Rubies, Junipers, and Killjoys: A Grimm Situation (DIscontinued)
by EnriksD8
Summary: When three T.W.O. contractors were brought in to destroy a nuclear device, they weren't expecting a wormhole machine to send them and their friend to Remnant. The world of Remnant is taken by storm when these masked contractors are in town. First Fanfic! Cover image is Team KLJY. Some changes from canon RWBY. DISCONTINUED! New fanfic, more details on my page.
1. S1C1: Ain't on Earth Anymore

**Rubies, Junipers and Killjoys: A Grimm Situation**

* * *

 **Hello, my name is EnriksD8 and this is my first fanfiction posted on this fine site. Also, this is also a way for me to pay respects to the late Monty Oum, who died on February 1, 2015. God bless his soul. Moving on, I'd also like to say check out Army of TWO if you are not familiar with the game itself. But enough about this author's note. *gets loudspeaker* RELEASE THE CHAPTER!**

* * *

Synopsis: When three T.W.O. contractors were brought in to destroy a nuclear device, they weren't expecting a wormhole machine to send them and the head scientist to Remnant. The world of Remnant is taken by storm when these masked contractors are in town.  
Note: Nikolai gets a small harem. Small, not OVERLY HUGE that's just ridiculous. Title changes every now and then.

* * *

-Enrique Vasquez-

[Codename: Smiley]  
Height: 7'4"  
Weight: 287 lbs.  
Gender: Male  
Body Build: Athletic & Muscular  
Eye Color: Pale Blue  
Skin Color: Light Brown/Burnt (Parts of his right arm and right half of his face due to fiery accident)  
Hair Color: Charcoal Brown  
Hairstyle: Buzz Cut  
Facial Hair: 5 o' Clock Shadow  
Nationality: Filipino-Latin  
Age: 42

Primary: AA-12 –Automatic Shotgun- (Long Barrel, M82A2 Muzzle Brake, Armor-Piercing Slug Rounds, 32-Round Drum Magazine, Rangefinder, Tactical Flashlight, Stubby Foregrip, SL-8 Thumbhole Stock, and a large custom machete-like bayonet welded onto the barrel) [White Finish] –Back- 32/224  
Secondary: MG36 –Squad Automatic Weapon- (90-Round Drum Magazine, Muzzle Brake, Holographic Sight, x4 Magnifier, Heartbeat Sensor, Hollow-Point Rounds, Chrome-Lined Barrel, and Thumbhole Stock) [Desert Tan Camouflage] –Left Hip- 90/450  
Sidearm: Desert Eagle –Magnum Pistol- (Laser Aiming Module, Compensator/Suppressor, Red Dot Sight, Polymer Grips, and Long Barrel) [Nickel with Silver Grips(Left)] [Nickel with Ruby Grips (Right)]–Right & Left Thigh- 14/224 {Dual-Wielded}  
Special: LAW 80 -Anti-Tank Launcher- (Modified to be reloadable, Pistol Grip, High Velocity Warheads) [Digital Urban Camouflage] –Back- 1/10  
Melee: Twin Kukri Knives (18-inch blades and ergonomic grips)  
Explosives: Fragmentation Grenades, C-4, and Claymores

Mask: Smile (albeit customized with a more bloodied and more insane smile, the Philippine Flag painted across the whole mask [similar to Hoxton from Payday], the eyeholes are covered with ballistic shielding, and the edges of the smile had their cheeks shaped to emphasize the mask's and his name/codename. It also sports a purple fleur delis on the forehead portion of his mask)  
Tactical Gear/Outfit: Elite (Highly advanced Armor, Armored Cargo Pants, Left forearm Gauntlet, Armored Combat Boots, and a heavy-looking combat body armor)  
Tattoos: Cipher (On his right arm, and on the left side of his neck, the first one's lettering/numbering in ROT13 Cipher spelling out his name while the other one's in Caesar Cipher Spelling out his codename)

* * *

-Nikolai Johann Prozodnikov-

[Codename: Nexus]  
Height: 6'4"  
Weight: 143 lbs.  
Gender: Male  
Body Build: Athletic & Nimble  
Eye Color: Blood Red  
Skin Color: Pale  
Hair Color: Jet Black  
Hairstyle: Mop-ish  
Nationality: Russian-Scottish with a small trace of German  
Age: 19

Primary: M107CQ –Anti-Materiel Rifle- (Long Barrel, Muzzle Brake, 10-Round Magazine, Tripod, Ballistic Scope, High-Velocity Rounds, and Laser Aiming Module) [Silver Plating] –Back- 10/140  
Secondary: AK-103 –Assault Rifle- (CQB Barrel, Muzzle Brake, Laser Aiming Module, 75-Round Drum, spare 30-Round Magazines, Holographic Sight, Armor-Piercing Rounds, and Fixed Stock) [Black Furniture] –Hip- 75/225 & 30/270  
Sidearm: Raging Bull –Magnum Revolver- (Chrome-Lined Barrel, Speed Loaders, Red Dot Scope, Ergonomic Grip) [Nickel Plating with Gold Engravings] –Right and Left Hip- 12/348 {Dual-Wielded}  
Special: Panzerfaust 3 -Rocket Launcher- (Mid-Range Scope, Folding Grip, Recoil Pad, and Blast Shield) [Synthetic Furniture] –Back- 1/5  
Melee: Wakizashi (made lighter and smaller for Nikolai's taste)  
Explosives: Molotov cocktail, Fragmentation Grenades, and C-4

Mask: Flower (It's a white mask with a vine with some pink blossom flowers decorating the vine)  
Tactical Gear/Outfit: Roadie (Black Leather Jacket, Dark Blue Cargo Pants, Dark Maroon Undershirt, and Brown Sling Bag)  
Tattoos: Last Rites

* * *

-Yuri Prozodnikov-

[Codename: Yankee]  
Height: 6'1"  
Weight: 134 lbs.  
Gender: Male  
Body Build: Slim and Lanky  
Eye Color: Beige  
Skin Color: Pale  
Hair Color: Black  
Hairstyle: Spiky  
Nationality: Russian-Scottish  
Age: 19

Primary: SPAS 12 –Combat Shotgun- (Full Choke, Long Barrel, 10-Shot Magazine Tube, Rifle-Style Stock, Angled Grip) [Silver Plating] –Back- 10/140  
Secondary: M16A3 –Assault Rifle- (Rail-Mounted M203 Grenade Launcher, Double 40-Round Magazines, Folding Full Stock, Muzzle Brake, Heartbeat Sensor)[Matte Black Camouflage] –Hip- 40/360  
Sidearm: M1911 –Handgun- (Suppressor, Long Slide, 9-Round Magazine, Mini-Red Dot Sight) [Gold Plating]–Left Thigh- 9/172  
Special: Mk. 32 (Ballistic Scope) [Desert Tan Camouflage] -Back- 6/18  
Melee: Wakizashi  
Explosives: Trip-Mines, Claymores

Mask: Psychopath  
Tactical Gear/Outfit: Casuals  
Tattoos: Anime (Just imagine on his arms, his back, and lower abdomen some cute anime characters)

* * *

-Origins-

The three operatives of Trans World Organization met up when Enrique Vasquez came back from another solo run when he stumbles upon two other contractors of T.W.O., Alpha and Bravo, were currently taking two young teens to the waiting room awaiting orders from the higher-ups. The young teens, Nikolai and Yuri, wanted to join T.W.O. for reasons unknown but the organization would not allow anyone under 19 to partake the dangerous life of a contractor unless they prove themselves. Ignoring the situation the boys were in, Enrique went inside the Kill-House to sharpen up, unaware that the boys had snuck in after him to observe the T.W.O. veteran in his training. When he was called in for another solo run, Nikolai and Yuri had snuck into the rear hold of his personal dropship. Having caught the teens red-handed, Enrique was tempted to send him back but was interrupted by the local cultist militia. The three fought side by side, and Smiley saw just how fast Nikolai and Yuri learned in the heat of battle. Smiley took care with the one half of the militia while the teens defeated the other half of the militia. After heading back to base, the two boys received a stern scolding from Rios, one of the founding members of T.W.O. But instead of sending the boy home as the others had seen it, Rios allowed Nikolai and Yuri to stay under Smiley's mentoring and under the codename Nexus and Yankee. The three's relationship with one another is similar to a father-and-two-sons relationship or a mentor-two-students one, and often their abilities in combat were polar opposites. Where Smiley would assault the enemy from mid to close range, Nexus would stay away and provide sniper support for his mentor and father-figure, and Yankee would be on the sidelines, surprising enemies with a quick blast of buckshot before disappearing. Fast-forward three years later on, Nexus and Yuri have both reached one of the highest rankings at the youngest ages in all of T.W.O.'s operatives/contractors. And as such, Nikolai and Yuri were held in high regards with most of the TWO operatives, even with the veterans.

* * *

 _"Let me tell you a story, my dear child, about legends… Stories scattered through time. Mankind has grown quite fond of recounting the old deeds of heroes and villains… forgetting so easily that we are shards. Remnants. Byproducts of a past long forgotten by even the oldest of men and women."_ _A motherly voice began. It shows a clock tower in all its glory, with emerald shards making the light touching the tower dance around._

 _"When The Creator made the human race, he didn't settle for one world. No, no. He settled for two. One world was filled with sadness and despair over the past few thousand years. And the other has thrived in peace."_ _The motherly voice continued. It showed two worlds, both the same in size, shape and diversity._

 _"One of these worlds was called Strangerealm, filled with odd beasts such as dinosaurs and whales. But the people of that world called it a more simple name. Noting that most of them live on the earth rather than the sea, it became fitting that they called their home world Gaia, meaning 'Earth' in their ancient language."_ _The voice seemed to giggle at the thought. It shows Strangerealm's people in a cave-painting style of art, all happily living together._

 _"But then, tragedy struck. One group had attacked another in a primitive sense of territory. And then, slowly but surely, mankind had become distant to one another, forming countries of their own. In the course of thirty thousand years, Strangerealm now has one hundred and ninety three countries. So many countries, all so distant from one another."_ _The voice seems to have stopped for a bit, as if she dreaded something. It showed one tribe attacking another. It then shows groups of people, going away from one another, represented by arrows. Then, multiple markings, each bearing the name of a country, appeared on the map of Strangerealm._

 _"But most of our story begins in the other world, in which The Creator called 'Remnant' as it is the mere remnants of its love for its creations. Around the same time as Strangerealm, man, born from dust, was strong, wise, and resourceful. And he had to be. Here, man was also flung into an unforgiving world."_ _The voice grew dark. It showed a being covered in a bluish white light, watching Remnant, before turning its head towards a dark entity._

 _"The Creator's mortal enemy, The Harbinger, had caused both grief and sorrow for Strangerealm."_ _The dark entity, sporting black, liquid-like and clawed wings, flew towards Remnant, with its mortal enemy close behind. The Creator juts out its hand, causing The Harbinger to crash straight into the ground, causing black goop to fly in all directions._

 _"The Harbinger, true to its name, brought out the Grimm to destroy all the humans in this world."_ _The voice spoke sadly._

 _"Quickly, The Creator united all of the humans and his personal makes, the Seraphs, to combat the coming darkness that is The Harbinger and the creatures of Grimm. And it seemed… that The Harbinger and its forces were ill intent on destroying everything The Creator had made, and shunning it all back into an eternal void."_ _It showed The Harbinger pointing out into the distance, with the Grimm quickly following its orders, howling, hissing, screeching, or squawking._

 _"However, as if it were a miracle, The Creator and his creations had made a new power for Remnant's mankind to use against the dark forces of The Harbinger. And when mankind discovered this, his passion, resourcefulness, and ingenuity led them to the tools that would help even the odds in their favor. Appropriately, this was named 'Dust'."_ _The voice continued. It now shows man discovering a crystal of sorts, sparkling elements._

 _"The Harbinger, fearful of the newfound strength mankind now has, quickly amassed all of his dark creations and began to assault mankind full force. But in the end, it failed. The Creator's forces were too powerful now…"_ _The voice seems happy about this, and seems to be trailing off._

 _"With The Creator's wrath in hand, mankind fought and lit their way through the darkness… And in the shadow's absence, came strength… and through strength, arose nations. But most importantly… life."_ _It now shows a castle centered in one of the continents proudly with a flag on top. Three other castles, stationed in the three other continents, shined brightly just as much as the first one._

 _"But even the most brilliant of lights flicker and die…"_ _The voice spoke sadly._

 _"And when they are gone… darkness will return… So you may prepare your guardians, build your monuments to a so-called free world… But take heed… there will be no victory in strength…"_ _The motherly voice spoke grimly._

 _"But perhaps victory is in the simpler things that you've long forgotten."_ _A fatherly voice replied to the motherly one._

 _"Things that require a smaller, more honest soul…"_ _The fatherly voice finished._

 _"I will not argue with you there… but… the story starts in Strangerealm…"_

* * *

- **Chapter 1: Ain't on Earth Anymore** -

* * *

-Somewhere in Italy-

Currently, the three T.W.O. operatives were cleaning up an abandoned town. And by cleaning up, it actually means eliminating any hostile in the area. Their mission is to clear the town of the local militia and head for the factory that the supposed target resides. So the two prepared themselves with the perfect load out for this mission, and entered via Smiley's personal dropship meant for rapid exfiltrations, evacuations, extractions, deployments, transport, and even ambush tactics.

The two were doing their standard routine, one goes in to take on the majority while the other stays back and snipe down the rest. Nexus was busy sniping with his M107CQ from a building while Smiley guns down any hostile with his AA-12 on foot and Yankee was busy clearing the tight spots for any ambushers. The three were taking care of the hostile force like nothing. A few felt really brave (or really stupid) trying to knife the muscle mountain that is Smiley, only to be cut down by his custom kukris or his custom bayonet like knives through butter. Beheading some and stabbing the others through the heart, Smiley swaps to his Desert Eagles and began placing well-placed, accurate shots on those that tried closing the distance. Mid-reload, he turns around to see an enemy soldier with a hole in his head.  
"Nice shooting, kid! You're getting better at sniping." Smiley said through his radio. "Thanks, boss. Appreciate that." Nexus replied back. After getting rid of thee remaining hostiles, Smiley radioed Nexus and Yankee in.

"Meet me at the square. From there on out, we head to the factory, got that rookies?"  
"Yeah, we got it. AND STOP CALLING US ROOKIES!" Nexus and Yankee shouted the last part; they hated, no, loathed being called a rookie just because of their age. Smiley, on the other hand, covered his ears in pain due to his radio being literally next to his ears.  
"Damnit, you two! Are you trying to murder me through sound?!" He yelled back at his apprentices. The radio buzzed on to life again "Maybe." Out came the response of Yankee. Smiley shook his head before heading into the town square, shotgun ready in case of hostiles coming out.

After reaching the square, Smiley found Nexus and Yankee waiting for him, AK-103 and SPAS 12 in their hands, respectively.  
"Took the scenic route? Come on. Let's go!" and with that, Yankee cautiously ran for the factory, with Smiley catching up while Nexus followed behind. Passing by a few destroyed houses and broken down vehicles, the duo came up a small hill that overlooks their target, the factory. "There it is." Smiley began; looking at his apprentices  
"Ready?" his response was Nexus and Yankees reloading their M107CQ and SPAS 12, prompting him to do the same with his AA-12.  
"Let's go, boss! We're burning nightlight!" Yankee requested as he readies up his shotgun while Smiley looks at the factory with his binoculars.

Looking through his binoculars, Smiley saw that the guards were lightly armored and lightly armed with only MP5A5 sub machineguns and M16A4 assault rifles, with few armed with Mk. 14 marksman rifles and even a few Saiga 12 shotguns. He radios Nexus and said.  
"They're lightly armed. Don't waste any rounds, knives only." And that's when Nexus grinned underneath his mask, slinging his M107CQ over his back and brings out his wakizashi. Smiley brings out his twin bowie knives custom made by himself. Yankee brought out his good old wakizashi that a friend made for him.

The three then head into the factory through the sewage system they found by the side of the factory.  
"Ugh! I fucking hate sewers!" Yankee pouted in annoyance under his mask. Smiley shook his head, somehow knowing this would be what one of his apprentices would say. "Keep it down, kid. There might be patrols here." he ordered the European boy who immediately shut up after hearing his mentor's tone. After trekking through what seemed to be hours for Yankee, minutes for Nexus, and seconds for Smiley, they finally got to their objective.  
 _'Apparently, these fucks constructed their factory above the ruins of the old sewage treatment plant. Rather stinky if you ask me.'_ Nexus noted humorously at the thought. Getting behind cover, he sees two guards by the factory's back entrance.

 _'_ _Hm, they're armed with M4s and Remington 870s. This is too damn easy for us.'_ Smiley then motions Nexus and Yankee to target one guard while he watches for any other distant enemies. They both ready their blades and stealthily approach the guards from the rear.

With the guards, they weren't aware of their impending deaths.  
"So Frank, you, uh, catch that game yesterday?" one of them asked the other.  
"Not really, Butch. Heard that the Bulls beat the Falcons from Mark. That true?" Frank asked Butch. No response.  
"You there, Butch?" he asks again, and no response like last time. Suddenly, an armored glove covered his mouth and soon felt a large blade slash his neck at an impossible speed. The now dead guard sports a look of shock on his face as his killer throws the lifeless body next to another guard. Yankee got rid of the blood on his short sword with a single flick of the blade. He looks at Nexus, who had just finished hiding the bodies, and says "Do your thing, bro." As he replaces his wakizashi for his M1911 with a suppressor as he knows the importance for stealth in this one. One can never be too sure if there are lurking heavy grunts and he'd rather fight them later than earlier. Picking up the unsaid hint, Nexus puts a suppressor on his AK-103 replacing the muzzle brake whilst Smiley replaced the compensators of his Desert Eagles' and replaced them with suppressors specially made for his two handcannons.

After Nexus picked the lock and opened the door, he, his brother and Smiley quickly head in. They aimed their suppressed guns at multiple directions as the advanced towards the testing area. Taking out a majority of the stationed soldiers with relative ease through stealth, the trio came up on the testing chamber and readied up. Replacing their suppressors with their previous barrel attachments, the three contractors quietly entered, not wanting to lose the element of surprise. The three operatives of T.W.O. (ironic, ain't it?) saw what appears to be the head scientist along with a few engineers and other scientists on the upper platform next to a rather large… turbine? The contractors decide to listen in on the group on the floor above for info.

Above, the head scientist was receiving good news regarding his machine. "Currently, the machine's power levels have been increased greatly. It'll take little time but in a matter of minutes, we will have access to other dimensions, sir." One of the engineers told her the news. And she smiled upon hearing that.  
"Good, how long until at maximum power?" he spoke.  
"Estimated time of completion is about half an hour, sir." The engineer replied.  
His smile lowered, but not his expression "Good… Now about our unexpected guests…" and, in a blink of an eye, he produced an M9A1 pistol from his lab coat and shot at the T.W.O. operatives underneath him.

Rapidly dodging the 9x19mm rounds fired upon them, Smiley, Nexus and Yankee aimed their sidearms at the scientist and fired back with a few .50AE, .44 Magnum, and .45 ACP rounds respectively. The other scientists and engineers hurriedly ran towards the elevators while the head scientist produces in her other hand a remote-like object and pressed the button. Apparently, it was the remote to both the alarms AND the mechanism underneath the large machine.

"Damnit, he's getting away!"  
"Nexus, no!" Smiley yelled in vain as the young operative chased after the head scientist. He turns his head to Yankee and began.  
"Yankee, I want you to get your brother out of this m-" but he saw no one else beside him. He looks to his rear side and saw Yankee taking another unorthodox route after his older brother. But before he could even chase after the two, Smiley saw multiple soldiers coming out of every corner. He looks at his guns and sees plentiful ammunition for each gun. Acting quickly, he pulls out his MG36 and rapidly fires at the oncoming soldiers, hitting each with deadly pinpoint accuracy. Reloading his machinegun and flicking the selector switch to full-auto, he lets loose at the oncoming group and strafes by every bullet thrown at him. After reloading his rifle, he switches to his AA-12 and began blasting slug after slug at the remaining few. Turning around hearing some heavy footsteps, he sees two heavy grunts heading for him, their M134 Miniguns spooling up their barrels, ready to rip apart the T.W.O. veteran to shreds.

Carefully and calmly, he aims down the iron sights, takes in a deep breath, and fires the remaining slugs at the heavies, particularly the facial area. Slowly but surely, he blew their heads one by one and watches as their headless bodies crash into the floor with an audible bang. Replacing his empty drum for a full one, he holsters his shotgun and picks up one of the two dropped Miniguns of the dead heavy grunts. With Hercules-like/Samson-like strength, he heaves the six-barreled machinegun with relative ease. He checks the ammunition counter installed on the gun and it read 571 rounds of 7.62x51mm rounds left. Smiling at his luck, he takes the ammunition belt of the other M134 and bolstered the ammunition count to 1361 rounds. He proceeds to run after Nexus, but instantly remembered when lugging a big turret around, you're bound to be sluggish in movement. Sighing to himself, Smiley runs slowly in the direction of the machine.  
 _'Jesus Christ. Those kids better be alive when I find them.'_ He thought as he slowly ran through the large corridor meant for the machine to pass through.

Around the same time, Nexus was busy chasing the head scientist when the scientist evaded him and disappeared. Luckily, he found him again as he was suddenly on the top deck of the actual testing area. And lo and behold! The head scientist had begun to activate the machine, just as Smiley and Yankee arrived, guns blazing. "Stop them before they destroy the machine!" he said as he frantically took cover behind the armored sections of the top deck. All the surrounding soldiers immediately readied their guns and started shooting back at the T.W.O. agents. Nexus began to take down the more distant and less-pack grunts while Smiley mowed down everyone from below long-range with surprisingly accurate fire, especially one from a minigun, and Yankee jumped around like a wild man blasting a few buckshot rounds here and there. As the three operatives began two head towards the machine with one single thought in their minds, _'Shut that fucking thing down!'_ The three grabbed their main guns (Smiley dropped the M134 when it ran out of ammo AFTER the big gunfight ended) and began to search the area.

Meanwhile, the head scientist was behind the machine rigging it to transport itself and him to wherever he wanted. Just as he started the countdown, he felt the barrel of a large gun on his spine.

 ***BLAM! BLAM!***

The head scientist slumped to the ground, two large bullet holes in his head and chest indicating how he died. With their target dead, Smiley reached into his mask's earpiece and spoke.

 _"Command, this is Operative Smiley. Target down, awaiting further orders."_ A slight delay, but command answered a few seconds later.

 _"Roger that, Smiley. Good work. Now you need to bring back the machine to the RV point A.S.A.P."_ Nodding, the private contractor turned off his comm link and relayed the order to the two teen operators.

* * *

-Hours later, T.W.O. Base, Location Classified-

Right now, the three mercenaries were walking down the hall to a friend of theirs. Walking through the sliding doors, they saw the person they were looking for examining the machine they had brought in.

Slim body shape as a result from starving herself a little bit and strenuous training, pale/platinum hair that is in a bun, with some stray locks enhancing her face which, in all fairness, was pure beauty with those turquoise eyes. Her outfit was no different from any other scientist, although there was a chest rig holster for her M9A1 pistol. She wore a white lab coat, dark colored pants that hugged her legs, low heeled shoes and an orange under shirt with a family locket and pendant that sits on her chest nicely.

"Hey, Luna!" Nexus greeted curtly, making the teen scientist to look at him. This is Luna Felicia Garnet, currently T.W.O.'s youngest scientist at 18 years old and a close friend to Nexus and Yankee. Like the two, she's an orphan, no mother or father to care for her. Also like them, Smiley took her in three years ago out of pity and in seeing potential in the girl.

"NIKOLAI!" Without warning, she immediately threw her arms around the Russian teen, making said teen nearly loose his balance.

She called him by his real name, a trait she has showed every now and then when speaking to people. "Enrique," The aged mercenary nodded at the girl's politeness. "Yuri, pleased to see you all again."

"Uh, Luna?"  
"Yes, Nikolai?"  
"Can you, uh, let go of me now?" Seeing that she was still wrapping her arms around him, the girl blushed and quickly removed them from Nexus's neck, a heavy blush tainting her cheeks.

Shaking his head at the girl's antics, the adult mercenary spoke up.

"What the hell did we bring home today, doc?"

Turning to the machine, Luna cleared her throat and began to explain what it was whilst tapping away on her iPad.

"W-we-well, uhm... the machine you brought back to HQ is what appears to be a transdimensional rift teleporter." Looking back, she saw Smiley nodding in understanding while the two brothers simply scratched their heads in confusion. Sighing in annoyance, Luna elaborated in a simpler form.

"It's pretty much a Space Bridge from the Transformers cartoons." More confusion from the brothers. Sighing again and with utter frustration, she exclaimed.

"IT'S A PORTAL TO OTHER WORLDS, YA DANG MUTTS!" The brothers simply nodded in understanding.

"Ooooooh... Still don't understand it." Luna face-vaulted at Yankee's response.

"OH FOR FUCK'S SA-!" Luna was interrupted by Nexus hugging her out of the blue. "It's okay, it's okay, Yuri's just messing with ya." Nodding into his chest, Luna sighed in bliss this time, loving that leather on his jacket.

Now for the machine, the concept Luna had explained to them bothered the T.W.O. contractors.  
 _'HQ said it was a nuclear, possibly hydrogen device! What the hell is going on?'_ Smiley narrowed his eyes behind his ballistic mask, trying to figure out exactly what was the point. Dimensional travel was considered a myth, complete and utter fiction as long as the concept had existed.

Yankee on the other hand, _'Dimension hopping? This is so freaking sweet!'_ He started to ask a few questions.  
"Is this gonna teleport us to where we want?" he asked as Nexus merely rolled his eyes under his mask.  
The scientist countered in annoyance. "That is impossible, Yuri! Such a thing only exists in fiction." but inside, she was giddy at the thought of dimensional travel.

"So," Smiley spoke up, gaining the three's attention. "What happens now? We just get rid of it?" Luna shook her head.

"No, this is a far too precious machine! The countdown that the head scientist had started is already down to its final moments."

On cue, the entire facility shook, which caused the three contractors to quickly aim their guns all over the place. The facility lights started flickering on and off at slow paces, and the surrounding pipes began bursting out steam and whatever was in the other pipes. Then, they heard rumbling. Nikolai, Enrique Vasquez/Smiley, and Luna all whipped their heads towards the machine that glowed in an eerie blue color.

"Shit! The machine's malfunctioning!"  
"No shit, kid! What's happening, kid?"  
"The machine's set to teleport anything within this room to the coordinates! A-and I don't know where I set them! It could be somewhere in the Pacific for all I know!"  
"Aw shit!" Nexus swore as the facility room around the three started glowing bright blue as various objects started floating. Then, they too started to float and began glowing bright blue. "AW, to hell with this!" Yankee readied his M16A3 and unloaded the remaining 5.56x45mm rounds left in his magazine, which caused the machine to spark up and cause a large wormhole. "Yuri, why?!" Nexus yelled at his brother as all four of them began getting sucked up into the wormhole. "I had no other option and didn't know what to do!" the younger T.W.O. agent yelled back.  
"OH SHIIIIIIT!" The three contractors and one scientist all yelled as the wormhole sucked them up whole. The machine began to collapse on the wormhole and brought the entire room down with it. And it left little to no trace of its existence.

* * *

-Elsewhere, in another world on the other side of the Milky Way Galaxy, Vale City, Remnant, nighttime-

Nothingness. That's what they saw. Nothing for miles and miles, before the world seemed to form around them. Readjusting their eyesight, they find themselves in an alleyway, with the streets just a few steps away.  
Smiley looks at the disoriented teens, "Let's go this way. *to Nexus* and no open arms, sidearms only, concealed carry, got it? *To Yankee* No Yankee-shit, got that?" the boys nodded.  
Smiley glances at Luna, "Stay close Luna."  
She looks at him and nodded. That's when Smiley looked up and saw the moon. It was fine in a way, until you see a fourth of it destroyed and its pieces still floating in space.  
"Well shit! How'd that happen?" was all that came out of his mouth.

After reacquainting themselves, they got out of the alleyway and saw a few people giving them odd looks. But those looks were replaced by fear when another group of people walked down the streets. These people were dressed in dark gray three-piece suits with equally dark gray fedoras and blood-red tinted glasses, all surrounding a man with orange hair and a white suit with a black bowler hat. They were thugs most likely as they entered a store that says _'From Dust Till Dawn'_.

A few thugs stayed behind and guarded the shop's entrance. Turning to the younger operatives and the scientist, Smiley spoke. "We go in loud and proud, or silent and deadly?" "Loud and proud!" Yankee exclaimed, which caused the thugs guarding the outside entrance to turn their heads to them.

"Oops" "Shit! Melee only." With that, Smiley ran like a madman and pulled out his kukris. Following the older operative's lead, Nexus and Yankee pulled out their wakizashis and went in swords swinging.

With Smiley, he took on the majority of the thugs outside, slicing their necks open and gutting their stomachs with his blades. One tried to shoot him, but the man was silenced quickly with a swift blade throw to the forehead.

With Nexus and Yankee, the brothers tag-teamed the rest of the thugs with their blades. Slicing them apart, they quickly killed off the thugs that tried to stop them.

Luna had watched from the sidelines, eyes wide behind her glasses. Clutching her hands around her M9A1's grip, she prepared herself to fight.

-Around the same time, inside the shop-

The man in the bowler hat is known as Roman Torchwick, one of the most cunning criminals of all of Vale. In fact, Torchwick's so cunning; he's eccentric in whatever he does. Currently, he and his goons were holding up the shop owner. Torchwick stops smoking for a bit to speak.  
"Do you have any idea how hard it is to find a Dust shop open this late?" he asks in a suave as one of his goons' aims a laser pistol of sorts at the frail old man.  
"P-please! Just take my Lien and leave." But Torchwick shushed him.  
"Calm down. We're not here for your money." He gave a fake smile before saying to his goons, "Grab the Dust." One of the men placed down an odd-looking case and opened it up as the other goons started siphoning the colored tubes of their Dust; an odd substance that's like oil, but much safer and no-one's fighting over it. One of the henchmen said to the shop owner.  
"Crystals" and he complied by placing the differently shaped and colored crystals into the box "Burn. Uncut" As one of the henchmen started looking around for any customers that are still inside, he found a short, petite girl whose features are concealed behind a red cloak. He unsheathed his blade and said  
"Alright kid, put your hands where I can see 'em." But the girl paid no heed and continued reading the magazine that she was holding. He was starting to get annoyed and approached her.  
"Hey, I said hands in the air! You got a death wish or something?!" he forcibly turned her around, revealing her features a little bit more. Dark maroon hair that got lighter towards the tips that hugged her face giving it a heart shape, silver eyes, and she was wearing headphones.  
"Huh?" she was confused as to why this man interrupted her reading. The man points to his ear, signaling her about her headphones, which she took off to hear him out.  
"Yes?" she asks, completely oblivious to the robbery around her.  
"I said, put your hands in the air, now!"  
The girl realizes the situation and asks a bit more "Are you… robbing me?"  
"Yes!" the henchman says louder in agitated.  
"Oh" was all she said before getting into a fighter stance.

"Hey-"the goon was cut off by the girl who kicked him straight into the door. Torchwick merely motions his head towards the girl, letting the goons gang-up on her. "Freeze!" one of the goons say as he pulls out his laser pistol at her.

-Outside-

The goon was kicked out through one of the shop windows with the girl following as she kicked him with both her feet. Smiley, Nexus, Yankee, and Luna were surprised at the sudden event. What surprised them even more was as the girl stood up, the rectangular case she was holding turned into a SCYTHE! Roman Torchwick was glaring at the little girl as she glanced at him and smiled before twirling her scythe a couple of times before impaling it to the ground and turning off her cassette player.  
Roman was confused before saying "Okay…" he looks at his goons and said to them.  
"Get her! And those witnesses too!" he was clearly referring to the four newcomers. One of the goons tried to slash the girl, only for her to jump while holding onto her scythe whilst it's still impaled to the ground. She then kicks him with both her legs, sending him flying back into the store. Two more goons tried to get her from behind, but she noticed them and attacked them with the blunt part of her scythe (the non-bladed part), knocking one to the air while knocking the other down to the ground.

One goon aimed his gun at her. She was about to dodge when a bullet whipped past her and drilled through the man's skull, splattering blood on the glass behind him. The girl in red turns to see who shot him and saw a boy around her age, maybe older as he was taller than her by a few inches and wore a mask that depicted a rather serene image that is currently lifted up to reveal his face, which the girl blushed a healthy red before snapping back to reality. His revolver was well-ornate, and its barrel was still smoking! She then dodges a flurry of bullets from another goon with, what surprised the four non-Remnant beings, her Speed Semblance as she began to smack the goon away. Another goon tried to attack, but he was shot by a massive slug to the chest, spilling blood on the ground as he slumps down dead. Looking at the source and the girl found a large man holding a massive rifle with a morbidly disturbing mask that depicts a demonic smile with black eyeholes. His overall appearance made her shiver in fright. She notices another boy next to the other wearing only a blue shirt, black cargo pants, white sneakers, and body armor. He looked the least frightening and the most normal out of the bunch. Then she notices a girl about her age dressed in a lab coat watching the entire fight. She hears another goon attacking followed by another deafening gunshot. She sees the boy in the casual outfit holding a shotgun with its barrel smoking.

"Don't just stand there. Get your rear in gear and get back to the fight!" the man with the morbidly disturbing mask shouted as she refocused on the current situation she and the others were in.

Quickly moving, Smiley shot one more goon before stabbing another with his AA-12 shotgun's bayonet. One thug/goon snuck behind him, only to be shot by Nexus's Raging Bulls. Yankee knocked down many thugs with the butt-stock of his SPAS-12 before shooting them all in the face with tightly clustered packs of buckshot lead.

Luna quickly aimed her pistol at a thug about to slam his sword down on Nexus. Pulling the trigger and hearing the handgun go off; she quickly shot down the thug with a well-aimed shot.

The girl in red then smacks another goon down mid-air right in front of Roman Torchwick.  
He said "You were worth every cent, truly you were."  
He took out his cigar and said "Well, Red and company, I think we can all say it's been an eventful evening *crushes the cigar with his cane * and as much as I'd love to stick around…" he aims his cane at them like a gun, confusing the three allies of 'Red' for now, until its bottom flipped up to reveal a sight  
"I'm afraid _this_ is where we part ways."

And he shoots out a projectile reminiscent of that of a Roman candle. 'Red' brought up her scythe and jumped in time while Nexus, Yankee, and Smiley rolled out of the way, the projectile throwing up some cement along the way. 'Red' came back down as she tried to find any sign of Torchwick only to find him nowhere to be found. Smiley then heard the sound of someone climbing a metal ladder and saw Torchwick climbing towards the top of the building that the ladder was installed to. He aims his AA-12 and shot a few rounds, but due to the fact he was better with no optics on his shotgun, and instead use iron sights, most of his slugs merely hit the side of the building and parts of the ladder.

"Where do you think you're going?!" he lets out with a snarl as Torchwick simply picked up the pace of his escape. 'Red', Yankee and Nexus looked at him and saw what he was shooting at. 'Red' looks at the shop owner and asks "You okay if we go after him?"

"Uh huh" he manages to say. 'Red' runs off, aiming her scythe to the ground and, to the surprise of the four newcomers (Smiley, Nexus, Yankee and Luna), launches herself onto the roof. Shaking off their surprise, three of the four began following her lead and began to use their blades to rapidly scale the side of the building.

'Red' looks over to Torchwick and let out a "Hey!" to stop him in his tracks, just as Yankee, Smiley and Nexus came up. Torchwick did stop in his tracks.  
"Persistent…" then, they heard an aircraft approaching. 'Red', Nexus, Yankee and Smiley all readied themselves as an aircraft resembling an Osprey sans the helicopter blades rise from the other side of the building. The aircrafts' lights shined upon them, blinding 'Red' whilst the two allies of hers merely shielded their eyes while keeping their guns trained on the unknown craft. Torchwick gets into the craft and produces a red crystal from his sleeves.  
"End of the line, kids!" he throws the crystal at the nearest one, 'Red', before shooting it with his cane gun. But before the attack could end the girl, someone intervened and reflected the attack into the night sky.  
"Whoa-ho-ho!" Torchwick celebrated before he sees what happened. He snarls as he sees a purple magic circle appeared in front of the four people.

Smiley got a good look at their savior and noted her features. Her figure was stiff but controlled with her riding crop which she's holding like a wand, blonde hair wrapped up neatly into a bun, green eyes behind some librarians' glasses, a white shirt, a dark grey pencil skirt, and black skintight pants. A cape billowed behind her dramatically, with her ears sporting teal-green earrings, and a permanent scowl on her face. She dispelled her magic circle as 'Red' looked on in awe. The blonde woman then made a horizontal slash motion with her riding crop, sending 8 purple bolts of energy at the aircraft, each one striking it with deadly accuracy. Snapping out of his assessment, Smiley started to shoot some more 12 Gauge slugs before reloading his AA-12 whilst Nexus began blasting away the remaining 7.62x39mm rounds left in his AK-103's drum before reloading, while Yankee fired out a 40mm grenade from his rail mounted M203, hitting the Osprey-esque aircraft.

Inside the aircraft, Torchwick was stumbling around due to the impacts the energy bolts and bullets made in their wake. Luckily, he was able to make his way to the pilot, a woman wearing a crystal red dress with golden decorations, and said "We got a Huntress alongside those mercs!" The pilot got off her seat, which Torchwick got in to stabilized the aircraft.

The blonde huntress charged up a big bolt of energy and fired it above the Osprey-esque aircraft, summoning a group of dark storm clouds above it. Torchwick looked around in a confused manner.  
"The hell?"

The blonde huntress then sent a large group of hail at the aircraft, causing it to shake a little, some shards of ice impaling the wings. Roman Torchwick barely avoided one stray shard that impaled itself to the pilot's seat. Then woman from before stepped onto the open doorway, looked at her opponents, and prepared to attack to group on top of the roof. The blonde huntress narrowed her eyes at the woman as she summoned a fireball and sent it towards the huntress and the four people behind her. The huntress blocked it with another purple magic circle (Smiley and Nexus decided to ignore that there's magic for the time being and focused on the task at hand while Yankee was awestruck), with some of the magma-bits splashing onto the floor behind her. The woman on the aircraft flicked her arm upwards, and the blonde huntress looked down to see the bits of magma glowing brightly. The huntress back flipped out of the way and landed on her feet. She brought up her riding crop again and this time it stopped the debris from getting anywhere. She thrust her arm forward and spun her riding crop. The debris began forming a spear. Once it was done, she sent the spear towards the aircraft in a fast speed. The women in the crystal red dress started to shoot bolts of fire at the oncoming spear. It destroyed the spear, only for it to reform and continues its path. Roman sees the spear incoming and tilts the aircraft so it would only scratch the aircraft and deflect it into the night sky. The huntress split the spear into three and, with a motion of her wrists, made them snake around the aircraft. The women on the craft summoned up a bigger fire attack than before and it easily destroyed the spears completely. The blonde huntress and 'Red' could only look on while Smiley, Nexus and Yankee continued shooting the engines of the aircraft.

Roman yells to the woman "If those three mercenaries keep this up, the Bullhead will crash!" and she did something about their problem. She was about to send a wave of fire at the three masked men, but a gloved hand grasping her shoulder caused her to stiffen.

"Stand down." The voice, though muffled by a mask, was clear. The young woman hesitated for a brief moment, but she quickly complied to the mysterious individual's order, stepping back into the shadows of the aircraft and into the cockpit next to Torchwick. Nodding at the woman's compliance, the figure stepped into the open side of the aircraft, brandishing a large tubular object. That object was a...

"SMAW!" Goddammit Yankee, stop stealing me lines! Anyways, the figure aimed at the people at the roof below them and pulled the trigger.

"Shit! Everyone scatter!" The two females with them had different reactions. 'Red' immediately complied and dodged just as the rocket left the SMAW's barrel with a loud thunderous sound, while the woman with the riding crop narrowed her eyes at Smiley's order before sighing and jumping back a good distance.

Yankee practically jumped over the rocket just as it was near him, while Smiley rolled away from the rocket and it's inevitable blast radius.

Nexus dodged hard right, crashing right into 'Red' in the process. "OOF!" the two were sent tumbling into the cold, hard concrete roof; one on top of the other. Nexus groaned as he tried to get up, only for something to keep him down. As he looks for the source of the thing keeping him down, his eyes widened from behind his mask.

There 'Red' was, lying on top of him, face buried in his chest, hands on each side next to his head, and legs straddling his waist. 'Red's' eyes were closed tightly shut, but they slowly opened to lock her own set of eyes with Nexus's own eyes.

Something in Nexus's chest clenched when he locked eyes with the girl in the red cloak. The embers in the air seemed to make her more beautiful in this kind of lighting. And those silver eyes of hers were very captivating, reflecting the light from the fiery embers while her cheeks were tinted with a slight pink color.

"KYA!" 'Red' yelped as she quickly got off the man. Blinking twice, Nexus quickly got up, and 'Red' can see the difference in height. Where she was 5'2", he was 6'4". More than a full foot taller than her. She pouted at their difference in height, but warmly smiled at the masked man.

With Smiley, he had gotten up quickly and immediately glared at the open side of the aircraft. More specifically, the figure that fired the rocket at them. He could barely make out the figure's build, although he can clearly see that it was physically fit. The shadow of the beret and the figure's body armor made it clear that they were a hired mercenary, just like him and the two boys. Still, he can't help but shake off the fact that the figure was familiar.

But before his train of thought can continue, Luna had just got up onto the roof when the fighting subsided, clearly tired from climbing the ladder. As she approached the three mercenaries, she screamed.  
"I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT YOU THREE DOLTS LEFT ME!" her voice caused 'Red' to cringe and hold her ears, while the Prozodnikov brothers backed away slightly. And Smiley and the blonde huntress merely remained unfazed at the sudden outburst and focused for the time being. The moment the teens on the roof calmed down, 'Red' looks at the blonde huntress.

"You're a huntress." the huntress merely glanced her way. 'Red' got giddy and asked "Can I have your autograph?" the other teens merely face vaulted at her question while Smiley slapped himself on the forehead in disbelief, which made an audible noise that was heard for quite a distance.

* * *

-Some time later-

Currently, 'Red', Nexus, Yankee, Luna, and Smiley were sitting down on a table. 'Red' had a shameful look on her face, Nexus kept a straight face alongside Smiley although he was starting to break, while Yankee had the biggest grin on his face and Luna paid attention to what the blonde woman was saying. She was walking around the group in a circular fashion.  
"I hope you all realized that your actions tonight will not be tolerated lightly. You put yourselves and others in grave danger." Nexus merely rolled his eyes beneath his mask while 'Red' countered "They started it!" childishly. Yankee brought his fist down to the table.  
The woman just ignored the action and continued "If it were up to me, you'd all be sent home…" she stops walking as she was looking at a portable holographic screen, "with a pat on the back." 'Red' and Luna's faces beamed with joy, until the woman looked at them.  
"And a slap on the wrist." She says before striking her riding crop right next to 'Red's' hand, causing her and Luna to let out a noise in surprise. Then the woman continued.  
"But… there is someone here who would like to meet one of you. However, the rest cannot leave." That's when 'Red' and Luna calmed down and were confused, mostly 'Red'.

Then, a gray-haired man wearing a dark green coat with a moderately green scarf came into the room, holding in one and a plate filled with cookies and in the other a coffee mug.  
"Ruby Rose…" he was talking to 'Red', who perked up and looked at him. The man walked up in front of the others and continued.  
"You …" he leaned in to get a closer look "have silver eyes…" his statement caused the other teens to look in confusion while Ruby Rose was awkwardly finding the right words to not anger the man before her.  
"U-um…" but she stopped as the man spoke again.  
"So! Where did you learn to do _this_?" he motions his head to the screen that the woman was holding which showcased Ruby fighting the goons while the three mercenaries killed one for each of them. Ruby answered shyly.  
"S-Signal Academy." The man continued "They taught you to use one of the most dangerous weapons ever designed?" then Ruby corrected "Well, one teacher in particular."  
As she said this, Nexus thought, _'Who the hell would teach a kid to use a scythe like that, the Grim Reaper?'_ while Smiley merely looked on while watching the woman accompanying the man, sharpening his kukris.  
"I see…" he sets down the plate of cookies in front of Luna and Ruby, who cautiously reached out to the pastries. The two girls took one and bit down on their cookies, before they started gobbling their shares of cookies. Yankee scooted away, _'Last time I tried to get some, a girl tried to chomp my hand off.'_  
While Nexus and Smiley simultaneously thought Golden Rule #2, _'Never ask a female about their weight and sizes.'_

The man in the dark green suit continued "It's just that I've only seen one other scythe-wielder of that skill before. A dusty old crow…" Ruby made a sound and her words came out muffled.  
"Dash muh unkul!" That caused the man to raise an eyebrow. Ruby gulped down the cookie she was eating and this time her words came out clearly.  
"Sorry, that's my Uncle Qrow! He's a teacher at Signal! I was complete garbage before he took me under his wing. And now, I'm all like-"she then made some Kung-Fu noises to emphasize her point, even doing a few arm chops here and there.  
The man merely smiled and said "So I've noticed." He sets down his coffee mug and sat down, asking her a simple question.  
"And what is an adorable girl such as yourself doing at a school designed to train warriors?" that got Smiley's interest as he leaned forward.  
"I'd like to know as well. Not every day you see a girl running around with a scythe that can transform." And he ignored the blonde woman's glare sent directly at him. If looks could kill, Smiley would be down in Hell making deals with the Devil himself.

Ruby answered with complete honesty. "Well… I want to be a Huntress."  
Smiley pressed on for the man "You want to slay monsters, kid? Shit's harder than it looks in real life." While the man merely acknowledged the sudden intrusion by the mercenary with a sip from his coffee mug, the blonde huntress was ready to strike him with her riding crop for his rudeness, and Ruby was getting nervous at the close proximity with such a morbid mask.  
"Yeah" Ruby said excitedly to shake off her fear before continuing on with her reason, "I only have two more years of training back at Signal! And then I'm going to apply to Beacon!" she then explained further.  
"You see, my sister's starting this year, and she's trying to be a Huntress, and I'm trying to be a Huntress 'cause I wanna help people. My parents always taught us to help others, so I thought, 'Hey, I might as well make a career out of it!'" she nervously laughed before going on.  
"I mean the police are alright, but Huntsmen and Huntresses are just so romantic and exciting!" that's when she couldn't speak anymore as she couldn't find the words to describe her excitement. The blonde woman and Smiley merely looked at her weirdly, while the man in the coat asked, "Do you know who I am?" in a calm demeanor.  
Ruby looked at him and answered "You're Professor Ozpin. You're the headmaster of Beacon Academy."  
That was when Nexus, Luna and Yankee gave looks of shock; they were not expecting that at all. They thought he was from the government. Smiley merely glanced back at Ozpin, he was surprised, true, but he focused on getting onto the task at hand.  
Ozpin's hands were in a steeple position and he said "Hello" in which Ruby replied "Nice to meet you."  
Luna on the other hand, deadpanned at the scene. Clearly she was not expecting that to be the result.  
Ozpin continued, "You want to come to my school?" and Ruby answered his question with all her sincerity that her heart contained "More than anything." He smiles at his assistant, Glynda Goodwitch, who merely made a 'Hmph' in response whilst rolling her eyes.  
Ozpin turns to Ruby and said "Well, okay" and Ruby couldn't believe her luck as her smile got wider. Ozpin then looked to Glynda and said to her "Take Miss Rose to the other room for a while. I need to talk with our other guests." And she complied, leading Ruby out of the room and leaving Ozpin with four people.

He looks at Smiley and the others and asked "Just who are you people and why are you here? Not that I mind the extra help Miss Rose received, but no one just comes in to intervene such an eventful time."  
Smiley answered, "We were just passing by, friend. Where we're from, passing by means having a gun on you for safety measures." as he places his Desert Eagles down onto the table. Ozpin analyzed the outfit and the weapons the three out of the four of them were carrying.  
"You are mercenaries?" he asks before Smiley replied/corrected him.  
"No. We prefer the term private contractor as mercenary sounds demeaning to our job."  
Nexus said "Amen to that truth." as Yankee nodded with a wide toothy grin on his face. Ozpin nodded and carried onwards with the conversation, "So… what are your names?" he asks politely to the bunch.

"The name's Enrique Vasquez. You can call me by my codename Smiley." Enrique went first, flipping up his mask, revealing his facial features. He sports a 5 o' Clock Shadow that generously graced his lower face, a large red scar that crossed over his right eye, and Buzz cut hairstyle. But that's not what Luna and/or Ozpin were looking at. It was his hideous burn mark that took up the entire right half of his face, giving it a horrible white complexion/color in contrast to his actual skin color. Not many people know this, but during his childhood, Enrique took his brother to a fireworks show. One got too close, he pushed his little brother out of the way, and the sparks tore away his flesh when they touched his face in their fiery wake.

Ozpin shook off any fearful thoughts and continued "Well it's a pleasure to meet you, Mister Vasquez. *he looks at the rest* and who are they?" Nikolai took the initiative to speak.

"My name is Nikolai Johann Prozodnikov. Codename Nexus." He turns to Yuri, who was timidly sitting down as he fiddled with his shotgun. "And that little Todd over there is my baby brother, Yuri Prozodnikov. Codename Yankee." Yuri waved at Ozpin. "And finally…" Nexus looks at Luna, who simply smiled at the teen, "she is Luna Felicia Garnet, a scientist from some high and mighty place."

Now Ozpin was interested and asked "Now why is a girl such as her a scientist at such a young age?" and Luna answered "I've always wanted to hop dimensions since I was a little girl. My adoptive father, Enrique Vasquez, supported me and, with his employers, was able to get me the equipment possible."

The Headmaster of Beacon Academy leaned towards Luna and asked with a raised eyebrow, "Hopping dimensions? Isn't that highly dangerous for a kid such as yourself?" Seeing where this was going, Enrique said in a grim tone "What we tell you must not leave this person, got it?" it wasn't an order, rather, a request. The Headmaster nodded, "It will not fall out of my tongue." Enrique told Ozpin everything he needed to know, and Ozpin told Enrique what _he_ needed to know. Enrique told Ozpin all he needed to know about him and his group, and Ozpin told _him_ everything _he_ needed to know about Remnant.

And Ozpin continued "Anyway, I made a decision for you to attend Beacon while your leader over here *gestures to Smiley* will be one of the teachers. We can't have you running around like lunatics now would we?" Smiley weighed down the options and made a few plans in advance in case things went south.

He gave one more look to the teens and smiled underneath his mask. "Where do I sign up?"

* * *

-The next week, on an airship-

Currently, Yankee was trying to hold in his breakfast while the others remained nonchalant or unfazed about the fact that they were high up in the air. Nexus heard the girl from before; Ruby Rose if he remembered it right, talking to a buxom blonde wearing one of the sexiest outfits he'd ever seen in his teenage life. Luna, on the other hand, was clearly enjoying the view from above and felt at peace with herself.  
"Please stop~" Ruby groaned out as she was being suffocated in the blonde girls chest. The blonde girl, Yang, let's go of her and said "But I'm so proud of _you_!" as she excitedly hopped in place.  
"Really sis, it was nothing." But Yang replied to her little step-sister's words.  
"What do you mean? It was incredible!" she then places her arm around Ruby's shoulders and motions to everyone visible.  
"Everyone at Beacon is going to think you're the bee's knees."  
But Ruby voiced out annoyed "I don't want to be the bee's knees, okay? I don't want to be any kind of knees! I just want to be a normal girl with normal knees."  
Nexus rolled his eyes (he was a considerable distance away) and said in his mind _'Yeah, right. As normal as a girl running around in with a scythe._ '  
Yang then asked "What's with you? Aren't you excited?" as she used her arms to make her point across.  
"Of course I'm excited… I just…" Ruby explained "I got moved ahead two years. I don't want people to think I'm special or anything…" she trailed off whilst moving her feet around. Yang walked up to her sister, placed an arm over her shoulder and told her.  
"But you are special." Nexus couldn't help but smile at the bond Ruby and Yang shared. It reminded him of himself and Yuri back then before…  
 _'NO! Don't go there again! You promised yourself and Yuri, Nikolai…'_ he looks over to Yuri, who was looking around for a trash can to unload his lunch.

After the news report and Glynda's announcement, they all relaxed. That is until they heard someone puke. The group looks at Yuri, only for him to point at a blonde boy currently dispensing his lunch at a nearby bin.  
"Well… I guess the view isn't for everyone." Yang joked while Ruby continued.  
"It was a nice moment while it lasted."  
"I wonder who're we gonna meet?"  
"I just hope they're better than 'Vomit-Boy'…" That's when the girl in red cloak noticed something.  
"Oh Yang, gross, you got puke on your shoe!" Ruby started to run away in a comedic manner from her sister.  
"Gross, gross, gross…"  
"Get away, get away! Get away from me!" The two sister's blunder did not go unnoticed by the one of the private contractors and the scientist, as they were struggling to hold in their laughter. Yuri noticed some green on Nikolai's foot.  
"Even you have puke on yah!"  
"What the-! Oh gross, get this shit off of me!" Now there were two pairs of siblings having trouble with puke on their feet.

It was gonna be a long trip to Beacon…

-On the deck, with Ozpin and Glynda-

Currently, the two professors of Beacon Academy were discussing about a certain subject.  
"Professor Ozpin, I understand that Miss Rose is more than capable, but those four strangers? They're complete lunatics!" Glynda frustratingly stated as she went over the statistics the Scroll's scanners made from observing the Smiley, Nexus, and Yankee in action alongside Ruby while Luna was by the sidelines. Ozpin took a good sip from his coffee mug before fortifying his reasons.  
"That man has led the two boys and taught them well while the girl that accompanies them is merely an observant. Given time, they will be ready for the coming storm." Ozpin looks over to Glynda and continues.  
"The Prozodnikov Brothers are merely uncontrolled energy in need of direction." He looks at Smiley's mug shot, "And their mentor is more than capable of taking out the dark forces in the coming storm."

The coming storm, however, has made various changes to its plans originally…  
This is gonna be a swell first year at Beacon Academy.

* * *

-Opening-  
[Music: This Will Be the Day by Casey Williams]  
 **(Music Starts)**  
-Camera pans down to Ruby Rose, kneeling in front of a grave-  
 **They see you as small and helpless.**  
-Camera switches to Ruby's FOV, seeing a woman in a white cloak floating above the tombstone-  
 **They see you as just a child.  
** -The woman in the white cloak bursts into a bunch of white rose petals before the camera pans to the moon- **  
Surprise when they find out that a warrior will soon run wild!  
** -Camera switches to the moon, which suddenly turns blood red and disintegrating almost- **  
**-Ruby runs off into the distance, sending rose petals off in her wake-  
 **Prepare for your greatest moments!  
** -The title appears in black lettering- **  
Prepare for your finest hour!  
** -The camera shows Weiss Schnee in a room as she opens her eyes and closes them again with her hands to her chest- **  
The dream that you've always wanted  
** -The camera shows Blake Belladonna on a tree branch **-  
** -The camera goes around another tree, and when it shows Blake again, she disappears- **  
Is suddenly about to flower.** **  
**-The camera then shows Yang Xiao Long on her bike under the night sky, checking her Scroll-  
-She then revs up her motorcycle and rides off into the city- **  
We are lightning  
** -The camera shows a whole horde of Grimm ranging from Beowulves, to Ursa Majors, to a Deathstalker, and finally a Nevermore flying towards the camera- **  
STRAYING FROM THE THUNDER!  
** -The camera zooms out from Roman Torchwick and his thugs as a fire rages on in the background-  
-The camera then shows Cinder Fall and two others silhouetted by their shadows, with her eyes burning with fire, with a large silhouetted figure looming over them all- **  
MIRACLE OF ANCIENT WONDER!  
** -The camera the goes around Team RWBY, Team KLJY, and Smiley as they're surrounded by Grimm- **  
This will be the day we're waiting for.  
** -Ruby turns around to see a large ball of dark energy and both teams and Smiley blocked the massive energy attack just in time-  
-Team RWBY and Team KLJY charged at the new enemy with Smiley shooting at a distance- **  
This will be the day we open up the door.  
** -Enrique Vasquez remembers his old life with his younger brother, before silently sighing- **  
I don't wanna hear your absolution.  
** -Camera pans to his hands, showing Bonesaw in all its glory- **  
Hope you're ready for a revolution.  
** -The camera then shows the rest of Smiley's weapons as the camera moves away from him- **  
Welcome to a world with new solutions.  
** -The camera pans towards Ozpin and Glynda Goodwitch onboard the massive airship as it travels toward Beacon Academy- **  
Welcome to a realm with bloody evolution.  
** -The airship starts to land onto Beacon Academy's airstrip- **  
In time, your heart will open minds.  
** -The camera now shows Ruby, then Weiss, then Blake, and finally Yang with their respective symbols-  
-The camera also shows Kaye, Luna, Nikolai, and Yuri with their symbols- **  
A story will be told.  
** -Camera zooms out of Beacon Academy, showing Ozpin and Glynda at the rearmost by the doors, then Team JNPR, then Team KLJY alongside Smiley, and finally Team RWBY- **  
And victory is in a simple soul!  
** -Ruby then twirls her scythe Crescent Rose before striking a pose with Nexus posing behind her with his twin revolvers Scotty and McCoy-

* * *

 **So what you guys think? Any good? Too similar to the canon? Too plain? I'll have another chapter up in a week or so if this picks up at least 15 or so views. Anyways *launches self off cliff* Bye! Have a good time!**


	2. S1C2: Welcome to Beacon

**Hey guys, it's EnriksD8 here! Welcome to a brand new chapter of Rubies, Junipers, and Killjoys: A Grimm Situation. Last time, we find our trio of T.W.O. agents (Ironic that there are three, but that's a surprise for those who didn't read it thoroughly!) and their scientist friend Luna Felicia Garnet *Crowd cheers* Thank you, thank you! Now, *grabs megaphone* INTO THE BREACH!**

* * *

- **Chapter 2: Welcome to Beacon** -

-Play Opening-

* * *

-With Enrique, aboard the deck-

The airship steadily touches down onto the landing pad of Beacon Academy, which is located on an island with a lush green forest on one side and a bright red forest on the other. Smiley made calculations and noted that this place was indeed secure. He heard Ozpin's footsteps getting closer towards him, followed by the clicking of Glynda's high heels. Enrique turns to them with a plain look on his face.  
"So this is Beacon… *glances at the Academy again* Love what you did with the place." Seeing as how this is Glynda's first time seeing Enrique's burnt face, she kept a straight face to not embarrass herself in front of the two men, or scare herself for that matter.  
"Thank you" Ozpin replied as he held out one of his hands holding a coffee mug, "Coffee?"  
Enrique shook his head politely and said "Nah… I've always preferred a glass of water if you don't mind. Might even settle for a beer once I retire, but who knows when that shit will happen?" He said as he grabs his mask from the table and donning it once more. Feeling the familiar clicking of the mask settling back onto his face he sighed,  
 _'Feels good to be back where my face belongs…'_ as he grabbed his weapons as well from the chair. Enrique turned back towards Ozpin and Glynda, the former merely smiling and sipping his coffee while the latter scowling. He merely shrugged off the look the blonde huntress was giving him. He'd seen kids scarier than her.

And that was unfortunately true.

* * *

-With the others, Landing Pad, sometime later-

As the airship finally stopped, the blonde boy from before ran as quick as he can as did Yuri, albeit more calmly. Luckily he found a trashcan and let all the puke he held for the duration of the trip out onto the can. Yuri also found another trashcan and began to unload whatever contents his stomach had on the trip. Moving on, we find Yang and Ruby walking out of the airship and onto the park area of what is Beacon Academy. As for a certain pair of sisters, they were currently in awe from the sight alone.  
"The view of Vale's got nothing on this." Yang said in amazement. Suddenly, Ruby noticed the weapons that their fellow schoolmates were carrying.  
"Ooh! Ooh! Sis!" she began pointing rapidly and frantically at some of the weapons some of the other teens carried with stars in her eyes, while Yang merely gave her a raised eyebrow and a barely open mouth to go along with her expression of confusion.  
"That kid's got a collapsible staff! *sees another weapon* and she's got a fire sword!" but before Ruby could even go and fawn over the weapons, Yang grabbed her by the collar of her hood and pulled her back.  
"Ow, ow…" she made such a cute noise when in that kind of pain.  
"Easy there, little sister" Yang began "they're just weapons." But Ruby then looked at her like she just said something controversial.  
"Just weapons?! They're an extension of ourselves! They're a part of us!" Hearing the conversation, Nexus couldn't help but smile at another weapons worshiper like him, his brother, and, of course, Smiley. Speak of the Devil, Smiley walked by Ruby with his weapons on his back. Ruby let out an even bigger squeal when she saw his weapons as he walks off to God-knows-where.  
"*squeals* He's armed to the teeth with that big rifle and machinegun!" she got even giddier than the week before.  
"Oh they're so cool!" Yang shook her head at her sister's antics and asked "Well why can't you just swoon over your own weapon? Aren't you happy with it?" that's when Ruby unfolded her weapon into scythe form. "Of course I'm happy with Crescent Rose!" she even cuddled up to it just to prove her point before she sets it to her side for a bit. "I just really like seeing new ones. It's like meeting new people…" she trailed off "but better…"

Yankee was also listening in on their conversation and can't help but relate to the girl with the red cloak before leaving off to the school in the distance. He was anti-social to anyone except his brother when he was a little boy, until _that_ happened and they found themselves at T.W.O.'s doorstep.  
"Ruby," Yang said, pulling her sister's hood over her head, "come on. Why don't you go try and make some friends of your own?" Ruby pulled up her hoodie over her head and replied.  
"But why would I make friends when I have you?" she got her answer when a group of people appeared behind Yang.  
"Well… Actuallymyfriendsareherenowgottagocatchup'Kayc'yabye!" Yang said it all in one breath and she left in a hurry with her friends. She left Ruby spinning in the midst of it all.  
"Wait! Where're you going?" But Yang and her friends were long gone, leaving Ruby to spin helplessly.  
"Are we supposed to go to our dorms?! Where are our dorms?! Do we have dorms?! *groans* I don't know what I'm doing…" she spat out the questions whilst spinning. In fact, she's so dizzy; she didn't notice a luggage carrier behind. Luckily, Nexus caught her in time just as the carrier stopped. Ruby slowly came back to the world of the conscious as she recognized the person that caught her.  
"It's you, from the night a week ago." She weakly/tiredly said as Nexus smiled as he lets go of her, "Yep! That's me!" he helped her regain footing as a girl wearing white approached them around the luggage carrier.

"What are you doing?!" she clearly sounds annoyed.  
"Uh… Sorry." Ruby was still dizzy from the spinning she just involuntary did moments ago. "Sorry? Do you realized the damage you two could've caused?" the girl in white didn't believe a word Ruby was saying as she continued reprimanding her. Nexus interrupted and said "Hey, back off! She didn't knock over your stuff, lady!" but the girl in white then targeted him for the blame, "You nearly tripped over my stuff as well!" she snatches up the briefcase that Ruby was holding.  
"Gimme that!" the white clad girl said as she opened the case and pulled out a flask filled with red particles.  
"This is Dust! Mined and purified from the Schnee Quarry." Ruby was still confused at all the moments that rapidly passed by her.

The girl in white asked in annoyance "What are you, brain-dead?" before she started waving the flask of red Dust in front of Ruby's cute, little face.  
"Dust *closes case and starts waving the flask more*! Fire, Water, Lightning, energy!" but Ruby wasn't listening, as the Dust's particles are getting into her nose.

 _'Apparently, she's allergic.'_ Nikolai thought as the red clad girl started to show signs of a big sneeze. Slowly, he prepares for what will be a major disaster of hilarious proportions.

"Are you even listening to me? Is any of this sinking in? What do you have to say for yourself?!" the white clothed girl asked all of that rudely. But Ruby couldn't take anymore Dust in her nose, and she let out a huge sneeze, luckily Nexus stepped in between the two females and took the brunt of the explosion, covering the private operator in soot and dust.

And the white-clad girl had lost her grip on the flask as it landed next to another girl's boots. The girl's hand picked it up whilst reading her book before looking at it in intrigue.

"Unbelievable!" her amber eyes traced the voice back to a girl in a red cloak alongside a soot-covered boy wearing a leather jacket being reprimanded by a girl clad in white.

Meanwhile, Ruby was panicking.

"Ohmygosh, ohmygosh, ohmygosh, ohmygosh, ohmygosh, ohmygoshI'msosorry!" the young reaper quickly began to wipe away the soot and clean Nexus's mask and jacket.

"This is exactly the kind of thing I was talking about!" Ruby now had her pointer fingers touching one another nervously as she apologized.

"I'm really, really sorry!" Ruby said as she hid behind Nikolai.

"UGH! You complete dolt!" the white clad girl once again reprimanded.

 _'Really? You two are just gonna ignore the fact that I'm still here? A fucking contract killer?!'_ Nikolai thought as he began to take leave, but was noticed by the girl.

"And you! Don't even think about leaving!" she was starting to get on his nerves, evident by his hand going for his wakizashi hidden under his trench coat/leather jacket.

The girl faces Ruby again. "And what are you even doing here? Aren't you a little young to attend Beacon?" she questions as Ruby is clearly younger than any first year in the whole school by two years.

"W-well… I-I…" but Ruby was interrupted by the girl once more.

"This isn't your ordinary combat school. It's not just sparring and practices you know. We're here to fight monsters! So watch where you're going!" The girl had her arms crossed while Nikolai got to a considerable distance (a few feet) away from the fuming girl before intervening again.

"Hey!"The two girls stopped as they saw Nexus vigorously wiping off the soot from his attire as he got close to the girl in white.

"She said sorry, Princess! So leave her the hell alone!" 'Princess' and Nikolai glared at one another with fury in each other's eyes, although 'Princess' was slightly wavering from the fact that the boy that interrupted her was wearing a mask so she couldn't see his emotions.

That's when a new voice spoke out, "It's Heiress, actually." The three turned to see a girl wearing a black skirt dress with parts of it are white, purple stockings, black boots, and a bow on top of her head. She had somewhat pale skin with amber eyes, and had long wavy black hair flowing down to her waist. The girl stops a good two feet away from them and continued with her words.

"Weiss Schnee, heiress to the Schnee Dust Company, one of the largest producers of energy propellant in the world." The now-identified Weiss Schnee smirked in arrogance and sent a dirty look at Ruby and Nikolai, mostly towards Ruby.

"Finally! Some recognition!" While she was happy, Nikolai was in deep thought.

 _'So she's some snobby rich daddy's little girl, huh? If only I had a 20 dollar bill for every time I had to deal with a snobby bitch like her.'_ And the black clad girl continued,

"The same company infamous for its controversial labor forces with the Faunus and questionable business partners like arms dealers." Right now, Nikolai was struggling to hold his laughter as Weiss was stuttering to find her words, clutching his sides as if they were going to fall off.

"Wha-! How dare-! The nerve of-"  
Ruby, on the other hand, was smiling and chuckling as Weiss stormed off, but not before she snatched the vial that the raven haired girl was holding, letting out an

"Ugh!" and storming off to the Academy.

But Ruby felt bad for her and, as she reached out her arm towards Weiss' distancing form, yelled at Weiss's retreating form.

"I'll promise to make it up to you!" but Weiss paid no heed."*sighs* I guess I'm not the only one having a rough first day." She mumbled loudly. She perks up and turns to the raven haired girl.

"So! What's-?" only to find the mysterious raven haired girl walking off in the other direction.  
"Hey! How's-?" she turns to Nikolai, only to see him walking off to the school building. She slouches down before letting her back hit the ground.  
She tiredly said "Welcome to Beacon…" just as someone walked up to her. "I'm Jaune." He greeted kindly as he held out his hand. Ruby took his hand and replied "Ruby" as she stood up. That's when she noticed something.

"Aren't you the guy that threw up on the airship?" if you had sharp ears, you could hear Nexus laughing his ass off as he walks to the auditorium.

* * *

-Minutes later, Beacon Auditorium-

As Nikolai walked off, Yuri was waiting for him by the school auditorium with Luna who was pissed that he took too long to get here. Yuri learned the hard way never to keep Luna waiting for something so simple such as going from one area to the next.  
"Where have you been?!" Luna silently screeched at him as he sheepishly rubbed the back of his head.  
"Well you see, I-"but he stopped the moment her glare became harder to ignore. So, to prevent a huge scene, Nikolai just left it be as he and Yuri began to focus on Ozpin's speech. Or what little of it is a speech. And it ain't started yet!

Contemplating on whether to leave Luna and Yuri for a bite or to stay and wait, Nikolai noticed Ruby's older sister amongst the crowd while a large spot was next to the buxom blonde.  
 _"Probably meant for Ruby-WAITAMINUTE! Why am I caring for people I don't know when I got my on shit to worry about?!"_ His face (he took his mask off to prevent any unwanted attention) came off as angry about something.  
"Bro, you a'ight?" Yuri asked in mock concern, earning a playful punch to the shoulder from the older Prozodnikov.  
"Don't be an ass, Girls-Love." Nikolai teased his brother, knowing just how much he loathes being called the Japanese translation of his prideful Russian name.  
"No! _YOU_ don't be an ass!" Yuri decked his brother lightly on the jaw, who merely flinched from the contact.

Luna got a good distance away, bumping into a certain white haired girl.  
"Hey watch it!" Weiss scolded her.  
"Sorry! I'm just trying to get away from Tweedledee and Tweedledum over there!" Luna jerked her thumb at the two Prozodnikovs fighting one another, with Nikolai winning by applying pressure on the arm he's holding. The two girls could clearly hear Yuri's pleading of "Uncle! Uncle!" from the look on his face as his brother had him on the ropes. Weiss looks away from the 'disgraceful' sight and looks at Luna skeptically.  
"So… what's your name? You don't seem to be a student to me." she came off rudely as she did with Ruby Rose.  
"Luna Garnet, *she holds out her free hand* nice to meet you!" she said as her other hand clutched her iPad tighter. Weiss scanned the girl with her ice blue orbs and began thinking.  
 _'She's smart. Maybe I'll have her do any of my schoolwork.'_ She inwardly smiled as her mind hatched a plan.

The doors opened to reveal Ruby with the blonde boy the group unofficially dubbed 'Vomit-Boy'; whose real name is Jaune Arc. Yang noticed them, or rather she noticed Ruby and she waved at her.  
"Ruby! Over here!" the two perked up and saw Yang waving at one of them.  
"I saved you a spot!" Yang waved at them.  
"Oh! Hey! *turns to Jaune* I gotta go! I'll see you after the ceremony!" she left in a flash.  
"Hey wait-!" Jaune tried to call out but it was too late. His shoulders slouched downwards as he dejectedly muttered.  
"Great! Where am I supposed to find another nice, quirky, and cute girl to talk to?" as he walks off to sulk in some random ass corner, unaware that a red-headed girl around his age wearing female gladiator armor over a red shirt and some leather skirt straps. She looks at him oddly calm before walking off in a different direction.

Yang and Ruby were facing the school auditorium when Yang asked.  
"How's your first day going, little sister?" albeit a bit teasing, if you might add.  
Ruby quickly snapped her head towards her, "You mean since you ditched me and I exploded?!"  
Yang just continued her teasing, seeing as she's the older step-sister in this family, "Yikes, meltdown already?"  
"No, I literally exploded a hole in front of the school… There was a fire! And I think some ice! If it weren't for that guy from last week catching me in time, I wouldn't have been in that mess in the first place!" Ruby slapped her hands across her lips, thinking she said too much. And she did, in a way, as Yang's lips curled into a smile.  
"Ooh… is my little sister getting into any boy problems already?" she just loved teasing the girl, doesn't she?

Ruby's face lit up brighter than a Christmas Tree powered by nuclear energy as she frantically waved her arms like a mad-woman.  
"Nononononono! It is NOT like what you're thinking!" she continued not noticing a certain girl behind her.  
"I mean if he didn't catch me, I would've tripped and messed up some crabby girl's luggage! Then she started showing off some fancy Dust, and then I sneezed, and then I exploded, and she yelled at me! And I felt really, really bad while that boy I mentioned earlier left and I just want her to stop yelling at me!" That's when Weiss called out from right behind her.  
"YOU!" her sudden entrance caused Ruby to jump into her sister's arms.  
"Oh God, it's happening again!" she cried out with anime-tears flowing from her eyes.  
"You're lucky we weren't blown off the side of the cliff!" Weiss reminded as Yang tried to diffuse the situation, "Oh my God, you really exploded."  
"It was an accident! It was an accident!" Ruby, getting off of her sister's arms, said quickly as she can when a pamphlet was thrusted close to her face, "What's this?".  
Weiss began "The Schnee Dust Company is not responsible for any injuries or damages sustained while operating a Schnee Dust Company product…" but the rest of the heiress' words were a complete blur to Ruby, Yang, and Luna who simply tagged along to find out a little bit more about the weird world she and the three operatives of T.W.O. were on.  
Ruby tried to understand whatever Weiss wanted her to understand when said heiress interrupted her train of thought, "You really want to start making things up to me?" Weiss asked with a raised eyebrow.  
"Absolutely" Ruby replied, too afraid to say anything else at the moment as the girl in white handed her the pamphlet.  
"Read this and don't ever talk to me again." Weiss said coldly (AN: Well her name does translate literally White Snow from German to English, which is quite cold in the Northern countries of the real world) as she turned her head away.

Luna decided to diffuse the situation herself as she suggested to both the girl in red and the heiress in white.  
"Look, sounds like you two got off on the wrong foot. Why don't you just start over and try to be friends, okay?" as Yang nodded in agreement.  
"Yeah! Great idea miss- Uh, who are you, again?" she didn't know exactly who the girl was. While they did meet the night before, they didn't know each other's names. "Luna" was the reply. Ruby mouthed a 'Thank you' to Luna before holding out her hand to Weiss. She decided to put her 'Professional' voice into play.  
"Hello Weiss! I'm Ruby! Wanna hang out? We can go shopping for school supplies!" only for the heiress of the Schnee Dust Company to sarcastically reply to the girl,  
"Yeah, and we can paint on our nails, and try on clothes, and talk about cute boys like tall, blonde, and scraggly over there or maybe even tall, dark, and leathery over there wrestling some other guy." To emphasize her point, Weiss placed one hand on her hip while she jerked her other hands' thumb to Jaune and Nikolai, the former making a 'Heh?' sound in confusion while the latter raised an eyebrow as to why the torch was passed in his way.  
 _'The fuck did you throw the arrow in my way, bitch?'_ Nikolai grudgingly spoke in his mind as Weiss sarcastically answered Ruby's question.

Though poor lil' Ruby did not pick up the sarcasm that was in Weiss' voice and she asked hopefully, "Oh wow, really?!" she started having stars in her eyes for some reason. Weiss' expression was completely stone-faced and said in a firm voice, "NO." Ruby's face slumped down while Weiss looked away, Yang focused on the stage and Luna simply fiddled with her iPad.

Anyways, after that, Ozpin came up to the stage with Glynda and Enrique towing behind, and spoke into the microphone, "Ahem… I'll keep this brief" while he was busy talking to the crowd, Yang noticed the man in the smiling mask and thought out loud.  
"Who's that creep with the smiley mask following them?" to which Ruby answered her question.  
"Remember those guys I've told you and dad last night? The ones with the guns and heavy weapons I've met a week ago?" and it clicked together in Yang's mind.  
"That's them?! Where's the science nerd?" she silently yelled to not attract attention.  
"Well the guy in the creepy smiley mask is one of them. The other three are… well… one of them, the science nerd, is the girl that just told us to start over and is standing next to Weiss over there." Ruby jerked her thumb at Luna, who was glaring at Yang from behind her glasses. Quickly apologizing, Yang looked back and listened to the rest of Ozpin's speech.  
"…to uphold your family's honor. And when you are finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of your people as the heroes and heroines depicted in the books." By now, Ruby was ecstatic as she looked at her older sister with a big smile adorning her face.

Ozpin continued, "But in reality… there are no such things as heroes and villains, only a blurred line that confuses morals." Ruby's expression was brought down by the harsh words the headmaster had said to the crowd. But one glance at the other man in the smiling mask caused her to wonder just who was he and why was he here. Even odder, why did the man feel so familiar to the girl in the red cloak? Like a father…  
"You may think that you are all here to prove everyone wrong…" the headmaster continued "but your time at this school will prove to you that determination can only carry you so far." Ruby was now looking at the headmaster with a straight look, with her eyes not leaving his form.  
"It is up to you to take the first strike." Ozpin finished as Glynda takes over as she spoke into the microphone clearly.  
"You will gather in the ballroom tonight. Tomorrow, your initiation begins." She gives the crowd a good look before finishing, "Be ready. You are dismissed!" she ended it as quick as she took over.

Yang looks to Ruby, Weiss, and Luna and said, "He seems kinda off, almost like he wasn't there." Suddenly, Jaune appeared out of nowhere with a flirtatious tone in his voice.  
"I'm a natural blonde y'know!" his words only did the exact opposite of what he'd expect. Weiss palming her face while Luna just ignored the boy as she looks deep into her iPad. Smiley looks at that certain group with calculative wit and intellect.  
 _'Those kids better bring their A-Game into the initiation.'_ He looks at Nikolai and Yuri, both fiddling with their newfound Scrolls.

 _'They'll need it.'_

* * *

-That night, school ballroom-

Currently, most of the new students are on the floor sleeping snugly inside their sleeping bags. But not a certain few, who were wide awake and still up and at it. Ruby was scribbling away on her journal, Weiss was getting some beauty sleep, Yang was doing whatever she was doing, Nikolai was doing some stretches in his sleep outfit; which composed of some comfortable blue pants, socks, a white tank top and his holster for his revolver; Yuri was busy playing an app on his Scroll and Luna is busy looking over her findings of Remnant while dressed in her nightgown. The two genders were separated into two sides of the ballroom to prevent any _lewd_ problems.

Yang slid over to her sister with a big smile on her face.  
"It's like a BIG slumber party!"  
"I don't think dad would approve of all the boys, though." Ruby replied to her sister, who only began to undress a few of the boys with her eyes.  
"I know I do." She purred out as she looked over to Nikolai, who was twirling his Taurus Raging Bulls like a professional gunslinger (which he is), with eyes of lust aiming at his pants. Unfortunately for the blonde brawler, Jaune came into her view wearing his baby blue pajamas, who grinned thinking she was eyeballing him. She made a noise of disgust before she asked Ruby, trying to ignore the blonde boy.  
"So what's that?"  
"A letter to the gang back at Signal." But Ruby wasn't making eye contact with her sister. She sighed before continuing.  
"I promised to tell them all about Beacon and how things are going."  
"Aww, that's so _cute_!" Ruby threw a pillow at her, "Shut up!" Yang only removed the pillow with relative ease (which anyone can do).  
"I didn't get to take my friends with me to school; it's weird not knowing anyone here!" Ruby sternly said in a hushed voice.  
Yang then replied, "What about Jaune? He's… nice." She flashed a smile at Ruby, "There you go! Plus one friend! And that Nikolai guy, he's completely a friend of yours! That's a 200 percent increase!" but Ruby replied in a bored tone.  
"I'm pretty sure Weiss counts as a negative friend. That's down to a hundred percent now." And Yang just corrected her.  
"There's no such thing as a negative friend! You just made two friends and one enemy." Then she received another pillow to the face, this time in the shape of a puppy's head.  
"Look. It's only been one day. Trust me; you've got friends all around you. You just haven't met them yet."

Ruby smiled at her sister's words before gazing at a certain gunslinger boy, who was completely oblivious to the stares some of the girls on their side of the ballroom were giving him. Yang followed her gaze and grinned like the Cheshire cat.  
"Aww, now _that_ is so _cute_!" noticing the hidden message her sister of a brawler was implying, she flailed her arms around like a complete maniac.  
"D-do-don't get any ideas now, sis!" Ruby stammered as Yang sported an even bigger grin on her face.  
"C'mon, Ruby, that boy isn't just gonna stay single forever _if y'know what I mean_." Yang's eyes told the rest. Right now, Ruby's face is completely red from the embarrassment her sister was giving her.

Before Yang could even continue her verbal assault on her sister's dignity, the two heard a candle being lit. Ruby and Yang looked at the source of the flames and found the girl in black reading the same book when she first met Ruby. Ruby, of course, recognized her, "That girl…"  
"Y'know her?" her sister asked as she looks at her sister with curiosity.  
"Not really" Ruby replied, "She saw what happened this morning, but left before I could say anything." That's when Yang made a few calculations in her mind before speaking out her thoughts.  
"Welp, now's your chance!" she shot up from bed and dragged Ruby with her to meet the mystery girl. And her protests were unheard to Yang's ears.

Meanwhile, Nikolai was just placing away his revolvers when he felt a few stares digging through his back. He whips around to find some of the girls eyeing his well-toned physique. He only raised an eyebrow before calling it a night. But it looks like the Sandman ain't on his side tonight as Yuri and Jaune started talking to one another, quite loud considering that his sleeping bag was next to theirs. After enduring it for a few minute, he finally snapped, eyes redder and bloodier than before. He slowly stood up, grabbed a nearby bat, and…

*WACK* Down came the bat on Yuri's head.  
"Gah! What the flying fuck, Niko?!" his voice woke up some of the other people from the other side of the room.  
"Keep that pothole you call a mouth on the down-low or I'll make _you_ down-low!" the two brothers then started to smack one another senseless while Jaune got caught up in their little scuffle trying to diffuse the situation.  
"Hey, keep it down over there!" one of the girls called out.  
"Make me!" and Yuri just had to call the storm. That same girl came over gave the three scuffling boys a surprise.  
It was Weiss!  
"Can't you see some of us are trying to-"she stopped when she recognized two out of three of them.  
"OH NOT YOU AGAIN!" Nikolai and Yuri and Weiss pointed at one another. It was gonna be a _LONG_ night.  
"What's going on over here?" Yang asked tiredly as she, Ruby and the girl, whose name is Blake Belladonna, came over. Weiss turned to them, not recognizing them until the last second.  
"Oh these three brutes are too loud that it's ruining my beauty s-"the heiress, and Ruby and Yang recognized each other and yelled out.  
"OH NOT YOU AGAIN!" yep, it's gonna be a _LONG_ night.

Anyways, after the lot calmed down, they've decided to talk. Well, almost of them, anyway, as Weiss decided to go back to sleep in her sleeping bag/mattress thing.

"Whoa! No way!" Jaune was amazed at Yuri's adventures with his mentor and brother.  
"Yep! I just ducked in and blasted them fools with a good case of 00 Buck!"  
"That's so awesome! What happened next?"  
"Well, Boss scolded us for a while but me and Niko made it out A-OK."  
"Wow! I wish I could be like you guys!"  
"Heh, well you're shit out of luck, Jauney Boy. You're gonna have to go through the most severe and most cruel training ever devised to join that group."  
"Aww…" Jaune's hopes of joining T.W.O. were crushed by his own first male friend.

With Nikolai, he was currently being manhandled by Yang, who just all of the sudden grabbed his crotch hard, right in front of the other girls.  
"Hmm, 8, no, 9 inches long… Oh yeah~ And 3 inches thick… Oh yeah~ Mama's gonna have a meat party in her tummy!" Yang brazenly stated as she gripped Nikolai's crotch harder with every word. Meanwhile, Nikolai winced at every squeeze that the blonde buxom brawler did to his 'little man' and Ruby and Luna helplessly watched from a considerable distance.

"Y-Yang, that's so gross! Cut that out!" Ruby desperately tried to remove her sister from the frozen European teen gunslinger. Yang slyly smirked at her younger step-sister and gave a sultry/playful question.  
"Then why don't _you_ try it then, little sister?"

Blushing and stammering, Ruby tried her best to retort or at least make a comeback. "Well, I-I-I couldn't! And even if I know how, I wouldn't do it with someone I've just met!"  
"Don't deny it, little sister!" Yang laughed at her sister's embarrassment.

As the two sisters bickered, Nikolai saw this as a chance to get away quickly. As he inched away, he noticed Blake giving him an odd look.  
"What?" he was getting more annoyed the more she looked at him weirdly.

"Are you alright?" Nikolai answered with a nod.

"Oh yeah, totally fine. It'll take more than one minor explosion to get rid of me." Nikolai smiled at the girl. Satisfied with his answer, Blake left without another word. As she did, Nikolai looked around and saw multiple of his future classmates and schoolmates sporting animal features among their other human peers.

The Faunus.

From what he heard, the Faunus were like humans, but with animal features. The only problem was, they were treated like lesser beings. If there was one thing Nikolai, his brother, and their mentor hated more than terrorists and cultists, it would be discrimination towards others.

* * *

-With Enrique-

Currently, Smiley/Enrique was busy modifying his guns and his apprentices' as well to give them the upper hand when fighting. As he finished up, he looks over the weapons one more time.

His AA-12 is now lighter with the magazine rail/guide removed and replaced with the magazine well of a USAS-12 automatic shotgun, the handguard being taken from the Vepr-12 combat shotgun while the thumbhole stock is replaced by the stock from a USAS-12, the front iron sight's a little more resembling to an M16 front sight with the rear sight simply remaining an original AA-12 rear sight, and it sports a large underbarrel engine with a button on the left side. He recalibrated the shotgun to fire the extremely lethal 19.1x79mm shells (which he humorously refers to as 12 Bore shotgun sniper rounds) for more piercing through thick animal hide. As for the drum, he decided to combine two 32-shell drums, but he stuck to a single big drum (saying that a double shotgun drum is for a double barrel), giving the drum a more massive look. There was an engine structure underneath the handguard, but it's actually a chainsaw that, with a push of a button, can cause his massive shotgun to sprout a chainsaw sword made famous in various Role-Playing-Games, but it ain't a chainsaw sword, it's a chainsaw bayonet! He calls the newly upgraded shotgun 'Bonesaw' in reference to that big zombie survival game he played back in 2013.

Internally, the gun has the feeding system of the Molot Vepr 12 shotgun, which originally was from the RPD light machine gun used by Soviet forces during World War 2.

For Nexus's Raging Bulls, they're a little bit larger than before due to Smiley modifying it to fire six .500 magnum rounds. The bottom of the revolvers' grips sports a hammer-like structure that can be used in case Nikolai can't switch to a melee weapon in time. Speaking of which, the revolvers themselves sport two very sharp katanas that can slice through many surfaces and the rounds it fires can ricochet of surfaces with precise angled aim. Smiley dubs the weapon 'Scotty' and 'McCoy' as that's what Nikolai has been bugging him for the past three years of them being master and apprentice.

And lastly, for Yankee's SPAS 12, he kept parts of the weapon as it is but gave major adjustments and changes to the rest. The pump is slimmer and lighter while the heatshield is circular instead of rectangular, and the muzzle brake is taken from the Mossberg 500 Rolling Thunder. The iron sights are rifle sights meant for shotguns as an after-market attachment. The weapon transforms into a large yet lightweight club that can easily demolish light cover when bullets would be overkill. Smiley dubs it 'Muldoon' as a way of paying respects to a late friend who died in service in 1993 stationed on an island near Costa Rica, who also used a SPAS 12 during his active service.

Satisfied with his work, Enrique lets out a loud yawn and proceeds to 'hit the hay' as the foreigners say before sleeping. As he lets memories of his missions lull him to sleep, he is unaware that a specter of some sorts is watching him.  
 **"Brother…"** the specter lets out in a whisper-like voice as it disappears from the world for the time being in a cold icy gust of wind.

* * *

 **Who was that ghost that called Enrique/Smiley 'Brother'? Are they related? Are they blood brothers? Are they clones? Am I gonna stop asking these questions? Probably. So that wraps up chapter 2 of Army of TWO: Grimm Situation, and it introduces the brand new weapons that Nikolai, Yuri, and Enrique will be using from here onwards.**

 **Leave a fav and a follow.**


	3. S1C3: It takes TWO to Tango

**Hey guys, I'm back! So here's the new chapter I told you guys that I would have out in a jiffy and here it is! Good as new, and even greater with some storyline tied to it. Not much, but still a storyline...**

 **This is long overdue, but...  
RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth and Monty Oum  
Army of Two belongs to Electronic Arts  
Enrique Vasquez, Kaye Lonewolf and Luna Felicia Garnet belong to me  
Nikolai Johann and Yuri Prozodnikov belong to Julian Niño Custodio (a friend of mine from Grade 8)**

 **EDIT: Oh yeah! I ALSO forgot about these:  
** "Speech"  
 _'Thought/Label'  
"Supernatural Speech/Singing/Unspoken Message"  
_ _"Radio Communication"  
_ _ **"LOGO/Non Human Speech/Non Faunus Speech"  
**_ _-Message/Combat Statistics-_

 **EDIT 2: Added an extra scene. Got inspired by various RWBY fics.**

* * *

- **Chapter 3: It takes TWO to Tango** -

-Play Opening-

* * *

-Beacon Academy, School Ballroom-

Morning had come earlier than Nikolai and Yuri expected. In fact, they're the first few that had woken up. The first person the two Prozodnikovs saw was a raven-haired girl wearing a skin-fitting (AN: not skintight, keep your pants on, ya pervs! There is a huge difference in the words, namely 'fitting' and 'tight') combat suit in charcoal grey with diamond blue trims carefully retooling her weapon. The weapon in question resembles an AKU-94 but with some differences. First off, the magazine resembles a STANAG magazine used by the M16/AR-15 series, and the handguard was longer, sporting railings for accessories for the gun, and it has a red dot sight and a scope mixed in together. Overall, the gun looked like a masterpiece for any gun manufacturers' eyes, sleek black frame, blued steel parts, and the perfect trigger shape meant for the precision shooters out there. The girl herself wasn't far off either, but she ain't a beauty queen.

Her hair was a mess, giving it a spiky appearance, only ignored by her crystal-green eyes. Her figure was near or exactly like Yang's but a little different. Her chest and butt sizes are smaller and more in line of the normal body shape of the female gender back on Earth. Her skin wasn't that pale as Weiss, but it's getting there. Her hair wasn't shoulder length due to the mess it was. Luckily (for any perv out there) she was still beautiful enough to turn heads her way, with her figure making any girl envious.

The girl looks over to the dumbstruck brothers and gives them the raised eyebrow before leaving the area, not before sending Nikolai a sultry smirk. Nikolai was the first to speak the thought on his and his brother's minds after a few seconds of dumbstruck.  
"Who was that?" no surprise for those who wake up earlier than 6 AM, Luna walked up to them and answered the question.

"Michelle 'Kaye' Lonewolf. Highest combat score from Borchardt Academy, some highly efficient school in Atlas. She doesn't care for her looks or protocols; she prefers results over those two things." She told the two as she went over her Pad looking over the stats of Kaye Lonewolf.  
"Primary and only weapon she has is dubbed, by herself no less, Crystal Blight is an assault rifle that, with a flick of the safety switch from safe in the _wrong_ way, transforms into a large but surprisingly light sword." Luna looks over to Nikolai and Yuri, who were both changing clothes right IN FRONT of her spectacled eyes.

Luna blushed a healthy shade of red and exclaimed, "DON'T DO THAT IN HERE!" before covering her eyes and looking away from the two Prozodnikovs. After a few seconds more of changing, Nikolai and Yuri both dragged Luna to the locker room to meet up with the other students before receiving a message from Enrique.

 _-Meet me at the janitor's closet. Don't let anyone follow you.-_

The message was rather brief, not even telling them what was so important. Regardless though, they followed the directions to the janitor's closet through the use of the Scrolls. After reaching the janitor's closet, they found Enrique waiting for them by the doorway.  
"Get in. Got a few surprises for you guys." His voice was calm yet strict, something that was respected amongst higher officials. Obliging, they stepped into the janitor's closet (AN: for those who are confused, a janitor's closet isn't a closet-closet, but a room with the supplies and tools a janitor needs) and saw on the table, the weapons Enrique were working on last night. "I've decided to upgrade our arsenal with what Remnant's technology could offer, and these are what the results were…" he motions his hand towards the modified weapons. On the table labeled in Russian _'Nexus'_ were Scotty and McCoy, to which Nikolai giddily picked them up and began twirling the heavy revolvers around as if they were lighter than feathers. On the table labeled _'Yankee'_ , Yuri picked up his good old SPAS 12, now named Muldoon, and marveled at the wonders his mentor did to the gun. They both turned to their mentor in pure joy from the treatment the weapons have been receiving. If there's anyone that they could trust to handle their guns, it would be Enrique Vasquez.

Enrique smiled as he explained, "I still stuck to the gunpowder hand loads we've been using for all this time. Turns out that, while effective against these 'Grimm' Ozpin informed us about, Dust ammunition is less than useful when used on non-Grimm targets, which is NOT a way for me to use guns" he finished his speech whilst taking out his extremely modified AA-12 and told them about its specifications.  
"Named this baby Bonesaw. Modded it to shoot from a 64-shell MG drum but, instead of shooting 12 Gauge slugs, it shoots 19.1x79mm High Velocity Armor Piercing slugs." the expressions of the three teens around Enrique satisfied him and he continued.

"And that's not all…" he pushes the button, and, to the surprise or shock of the teens, it sprouted a CHAINSAW from underneath the massive underbarrel lug.

"It's got a chainsaw bayonet as well." His lunatic smile sent chills down everyone's' spines. If there's anyone that can scare them, it would be Enrique Vasquez.

Enrique looks to Luna after everyone calmed down and stated.  
"Pick up your present, kid. C'mon, don't be shy." His words of encouragement spurred the young scientist on as she picked up an odd looking device. It resembled the Sterling L2A2 sub-machine-gun used by the British Special forces for concealed or covert operations back in the 60's. But it's much, MUCH different. It sports a drum magazine, albeit much thicker, more hexagonal cylinder with each side sporting different colors, the handguard sports the straps and the limbs of a compound bow, and the stock is gone, all that remains of it is the knob. The overall look of the firearm is reminiscent of a pistol-sized crossbow with a multi-colored cylinder on the left side.

In pure confusion, Luna looks at Enrique hoping for an answer. He shook his head before elaborating, "It's an energy type crossbow pistol. The different colors mean different elements. Orange for Fire, Blue for Water, White for Ice, Brown for Earth, Green for Wind, and finally Purple for Lightning. **Don't ask how I made that thing; just be grateful that I did**." He said the last part quite oddly, which Luna didn't question and neither did the Prozodnikov Brothers.

Enrique looks at his watch and saw the time at 8:07 AM. He turns to the other two teens in the room, and spoke in a firm tone.  
"Get to the locker room. The other's are there already, so chop-chop!" Quickly registering his command, Nikolai, Yuri, and Luna began to run to God-knows-where the locker room is. Enrique, after making sure that they're gone, began to put his equipment in his personal locker before setting its flight coordinates to his desired location.

-School Locker Room-

The three teens made it in record time as a certain few were still there. Nikolai made a mental note to remember everyone he meets or sees in case of threats. He saw Ruby and Yang near their lockers, Weiss talking some gladiator girl, Jaune was busy fumbling with his Scroll trying hard to find his locker, and Kaye was adjusting her rifle again all by herself. He saw two teens, a Viking girl following a boy in a green Chinese monarch shirt, leaving the locker room.

"Wonder what those two were so worked up about?" he heard Ruby asking Yang while she was grabbing something from the locker.  
"Oh who knows?" Yang began, "So! You seem awfully chipper this morning." To emphasize her point, Yang crosses her arms under her chest as she turns to face her sister.  
"Yep! No more awkward small talk or 'getting to know you' stuff from here on out!" Ruby replied before taking out Crescent Rose in its folded form.  
"Today I let my sweetheart do the talking." She cuddled up to her sniper rifle/scythe hybrid lovingly as she cooed from feeling its cool, metal frame.  
"Well remember, Ruby, you're not the only one who's going through initiation." Yang reminded before noticing the Prozodnikov Brothers and Luna approaching them.  
"Oh! Hey guys!" Yang waved to them quite chipper about the whole ordeal.  
"Hey guys, how's it hanging?" Nikolai asked calmly as he puts on his well-ornate holsters for Scotty and McCoy. Ruby notice said revolvers and giddily ogled them, "They're so cool!" Nikolai chuckled before showing the girl in the red hood his two handcannons, twirling the massive revolvers like they were no heavier than a feather (AN: he's been using heavyweight champions of the firearms world for quite some time now, OF COURSE HE CAN TWIRL THOSE THINGS LIKE THEY WEREN'T THAT HEAVY!), to which Ruby looked on in amazement.  
"Ooh! What are these babies called?" the weapon lover couldn't contain her excitement from seeing the two twins of revolvers, to which Nikolai only smirked.  
"These bad boys are called Scotty and McCoy for simplicity. These .50-Cal revolvers can also turn into katanas if I need it with the flick of my wrists." He then transforms the two revolvers into the aforementioned mode.

Meanwhile, Yang couldn't help but smirk in victory.  
"My little step-sister is finally growing up! I'm so proud of you!" her sudden outburst of happiness went noticed in different ways. To Yuri, he was so surprised that he jumped a good distance away from the buxom blonde brawler's sudden exclamation. To Luna, she quickly looked at Yang in disbelief and, oddly enough, jealousy. To Nikolai, he got the hidden message and can't help but glow red, as did Ruby, who began to flail her arms around to try and diffuse the situation.  
"NONONONONONONO! It's not what this is!" she blurted out only for Yang to tease a little bit more.  
"Well, if you do want to grow up, you should interact with people and learn to work together. That is, if you want to know the work and the trade of the bed." By now, Ruby was red with embarrassment, and some annoyance at her sister's vulgar words.  
"Ugh! You sound like Uncle Qrow like that!" (AN: and she sounds like a whining baby at times!) She angrily places Crescent Rose in her locker before facing towards her sister. "Okay first of all, what does meeting people have to do with fighting? And secondly, I don't need people to grow up in bed! I drink milk!" She crosses her arms over her chest. Her statement did give three of the four other teens a little thought.  
 _'So THAT's her logic!'_ Nikolai then snapped out of his funk and began to tend to his firearms, checking the ammunition and what-not.

That's when Yang asked the one question that brought everyone around her to think, "Well, what if we form teams?" that got Ruby to respond a little bit more meekly.  
"Uh, I dunno… I guess I could join your team or something..." she trailed off while looking away nervously. But Yang just had to make things more awkward for her, more or less, "Maybe you should try to be on someone else's team?" as she fluffed out her hair.

Suddenly, Ruby was literally an inch away from her sister, an accusing look on her face.  
"My dearest sister Yang, are you implying that you don't want to be on the same team as me?!" her hands were on their hips as she glared at Yang.  
"W-what?! No! Of course I do! I just thought…" Nikolai, thankfully for Yang, stepped in with a question.  
"Waitaminute! You two girls are sisters? You guys look no- OH! You're step-sisters!" he instantly realized the actual family relationship between the two. Yang smirked as she cocked her gauntlets, willing a fresh brace of shotgun shells (possibly 20 Gauge) into existence, "You're not as dumb as the other boys…" she then playfully punches him in the shoulder, "Nice eyes, handsome!" but she flinched at her own words and blushed a healthy shade of red, with a perverted grin in her mind.  
 _'OH my Oum! I just flirted with a hottie! And a foreign one at that! Score one for Mama!'_ Nikolai smiled at her before holstering his two revolvers again.  
He glances to Yuri and Luna, "C'mon, let's go get ready!" the two quickly replied "Got 'em!" "O-okay!" respectively. They heard Ruby and Yang conversing again. Actually, Ruby was more along the lines of arguing while Yang was trying to pacify her sister.

They passed by Jaune, who was flirting with Weiss before a javelin was sent flying at him. Yuri quickly grabbed the javelin that was about to impale his friend by his hoodie and threw it… upwards to the ceiling. He glances at whoever threw that javelin and saw a red haired girl wearing gladiators clothing next to Weiss, both were surprised and astonished, respectively, at his fast reflexes. He raises an eyebrow at the two and turns to Jaune.  
"She's out of your league, man! Quit before you embarrass yourself!"  
"He-hey! I was doing fine on my own! _I think…_ " Jaune shot back before picking up his sword and shield and leaving. Yuri merely shook his head before glancing back at the girls.  
"Careful where you aim those things, ladies... It could kill." He mockingly stated to get a rise of anger from Weiss, and it worked. He dodged a flying rapier before running to his locker, ignoring the death threats coming from the cold-hearted heiress.

As Yuri regroups with his brother and friend, he grabs Muldoon and chambers in a fresh shell full of 00 (AN: pronounce as 'Double-Aught') buckshot, reveling in the feel of his combat shotgun in his hands.  
Nikolai asks, "You ready?" to his younger brother.  
Yuri looks at him, "Born ready" being the following reply. Coincidentally, Kaye was seated from across the weapons table, occasionally taking a peek at Nikolai's well-shaped form. She may not care about looks, but she ain't blind when it comes to them. Snapping out of her demeanor when she saw Nikolai coming over to her, she simply gave a small wave.  
"Hello there." Nikolai began, "What's your name?" she smiles at the boy's kindness.  
"It's Kaye. Kaye Lonewolf" she slings her assault rifle, Crystal Blight, over her shoulder. Kaye felt the rifle settling onto her back before saying in a cheerful tone.  
"So what's with those revolvers of yours?" "Oh, these *draws Scotty and McCoy*? My mentor made these puppies for me. .50-Caliber rounds, the exit wounds are not a pretty sight to see." He sets one down on the table and he swings out the cylinder.  
"Break-Action and Swing-Out cylinders for versatility. Hell, my mentor even added a loading gate just for that classic feel. And they each got six shots loaded in the chambers, to which a wise man quoted is to be _'more than enough to kill anything that moves'_." Kaye paid attention to what Nikolai was saying with great enthusiasm. Apparently, like Enrique, Yuri, Nikolai, and Ruby, Kaye herself was a weapons lover.

While the two conversed, Luna looked on with curiosity. She was shy around boys her age, but now she learned one thing about getting a boy's attention, especially if that boy is Nikolai Prozodnikov.

It was through gun, bullets, and weapons. Not through food or looks.

* * *

 **Okay from this point onwards, Nikolai will be referred to as Nexus, and Yuri will be referred to as Yankee. You really think that I'd forget about their codenames during their time as T.W.O. agents/contractors, didja?**

* * *

-Emerald Forest-

Let's sum this up, shall we? Ruby, Weiss, Blake, Yang, Jaune, Nora, Ren, Pyrrha, Kaye, Luna, Nikolai, and Yankee were currently in the middle of Emerald Forest with small groups of Grimm lurking around. Currently Ruby and her partner, Weiss Schnee, were trekking through the forest to find some relic. Well, Weiss was trekking before she had to chase after Ruby who used her Speed Semblance to just 'whizz' through the forest. Meanwhile with Ruby's step sister Yang Xiao Long, she was currently partnered up with Blake Belladonna, an expert in stealth. As the two head in what seems to be the right way, they heard gunfire. And only one person they know has guns.  
"RUBY!" Yang yelled ecstatically while Blake followed behind and began to follow the sound of gunfire. But when they got to the source, however, they were surprised. Instead of Yang's red-cloaked step sister who was obsessed with guns and weapons, they found Nikolai, Yuri, Kaye and Luna surrounded by a pack of Beowulves. And the masked boys and the armored girl were gunning down everything that was not human.

-Minutes before that-

Yankee hit the ground with an evident crack left in his wake. He groaned as he tried to stand up, only for Nexus and Luna to fall on top of him. And to make matters more insulting, his guns fell onto him as well. Luckily for the young private contractor, Nexus and Luna got off. As he got up as well, he noticed that they were in a lush green forest of some sorts.

"Where are we?" Nexus asked in plain curiosity. "By my observing, we're in the southern area of the Emerald Forest, just a few minutes away from the forest temple." Luna answered her fellow teen's question. That's when Yankee grinned cheekily.

"Bet ya fifty bucks we run into Little Red again."  
"Are you serious? You're on!" Yankee spoke with mild enthusiasm. Luna deadpanned at the two private contractors and thought to herself.

 _'These are two of the best agents in T.W.O.'s agency?'_ Luna spoke to herself in her mind as she sweat-dropped. They heard some rustling and aimed their guns at the surrounding bushes. They lowered their guns when it was just Kaye who walked out of the bushes grumbling.

"Oh look, it's Kaye!" Yankee smiled as she came over to them. Kaye told them about her seeing the temple on her way down.  
"I saw the temple on the way down."  
"Thanks Kaye, appreciate that."

* * *

 **New party member added!**

Michelle 'Kaye' Lonewolf  
Height: 5'8"  
Weight: 138 lbs.  
Body Build: Athletic  
Eye Color: Bright Green  
Skin Color: Light Brown  
Hair Color: Black with Sky Blue streaks  
Hairstyle: Messy  
Nationality: Atlesian (Atlas)  
Age: 17

Primary: Crystal Blight {Assault Rifle Mode} [Black Finish] -Back- 30/360  
Secondary: None  
Tertiary: None  
Sidearm: None  
Special: None  
Melee: Crystal Blight {Sword Mode} [Black with Silver Blade] -Back-

Personality: Like Ruby

 **Sorry XD! I had to.**

* * *

That's when they heard a snapping of a twig. Yankee, Nexus, and Kaye aim their guns at the sound and saw a rather disturbing sight. It was a wolf, but it stood on its hind legs with some grotesque features. Its snout, forearms, thighs, chest, and back were covered with pearly-white bony plates giving it the impression of armor. Then a few more of the same kind came in after the first one made its appearance. They all had red lines decorating their bodies and it gave them a more menacing look. But the T.W.O. agents fought, and seen, worse than these wolves, and it ain't going to be their last.  
Nexus turns to Yankee, "Ready?" he says readying his handcannons, loading in fresh 6-Round .500 Magnum speed-loaders into the cylinders.  
Yankee readies Muldoon, aiming at the Beowulves from the hip and positions his mask to cover his face, "Born ready." And they opened fire at the oncoming pack of Beowulves. Kaye grabbed Crystal Blight and transformed it into assault rifle mode. She too jumped into the fighting that gave her the thrill that she relies on like a drug.

Yankee fills his side with lead, Nexus guns down another Beowulf with his revolvers while, spilling dark blood all over the grass, and Kaye smacks down a few that got close with Crystal Blight in Sword Mode. The other Beowulves felt something they haven't felt in a long time. Fear. Usually, humans would be afraid by now when facing off against this many of their pack. But these two, they had no fear, it was evident by the way the slowly moved forward while shooting their guns at the fast-approaching Beowulves.  
"Tango at the left!" a few bullets sounded off "Tango down!" loud thundering bangs from Yankee's shotgun took down a large portion of the already dwindling pack.  
"Wolf on the right." Another well-aimed blast from Nexus' Scotty and McCoy, "He's down."  
"Look out!" Kaye gunned down a few more. The three continued to gun down the remaining Beowulves until there were sixteen of the Beowulves left.

Yankee, Nexus and Kaye looked at one another. "How many rounds left in the tube?" "Got about 6 or so 12 Gauge 00 Buckshot shells left, why?" "I got a couple of shots left in Crystal Blight." Yankee, Nexus and Kaye conversed as the boys slung their guns over their backs and brought out their wakizashis, and Kaye transformed Crystal Blight into Sword Mode again. Nexus brandished his wakizashi while his younger brother twirled his wakizashi while Luna looked on in amazement. "Blades only?" Yankee asked Nexus, who merely chuckled grimly underneath his mask. "Blades only." That was all the teen said before charging at a few of the Beowulves.

Kaye began slicing any Beowulf that got in her sword's path, splitting open a few while simply killing the others. She then smacks away an oncoming Beowulf with the side of her blade before slicing its jaws in half. She turns just in time to slice open a Beowulf's stomach, not enough to spill its guts, but still enough to kill it. And for the finisher, Kaye spins around like a record disk (AN: You spin me right 'round, baby, right 'round! Like a record, baby go down now! Sorry, I had to do it as well!), slicing down any Beowulf in her wake. She skids to a screeching halt, with a pose no less.

Yankee followed his brother and new partner and slashed down one across the chest before stabbing another through the heart. Nexus sliced and diced his way through his group of Beowulves, slicing one's head off while taking out the arms of another. Yankee then slice two Beowulves in half, one vertically and the other horizontally. Finished with his side of things, he looks over to Nexus, who seems to be taking his time. He smiles underneath his smiling mask as his older brother took down the last Beowulf with an upwards slash, splitting the lower jaw in half. The grotesque beast's corpse fell back with an audible thud. Nexus looks over to his younger brother and he finally notices the differences between their two blade fighting styles.

Where Nexus and Kaye likes to keep their enemies' bodies intact with large wounds and simple blade stabs as evidence, Yankee decapitates, dismembers, and rips apart his enemies when his blade is caught up in the fray. _'At least he doesn't lick the blood off his blades.'_ Nexus thought as Yankee got rid of the blood in a few quick flicks of his wrists, and Nexus sheathed his sword into his side-worn sheath.

Yankee looks at Nexus, Kaye and Luna.  
"What? That's how I use my blades." He said without a care in the world as he sheaths his wakizashi into the sheath on his back. That's when they heard someone scream.  
"THAT WAS SO AWESOME!" the four whipped their heads and saw Yang approaching them with Blake following behind. But the newcomers stopped dead in their tracks as Nexus and Yankee aimed their Scotty and McCoy and Muldoon, respectively, at them.  
"That's far enough!" Yankee said as his trigger finger began twitching.

Yang was surprised and let out a yelp.  
"H-hey, watch where you're pointing that!" she yelped from the guns barrels aiming at her and Blake.  
Nexus replied "Well this forest just started spitting out some freaky ass Beowulves that we had to fight. So we're very wary right now of our surroundings." Before lowering his revolvers, but not putting it back.  
"But seeing as it's you guys, I'll let my anger be wasted on the freaks." But he lowers his revolvers.  
"But regardless, we're here to get to the temple. And the way I see it? It's best we go as a group." That's when Yang remembered something.  
"Oh, right! We have to get to the temple! *grabs Blake and Nexus* WE GOTTA GO!" with all her strength, she ran off into the general direction of the Forest Temple. Quickly recovering their bearings, Yankee, Luna, and Kaye ran after them.

"By the way, what's your name? I haven't seen you around here." Blake asked as she got out of Yang's grip and ran beside her partner.  
"My name's Kaye, under the circumstances, I'd rather be alone, but regardless, I'm glad there's a group now." Now that introductions are over with, the group can now focus on the task at hand.

* * *

-On the cliff-

"It seems that the last two pairs have been formed." Ozpin analyzed as he checked his Scroll. Smiley shook his head in an approving fashion. "Yep. Looks like the Rookies are paired up again. And Miss Garnet is partnered up with Miss Lonewolf." He observes the gathered teams through the lenses of his binoculars. "You see so calm about this, Mister Vasquez." Ozpin's voice caused the private contractor to chuckle.

"Well, I'm always keeping a cool head. Even during dangerous moments, I keep myself calm to the point I don't give a shit." Ozpin chuckled in response to Smiley's words.

That's when the two men saw Miss Goodwitch approaching them with a distraught look on her face. "Professor Ozpin, have you seen my chess pieces? The ones Bartholomew gave me last Yuletide Ball?" Ozpin froze; sweat rapidly pouring down his neck, not even bothering to sip his endless coffee.

Smiley, on the other hand, poked the Headmaster of Beacon. "Ozzie? Ozzie? OZZIE!" no response from the Headmaster, so Smiley decided to let the man be and continue to keep watch through the binoculars. Goodwitch on the other hand had this dark aura emanating from her very soul.

"Ozpin…" her riding crop suddenly turned into a whip, making cracking sound as it whipped the grass below its wielder.

"*gulps* Yes, Miss Goodwitch?" Ozpin's face contradicted to his tone, or perhaps in reverse. Suddenly, he was lifted up by Glynda's Semblance, telekinesis, and was brought to a very close proximity with the predator.

"IF ANYTHING HAPPENS TO MY CHESS PIECES, OZPIN, YOUR BALLS WILL BE HANGING ON MY WALL!" upon instinct, Smiley covered his own set of balls while Ozpin nervously smiled at the furious woman.

* * *

-Minutes later, back with the group-

Currently, the group is now seeing the temple in their sights. Currently Yankee and Nexus are covered in the black blood of the various Grimm that they've encountered, giving them a very demonic appearance while the girls are high and dry so to speak. As they set foot within the temple grounds, they see many chess pieces surrounding the center. As Yang and Blake picked up the gold knights, Nexus and Yankee picked up the black knights, as did Luna and Kaye.

After that, they now stepped off the large tiles of the temple. Nexus looks at his younger brother and motions him to keep his weapon ready. That's when they heard someone falling from the sky.  
"Blake, do you hear that? What should we d-" Yang stopped when she saw Blake and Nexus pointing upward; and she saw Ruby screaming "HEADS UUUUUUUPPPPP!"  
Yankee, Luna, and Kaye looked up alongside the others just in time for Ruby was falling. And just when they were about to push the two out of the way again, another screaming object hit the girl in red. This time, it was a young teenage boy wearing a brown hooded jacket with a chest plate, some shoulder guards, and blue jeans by the name of Jaune Arc. His collision with the girl sent both of them flying towards the trees.

With Ruby, she was dazed when Jaune crashed into her. Currently, she was seeing Beowulf pups chasing stars over her head.  
"What was that?" she managed to say before shaking herself awake.  
"Ahem" she looks at the source of the voice, and saw Jaune hanging upside down. "Hey Ruby" he said embarrassed.

Kaye was surprised by the turn of events.  
"Did that girl just fall from the sky?" she asked in case she was just seeing things, she hoped she was. Even Yang was surprised.  
"I-"but she didn't finish her sentence as they heard a Grimm growling. This alerted Nexus, Kaye and Yankee, who aimed their weapons to the source of the growling, and found a large black bear covered in bone-armor heading towards them, swinging its claws. The three would've fired, if it weren't for the fact that it collapsed dead from a pink explosion to the back.  
"Yeehaw!" screamed a girl happily as she was riding the thing on the neck before rolling to the front. As she stood up, she pouted, disappointed.  
"Aw, it's broken." Before disappearing in a blur, and reappearing on its neck, just as the teen accompanying her stepped out from behind the bear.  
"Nora…" the boy began exhausted.  
"Please" he pauses for some breath "don't ever do that again." He wheezed out. But then he heard a gust of wind. And Nora was gone. Lie Ren, the boy in green, looked around for his missing friend. Then he and the others found her ogling the gold Rook. Nora then snatched it up and began singing.

 _"I'm queen of the castle! I'm queen of the castle!"_ but before she could continue her song, Ren called out her name.  
"NORA!" which snapped her out of her trance.  
She giggles "Coming, Ren", salutes, and catches the Rook with her hand before skipping towards Ren. Nexus, wanting to get a clarification, said.  
"Did that girl just ride in a bear?" "I-"once again, Yang was interrupted as another Grimm screeched from the woods.

Once again, Nexus and Yankee aimed their guns at the direction of the noise, just as Pyrrha came out of the bushes, running from a large scorpion. Luckily, she was able to dodge both pincers and started to run towards the group.  
"Jaune!" she yelled to her partner as she continued running, avoiding the Deathstalker's claws.

"Pyrrha!" Jaune exclaimed as Ruby let out a "Whoa!" before running of the edge of the tree branch she and Jaune were on.  
"Ruby!" the blonde boy tried to call out, but it was too late as she jumped off, leaving him hanging. (AN: Pun completely intended. I am NOT sorry, LOL!) As Ruby hit the ground, she rolled towards Yang and Blake.  
"Ruby?" Yang stated confused.  
"Yang!" Ruby called out and went for a hug, only for Nora to butt in.  
"Nora!" she shouted happily, scaring the two sisters. With Pyrrha, she was still running with the scorpion chasing after her.  
"Did she just run all the way here with a Deathstalker on her tail?" Blake asked but around this time, Yang was steaming, literally.  
"GRR, I can't take it anymore!" her eyes suddenly turned from lilac to bright red with her hair glowing bright yellow, causing Nexus, Kaye, Luna, and Yankee to jump back in surprise.  
"COULD EVERYONE JUST CHILL OUT FOR EVEN TWO SECONDS BEFORE SOMETHING CRAZY HAPPENS AGAIN?!" they could all hear a ticking off a clock and two seconds did pass, as Ren came by just as time was up and her hair and eyes going back to normal. That's when Ruby looked upwards.  
"Um, Yang?" she pointed up to the sky, and everyone near her saw it.

Weiss was still hanging onto one of the Nevermore's talons that she and Ruby used to get to the temple.  
"How could you leave me?" somehow, her voice was heard even from a few hundred feet in the air.  
"I said 'jump'" Ruby argued comically as Yang and the others simply looked on.  
Blake then interrupted "She's gonna fall."  
"She'll be fine." Ruby said nonchalantly.  
"She's falling." Kaye said just as nonchalantly.  
"That she is." Nexus stated. Just about then, Jaune was able to get out of the branch that left him hanging just in time for him to see Weiss falling to the ground. He smiled and jumped off, catching Weiss mid-fall.  
"Just dropping in?" he asked playfully as he gazed into her eyes. That's when Jaune realized… they were still falling.  
"Oh Oum…" the two braced each other comically/in a cartoonish fashion.  
"NOOOOOOOO!" Jaune screamed as he and Weiss fell down. Luckily, Nexus caught them, but not without getting squished by the combined weight of the two new arrivals.  
"My hero…" Weiss bluntly said in a bored tone.  
"My back…" Jaune said, as the heiress was still on top of him.  
"My stomach…" Nexus groaned out. That's when Pyrrha was sent flying and crashing onto the ground right in front of the gang.  
"Great! The gang's all here! Now we can die together." Yang stated sarcastically.  
"Not if I can help it." Ruby then charged at the Deathstalker, scythe in hand and yelling a battle cry, and began to attack.  
"Ruby wait, don't go charging in!" Yang called out but it was too late as her sister was smacked away by the Deathstalker's claws. Luckily, Ruby was not harmed.  
"D-Do-Don't worry! Totally fine!" she said cheerfully and recovered. Hearing the steps of the scorpion's legs, she turns to see the Deathstalker staring her down.

She aimed Crescent Rose and fired off a shot, with the recoil sending her back toward Yang and the others. Then Yang started to run towards her sister, gauntlets on fire, yelling out her sister's name. Ruby looked back and saw the Nevermore flying after her. It then shot its' feathers at her, with its' sharp, pointed tips impaling themselves to the ground and one tasting Ruby's cape/cloak. The other feathers missed her, and continued straight towards Yang, who barely stopped in time as the last feather impaled itself to the ground in front of her. She looks beyond the feathers and saw Ruby trying to free herself from the feather that impaled her cape to the ground.  
"Ruby, get out of there!" Yang screamed in pure terror.  
"I'm trying!" Ruby yelled back as she tried to get her cape out of the feathers' barb. That's when the Deathstalker went in for the kill, its golden stinger raised in the air.  
"RUBY!" Yang screamed as three blurs passed by her, one black, the other white and the last one blue. And just as the stinger was about to kill the young dark red-haired girl, the stinger was encased in ice and two gunshots rang through the air, followed by the Deathstalker's screaming.  
"You are so childish." A certain heiress' voice made Ruby open her eyes.

"Weiss?" Ruby said as she slowly got up.  
"And dim-witted and hyperactive. And don't get me started on your fighting style." Weiss said like a mother scolding her child.  
But that's when the heiress continued, "But I supposed I can be a bit…" Ruby was cringing already "difficult." Weiss finished.  
"But if we're going to do this, we're gonna have to work together. So if you quit trying to show off, I'll be…" Weiss tried to find the right word "nicer…"

"She's right. No one goes in charging like a maniac, not without backup at least." A familiar voice caused her and Weiss to look at their newfound allies. Ruby replied dejectedly to Weiss, Kaye and Nexus.  
"I wasn't trying to show off. I want you to know I can do this."  
"You're fine." Kaye told her, putting her hand on Ruby's shoulder, before walking to the other group, with Ruby lagging behind, whispering "Normal knees…" as she walked back. But that's when she saw the Deathstalker from behind the ice.  
"Whoa!" the scorpion was still struggling against its bonds of ice.

But their worries are far from over. The Nevermore is still circling overhead.  
"Guys, that thing's circling back" Jaune said nervously as the Nevermore's crowing started to annoy TWO of the group "what are we gonna do?"  
That's when Weiss answered for everyone. "Look. There's no sense in dilly-dallying. Our objective is right in front of us."  
"She's right" Ruby agreed with her partner, "our mission is to grab an artifact and take it back to the cliffs." And Weiss smiled at the girl in the red cape.  
Then Ruby continued "There's no point in fighting those things." And Jaune got the idea.  
"Run and live. That's an idea I can get behind." Smiling, Ruby turns to Nexus, Yankee and Kaye, asking "How 'bout you guys?"  
"We'll follow you. We already got our relics." Kaye said.

Then that's when everyone else really noticed Kaye, Luna, Nexus, and Yankee just standing behind Yang and Blake from a considerable distance.  
"Oh, who are they?" Pyrrha asked in curiosity until Ruby squealed in delight.  
"Is that a combat shotgun?!" she suddenly appeared in front of Yankee through a flash of petals.  
"Holy-! Don't do that! You nearly gave me a heart attack!" He instantly composed himself before answering the young girl's question.  
"Yeah, it's a combat shotgun. Holds ten 12 Gauge 00 buckshot with a full choke for some mid-range firefights I might end up getting in when I don't have a rifle on me." He angles his SPAS 12 so that Ruby can see it in full detail. She also noticed the other guns he has on him, but pouted.  
"What, something wrong, Ruby?" Yankee asked in concern.  
She replied "No sniper rifle. Where's the sniper rifle?" she gave him a pleading look. Suddenly, his ears picked up his brother's snickering and his eyes saw the M107CQ on Nexus' back. He then smiled at the thought.  
He called Nexus over, "Bro! Show the girl your sniper rifle." And Ruby instantly teleported to Nexus having heard the words 'sniper rifle', who was startled at the sudden appearance of the girl before he noticed something.  
"Hey, little bro, look. It Red!" that's when Yankee remembered the bet.  
"God damnit, Ruby! You just made me lose fifty bucks!" he silently muttered before throwing a crumpled up fifty-dollar bill straight into Nexus's face, somehow knocking his mask over his head. And Ruby's cheeks sported the color her name implied. She and the some of the other girls in the area (Yang, Blake, Weiss, Kaye, and Luna) blushed when they saw his face in full detail. Pale skin, red eyes, raven-black hair, and the fact that he wore a sleek, black leather jacket made him all the more attractive.

"Sonuvabitch, that fucking hurts!" Nikolai swore as the force of his mask being forced away from his head from that mere 50-dollar bill crumpled up into a ball, he started to look for his mask, until he saw the young women in the area are beet red from something. That is until Yankee/Yuri produced a hand mirror and told him with his eyes.  
" _Look at yourself every once in a while, why don't you?"_ And when Nikolai put his exposed face and the blushing girls in the area together, he went red himself, not in embarrassment, but of realization.

-School Auditorium-

Smiley merely shook his head as he looked from the cameras and internally sighed.  
 _'Ah to be young. Poor Rookie's gonna be busy for a while.'_  
Then he looks at Luna, _"you are gonna have competition kid."_ He chuckled, gaining the attention of Ozpin and Glynda.  
"Is there something funny, Mr. Vasquez?" Glynda asked the masked man, with her hand on her riding crop.  
He simply waved her off and stated, "Nothing, nothing. It's just that Nikolai over there *points to Nexus* is gonna have some lady trouble in the future. *looks at Glynda* **and, no! It won't be a massive harem!** " He then looks back to the screen, confusing Glynda a bit more. And just what did he mean by that, she will never know.

-Back with the group-

That's when the two hired guns remembered about the bird.

*SQUAK!*  
"Okay guys… not to be a coward or anything but… WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT?!" Yankee's eyes were practically bulging out of their sockets as he and everyone else gawks at the massive eagle.  
Blake looked at him and said "That's a Nevermore! One of the most deadly Grimm in the world!" as she readies her weapon in pistol mode. Ruby and the others took their own weapons and transformed them into their ranged modes. Ruby began to rapidly fire Crescent Rose in sniper mode, Pyrrha began shooting with her rifle, Ren grabbed his machine-pistols and began shooting 'gangster-style' as the two hired guns put it, and Kaye was busy bursting away with Crystal Blight. Getting into the action, Nexus swaps over to his AK and began putting round after round at the Nevermore with Yankee putting his M16A3 to good use. The giant bird just dodged every bullet and began retaliating with its own feathers.

Noticing the bladed feathers raining down, the group takes cover from behind the pillars surrounding the temple.  
"Code only, little bro." Nexus said through the communicator in his mask to Yankee, who nodded in response. Then, the two operatives of T.W.O. revealed themselves to the Nevermore, facing it down like any animal would when fighting an enemy.

 _The way I see things… There's no such things as true human beings… just wild, untamed, and vicious monsters hiding and calling themselves 'humans'… We're all just wild animals… and it takes willpower to put us all down…_  
-Unknown

* * *

 **Welp, Imma just leave it as a cliffhanger. This took a few minutes to upload to the Doc Manager, but a few hours to type in Microsoft Word. I mean, JESU-MARIA! That took WAY longer than expected. So anyways guys, leave a review, like, follow, fave, whatever okay? Okay. Imma get some shut-eye, in the day time, thank you. *sleeps like Sans in Undertale Genocide Route***

 **PS: On a side note, I was inspired by many things when making the weapons. Bonesaw was inspired by both Dead Rising 3 (that one Combo-Weapon where you combine an Automatic Shotgun (AA-12 CQB) with a Chainsaw. And the fact that the Combo-Weapon's name is The Beast isn't a coincidence to anyone who played the Dead Rising 3: Operation Broken Eagle DLC featuring Adam Kane, the main boss fight of one of the chapters, as the main protagonist.), and State of Decay (With that one DLC adding an AA-12 nicknamed the same name.). Scotty and McCoy were on different occasions, the former from my friends ideal name for his character's revolver and the latter while playing Cactus McCoy (one of the best Internet games out there, no question) while the final design is similar to Squall's gunblade from the Final Fantasy series. As for the SMG Luna will use, I took inspiration from Star Wars with the L2A2. And for Muldoon, Jurassic Park is very obvious from the moment y'all read the name.**


	4. S1C4: It takes Blood, Guts, and Guns

**Welcome back! Currently, the chapters are kinda short for a while. Luckily, tomorrow (February 25) is EDSA Revolution Day! Hooray! *crowd (what looks like a crowd) cheers* Okay, now onto the story! But hey! Two chapters in a single week, that's a win-win situation! Yay!**

 **Once again...** **  
** **RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth and Monty Oum** **  
** **Army of Two belongs to Electronic Arts** **  
** **Enrique Vasquez, Kaye Lonewolf and Luna Felicia Garnet belong to me** **  
** **Nikolai Johann and Yuri Prozodnikov belong to Julian Niño Custodio (a friend of mine from Grade 8)**

 **Now onto the story. Where we last left off, Nexus and Yankee decided to say 'Fuck it!' and start facing the Nevermore head on. And there's a way for them to demonstrate a certain gimmick from their world. Let's see what happens.**

"Speech"  
 _'Thought/Label'_ _  
_ _"Supernatural Speech/Singing/Unspoken Message"_ _  
_ _"Radio Communication"_ _  
_ ** _"LOGO/Non Human Speech/Non Faunus Speech"_** ** _  
_** _-Message/Combat Statistics-_

* * *

- **Chapter 4: It takes Blood, Guts, and Guns** -

-Play Opening-

* * *

-Emerald Forest, Beacon Academy, Vale, Remnant-

As Nexus and Yankee were about to attack, they heard hissing from two directions. They pinpointed the locations of the noises and found a large two-headed snake making its way towards them. One had a black head and neck, while the other was white.  
Seeing the new hostile and the circling Nevermore, Nexus merely stated to his brother/partner, "Twin Towers, bro. Hit them high, hit them low" And Yankee did just that. And he made a sprint towards the two-headed snake.

"Okay, it is official… Those two are crazy!" Weiss said as the others couldn't help but agree. Then Nexus slide down just as both heads lunged forward, and Yankee began putting some 12 Gauge buckshot rounds from Muldoon at the exposed mouths of the serpent.

"Hi-Mo! Hi-Mo!" Nexus shouted, prompting Yankee to start running around the snake as fast as he can, occasionally taking a few shots at the sides of the two-headed snake while Nexus grabbed his wakizashi and began to slash at the exposed underside of the snake, drawing blood in his slide. As he sees and opening between the two necks of the snake, he flips himself upward and jumps out before landing on the tail.

He turns towards the others and yelled "Well don't just stand there! Help us!" before dodging the Nevermore's talons as it flew by. Snapping out of their stupor, the unorthodox group of huntsmen and huntresses drew their weapons and started attacking. Ruby switched Crescent Rose into its scythe form and slashed at the snake, called a King Taijitu. Yang activated her gauntlets and began punching the faces of the snake. Blake started slashing left and right, chopping off bits of the snake's scales. And Weiss activated her rapier's Dust mechanism and shot an ice Dust vial at the snake, freezing most of its two necks and keeping it in place.

The frozen two-headed snake hissed and roared from its confines, just as Nikolai approached the Taijitu with Scotty and McCoy in his hands. He aims at the two heads and smirks underneath his mask. He pulled the hammers back, lined up the sights of the revolvers, and…

*BANG! BANG!* Down went the snake, with two new bullet holes in its heads. Nexus turns to the group and holsters his revolvers and brings out his M107CQ. He chambers in a fresh 12.7x100mm/.50 BMG round and nods back to Yankee, who then motions the group to 'get on with it'.

With the frozen snake dead, the group can now focus on other things. Like getting the fuck back to the cliff. And the Nevermore was still around.  
"Time we left." Ren said as the others agreed.  
"Right" Ruby said as she and Jaune ran ahead.  
"Let's go." Jaune said to the others. The others soon followed, but Yang stayed behind, something noticed by Nexus.  
"What is it?" he asked the blonde brawler. Yang looked on as Ruby stood on a rock before heading off, with the others running beside her. She said "Nothing…" as she began to follow her sister. Nexus stayed behind with Yankee, following behind the team, in case of more Grimm showing up or if the Nevermore decided to attack again. And it did.

The Nevermore circled around a large tower that was ahead of the gang, in front of the mountain in front of the cliff (front-ception?). Luckily, the gang hid behind the large rock structures. The Grimm then perched itself on the tower and let out a huge screech that echoed throughout the valley.  
"Well that's great." Yang said sarcastically. And matters got worse when Jaune looked back. Bursting through the trees was the Deathstalker as the hunters and huntresses called it.

"Oh man, run!" Jaune said as he and Pyrrha ran, with Ruby and Yang prompting the same. That's when the Nevermore began to take flight.  
"Nora, distract it!" Ren told his partner as he ran with the others. Nora did what she was told, dodging the Nevermore's bladed feathers launched at her. She grabbed her grenade launcher and started shooting at the large Grimm. Each shot that hit only aggravated the bird before it flew off. Too bad Nora did not notice the Deathstalker skittering up from behind. But when she did, Blake, Kaye and Ren came in slashing at the head that was exposed. Weiss then came in and grabbed Nora before jumping off. Blake and Ren also ran away from the large scorpion as it began to retaliate while Kaye used her Semblance of teleportation to get away from the pincers of the massive scorpion. With Jaune and Pyrrha, the two were crossing the bridge alongside Ruby, Yang, and Luna, the three's rears were being guarded by Nexus, Yankee, and Kaye.  
And when Pyrrha noticed the Deathstalker and Taijitu chasing after them, she yelled out "Go, go, go!" she switched her spear to its' rifle mode and began shooting, with Ren joining in firing his machine pistols at the approaching scorpion. Blake barely dodged the pincers of the Deathstalker as she jumped onto the bridge to create as much distance between her and the Grimm as possible. Luckily, the large scorpion didn't give chase as it was too big. Apparently, the Grimm creatures were smart enough to know not to risk their dark lives just for a meal if it costs them their own lives.

But for the Nevermore, that overgrown pigeon (as Luna had put it) began to strike as it neared the bridge. The large bird rammed its head hitting, and destroying a part of the bridge. But now the gang was separated. On Jaune's side, it was him, Nexus, Kaye, Nora, and Luna. On Pyrrha's side, it was her, Ren, Blake, and Yankee all fighting the snake as it's' necks were still long enough to strike at them whilst the scorpion's pincers were heavily armored to block out any range attacks they sent at it. And on the tower were Ruby, Weiss, and Yang.  
"Man, we gotta get over there! They need help" Jaune said worriedly. "Let's do this!" Nora came to his side, grenade launcher in hand. And Nexus came by Jaune's other side with his M107CQ; already firing some 12.7x100mm/.50 BMG rounds at the Deathstalker.  
"We're in this together, dude! I may not be a hunter yet, but I'm still helping those in need." Nexus proclaimed, firing his sniper rifle. Jaune smiled, but instantly was down in the dumps again, so to speak.  
"Yeah, but uh… I can't make that jump." That's when Nora had a mischievous smile on her face. She suddenly smacked Jaune back with her grenade launcher, faces towards the Nevermore, and transforms her launcher into a large hammer. She jumps towards the end of the bridge with her hammer raised high. Nexus, Kaye, and Jaune, who was recovering from the sudden roughhousing, realized her plan.  
"Oh wait! No, no, no, no-" but it was too late. As Nora struck the bridge, the broken part sent everyone else on her side of the bridge flying towards the others, while Nexus was sent flying towards Ruby's location. That's when Kaye teleported to Nexus' current location, seeing as how he needs assistance in landing, which he did need. Nora then holds the hammer upside down, puts her foot on the hook part of the hammer, pulled the trigger which activated the thrusters built into the hammer, and it sent her flying right after her group-mates.

As she rapidly approaches the Deathstalker, she readies the hammer up for a strike.  
"Aaaaaannnddd… SMASH!" she brought the hammer down onto its head. When the scorpion started to strike its pincers at her, Nora pressed the trigger again, sending her flying backwards but the pincer striking the bridge caused a shockwave that sent her flying and hitting Blake, sending the raven-haired girl off the broken bridge. Luckily, she saw the Nevermore still flying by. Blake then activated her weapon in grappling mode, which somehow sounded like a gunshot sound effect often used in movies. She grapples onto another bridge, swings herself towards the large bird, unhooked herself from the bridge, and began slashing at the Nevermore's face with her sheath, which doubles as a blade somehow. She lands onto its back and slashed some more as she ran down the bird's body. Blake then jumped off and lands onto the tower the Nevermore was circling.

"It's tougher than it looks!" she told the others.  
That's when Yang's gauntlets appeared again, "Then let's hit it with everything we've got!" as she sets her Ember Cilicas on fire. Blake transformed her Gambol Shroud, racking the slide, and aims it at the approaching Nevermore. Ruby aimed Crescent Rose while Weiss got into a duelists' stance. Nexus and Kaye got ready and aimed their signature weapons (Scotty and McCoy, and Crystal Blight, respectively) at the Nevermore, which was closing the distance quickly. And they all opened fire at the bird-like Grimm. Some attacks hitting it, some missed. As it got close, the Nevermore smashed the tower with its armored head, destroying the bridge and throwing the group off balance. Luckily, their athletic skills were just enough for the six to get back in the fight, barely making it as the last piece of rubble fell down to the chasm below.

As they all got on top, Weiss said "None of this is working!" and it was clear that she was aggravated. Ruby then noticed something. Blake was still shooting and so were Yang, Nexus, and Kaye.  
"I have a plan, *to Weiss* cover me!" As she ran off to formulate her plan, Weiss got into a duelists' stance again. Meanwhile, Nexus was shooting up the occupied Nevermore with more rounds to its head. The Grimm roared in rage before flying at the young operative of T.W.O., only for the teen to jump on top of its head, firing the remaining rounds of the magazine at the exposed head of the Nevermore, making it lose its focus. He then jumps off and lands behind Blake, who merely nodded at his arrival.

With Jaune and the others, the Deathstalker's stinger was THIS close to snapping the already broken stone bridge in half. Luckily, both him and Pyrrha used their swords and shields to their advantage and struck some good amounts of damage on the Deathstalker. Then Ren came in guns blazing, dodging the stinger, jumps onto the stinger, and unloads his clips at the support of the stinger. Then Nora came in with her weapon in grenade-launcher mode and fires two explosives at the scorpion. Jaune and Pyrrha jumped back in time to avoid getting caught in the grenades' blast radiuses. Luna, finally deciding to join in the action, unloaded Sturmgeon's cylinder (I couldn't think of a better name for her E-11 style elemental pistol, okay?!) into the Deathstalker's face. Pyrrha then threw her javelin at one of the Deathstalker's eyes, but this caused it to flick its tail and send Ren flying behind the scorpion.

"REN!" Nora yelled as her friend hit one of the stone structures everyone had used as cover before all this. Jaune slowly got up as he sees the stinger of the Deathstalker looking very wobbly to the point it'll fall off.

"Pyrrha, now!"  
"Done!" she threw her shield at the golden stinger and the sharp edges of her shield severed the stinger and sent it crashing onto the Deathstalker's head, impaling but not killing it.

Jaune turns to Nora and yelled "Nora, nail it!"  
"Heads up!" she proclaimed as she jumped onto the shield of Pyrrha, who realized the plan of the blonde boy. And with a heave, and Nora's pull of the trigger, she sent the orange-haired girl into to sky. Nora then comes down, pulls the trigger again for extra momentum, which causes her to spin vertically with the hammer right before bringing it down onto the large scorpion. The attack, plus the current state of the bridge, caused it to split apart and sending Jaune and Pyrrha flying. Following, Nora pulls the trigger and sends herself flying after her friends, which also sent the Deathstalker down to its doom. Nora landed on her rear, with Jaune landing on his front, Luna landing on her back, and Pyrrha sticking the landing. Ren then comes by exhausted before collapsing. The other four turns to the tower Ruby, Weiss, Yang, Blake, Kaye, and Nexus were still on as the Nevermore began circling again.

[Insert Music: Red Like Roses by Casey Williams (Chorus part)]

The Nevermore dodged most of the attacks that the four huntresses and one hired gun were sending. That's when Yang prepared another fireball and flung it right at its eye. The Grimm was thrown off balance and, in retaliation, began to head towards Yang with its beak wide open. Yang merely jumped of her pillar and landed in the beak, using one arm to keep it open while using the other to send fireballs at its exposed throat.  
"I! Hope! You're! Hungry!" she sent fireball after fireball with each syllable into the exposed throat of the massive bird. She looks behind her and sees a column down below. She jumps off the beak and lands onto the column. While the Nevermore crashed straight into the cliff face. But it recovered and perched itself on the structure beneath it and roared at the blonde brawler. She merely smirked as Weiss took her spot in attacking the bird.

Weiss jumped into the air and used her Glyphs to launch an ice Dust-bullet to keep the tail in place, preventing it from escaping. Yang saw Blake firing her weapon attached to a long ribbon. She caught it and tied it to her pillar while Blake tied her end to her pillar. Weiss flipped back into position just as Ruby landed on Blake's stretched out ribbon atop Crescent Rose, said sniper/scythe hybrid pushing back the ribbon and giving it the overall plan of Ruby's to look like a giant slingshot (AN: cue Angry Birds theme song, stat!) ready to kill the Nevermore. As the rearmost tip of the scythe weapon made contact with the ground, Ruby turns to Weiss, who was holding the ribbon back with one of her Glyphs. "  
Of course YOU would come up with this idea." Weiss spoke out in both annoyance and admiration.  
"Think you can make the shot?" she asked the heiress.  
"Hmph. Can I?" the heiress rhetorically asked. An awkward silence followed as Ruby raised an eyebrow. She asked again, "Can y-?"  
"OF COURSE I CAN!" Weiss cut her off. With the feeling mutual, Ruby focuses again on the Nevermore, which was screeching as it tried to break free. Ruby racks the bolt of Crescent Rose, while Weiss activated another Glyph before sending her teammate flying towards the Nevermore at high speeds, which was then boosted by Ruby firing a bullet, gaining more momentum in flight. Ruby then makes contact with the avian Grimm and strikes its neck with her scythe. Weiss activated some more Glyphs, this time, on the cliff face in a vertical pattern. Ruby began to use her Speed Semblance and ran up the cliff face/wall, firing bullets to gain extra speed. Weiss, Blake, Yang, Nexus, and Kaye looked on as the 15-year-old huntress climbed the cliff with a giant bird stuck to her weapons' blade with no difficulty. Just before she reaches the top of the cliff, Ruby sliced the Nevermore's neck in two, severing its head from its neck, which was now a bloody stump. She twirls in the air and lands on top of the cliff with the Nevermore's head landing beside her as she struck a pose (check the episode again, I can't describe it, LOL).

[End Music]

Yang was the first to see Ruby appearing once again on their fields of vision.  
"Well…" she began, catching the attention of others, "that was a thing!" She smiles while Nexus and Kaye remained vigilant for any more threats. Luckily, Yankee came over somehow, Muldoon in hand.  
"Hey guys! How's it going?" he asks innocently. "Oh y'know… Nothing much… this and that" Nexus replied while the girls couldn't help but collapse due to exhaustion.

That's when they all heard a massive screech emitting from the other side of the cliff. They saw an even bigger Nevermore than the last one. It sports bigger and sharper feathers with equally larger talons and on its head laid a crown of bones. It was none other than an Elder Giant Nevermore, one of THE deadliest and the largest Grimm in all of Remnant. Tired and exhausted, Ruby and her friends slumped down while Kaye looked on in astonishment. That's when Yankee and Nexus intervened, guns loaded and ready. Nexus lifts open his mask and smiles to Ruby, Weiss, Yang, Blake, and Kaye, who all blushed in pure embarrassment.  
"We'll take over from here, you guys look exhausted. So why don't you take five. Enjoy the show…"

The massive Nevermore roars to signify its presence, with its features clearer to the T.W.O. operatives. It was armed with very sharp feathers and an equally large feathery tail. Its' eyes were blood-red and its' teeth were razor sharp. It really holds the title of being one of the most deadly Grimm in all of Remnant. The Elder Giant Nevermore roared at the group, snapping most of them out of their initial shock. But TWO merely aimed their guns…

…and unleashed Hell onto the Elder Giant Nevermore

The two private contractors merely opened fire at the massive bird/raven/eagle as it shook some damage off. The Elder Nevermore roared in annoyance. Did these humans just foolishly attack it with mere non-Dust bullets? The Elder Giant Nevermore roared in rage from the unexpected attack. Nexus and Yankee merely looked at themselves and said two words. "LAUNCHERS!" and that's what they brought out from their backs (Nexus with his Panzerfaust 3, and Yankee with his Mk. 32), keeping their main guns away for now.  
"How did I miss those launchers that they have?!" Ruby basically screeched at the surprise the two pulled out.  
"On my go!" Nexus bellowed "Three! Two! One! FIRE IN THE HOLE!" and the two pulled the triggers of their rocket launcher/grenade launcher, sending two highly explosive combustible warheads at the behemoth of an avian. The Elder Giant Nevermore flew back a good distance, dazed from the two rockets that just hit it.

That's when Nexus remembered something… importantly explosive.  
"Wait a minute!" everyone turned to him.  
"Yankee! Remember Explode-O-Mania?" that's when Yankee glanced at him and replied with a psychotic smile gracing his face,  
"How can one NOT remember Explode-O-Mania?" as he grabs his Muldoon and loads in white shells as opposed to the other red shells of 00 Buck. Nexus then loads into to his M107CQ a similar magazine with bright yellow cartridges. This confused Ruby, Weiss, Blake, Yang, Jaune, Pyrrha, Nora, Ren, Luna, and Kaye as the term made them look at one another confused. Just what is Explode-O-Mania? And why did the two hired guns suddenly smelled of highly explosive gunpowder?

As the Elder Giant Nevermore recuperated from the attack, it smelled another heavy dose of explosives from the same people that shot it up. Only instead of just the guns that smelled explosive, it was also the two men themselves! Nexus and Yankee began to attack once again, this time with Nexus staying backing providing sniper support and Yankee running in like a crazed maniac and shooting more shells at the big scorpion. But the Creature of Grimm and the onlookers were in for a big surprise. As the first round made impact with the Elder Giant Nevermore's feathered body, it made a large explosion. And the rounds that followed? You get the picture here. The Elder Nevermore did not expect explosive rounds, and neither did Ruby.

"HOW?!" she screeched at the two contractors of T.W.O., who merely shrugged it off like it was no big deal. But then she and the others noticed the orange energy surrounding the two hired guns. And they heard their breathing to be more mechanical and less human.

Nexus and Yankee then roared in pure rage, screaming bloody murder as they emptied magazine after magazine at the large Grimm.

"DIE MOTERFUCKER!" and Nexus's voice came out as even more mechanical now in his current state, which sent chills down everyone's spines. The large avian Grimm was sent struggling back even more with each explosive round hitting it, destroying some of its feathers and both its' talons. Not being able to absorb that much damage, the Elder Giant Nevermore crashed down towards the ground with a small earthquake left in its wake (AN: rhymes, no?). As it tries to close the distance (AN: NOT LIKE THAT YA ROMANTICS!), Nexus walks towards it, revolver in hand. He aims his Scotty and McCoy at the beast, aiming down the sights while staring down the much larger opponent. Twirling his revolver and re-aiming it, he pulls the trigger and lets out two .500 Magnum rounds to drill through the Elder Nevermore's now-fragile skull. The Elder Nevermore's eyes dimmed down before crashing to the ground with a thud dead. Satisfied, Nexus playfully twirled his revolver again before holstering it like a-  
 _'Showoff.'_ (HEY THAT'S WHAT I WAS GONNA SAY! Anyways…)

With Ruby and the others, to say that they were shocked was a HUGE understatement. They were not expecting Explode-O-Mania to actually BE explosive.

"Well…" Yang said "now _THAT_ was a thing." Yankee on the other hand, merely looked at the sky, smoking an electronic cigar and letting out a few puffs of smoke.  
"Well what are you guys waiting for? Aren't we supposed to head to the cliff top to meet with the headmaster?" and his words did sent every hunter and huntress with him back to reality.  
"We gotta go!" Ruby instantly used her semblance and began running in the direction she thinks that will lead her back to Headmaster Ozpin. After a few minutes of hilarious moments, they finally got back to the cliff, and found the Headmaster, Glynda, and Smiley looking at them with different expressions. Ozpin smiled at the accomplishments that the new students have made, Glynda remained as impassive as ever, while Smiley's emotion couldn't be read with his morbidly disturbing and strangely creative mask covering his face, but they can tell he was somewhat proud of their survival.

* * *

-A Few Minute Later, Beacon Academy Auditorium-

"Russell Thrush, Cardin Winchester, Dove Bronzewing, Sky Lark" Ozpin stated their names as two holographic boards showed their mug shots.  
"The four of you retrieved the black bishop pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as…" The mug shots settled in, and the letters C, D, R, and L appeared underneath the mug shots.  
"Team CRDL [Cardinal], lead by… Cardin Winchester!" Ozpin finished and the audience applauded and clapped. Then the next group of four came in, with Team CRDL walking off the stage.

"Jaune Arc, Lie Ren, Pyrrha Nikos, Nora Valkyrie" Ozpin continued.  
"The four of you retrieved the white rook pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as…" the same thing, different mug shots and letters.  
"Team JNPR [Juniper]" and with that, Nora hugged Ren too affectionately as the audience clapped more.  
"Lead by… Jaune Arc!" As Ozpin finish initiating this team, Jaune was surprised.  
"Hu-Huh…? L-lead by…" he struggled to find the words as Pyrrha smiles at him.  
"Congratulations young man." Ozpin stated, while Pyrrha playfully punched the still dumbstruck Jaune.  
"Whoa! Oof!" The reaction caused some good laughter amongst the room.

"Blake Belladonna, Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, and Yang Xiao Long" Ozpin looks at the screen before continuing.  
"The four of you retrieved the gold knight pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as…" they saw the results.  
"Team RWBY [Ruby]" the audience applauded more. Ozpin then continued.  
"Lead by…" his next words were a shock to Weiss and Ruby, and pure happiness for Yang "Ruby Rose."  
And Yang hugged her sister "I'm so proud of you!" she said in glee. Ozpin then introduces the final team.

"And finally… Nikolai Johann Prozodnikov, Yuri Prozodnikov, Luna Garnet, and Kaye Lonewolf" the screen showcases their mug shots as Ozpin continued.  
"The four of you retrieved the black knight pieces. From this day forward, you will be known as…" the crowd was on the edge of their seats.  
"Team KLJY [Killjoy]" he turns to the screen and finished.  
"Lead by… Kaye Lonewolf!" Kaye couldn't believe it herself; she finally got the dream of being on a team of hunters, after all those training at her old combat school. Her eyes welled up with tears of pure joy as she celebrated alongside her newfound team.

Ozpin spoke to himself "Looks like things are shaping up to be an *camera pans to the magnificent view of Beacon Academy*… interesting year…"  
Enrique replied, "Indeed it is, Oz… Indeed it is…"

* * *

-Somewhere, School Ballroom-

The entire place was empty, not a single person around, except for… one. The specter from before appeared in a swirl of bluish white winds, this time, however, its features are more describable. It was a teenage boy, no older or younger than 18, wearing a black tuxedo with a red tie and white undershirt. He wore some slacks that were as black as the night, with a pair of brown moccasins for his footwear. The young lad had a face of, as some ladies would describe it, an angel, with crystal blue eyes complimented with pale golden hair in a messy hairstyle. On his back was a pair of white wings with no wider wingspan than 13 feet long. He inspects the room with his crystal orbs that he calls eyes and made a sound.  
 **"Brother was here, but his presence here is weak. It's probably those two other presences with him on their journey from our home realm."** The spirit, no, angel, spoke out in a whisper-like tone. He made a few grunts and coughs as he balled up his hand into a fist next to his Adam's Apple.  
He stops grunting and coughing, and speaks out in a more human tone, _"Much better. If brother wasn't here, where would he be locate- AHA!"_ he saw the trail of red mist leading to a room.

 _"Brother's new quarters. This should be VERY interesting…"_ He lets out a small chuckle, which sounds like the wind-chimes whenever a gust of wind blows into them, before disappearing into with the same kind of mist he used to appear.

* * *

-Somewhere else, Valean Docks-

Roman Torchwick was _not_ in a good mood. A week back, he had been thwarted by some girl in a red hood along with some masked mercenaries. Not only that, but _he_ was there with him and the girl. Just his luck, and he had been reprimanded by the man when they got back to the base. Luckily for the conman, his... boss, for the lack of a better term, let him off the hook. Although that didn't mean he was let off without a consequence of his near failure.

Now sporting a bloodied bandage wrapped around his head and eyehole as his boss outright ripped out one of his eyes, Roman sneered as he looked at himself in the mirror. Gone was his clean face, now Roman looked like a more serious individual. His hands sported not only bruises, but two holes as if someone drove nine-inch nails through them, leaving nasty wounds in their wake.

Feeling someone touch him on both shoulders, Roman glance behind him to see the two people he consider daughters after all these years of being on the run.

One of the girls wore a white jacket with a pink interior with brown pants and black and white boots with rather high heels. She wore under her jacket is a brown corset, curved at the middle and at the bottom, exposing her hip's shape. Around her neck are a multitude of necklaces haphazardly dangling around, impacting her neck's skin and making clinking noises every time she were to move.

This girl had semi-long hair with a somewhat peculiar hair color. One side was pink with white highlights, and the other side was brown. Her two eyes are colored in the same way, oddly switching colors between blinks and sometimes stopping at one of the colors before going back to her heterochromia iridium syndrome.

Her build was rather petite, reaching only up to 4'10" in her heels. This made many enemies underestimate her, and they paid the price with their lives.

Her weapon? An old fashioned umbrella which, like a sheath, holds a thin but long stiletto blade, much like her heels.

The other girl was just as tall as her, or she would've been if she wore heels instead of black Goth boots. Her hair was black and in a twin-tail hairstyle with white bows at the base of each tail. She wears an outfit with a black and white color scheme. Her eyes, compared to the other girl, were in green with thin black pupils instead of her sister's heterochromia iridium.

Her attire consists of a sleeveless black blouse with white frills on the chest and collar and a black ribbon bow hanging from front of the collar. The blouse exposes her midriff, and she wears medium-length black armbands on both of her wrists. Along with the blouse, she wears a knee-length skirt fastened with a white belt. She wears black shoes with a triple tomoe emblem on the soles, with white legwarmers.

"Oh," the conman started, "it's just you two." Roman grunted as he felt a little pain ring out from his side, causing him to grasp it as quick as he can. The two girls quickly came to his side, only for them to be brushed off.

"No! No! It's fine you two, just a little sprain daddy got during work." One of the girls, the one in black, seemed to buy the excuse while the one in white simply pouted. Roman noticed the girl's pout and sighed.

"Look, Neo, if I really was hurt, I'd tell you and Mint in a heartbeat. But right now," Groaning, Roman slid down onto his chair and tried his best to relax into the fine Vacuoian leather and Mistralian seating, "I've got business to take care of."

Neo narrowed her eyes at Roman before huffing in exasperation and turning her heel to take leave, grabbing her sister Mint in the process.

As the two girls left out of sight and out of earshot, Roman supposed, he opened the desk's upper right drawer and saw a case big enough to store a large handgun…

Or for it to be a laptop in disguise.

Opening the case, Roman's hands immediately went to work, despite the pains inflicted upon them. After nearly a minute of typing, Roman was in to whatever network he was on.

Time to call in a few favors.

* * *

 ** _Okay... Things get complicated even more as the specter, now angel, is lurking among the school grounds of Beacon Academy. So I took the liberty of adding another Nevermore into the story since I couldn't find a better excuse for a way for Nikolai/Nexus and Yuri/Yankee to show Overkill Mode (I decided to rename it Explode-O-Mania for plot reasons), a gimmick in the Army of TWO series where you get infinite ammo for your guns, and they're all explosive. Also I changed white to gold in this fic. I mean, is Ozpin color-blind for fuck's sake?! They're clearly gold!_**

 ** _And yes, I just made Neo and Mint separate individuals instead of the same person. Why? Just trust me on this._**

 ** _Anyways as for Explode-O-Mania, terrorists aren't the only ones using explosives now, huh? Speaking of terrorists, the White Fang WILL appear, but I don't know what chapter. But because they're technically THE first terror group in Remnant who are merely rebels trying to find freedom for their race the Faunus, which is understandable. So basically Smiley, Nexus, and Yankee would be complete overkill when these so-called 'terrorists' will fight them head on due to their abilities. So anyways, see you all later! Smoke Bomb!_**


	5. S1C5: Vasquez's Initiation

**Welp, new chapter's out and ready to chew bubblegum and kick ass . But it's all out of bubblegum. Anyways, this takes place a few days after the initiation of the kids (Team RWBY, Team JNPR, Team KLJY, and, unfortunately, Team CRDL. *GROANS* Is anyone still hating them?). Now, it's Enrique's time to shine! *crowd cheers* And I checked the views and saw the count was on 666 (why the Anti-Christ number, why?!) and downright facepalmed. *crowd murmurs*But this chapter is inspired by Hazzamo's RWBY: Spartan Assault, as in both are seen (or written) through Master Chief's and Smiley's points of views, while occasionally going through the POV of the students. And this marks three chapters in a single week! Woohoo! Yippee Kay Yay Madafaka!**

 **Anyways, like before...  
RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth and Monty Oum  
Army of Two belongs to Electronic Arts  
Enrique Vasquez, Kaye Lonewolf and Luna Felicia Garnet belong to me  
Nikolai Johann and Yuri Prozodnikov belong to Julian Niño Custodio (a friend of mine from Grade 8)**

"Speech"  
 _'Thought/Label'  
"Supernatural Speech/Singing/Unspoken Message"  
_ _"Radio Communication"  
_ _ **"LOGO/Non Human Speech/Non Faunus Speech"  
**_ _-Message/Combat Statistics-_

* * *

- **Chapter 5: Vasquez's Initiation** -

-Play Opening-

* * *

-Beacon Academy, Enrique Vasquez's Dorm-

Currently, Enrique was modifying the guns again. This time, he was also mixing Dust loads with their standard hand loads. Apparently, Dust, when properly combined with gunpowder, is extremely lethal to anything larger than a Goliath. It would be OVERKILL if Enrique were to test it out on anything smaller than an Ursa Major, but then again, T.W.O. wasn't always subtle about their operations.

First off, his MG36 took a DRASTIC change. What was once a light machinegun is now an automatic marksman rifle (AN: AMR for short), with big differences. The charging handle is more akin to the Kalashnikov rifle family, the rear iron sights are from the M14 battle rifle, and the front sight is taken once again from the AR-15/M16 rifle; although the low-profile hanging rail of the SL8A6 (a civilian version of the G36 family) remained as is. The thumbhole stock is more streamlined, the handguard is much longer, and there is a flip-up scope. But the most noticeable change would be the caliber type and magazine type. Now, it takes 7.62x63mm rounds from the Ohio Ordnance Works HCAR's 30-round magazine, he got rid of the 90-round snail drum and decided to let Yuri use the drum to better use. With the pull of the original charging handle the G36 family is known for, it turns into a spear of sorts for some mid-ranged close-combat. He dubs the weapon 'Heckler' in homage to one of the H&K company's founders.

Next up was Nikolai's M107CQ. He noticed that Ruby's Crescent Rose was similar to a Barrett, and so, he made Nikolai's anti-materiel rifle like hers, only different. Instead of turning into a scythe, Nikolai's rifle turns into two extra forms. In fact, he had completely transformed his apprentice's M107CQ into the Barrett XM109 Payload Rifle. One of its alternate forms is a claymore for heavy melee strikes and attacks. The other is a heavy-looking spear for stabbing from afar. The weapon now looks more futuristic, and with a dual-mode operation, it is able to cycle through many ammunition types easily.

* * *

 **AN:OK, for those who don't know, a dual-mode operating gun is a firearm that has two non-automatic or non-burst-fire firing modes. For example, the SPAS 12 utilizes both a pump-action, for using specialist shotgun rounds, and semi-automatic, for shooting standard shotgun rounds. Usually, a dual-mode operation would cause a gun to fail more often than others, but since this is Remnant, where technology is highly advanced, a dual-mode weapon is a very potent one. I mean just look at Crescent Rose, it has semi-auto and a bolt-action for Christ's sake!**

* * *

The rounds it fires are much different from the standard .50 BMG. It now fires the more destructive 25x59mm payload/explosive (!) round. The weapon is dubbed 'Adlerauge' due to its now extremely destructive accuracy and firepower, something Nikolai/Nexus wanted in a true sniper rifle. So it's got all the firepower to boot. And, using Remnant's level of technology, Enrique made the magazine hold 20 rounds, hence the thicker than usual magazine size.

Finally, it's Yuri's M16A3 that needed a massive upgrade. Like I said before, the 90-round 7.62x45mm/.300 Blackout round snail drum is now used for his rifle. Said caliber is what makes the rifle a little thicker than the usual 5.56x45mm NATO/.223 Remington M16 assault rifle. The weapon is dubbed 'Scarface' in way of paying respects to a Cuban immigrant, who came to America for the _'American Dream'_ as the non-Americans had called it, who became one of the most powerful drug lords in all of Miami and the entire world. Too bad he died from a shotgun blast to the back during an assault on his mansion, but not before taking out more than 2/3's of the rival drug dealer's men.

Enrique looks over his work one more time before looking at the sidearms he, Yuri, and Luna had on them. While on it, he also checks Nikolai's secondary rifle.

For Enrique's Desert Eagles, named Lucile and Maria, as they have been in his family since 1996, they were more enhanced than ever. Lucile sported blood red grips with a blood red skull faded in, while Maria sported dull gray grips with a silver skull faded in, the very same ones his father had used before him. Lucile and Maria sport bright, stainless silver frames, with ported compensators. Lucile's engravings are floral engravings, with the rose part on both sides of the grip, just above the skull, and the stems are decorated into the barrel. Maria's engravings are skeletal engravings, with the barrel muzzle of the handcannon sporting a golden skull with the skeletal hands were gripping the slide like actual hands would when chambering a round. Other than looks, Enrique modified them to fire the .500 Magnum round that made the handcannons a nasty surprise for any target.

Lucile and Maria sport two very sharp curved blades, similar to Lie Ren's StormFlower machine pistols but longer and far sharper than said machine pistols, and their compensators can turn into suppressors and vice-versa back to compensators, making the Eagle Twins (as Enrique had put it) into a sextuple threat, since the two guns have three forms each.

"Dio de los muerte…" Enrique muttered as he carefully inspects the handcannons. He'd never had a day without the large pistols, and he ain't starting now.

For Yuri's M1911s, he made good changes for the gun. It now sports chrome silver plating with floral engravings. The weapon's slide is more fluid and quicker, making for rapid firing and more accuracy. The iron sights are the night sights the military from their world would use for their standard or specialized pistols. The grip is more ergonomic and more aligned with the trigger, which was wider and crisper. Also, the slide sports vented ribs for lighter weight. A fancy gun is good, but if you can't handle the weight, then what good are you than a target for the enemy?

As an added bonus, he duplicated the golden pistol, giving his apprentice two for the price of one. As for the name, Enrique dubbed the twin pistols 'Castor' and 'Pollux', after the Gemini Twins.

For Luna's M9A1 pistol, he kept it as it is but made various internal and operational changes. Like the M1911 Yuri will be receiving, the slide, grip, and action were all modified to make the best speed, accuracy, and versatility any shooter would want.

As he finished everything he could think of, Enrique's Scroll started ringing. Grumbling, he picked it up and turned it on.  
"What?!" he sort-of shouted irritated as Ozpin's face popped up.  
The man in question nonchalantly said, "Your initiation starts in a few minutes. Be ready." And with that, Ozpin ended his call to the veteran T.W.O. operator. Checking his watch, Enrique found the time to be exactly 8:45 AM, fifteen minutes before his supposed initiation.  
"Fuck my life! I'm late!" his inner schoolboy kicked in before he sprinted out the door, taking Bonesaw, Heckler and Lucile and Maria with him. He quickly got dressed in his Operator combat suit, bolted down the hall, surprising some people as he ran by.

* * *

-School Auditorium-

"He's late." Weiss begrudgingly stated. She was having such a nice dream about her being leader of Team RWBY and ruling Vale with an iron fist… wait, what? Anyways, her team woke her up at 7:59 just to see Smiley's initiation. Currently, she and her team are currently in between Team JNPR and Team KLJY, who were happily chatting with one another to pass the time.  
"Calm down, Weiss." Ruby, RWBY's de-facto leader, told her, "He's probably busy with something."  
"She's right, Snowflake" the two girls turned their attention to Nikolai, who was inspecting his Scotty and McCoy's cylinders with the brand new Dustpowder the Smiley made last night.  
"He's always up at night to modify our weapons. Last night, he woke us all up" he gestures to the rest of his team, who were busy talking with Team JNPR, "just to introduce to us this Dustpowder stuff. *snaps cylinders into place* Nasty shit, kills a line of 10 Goliaths in a single shot." He looks up to see the beyond shocked expressions the girls that he talked to. To Ruby, she was downright ecstatic to try out this 'Dustpowder' Enrique made for Team KLJY; she just had to try them. To Weiss, she was starting to feel respect and mostly fear towards the man in the smiling mask.  
 _'That idiot's just probably trying to scare you, Weiss. Calm down, I mean… it's not like this 'Enrique Vasquez' guy's some god of war, right?'_ Oh Weiss, how wrong you are…

Never, _ever_ doubt an agent of T.W.O. These guys are real heavy hitters.

"Shh!" Pyrrha quickly ended any more conversations. She points to the screen showing the cliff top, "Over there! It's him!" And she was right. It was Enrique, quickly standing in the middle of the cliff top.

Time for the show to start, and Smiley/Enrique brought some BIG fireworks.

* * *

-Beacon Academy Cliff-

On the cliff side was Enrique, in his combat suit and signature Smiley mask. He quickly made himself ready, unholstering his Lucile and Maria just as Ozpin walked up to him, with Glynda in tow, observing her Scroll.

"Got any good sleep?" His humorous sarcasm got two reactions. Glynda gave him another death glare that she always sent towards him, and Ozpin chuckled at the humor the veteran soldier had with him on times. Glynda then sent her glare at the headmaster, who only retreated back into his mug to take a sip.  
 _'Oum knows that what Vasquez went through was not funny!'_ Glynda murderously thought, shuddering from last week's big surprise. When brought in for questioning, Enrique Vasquez gave Ozpin and Glynda a small data chip that had recorded all of his missions. After three days of going through 17 years worth of crazed suicidal missions, firefights and what-not, Glynda lost her lunch and what else she ate and Ozpin kept a cool composure.  
Ozpin then spoke out with a smile, "Thank you for your concern, Mister Vasquez. But right now, you'll be sent through the same ordeal that the children went through a week ago."

Smiley knew where this was going and only looked underneath him. He saw the same platform that his apprentices and friends used to launch themselves into the forest.  
"Good luck…" Ozpin said. Smiley only, well, smiled underneath his mask.  
"I'm a Vasquez… luck don't mean shit in my family. Just results…" he says before the sudden launch of the platform he was standing on sent him flying.

* * *

-School Auditorium-

Currently, the room was silent as they paid attention to the events that Smiley is going through.  
They heard Smiley say "I'm a Vasquez… luck don't mean shit in my family. Just results…" and began to make theories, like the Vasquez being a very powerful family, and some were talking about his weapons, like his two handcannons, in which Ruby started to ogle and said, "I want one!" in pure joy, an automatic shotgun on his back next to a cylinder with a grip, and a battle rifle on his left hip.  
"This is gonna be a fun day…" Yuri thought out loud, gaining the attention of others.  
"What do you mean, Yuri?" Kaye asked confused as to how could this get interesting. She got her answer when her teammate chuckled darkly and pointed back at the screen.

* * *

 **Okay, as of before, Enrique will be referred to as Smiley for anything combat-related.**

* * *

-Emerald Forest-

As Smiley soared over the treetops, he got to a more controllable position. He made two options. One: Land on the clearing and take out any Grimm. Two: Land on a Grimm and kill it and then kill the other Grimm. The first option seemed more subtle while the second option sounded fun. And he chose the first option, needing a more careful approach. He twisted multiple times in the air before unsheathes his twin kukris.

 _'Alright! Here we go, let's do this!'_ he spreads out his arms, kukris poised to impale on whatever Smiley was aiming for. And it was a tree. Digging the blades into the trunk, he quickly slides down the tree and landing softly onto the ground below, with his armored boots crunching the grass beneath their soles.

As he slowly advances, he found a small group of Beowulves up ahead. Smiley then made his move after some quick thinking. He jumped high into the air… and landed feet first into one of the Beowulves.  
"GOOMBA FUCK YOU!" his roar alerted the Beowulves, right before Smiley landed on one's head with both armored feet, making an audible squish. The other Beowulves' were given not-so quick fates. After landing on the Beowulf, Smiley grabbed both of his handcannons and shot them all with unrivaled accuracy. As each one slumped down with their heads missing, Smiley reloads Lucile and Maria and keeps them away for the time being, bringing out his twin kukris.

As he progresses through the forest, Smiley is met with minor resistance. Many Ursa Majors and Beowulves were left dead within his waking blade dance. He spins his kukris around as he whistled the _'Bridge on the River Kwai'_ tune. As he happily whistles along the trail, he is then met with an actual challenge. A King Taijitu slithered up to him. Smiley remained unfazed at the snake's poor attempt to scare him. Then, he lunges just as the snake Grimm lunged. On one side, a man with two knives, the other, a massive two-headed snake…

Who wins dares…

* * *

-School Auditorium-

Right now, everyone's at the edge of their seats. Everyone was surprised when Smiley 'Goomba Stomped', as Yuri had put it, on one of the Beowulves. And to see someone cut down the Grimm like they were paper was thrilling. But when they saw him jump at the King Taijitu…  
"WHY?!" Weiss screeched, to which the rest of Team RWBY, and both Teams JNPR and KLJY covered their ears. Blake, recovering earlier than the others, reprimanded her.  
"Don't screech like a banshee then if you want to know!" she received a glare from the heiress but ignored it. She's seen worse. But now they're all about witness the true meaning of worse.

-Emerald Forest-

Smiley dodged the jaws before striking his own attack. Digging his kukris deep into the flesh of the massive two-headed snake, he then drags them downwards, spilling blood onto the grass below. He dodges another strike from the snake, before he stabbed out the eyes of the snake. The King Taijitu roared out, making gurgling sounds in the process. It tried to go for another lunge, but with its wounds worsening, it couldn't. Smiley then began to grab one of its fangs and, with a mighty pull, yanked out the fang in a familiar fashion. He grabs his twin kukris, raised them high…

…and brought them down on one head, killing it. Smiley rips out the head with a mighty pull, spilling a lot of blood onto the grass. The other head struck, grasping the private contractor in its jaws. Smiley grunted before grabbing a strange canister with white markings on it. "I've fought worse than you…" he pulled the pin out with his teeth before…

* * *

-School Auditorium-

The students, and a few teachers, were watching in pure horror. They just witnessed the new combat professor rip out a head of a King Taijitu with little difficulty. But their real horror started when the other head clamped down its jaws on the man. The students started to think this was the end, but they got the surprise of their lives when Smiley jammed a canister of sorts, while simultaneously destroying, the eye. Smiley then freed himself of the snake's jaws as he said "I've fought worse than you…" before running. But some of the students went confused at what he said to the King Taijitu. "Just what could be worse than the Grimm?" Kaye thought out loud. That's when the remaining head of the King Taijitu blew up in a showery pop. "OKAY! THAT IS DEFINITELY WORSE!" Kaye hugged the closest thing she could find. And unfortunately, it was Nikolai, who cried out 'Not again!' in response.

Then suddenly, Nora started making stupid or childish theories about their new combat instructor.

"Maybe he fought giant monsters!" Nora spoke out loud. "Um, Nora? I don't think there's such a thing as giant monsters…" Ren shot her idea down. "M-ma-may-maybe he's a monster himself?" Jaune was now on the verge of pissing himself. "That maybe true, Jaune. But, I highly doubt he'd be a monster hiding in plain sight." Pyrrha also shot her friends' idea down. "He might be so." Ruby supported Nora. "Is not!" Yang countered that idea. "Is too!" "Is not!" That's when Ruby and Yang began to fight, resulting in a dust cloud with the occasional arm being thrown. But Nikolai and Yuri merely glanced at one another and nodded. They knew what their mentor fought was a lot worse than any Grimm.

* * *

-Emerald Forest-

Smiley saw the temple in his sights. Sheathing his kukris and pulling out Heckler, he steadily approaches the temple center with the battle rifle in hand. As he set foot onto the temple, he noticed something different. Wherein the Rooks, the Knights, the Bishops, the Kings and the Queens would come in black and gold, the Pawn was white. He approached the lone Pawn and picked it up. He spoke loud enough for the cameras to hear record and transmit back to the auditorium.

"You and I aren't so different, huh?" he kept away the Pawn and continued,  
"We're all just pawns in this game of life. Not one piece is more important than the other. A clock can't work unless all cogs and gears are in perfect harmony. A king can't be without his kingdom and soldiers. And by the end of the day…" he stops as he walks on. He would have to finish it later. Right now, he had to get back to the cliff.  
"Ah, to hell with it." He said, heading off to the cliff.

"I'll finish this first. The story can continue later…"

* * *

-School Auditorium-

The spectators were currently trying to figure out what the next part of the speech was, which resulted in another hilarious fighting and/or arguing. And our three protagonist teams are trying to figure out the connection between Smiley's badass array of feats and weapons. But the teachers are trying to figure out what comes next to his words.  
 _'Those words feel familiar somehow...'_ Glynda thought out, staring into the screen that showcased Smiley. Then it hit her.

 _'NO! It can't be! Miss Rose's mother died years ago! There's no way in Oum that he knows those exact words, could he?'_ her thoughts were interrupted by Ozpin.  
"Something wrong, Glynda?" his voice snapped her back to reality, to which she quietly stated.  
"His words..." she mumbled.  
"Hm? What about them?" Ozpin asked.  
"Those are the exact same words that Miss Rose's late mother said before her untimely demise." Ozpin began to think.  
"Hmm... It appears so." The two continued to stare at the screen with the others.

"It appears that Mister Vasquez is not what he seems..." that statement alone sent shivers down Glynda's spine. She hoped, for once in her life of being loyal, that Ozpin would be wrong.

Quietly, she followed Ozpin back to the cliff.

* * *

Smiley then continued to walk to the cliff when he heard a whimper. He slowly aims his battle rifle at the general direction of the sound before following it. He came by a few troubles, namely rocks and twigs, before seeing what made the noise in the first place. What he saw next surprised him to say the least.

It was a white wolf! Not a Beowulf, but an actual wolf! The canine's build was slim, possibly from no food for how many days. Its white fur was stained with some dirt patches and some blood. The blood in question came from one of its legs, bleeding profusely and not stopping. Smiley cautiously approached the injured wolf, battle rifle ready in case it needs to be 'put down'. The wolf growled at him, barring its fangs, but Smiley merely carried on.

"You okay, little guy?" Smiley asked lightly. The wolf growled more in agitation and agony.  
"Hey! Hey! Easy there…" his aiming/support hand/arm left the handguard and was stretched out with the palm widened in an effort to calm down the injured wolf. The white wolf would've struggled more, but it felt an odd aura around this human. His aura was a mix of grief, despair, and yet, quite oddly, it's quite calming. Sure he smells of blood and gunpowder, but his strange aura calmed it down. It succumbed to the feeling of the aura this human had, and nuzzled its snout against the palm of his hand. Somehow, the human's hand felt nice.

Smiley analyzed the wolf through his eyes.  
 _'Ah, the wounds aren't deep. Not even through the leg, it could've limped but that would've made things worse.'_ A plan formulated in his mind.  
 _'Glad I always bring a few med-kits for any situation.'_ He grabbed a medical kit, to which the white wolf growled at seeing the strange object. But it calmed down when the masked human assured it. The wolf winced when it felt a comfortable clot wrapping around its leg, sealing up the wound. That's when Smiley noticed something.

"You're a female wolf…" he also noticed that, despite being slim, the white wolf before him was almost the same size as a horse. The wolf shakily got back on its feet, with Smiley supporting her.  
"Easy does it… There!" the wolf got a bit of its footing down before turning to face the human that helped her back to her feet. She brought her snout to his masked face… before licking it. Smiley, nor anyone watching, did not expect that at all.

* * *

-School Auditorium-

Ruby was slowly trying to figure out the answer that's been on everyone's minds when she saw the white wolf on the screen.  
"IT'S SO CUTE!" she and all the other girls in the auditorium chorused, along with, surprisingly, Glynda. Kaye, Luna, Nikolai/Johann, and Yuri were completely surprised at what the new combat professor did.

* * *

-Emerald Forest-

A few minutes later, Smiley and the white wolf, which he called 'Snow', were climbing up the to the cliff top to meet with Ozpin and Glynda. But not even a step and they've already met up with Madam Disaster again, this time, in the form of a MASSIVE Deathstalker. It was twice, no, three times the size of the Deathstalker Teams RWBY, JNPR, and KLJY fought. Smiley simply aimed his rifle while Snow growled at the big scorpion. The scorpion Grimm began to advance towards the two…

…just for Smiley to pull the trigger, sending a high-powered Dustpowder 30-06 (pronounced thirty-aught-six) Springfield round straight to the Deathstalker's right pincer's joint, severing it completely from its body. The Deathstalker squealed in pain. It did not expect that to happen. And neither were the spectators.

* * *

-School Auditorium-

Everyone was completely shocked at what Smiley just did. After Team KLJY explained to them about the Dustpowder rounds the smiling masked man made, the students were eager, and the teachers were confused on just how these rounds are different and more effective than standard or solidified Dust. But they know now!

* * *

-Emerald Forest-

Smiley began to fire the remaining 7.62x63mm/30-06 Springfield rounds in his magazine into the Deathstalker, who stumbled back with each round landing a hit. The Deathstalker finally decided that enough was enough, and retreated underground, causing an earthquake for a bit. Smiley and Snow struggled to keep their footing stable for a bit before the shaking stopped.  
Smiley glances at his wolf partner and yelled "Sniff it out!" at her. And she did just that. The moment she found the spot the Deathstalker was hiding, Snow returned to her previous spot, seeing the plan her human compatriot was devising. Smiley began to unload the current magazine he had slapped into Heckler onto the spot Snow had sniffed out.

True enough; the Deathstalker emerged just as Smiley rolled out of the way. Smiling, he holsters Heckler into its harness strapped to his left hip, and brought out Bonesaw. He aims the mighty automatic elephant gun (AN: yes, I just said automatic elephant gun… Now the REAL fun begins!), and pulled the trigger, sending a 19.1x79mm HVAP Dustpowder Elephant round straight through the big scorpions' face and through the whole body. The Deathstalker's eyes dimmed before the large Grimm crashes to the ground, dead.

When the two are sure enough that the massive scorpion Grimm is dead, Smiley and Snow then decide to head back, for various reasons. For Snow, it was to follow her newfound master. For Smiley, it was two things. One was to get Snow back to the Academy to get checked up, and the other was to resupply. Then it turns out that fate wasn't on their side today, as a good majority of Emerald Forest's Grimm was appearing, clearly attracted by the sounds of gunfire. Smiley saw the following. The majority (20) of the Grimm are Beowulves with a couple of Ursa here and there, two King Taijitus, accompanied by the same amount of Deathstalkers, with an Elder Nevermore flying overhead. He looks at Snow.  
"You ready?" his answer was a bark from the white wolf.  
He smirks underneath his mask, "I knew you would be." He aims Bonesaw and began his fight with an entire horde of Grimm. With nothing more than four firearms filled with Dustpowder, an anti-tank rocket launcher, two blades, his fists, and a wolf by his side.

"So" he began, cocking Bonesaw's charging handle back, loading in a fresh 19.1x79mm HVAP Dustpowder round into the chamber, "who wants to go first?" half of the Beowulves charged at the private contractor alongside some Ursa Majors.  
Smiley shot down a few before deciding, _'Ah, fuck it. There's always chainsaw massacre.'_ He then pushes the button of Bonesaw's oversized underbarrel lug, sprouting out a sleek, yet extremely deadly...

* * *

[Insert Music: Avenged Sevenfold 'Shepherd of Fire' Instrumental]

-School Auditorium-

"A CHAINSAW?!" The whole auditorium chorused out; completely take back in fear by the secret mode of the automatic elephant gun. Even a few teachers were downright shocked at the fact that Smiley's weapon can turn into that. Ozpin, on the other hand, was calm and hid his surprise very well. _'It appears as though Mister Vasquez is a chainsaw-wielder… This seems promising…'_ His Scroll buzzed silently, vibrating in his coat pocket. Ozpin took out the device and saw the message his old friend Qrow had sent to him.

 _-I've heard about this new combat professor of yours. So has Ironwood.-_

That unsettled Ozpin for a slight bit before relaxing. _'It seems that Qrow wants to have a new sparring partner for the school year. I hope Mister Vasquez will not disappoint. But I'm more worried about Ironwood's sudden entrance…'_ His musing was interrupted when Smiley charged straight into the Grimm Horde, screaming out something in an odd language that none of them have ever heard or read of.

* * *

-Emerald Forest-

Smiley slashed down another Beowulf before slugging down an Ursa with a shot to the head. Snow, on the other hand, began to pounce and maim any Grimm that got in her line of attack. Ripping out a Beowulf's jugular and clawing out another's eyes out; she leaped back to Smiley, who sawed an Ursa in half! He acknowledged the wolf's presence and continued to slaughter any Grimm within range. _'Okay… Let them see what my 'specialty' is…'_ he then starts to concentrate his energy into his weapon.

He aims Bonesaw down the sights on the remaining Grimm and fired a single round. It hits its target dead-center. But it didn't cause just any damage. It caused EXPLOSIVE damage (AN: his signature gun is a fucking AA-12 customized to fire elephant rounds, of course the FRAG-12 would make an appearance, but as the FRAG-19mm cuz, y'know, 19mm.), completely obliterating the Ursa's head and upper torso, sending what's left into a nearby stump. Smiley looks at the rest of the Grimm, who were slowly backing away while the King Taijitus, Deathstalkers, and the Nevermore still stood their ground. He glances at Snow, who bared her teeth at the Grimm once more, and commanded.  
"Stay, Snow." He cracks his neck as he lined up his sights.  
"They're mine." And he began to shoot, all while advancing towards them, gunning down any Grimm from mid-range and sawing down any that got close.

* * *

-School Auditorium-

Ruby and Kaye were ecstatically jumping in their seats, completely having drool orgasms from seeing the effects of Vasquez's Semblance affecting his weapon, watching the private contractor slaughter every Grimm in his path. Some of the teachers fainted, while Port, Oobleck, Goodwitch, and Ozpin are intrigued by Vasquez's Semblance.

"A Semblance that boosts your weapons effectiveness even further through an explosive array of bullets… very interesting indeed." Professor Peter Port stroked his mustache.  
"Incredible, simply incredible!" Professor Bartholomew Oobleck began his coffee-induced rant.  
"His Semblance is one that hasn't been seen ever since the Faunus Wars, only it had been a select few of the high ranking elite Faunus had that ability." His words were as if a Kraut shot them out from an MG42; utterly fast and, to the untrained ear, complete illiterate. Glynda analyzed Enrique through her green eyes, in deep thought.

 _'He appears to fight exactly to what Miss Rose's late mother had described her past acquaintance. But it couldn't be, she said he disappeared underneath the 'Red Shadow'.'_ Her eyes narrowed down at Smiley fighting off the Grimm singlehandedly.  
"Something wrong, Professor Goodwitch?" Ozpin sipped his cup of coffee, figuring her out entirely. Glynda stammered from the sudden break in thought before finding her words.  
"Nothing, Professor Ozpin... It's just that his fighting style with a chainsaw is what Miss Rose described a partner of hers before she came back to Vale." She explained. Ozpin remained silent, furthering his suspicions of Mister Vasquez.  
 _'Interesting…'_ For now, though, it's best to keep silent about it. **Let everyone else speculate while you sit behind the scenes knowing everything to the letter.**

* * *

-Emerald Forest-

Smiley killed off the last few Ursa and Beowulves. All that's left are the…

*SQUAWK!*  
*HISS!*  
*SCREECH!*

Of course… just had to save the best for last… Smiley stares down the two King Taijitus, all four heads (two heads for each King Taijitu) snapping at his general direction and hissing out their bloodlust. He just kept the same expression that he had when his initiation began. Pure and complete coldness. He grabs Heckler and proceeds to dual-wield it alongside Bonesaw, hitting the necks of the King Taijitus. He combat-rolled out of the way when the snakes began to retaliate and he threw a strange canister of sorts from his advanced combat vest. The canister landed below one of the Taijitus, before exploding, sending out various sharp fragmentation shards straight into the necks of the Taijitu above. The massive two-headed snake hiss in pain, both necks profusely bleeding out from so many shrapnel shards puncturing them. Smiley reloaded both Heckler and Bonesaw before keeping away the former. He then begins to SAW OFF the bleeding necks of one of the Taijitus, completely ignorant of its hissing of pain. *POP* went one of the necks, then *POP* went the other, sending both severed heads down to ground.

Smiley cursed out, "Jesus Christ, son of Mother Mary! That's gonna leave a mark!" He then checks under his combat vest, "Just when I had this thing dry cleaned…" he muttered as some of the blood got into his undershirt, luckily it's black so it won't be that obvious.

* * *

-School Auditorium-

Everyone was shaking in either fear or excitement. To anyone squeamish, they were utterly disgusted or worse. To anyone that loved the thrill of combat or conflict, especially with weapons, it was glorious. Though the bloodshed was a little bit over the top.

* * *

-Emerald Forest-

He then sees the two Deathstalkers charging at him, one burrowing while the other staying on the surface. Shaking off any non-combat-related thoughts, Smiley aims Bonesaw and shot at the one charging at him, dodging a swipe from its pincers before letting one 19.1x79mm HVAP drill straight through the Deathstalker's armored head, killing it instantly. Smiley scans the area with his automatic elephant gun at the ready. Reaching to the side of his mask, he presses a button. To the cameras and Snow, Smiley's mask's eyeholes just started to glow a dull red. But to the mask-wearing contractors of T.W.O., Smiley's vision switched from normal to thermal, improving his combat prowess a good measure. Seeing the second Deathstalker underneath the surface by 20 or so meters, he quickly aims his gun and shot every single elephant round straight into the dirt. Some hitting, some not, but all manage to do what Smiley expected; to draw the Deathstalker out. As it reemerges from the ground it looks damaged from the rounds that pierced through its shell. Carapace shattered here and there, pincers were still fine, but its back was decorated with bullet holes. All in all, it was alive, kicking, but about to be dead.

Smiley aimed Bonesaw with one hand, and fired out one slug to end the Deathstalker's life here and now. The round went straight through the Deathstalker's form, splitting its back in half while spilling black blood to the ground. The Deathstalker's eyes dimmed before completely turning black, indicating its birth into eternal life (AN: death for those who don't get it). He scans the area before switching back to normal vision, seeing the Elder Nevermore flying around, circling like a vulture above Smiley and Snow. Smiley motions and made a verbal sound for Snow to stand down once again, before taking out the cylinder with a grip from his back, putting away Bonesaw away for the time being. He carefully aims at the Elder Nevermore.

 _'Can't believe I'm about to shoot down a bird with an anti-tank launcher. Then again, I've done some things in my life that many will think I'm crazy.'_ He mused in his head as he aims the laser onto the Nevermore, who squawked loudly in challenging fashion.

* * *

-School Auditorium-

Teams RWBY, JNPR, and KLJY were leaning in their seats. Team CRDL, however, is dozing off, having missed out everything that happened. Anyways, the rest of the audience was completely feeling the urge to try out the weapons that Mister Vasquez brought with him. But when Vasquez took out the mysterious cylinder on his back, they quickly found out that it was…  
"A ROCKET LAUNCHER?!" Ruby and Kaye screech, alongside Nora, who has a penchant for explosive weapons.  
"Technically…" Nikolai began, gaining the three team's attentions.  
"It's an anti-tank launcher, albeit modified to be reloadable and with a pistol grip." Nikolai explained. But before the weapon lovers could even begin to inter- I mean question! - the European teen, Jaune noticed something.  
"Uh, guys…" he quickly gained their attention, with Nikolai mouthing a 'Thank you!' towards the blonde teen, and Jaune stated.  
"Is it me? Or does this launcher of his shooting a red laser?" True enough, a red laser can be seen emanating from the side of the launcher from a box-like extension. They saw Smiley clicked the trigger. And a missile swiftly came out of the bulky tube-like weapon, flying straight into the Nevermore.

But, to their disappointment, the avian Grimm move out of the projectile's path.  
"Aww… it ain't gonna hit it… WAAAAAHHHHHH~" Nora pouted and flailed her arms as she comically cried. But before Ren could even comfort her, Smiley merely aimed the launcher at the Elder Nevermore again.  
Weiss then scoffed, "Is he seriously gonna shoot another rocket at him? Because that is so stupid!" that's when Blake's keen eyes noticed something. "But he never even reloaded his launcher to begin with." "WHAT?!" Yang, Weiss, Ruby, and Kaye screeched at her, causing the cat Faunus in-hiding to cover both sets of her ears. That's when Smiley surprised everyone again. Because the moment the launcher was aimed at the Nevermore again, the missile that was launched out seemed to follow the laser that was trained on the Nevermore. And the moment the Nevermore realized it, it was too late.

*KERBLAM!* went the missile blew up against the side of the bird Grimm, destroying a massive chunk of its body and sending it plummeting to its doom. "SON OF A BITCH!" all of those who could swear cursed out as the missile killed the Elder Nevermore.

Nikolai quickly stood up. "Now that's a rocket launcher!" Everyone else around him couldn't help but agree.

[End Instrumental]

* * *

-Emerald Forest-

Snow went beside her master. She truly considers Smiley her master now that he's proven his worth by slaughtering all those Grimm that they've encountered so far.  
"Good girl…" Smiley complimented as he ruffles the fur on her head as the wolf let out her tongue in happiness. As she follows him to the cliff, she once again feels the change of aura that her master had given off at times.

Later on, on top of the cliff, Smiley and Snow revealed themselves to Ozpin and Glynda, the former sipping his coffee mug and the latter more on the lines of fear and anxiety. Ozpin took notice of Snow and warmly smiled at it, with the wolf seeming to nod her head. He then got back to more pressing matters. He asked the million dollar question.  
"Why the pawn? You could've picked the king…" Enrique tapped his mask, and what he said next would be very interesting. Ozpin narrowed his eyes from behind his glasses, and Glynda looked at Enrique, both waiting for the answer…

"At the end of the day… the king and pawn go back in the same box. And no matter what; the gravestones will always be the same sizes." His answer was a shocker. Ruby fainted, Yang's eyes widened, Ozpin froze in place, and Glynda looked at the man in the smiling mask in bewilderment. But the feeling shared by all of them was the same. Fear… Not any special fear, mind you… it's just average fear.

Because the last person who said those exact words… was none other than Ruby and Yang's mother, Summer Rose, who died on a hunting mission two years after Ruby joined Signal (which was four years ago, IMA).

* * *

-Meanwhile, above the group-

Floating high above the group was none other than the angel himself. He smirks as he observed the group below. His brother always knew how to surprise people in all sorts of ways. He then disappears as the group left, taking the unconscious girl in red with them. If Ruby were awake, she would've saw a white feather glowing with blue falling onto the spot Enrique had once occupied.

 _"Hmm, brother's making some progress…"_ He drawled out in that wind-chime tone, reappearing on Beacon's highest tower, _"I wonder if he will remember the missing gap?"_

Looking over the entire school, the angel frowned. _"And I hope soon. Things will be hectic in the coming months."_

* * *

 **DUN DUN DUN! Cliffhanger madafakas! That's right, I also used Summer Rose as a plot twist, hell yeah! Also, I had to put in at least what Dustpowder rounds can do, and they're OP! So Hazzamo, if you're reading this (highly unlikely since no one check this side of RWBY's crossovers...), I was inspired by your highly amazing Halo-RWBY crossover! Well anyways, lemme know what you guys think and until next time. *grows massive* SUDOKOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! *WAPOW!* If ya dunno the reference, I suggest that you check out VanossGaming, stat!**

 **For those who are confused on what the 'Bridge on The River Kwai' whistle was, here are the words people would whistle instead of sing, 'lest they want the Nazis/National Socialists hearing their words:**

 _Hitler, he's only got one ball_  
 _Goring, has two, but very small._  
 _Himmler, he's very sim'lar._  
 _But Joseph Goebbels has no balls at all._


	6. S1C6: Of Badges and Burdens

**Hey guys! I'm back! Sorry for my absence for a while. I was just playing Unturned and was pleased with the updates. Also, school was messing with my time...**

 **I checked the view count for this fanfic of mine and, surprise for me, we've broke the 1000-count mark! YEAH BABY!**

 **Anyways, I decide to twist the timeline of RWBY a bit to fit my story. Similar to schools where I'm from, schools have a week for the students to settle in. That means no classes on the first week. This chapter takes place a week after Chapter 5. Oh, and some YouTubers will make guest appearances as well.**

 **Anyways, like before...  
RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth and Monty Oum  
Army of Two belongs to Electronic Arts  
Enrique Vasquez, Kaye Lonewolf and Luna Felicia Garnet belong to me  
Nikolai Johann and Yuri Prozodnikov belong to Julian Niño Custodio (a friend of mine from Grade 8)**

"Speech"  
 _'Thought/Label'  
"Supernatural Speech/Singing/Unspoken Message"  
_ _"Radio Communication"  
_ _ **"LOGO/Non Human Speech/Non Faunus Speech"  
**_ _-Message/Combat Statistics-_

* * *

- **Chapter 6: Of Badges and Burdens** -

-Play Opening-

* * *

-Beacon Academy Student Dormitories, 8:15 AM-

It's a beautiful day outside, birds are singing, flowers are blooming. On days like this, teens like Team KLJY… are still sleeping on their beds. Well, three of them at least. Luna, Yuri, and Nikolai were peacefully sleeping away on their beds made out of fine materials. Luna got up a bit earlier than the two boys, used to the comfy lifestyle. As such, she got dressed first after taking her bath... For the Prozodnikov Brothers, on the other hand, were still completely asleep. It's hard to blame them really, as they had to endure long scouting or sniping (Yuri and Nikolai, respectively) missions where they had to sleep wherever they were, like on a log or on the dirt. Nikolai was the first to wake up of the two brothers, yawning as he stretched out his arms to get ready for the day.

"Dude, wake up…" Nikolai groggily told his brother, who was still asleep.  
 _'Probably still dreaming of cars, money, and boats with holes.'_ He thought before doing something he always does to his brother when he sleeps too long. Shove him off the bed, HARD. *THUD* Yuri awoke with a startled expression on his face.  
"What in Joseph Stalin's name was that shit?!" he roared out into the air in bloody murder, ignorant of the fact that his older brother was the one that pushed him. When he did, Yuri was not amused.  
"Not… funny…" he growled out as Nikolai held up his arms in mock surrender.  
"Calm down, man. You were too comfy in your spot." he said calmly, purposely ignoring his younger brother's death glare.

Luna came out of the dressing room, dressed in the Beacon Academy uniform with her glasses on her face and her pale blond hair flowing freely down to her waist. And she looked ready for the day, evident by iPad in her hands.  
"Hey guys!" she greeted them, which was replied with a "Yo" and a "What's up?" from the two brothers. Luna threw at the Prozodnikovs two sacks.  
"Here are the academy uniforms" she said, "Get dressed. Oh, and by the way, Kaye's still in the bathroom, so you guys will have to wait." She told them as she sat down, checking the notes she took on her iPad.

After a few minutes, Kaye came out with a towel wrapped around the top of her head. When she noticed the two male members of her team, she greeted them before letting them take a turn at the shower. Some MORE minutes passed when both Yuri and Nikolai took their turns at the shower. And after getting dressed, the now-dressed Team KLJY was currently on their beds, arranged in a way that it looks like a wide bed, discussing about the school schedule when they heard Weiss scream from the other room.  
"IT'S 8:55, YOU DUNCE!" Team KLJY poked their heads out the door, barely seeing Weiss bolting down the dorm hallway, with Teams RWBY and JNPR looking at the heiress of the Schnee Dust Company as well.  
"Uh… t-to class!" Ruby yelled out as she and her group charged after their teammate.  
"Uh, class?" Jaune lets out, right before he fell out of the doorway followed shortly by his team. When he got up, he bolted after Team RWBY.  
"WE'RE GONNA BE LATE!" he yelled out comically as his team followed after Team RWBY. Team KLJY quickly looked at one another before breaking off into a sprint after the two other teams.  
"WAIT FOR USSSSSSSS!"

The three groups ran towards their first class, in hopes of getting their in time. They passed by an on looking Professor Ozpin and Professor Goodwitch, with Enrique walking up to the two senior professors of Beacon Academy, Snow following him close behind, watching the group of teens with a raised eyebrow.  
"What's got them so jittery?" Enrique asked, scratching the back of his head. Ozpin turned to him and said, "They seemed to have forgotten their schedule." That got Enrique chuckling.  
"Well no shit" he ignored a stern glare from Glynda, "brats don't wanna make a bad impression on their teachers, after all." Enrique shook his head before a sudden thought came to him.  
"So… what am I gonna teach these brats, huh? Some geometry, history, what?" Ozpin sipped his cup for the umpteenth time before answering his question.  
"No. You will be teaching the students how to fight. Not just the Grimm, if you're asking." That's when Enrique got serious.  
"So I'm teaching them brats about warfare? That doesn't seem right for a school that teaches kiddies to fight monsters..."  
Ozpin shook his head, "That's not what I am asking of you, Mister Vasquez. No, not at all." His expression grew solemn, not unnoticed by Enrique, before continuing.  
"After seeing what you and the two brothers of the Prozodnikov gene have seen, done, endured and what-not, I've made a decision."  
"A horrible decision" Glynda interrupted.  
"A decision, no-less, that you are to be teaching these children what you know about conflict." Enrique understood and nodded, knowing well of what Ozpin is saying.

"Well… they won't be kids for long, anyways…"

* * *

-9:27 AM, Professor Peter Port's Class-

"Monsters! Demons! Creatures of the night. Yes, the creatures of Grimm have earned many names during their stay alongside our race on Remnant." Professor Port said, but it seems that none of the class was listening. Most of them were asleep by now. When Teams RWBY, KLJY, and JNPR made it in time, they realized that they were the first three groups to attend class while the others were late.

"But I only see them as prey." Professor Port continued, oblivious to the fact that most of the students are asleep. Long story short, the class was torture.

Anyways, it was time for the class to fight whatever Grimm the professor has in store for them. When it was Team RWBY's turn, Weiss was on the ropes with a Boarbatusk, some odd abomination where Sonic and a pig had a baby, all while shooting down all of Ruby's attempts to cheer her on. Safe to say, that, Weiss was very steamed at her leader's encouraging voice. She was a Schnee, dammit! She doesn't need some brat telling her what to do. Now it was Team KLJY's turn. They were waiting for Professor Ports to call one of them to fight a Grimm that waits behind the cage that the mustachioed professor had pulled out of nowhere.

"Nikolai Johann Prozodnikov." Everyone's attentions were now focused on the European teen, who then stood up and went towards the center of the classroom. Professor Port grabbed his blunder axe and struck the lock, letting loose a Beowulf. The canine Grimm howled at the teen, with Nikolai pulling out his back up pistol, a Russian PM Makarov 9x18mm pistol. So of the students laughed at his tiny pistol, mostly Team CRDL.  
"He's not gonna stand a chance." Cardin mocked, thinking the Beowulf would win, and earning a few glares from Nikolai's team and Ruby's team as well. But they all got a big surprise when Nikolai quickly shot two of the Beowulf's joints before slicing the wolf Grimm's head clean off with his handcannons in katana mode. Nikolai turned to Professor Port.  
"Send in another Beowulf, Prof. I'm gonna need the exercise." And with a curt nod, Professor Port released another Beowulf, much larger than the last one. Nikolai simply stared down the Beowulf before lunging at the obviously larger Grimm, weapons drawn.

"Why is he not using his sniper rifle?" Ruby asked with a pout on her face. If there's one firearm category/type that she would worship 'til the end of time, it would be any long ranged rifle.  
Yuri looked at her incredulously, sane for once in his psychologically disturbed life, "Do you really expect Nikolai to shoot a high-powered rifle in such a tight space without ear protection?" his question got the wrong answer.  
"Yes." Ruby stated, clearly not understanding that area of firearms safety.  
"NO!" Yuri interjected before adding in, "Maybe Evan from Team EJCT [Eject] would, but not my big bro."

"HEY!" an Owl Faunus yelled at them (hint?).  
"Who's talking 'bout me, huh?" the Owl Faunus wore an odd magician's hat (hint?) while wearing a red biker jacket with some blue jeans (double hint?) instead of the academy uniform. This is Evan 'Vanoss' Hoodini (AN: I fucking went there, hell yeah!), leader of Team EJCT and sniper extraordinaire, also a self-proclaimed master of the 360 No-Scope, and who went by the name of Night Owl, back when he was a vigilante prowling the streets of Vacuo, before the authorities caught him and sent him to Beacon.  
Yuri yelled back, "Not right now, Evan! I'm just telling Ruby over here about proper gun usage!"

"ENOUGH!" Weiss interrupted, still pissed at her performance due to her team's distracting noises.  
"Let's see what this Nikolai can do?" her statement was taken the wrong way, as two of Team RWBY and the two female members of Team KLJY grinned ear to ear.  
"Ooooh…. Is Weiss trying to steal a glance at Nikolai, hm?" Yang's question got Weiss flushing red, out of embarrassment and anger. The other girls of Team RWBY and KLJY also had the same reactions at Yang's brazen statement.  
"N-No, it's not! I just want to see what he's capable of! Th-that's a-all!"  
"Sure you do, Weiss. We believe you." Kaye held her laughter horribly, showing just how much fun the rave-haired leader of Team KLJY was having with making fun of Weiss.

Nikolai quickly shot up the Beowulf, not killing it but slowing it down. The Beowulf swiped at the teen, only to find thin air where the teen was once occupying. Nikolai mentally counted the rounds left in his clip before slicing off an arm and a leg and dodging another swipe. The Beowulf lunged at the teen, with Nikolai ducking under the Grimm. Once the underbelly was clear for an attack, Nikolai swiped up his katana-revolver, slicing the belly apart but not the whole Grimm.

The Beowulf's body landed in front of Professor Port, who remained unmoving since the beginning, silently watching Nikolai's moves.

The students on the other hand, were downright surprised at what happened

"And _you_ said that I wouldn't stand a chance." He glared at Cardin, who glared back with equal fury. Nikolai refocused his attention to the Beowulf, walking towards it with a freshly reloaded Makarov PM and one of his handcannons in katana mode.

"Time to bring down a damn mutt." Nikolai spoke before he stabbed his katana-revolver into the dying Beowulf's head while Professor Port looked on, stroking his mustache in intrigue. Then the gunslinger of Team KLJY simply kicked the bloodied mass molded into a ball back into the cage, with the dead Beowulf dissolving and disappearing from existence.

"Bravo, Mister Prozodnikov! Bravo!" Professor Port applauded him, to which he nodded at his team.  
Ports continued, "So you see, class. A battle with the Grimm involves strength! Both physical *taps his arms* and mental strength *taps his head*." before going on a story/rant on some of his younger years, causing the whole class to fall asleep simultaneously. That's when the class bell rang, signaling to everyone in the room that class is over.  
"Hm… It appears I will continue my story tomorrow." the class immediately got and left.  
"I will see to it that you all have done your assigned projects by then." Ports words caused everyone to immediately run in random directions. Except for poor little Ruby. She looked at Weiss, only to receive a cold and harsh scolding from the heiress. The heiress then stormed off without another word, leaving Ruby crying her eyes out in the hallway.

Ruby sobbed, _'I can't do this… maybe Ozpin did make a mistake…'_ Her thoughts were suddenly interrupted by Nikolai's footsteps.  
"Well that went swell." He said, noting Ruby's sad and depressed expression.  
Ruby asked the gunslinger of Team KLJY, "Is she right? Did Ozpin make a mistake?" as her hands got into a prayer position, tears running down her face.  
Nexus simply smiled at the girl, "Man… I dunno how to approach that yet, Ruby."  
He shook his head before continuing, "But, all I can say is… wasn't it _you_ that formed that plan on one of the Nevermore during our initiation? Because I did NOT see that Weiss bitch forming it."

That sparked something within Ruby's little world, "Well, y-yeah, but…"  
"But nothing!" Nikolai interrupted her, snapping Ruby out of her depressed train of thought, "Also, if you had forgotten about the first time we met, you were taking care of those assholes that this 'Roman Torchwick' guy were with." He reminded her, arms crossing over his chest to make his assertion clear.  
"You're a good leader, Ruby." He said. "I know that Ozpin didn't make a mistake about making you leader of your team."

-With Weiss, school rooftop-

Weiss stormed up to the rooftops of the class building, still pissed at the fact that Ozpin chose Ruby instead of her to lead Team RWBY and that Ruby had been such a nuisance to her. But her expression on her face lightened up when she saw Professor Port looking over the school with his back turned to her.  
"Oh, Professor Port!" her calling out to him got his attention.  
"Ah, Miss Schnee. And to what do I owe the pleasure?" he knew she wasn't here for small talk, rather regarding about Ozpin's choice. Port had been more loyal to Ozpin than Goodwitch or Oobleck would be, so he trusted the man with his life. But it seems that, while respecting the headmaster, Weiss didn't trust Ozpin's choice about the leadership choice.  
"I-I enjoyed your lecture." She said timidly.

That's when they heard someone chuckling, "Is that so?"  
Both Weiss and Professor Port saw Enrique Vasquez- ahem, sorry, Professor Vasquez walking towards the both of them. Weiss was surprised at the appearance of the gun toting man, while Port remained calm, as if he knew Vasquez was lurking there.  
"P-pro-of-professor-" Weiss was stuttering at the sudden appearance of the man whose face was concealed behind a morbidly disturbing mask that depicts a bloody and crazed smile that showed sharp teeth, but she was cut off by the combat instructor.  
"Save your breath, Snow White. Clearly, you are exhausted, both physically and mentally." But Weiss noticed something. Unlike other professors, Professor Vasquez wore a white tank top that exposed his well-toned physique, a pair gray cargo pants that had to crossed holsters for his handcannons, and black combat boots that was part of his signature armor. Ignore his mask, and he looks handsome in many eyes of the women. Weiss also saw that Vasquez's right arm was completely burnt, giving it a pale gray complexion in contrast to his actual skin color.  
"I'll leave her to you, Professor Vasquez." Port said, gaining both the other occupants' attention.  
"It seems that you can talk her out of whatever she is going to say." And with that, the mustachioed professor left, leaving only the heiress of the Schnee Dust Company with the private contractor now combat instructor.

"So" Vasquez began, earning Weiss's attention.  
"Why were you going to talk to Professor Port?" he raised an eyebrow from behind his Smiley Mask.  
Weiss spoke out her reason, "I-I thought that Ozpin made a mistake making Ruby leader of Team RWBY." That caused Vasquez to let a small chuckle to leave his mouth, earning a dirty look from the heiress.  
"What's so funny?!" she demanded, only to get a steeled glare from the adult in front of her. He shook his head and told her, "White, there are two things you need to learn before making a decision…" Weiss raised an eyebrow at the man standing by the rooftop access doorway, her arms crossed over her chest and a pout on her face.

"One, don't expect too much just because of your status in the food chain." Vasquez told the heiress in a firmer tone than what her father would give to her.  
The next caused her anger to skyrocket, "Two, you're a whining little bitch that just wants everything she could think of." Vasquez looked at Weiss's face, red with anger, in amusement. It was gonna be a fun way of lecturing a spoiled brat.

-With Ruby and Nikolai, school hallway-

"W-what do you mean?" Ruby asked Nikolai, who was leaning on the wall with his eyes closed.  
"Rosebud..." He didn't even bother to open his eyes to see Ruby's face flushed with red from his nickname he gave her.  
He continued, "My mentor, Enrique Vasquez, has made more mistakes than anyone I've ever known… *stares off into distant space, sighing *starting with his little half-brother." Ruby's head perked up at what he said.  
"What happened to his little brother, Nikolai? Did something happen between the two?" what she got was Nikolai sighing in frustration.  
"Can't say… the man doesn't want anyone peeking into his old life…" But Nikolai got their discussion back on track.

"I don't think that Ozpin making you as the leader of Team RWBY a mistake." His words seem to bring comfort to the dark-red-haired sniper of Team RWBY, who smiled at his honesty. That is, until, Nikolai added, "yet." Ruby looked down, eyes dry from her crying.

-With Weiss and Professor Vasquez, school rooftop-

"Huh?! Excuse me?!" Weiss was seething at the man before her. How dare he insult her skills and say that she wasn't good enough? She'll show him… She'll show all of them… starting with this pathetic excuse of a man.

"You heard me; yah spoiled Daddy's Little Girl." Vasquez told her nonchalantly, almost as if to anger her. And it worked, seeing as how she pulled out her rapier, its Dust chambers spinning before the pointer tip of the chamber guard landed the red Dust chamber. But Vasquez noticed a flaw in her stance. She was holding out the rapier too far from her chest, making it easy for a person to snatch it should Weiss have a horrible grip on her revolver/rapier weapon. In a span of an eye blinking, Vasquez snatched Weiss's rapier and threw it aside, hitting one of the benches around them.  
"You assume too much and strayed too far from the reality we all live in." He quickly blocked Weiss, who was attempting to get her weapon back.  
He continued on with his lecture, "You think that, as a rich girl from a company that helps the economy and public, you would be leader of the team." His words cut deep into Weiss like a knife, but her movements were still focused on getting back her weapon rather than stopping to listen to the man stopping her futile attempts.

Vasquez smirked and quoted, "I heard this in a cheesy movie once: _"Resistance is futile! Surrender, human!"_. That shit sounded corny and stupid, but hey, it's a movie!" he kicked away Myrtenaster, Weiss's weapon, away, jamming it between the interlocking pieces of metal the railings had. Weiss stopped in her tracks, seeing as no matter what, Professor Vasquez seems to be steps ahead of her.  
"Now will you listen, Weiss?" The masked man asked her, who turned around to glare at him.  
"I may not have been here for as long as anyone…" he might not look like it, but Vasquez was glancing left and right with his eyes only before continuing, "But even I know that Ozpin picked Ruby for a reason. And the guy hasn't led anyone astray." Weiss scoffed; something that had been her signature sound whenever she didn't want to hear it, and she shot back.  
"So you'll blindly accept Ozpin's choice even after how many times I had proven my worth to everyone?" she asked in a curious tone, not caring for her discarded weapon anymore.

He looks at her seriously, "I mean, look at how you've treated Ruby and your team. A spoiled little girl like you couldn't bear the burden of the battlefield." His words sparked anger within Weiss, who stomped her foot to the floor, causing cracks to form underneath her heels.  
"How dare you!" she had just proven Vasquez's point.  
"You see? Your spoiled behavior is causing your team to deteriorate quicker than in formed by now, further proving my point." He stared straight into her soul, sending shivers down Weiss's spine.  
"I look at you… and all I see is a scared, little girl who gained courage getting what she wants, but gains fear from what she needs." Vasquez saw his words taking effect, as Weiss's often cold demeanor suddenly softened into one of a more ashamed type.  
"That's not even the slightest bit true." She crossed her arms over her chest again.

Professor Vasquez remained silent, until the silence was unbearable for the heiress.  
"Well, not even close to being true." More silence from the combat instructor, whose silent gazing was causing her wall of comfort to break down quickly.

-With Ruby and Nikolai, school hallway-

"Being a leader isn't just some title, Rosebud," Nikolai said to the 15-year-old female sniper of Team RWBY, "but a burden you wear for as long as you live." He placed his finger on her upper left chest, causing her to blush at the 'perverted' action the gunslinger of Team KLJY had done. In reaction, she kicked him hard in the 'holy lands' of any male out there. Nikolai yelled in pain as he clutched his stinging body part. "Fuck!"  
"Ah! I'm so sorry!" Ruby panicked, only for Nikolai to stop her with his hand.  
"It's okay. Completely deserved that~" he weakly said before gaining his bearings.

He continued, ignoring the stinging pain his anatomy is in right now, "If you're not at your best always, then what do they follow you for?" he asked, feeling better the more he talked with the girl before him. Ruby, on the other hand, was in deep thought, thinking over what the gunslinging teen told her.

-With Weiss and Professor Vasquez, school rooftop-

"So what you didn't get to be leader? Is that any reason to whine like a little bitch?" Vasquez questioned the heiress.  
But before she could, he answered for her, "OF COURSE NOT!" Weiss flinched at the tone of his voice.  
"Do you really think that, if you were to act like this, they would change their minds? No! Not right away!" he made motions with his hands to get his point across.  
Weiss asked the man, "So if I'm not the leader, I shouldn't try to be?" Now she was just making herself confused.

Vasquez shook his head and said in a sage-like tone, "Leadership isn't simply about who leads. It's about everyone doing their part, not to become the leader, but to work as a team."  
He stops to see if Weiss rolled her eyes, she didn't so he continued, "After all, a team is like a machine. One gear refuses to work, the whole thing doesn't work." Vasquez placed his burnt hand on her shoulder, looking into Weiss's eyes. What she saw wasn't anger, fury, or any negative emotion, but instead saw a sincere look in his eyes.  
"So don't try to be the best leader, anyone on the team can be the leader. But instead be the best damn person you can be. So hone your skill, perfect techniques, whatever. And maybe, just maybe, you've changed by then." Vasquez smiled underneath his mask, seeing as how his rather odd choice of inspiration is taking effect on Weiss. And with his words sinking in, Weiss smiled at him. A genuine smile, not a faux one.

Professor Vasquez smiled too, but it vanished when he got serious.  
"Pick up your weapon and head back down to your dorms. My class will start tomorrow due to some rescheduling." And without another word, Weiss left, leaving Vasquez alone to look over the school grounds. He sighed before leaving as well. It was getting dark, and while he could go on for days on end without sleep, Vasquez decided to live like a true person, something he never had the chance to do ever since he joined T.W.O. all those years ago.

-With Ruby and Nikolai, school hallway-

Nikolai, the pain of his nuts finally gone, said to Ruby with the same tone Vasquez used on Weiss. "You've been given one of the harshest jobs out there in the world." He turned around leaving, but not before leaving behind some words for Ruby to think over, "I suggest you spend time with Weiss. Who knows, maybe the two of you will be the best of friends tomorrow." He would've continued, if it hadn't been for Kaye and the rest of his team running past him. "C'mon, Niko!" Kaye said quite cheery about her mood, "Let's go! We gotta head back to the dorms for tomorrow!" Nikolai realized that Kaye was right. "Oh, shit! *turns to Ruby* I gotta go! *sprints after Team KLJY* See ya, and don't forget what I said!" and with that, Nikolai disappeared around the corner with the rest of his team. Ruby didn't know how, but after listening to Nikolai's inspiring words, she felt better already.

Unbeknownst to the two, Ozpin heard and saw the whole thing with his own two eyes. "Hmm…" he took a sip from his coffee mug, before letting out a small chuckle. "It would seem that Mister Prozodnikov has ways of inspiring others. *sips mug* Interesting."

-That night, school dorms-

By now, everyone was asleep. Team JNPR was asleep, Team KLJY was asleep, but it appears that two members of Team RWBY are not sleeping yet. Slowly, Team RWBY's door to their room opened, revealing Weiss stepping in. Yang was loudly snoring, Blake sleeping peacefully on her part of their bunk bed, but Ruby was awake, taking down notes amongst other things. Long story short, Weiss and Ruby made up amends, and forged a new and improved Team RWBY. And all because of two private contractors speaking some sense into them.

* * *

-Meanwhile, atop Beacon Clock Tower-

In a flash of bluish white feathers, the angel boy had appeared again on top of the tower. He analyzes every little detail about the school. The Lord had sent him on a mission to quell his brother's rampage through their world, but it was made more complicated when he, alongside three others, were sent into the other side of the universe The Lord had made. The angel looked over and saw someone in a mask closing a door leading to an armory of sorts. Why would someone be up in the armory at this hour? Perhaps the angel will know when he gets a closer look.

He flew straight through the wall, phasing through it like a ghost when he saw why the man was in the armory in the first place. Multiple weapons of unknown make and origin are all around, kept tightly safe in metal lockers with scanner locks. Looking around, he saw the man sleeping next to a pile of weapons and equipment. Taking a closer look, the angel saw that it was his brother, sleeping somewhat peacefully amongst the weapons lying around him.  
 _"Boy… brother hasn't changed a bit last I saw him."_ The angel said in a soft voice, _"Still surrounds himself with killing items… disgusting yet a noticeable characteristic."_ He said.

The angel looks over the place and said, " _Ah Santa Maria, what will I do with my brother slumbering 'til the morrow beckons him to awake from his slumber?"_ he got his answer when a magazine fell through him, landing on the cement floor softly. The angel, curious, picks it up and inspects the magazine.  
 _"Hmm… no matter what, even if surrounded by sin, brother seems to always have ways to fear The Lord."_ The angel said, before disappearing into a burst of bluish white petals. The sudden flash caused the man to open his eyes from behind his mask, revealing that it's Enrique Vasquez.

"Hmm wha' happen?" He looks around, seeing nothing out of the ordinary. Thinking it was just his imagination, Vasquez went back to sleep.

And he didn't notice the bluish white feather fall behind his bunk.

* * *

 **Well that went well. Once again, the angel appears leaving more questions and why is he related to our not-so-friendly neighborhood private contractor. Like I said in the last chapter if anyone's interested, PM me if you want to post fan-art of my fanfic, m'kay? But BTW, what do you guys think for the angel's name. And before I dive into that particular subject more, I'll say this. Yes, I brought religion to this, as does anyone. That's the problem nowadays, people let something so trivial as difference control their lives. I remember my friend telling me this a week ago.**

 **Sometime around 1916, an African-American boy was hated by the white people. He didn't do anything wrong, he was just black when they were white. And despite him being innocent, they threw bricks at him, poked him with big sticks, and finally burned him at the stake like the Pilgrims did with anyone suspected to be a witch.**

 **If you hadn't realized it yet, I am anti-racist. I mean seriously. WHO GIVES A FUCK ABOUT RELIGION OR RACE, FOR THE LOVE OF GOD WHY THE HELL ARE YOU RACISTS SO FUCKING RETARDED?! YOU RACISTS ARE ALL LIKE DONALD TRUMP, I SWEAR TO GOD! FUCK, FUCKITTY FUCK! *calms down* So bottom line, don't let religion, race, or difference get you. It's despicable, more evil than what terrorists do everyday. But regardless, about racism, it will play a role into what our heroes will think of the White Fang, which I mentioned chapter or so ago. Possibly, Vasquez/Smiley might support them since the humans of Remnant brought this upon themselves. So if you guys like this chapter, leave a comment down under, and I'll see you in the next chapter. PEACE!**

 **PS: Also I forgot to put this here last time I put out chapter 6, so here's the official list of the confirmed girls on Nikolai's harem:**

 _1\. Ruby Rose (Main gal, and Nikolai also needs a spotter if he teams up with her. Dubbed Guns & Roses)_  
 _2\. Yang Xiao Long (The older sister kind of thing in these harem situations. It's gonna be awkward for Nikolai if Ruby and Yang bicker in front of him. Dubbed Yellow Jacket)_  
 _3\. Weiss Schnee (She'll be denying any form of feelings towards our main gunslinger, and she'll be more secretive of her feelings, but she'll occasionally slip up. Dubbed White Russian)_  
 _4\. Blake Belladonna (She'll be more of ignorant of Nikolai when he's not in combat but will gradually open up to him and everybody about her past. Dubbed Ninja and Assassin)_  
 _5\. Luna Felicia Garnet (The first girl he's met in this story, but in a more brother-sister kind of thing. So it's like incest, but less awkward. Dubbed Chemical Reaction)_  
 _6\. Kaye Lonewolf (Kinda like that scenario where the team leader falls for one of the members. She's the leader of Team KLJY if any is confused. Dubbed Weapons of a Caliber)_

 **PPS: If anyone had forgotten or if you are confused as fuck, Nikolai's full name is Nikolai Johann Prozodnikov, making him the J of Team KLJY, making Yuri the Y of the team, Luna making the L, and Kaye of course being the K of her team.**


	7. S1C7: Any Questions?

**Well guys, here's Season 1 Chapter 7. Hope y'all enjoy. I ain't gonna say much but this was the best I could write up.**

 **Like I said about twisting a few things, Vasquez's classes will take place every Saturday.**

 **Anyways, like before...  
RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth and Monty Oum  
Army of Two belongs to Electronic Arts  
Enrique Vasquez, Kaye Lonewolf and Luna Felicia Garnet belong to me  
Nikolai Johann and Yuri Prozodnikov belong to Julian Niño Custodio (a friend of mine from Grade 8)**

 **And without further a due *grabs speaker and microphone* LET'S GET IT ON!**

"Speech"  
 _'Thought/Label'  
"Supernatural Speech/Singing/Unspoken Message"  
_ _"Radio Communication"  
_ _ **"LOGO/Non Human Speech/Non Faunus Speech"  
**_ _-Message/Combat Statistics-_

* * *

- **Chapter 7: Any Questions?...** -

-Play Opening-

* * *

-Beacon Academy, Team KLJY's dorm room, 8:16 AM, Saturday-

Nikolai had woken up to the most awkward sight he'd ever seen. Apparently, Kaye, who he recently found out has a rasher behavior compared to Ruby, thought that she and Luna should just change here instead of the changing rooms. Despite the protests from the scientist of the team, Kaye began to change; thinking that if she did it quietly, neither Nikolai nor Yuri would wake up. She had, however, forgotten about Nikolai and Yuri's wake up times were quite earlier than the other students. And when Nikolai woke up first, his nose began to let River Red loose when he saw the two female members of their team, just as flushed as the two barely clothed girls in the room.

After an awkward and flat out comedic skit of Nikolai pushing the two girls back into the dressing room, he relaxed, all while cursing under his breath, _'Girls these days! No fucking decency, I mean, for the love of Saint Peter and all things holy, me and little bro were asleep!'_ well, enough of that for now, he had to wake up his ever so lazy brother. AGAIN!

* * *

 **No offense to any female reading this. That wasn't supposed to be serious, I just wanted to put a little comedy.**

* * *

Nikolai kicked the side of Yuri's bed hard, waking the younger teen up and about.  
"WHO DID THAT?! LEMME AT 'EM MOTHERFUCKERS!" Yuri quickly equipped Muldoon from God-knows-where and began to aim it around like a psychopath. When he took one good look at Nikolai's grinning face, he narrowed his eyes at the older Prozodnikov.  
"Oh har di har dude. Next time, wake me up like a civilized person, will ya?"  
"Oh, I'm terribly sorry 'bout that, dear chap. I've seemed to have awoken the wrong Prozodnikov." Nikolai teased his little brother in a stereotypical 'Englishman' accent. Yuri glared at him, but before he could even lunge at his brother, the two Prozodnikovs heard the dressing room door open with a loud BANG echoing throughout the room.

"Well, it's about time…" Nikolai scolded them as he turned to them, "I was gonna strangle Yuri just to keep his yap shut! So _thank_ you two ladies for showing up." he strained his words as he glared down Kaye and Luna, both dressed in the female Beacon Academy outfit.  
Kaye simply shook off any killer intent from her gunslinging friend and said, "Don't mention it, Nikolai. Any time." She waved him off before grabbing her assault rifle, Crystal Blight, and slinging it behind her back. Nikolai was confused as to why Kaye Lonewolf had brought her AR (assault rifle) with her.  
"Why did you bring your rifle along?" Kaye looked at him as if he had forgotten something important. Which he did.  
"Are you stupid? Don't you guys remember that today is a whole day of combat class?" her question and her starry-eyed expression got both Nikolai and Yuri to place their hands under their chins in a thinking manner.

 _'Now let's see… What exactly did she mean by- OH SHIT!'_ Yuri's face had said it all. Next thing they all know, Yuri bolted out the door, Castor  & Pollux and Muldoon on his frame, screaming at the top of his lungs.

"PROFESSOR VASQUEZ IS GONNA KILL US IF WE'RE LATE!" his sudden yelling caused both Team RWBY and Team JNPR to lean out of their doors in confusion.

"Um… *turns to Nikolai, Kaye, and Luna* what was that all about?" Weiss asked, still in her sleeping gown, confused about Yuri's sudden screaming and bolting off.  
Nikolai answered her question, quickly changing into his Beacon Academy school outfit, "Apparently, Professor Vasquez is having an entire day of combat class at 8:45. Word is, he doesn't take late-comers kindly." No sooner had those words left his lips, Yang, Ruby, and Jaune all sprinted after Yuri for different reasons. For Yang, it was to learn new combat moves and hopefully find ways to kick more ass than needed. For Ruby, it was to see Professor Vasquez's guns up close and personal. And as for poor Jaune, he simply didn't want to be late and know just how Professor Vasquez would deal with late-comers.

Apparently, everyone else had quickly (and quite impossibly) changed into their clothes, quickly noting that the time was now 8:38, just a few minutes until Professor Vasquez's class.

"WHAT?! ON A SATURDAY?!" Weiss yelped, quite cutely, noted Nikolai, at the sudden information. After two minutes of changing, Teams RWBY, JNPR, and KLJY were all sprinting towards the school warehouse, where Professor Vasquez was supposed to be teaching, which drew some bits of confusion from all three teams. It took them four minutes and fifty-one seconds to reach the field, where they see Professor Vasquez waiting for them in his 'Teaching Outfit' which consisted of a white tank top, a pair of gray cargo pants, and black combat boots. His smiling mask still sits pretty on his head, concealing all of his face, but Jaune did yelped upon seeing the pale but burnt right arm that was clearly seen.

The combat professor looked at them in amusement from behind his mask.  
"Think that's cutting it a bit close, kids?" he chuckled when seeing their exhausted faces, reminiscing at his time of a student, always running late and getting scolded by the teachers.  
Ahhh, memories…  
Vasquez shook his head before stating what seemed to be the obvious, "You three teams are the first ones to come here, congrats." They didn't pick up the sarcasm beneath his words, so the three teams said their thanks before finding their seats, only to find none of the sort. Instead, they found chairs arranged like it would in their classrooms, only with chairs.

"Surprised?" they looked at Professor Vasquez, putting on his holsters for his handcannons and the back-mounted sling for his battle rifle, walking towards them, "I find it hard to believe that you kids didn't see the, lack thereof, Academy seats with wooden chairs in their place. I guess you're all too tired to learn." Then what he did was pull out his Scroll, and typed in Ozpin's number.  
"I'll tell Professor Ozpin that Port can teach the kids today." He got the reaction he wanted, as now all three teams were standing straight and tall, like soldiers on their boot camp courses. And he was the drill sergeant.

"Thought so…" he muttered, holstering his Scroll (AN: Very Asian, I KNOW!), before saying the rest loud and clear, "Alright, so class will start when the last team will arrive. So, how do you kids say it, take it easy 'til then, OK?" The three teams breathed sighs of relief, and sat on the chairs.

So after waiting for the other students, with Team EJCT and Team CFVY [Coffee] coming in neck-in-neck, while Team CRDL was the last.  
"You're all late." Professor Vasquez said, earning a few shamed looks on some students while others kept their bravado up.  
 _'Kids… think that they can do this easily. Oh, how wrong are they…'_  
He chuckled inwardly before clearing his throat, "Now before I teach you flesh maggots combat" he looks over the class with one quick but calculative sweep with his eyes, trying to see if there are any potentials amongst the expendables, before continuing "I will lay down some ground rules." The students didn't complain, so Vasquez continued.  
"One, there will be NO discrimination of any kind whatsoever. That means, if you got a problem with the Faunus, talk to me, if you got a problem with humans, talk to me. You maggots got that?" the students nodded their heads. Save for… a remote few.

"That's so stupid." They all turned their attention to Cardin, who smugly smirked with his mace over his shoulder.  
"Don't tell me you support these Faunus pieces of-" but he was abruptly cut off when Professor Vasquez seemingly pulled out two MP5A4s sub-machineguns from out of nowhere, loaded with 100-round 9x19mm Luger drums, and began to shoot at Cardin in fully-automatic, without aiming the sub-machine-guns properly (He's still wearing his Smiley Mask, it makes sense to see why many people back on Earth feared Smiley. He's a crazed lunatic!). Cardin stood petrified in his spot, while his team and anyone around them quickly ran from the bullets boring holes straight into the raised steel platforms. Vasquez stopped when his two sub-machineguns ran empty and then setting the two sub-machine-guns down on the table behind him.

"Consider _THAT…_ " he glared down at anyone who tried to protest, "…your only-I repeat-your only warning. I won't miss the next time someone interrupts me during my lecture." His method of 'pacifying' the often 'superior' Team CRDL quickly shot down anyone who was crazy enough to defy their combat instructor.

"W-what the hell, man?! You could've killed me!" Cardin's voice squeaked for a brief moment.  
"Could've? Or should've?" Vasquez's words sent chills and a message to them to remember.

Don't mess with anyone that's very strict, very deadly, and very crazy.

Vasquez looks over the now scared students.  
 _"Yep. Takes me back to good old boot camp."_  
He then continued with his rule making, "Two, if you think you're superior just because you're from rich families, got high combat scores, then you're all no better than flesh targets for the enemy!" he saw a few grit their teeth in anger, most notably Weiss and Cardin. Suddenly, a brave soul raised their hand.  
"Yes, flesh maggot?" he didn't even bother to properly address the person, who asked,  
"What will you be teaching us, Professor?" turns out that it was Yang who raised her hand.  
Vasquez was starting to like this girl's enthusiasm and answered, "Combat of all kinds, maggot. Stealth combat, unarmed combat, firearms combat, just to name a few. *glares down a few students with said skills* And it appears that none of you have those skills. And if you do, you're amateurs… and if you're skilled, then you're gifted amateurs, about to turn pro." Blake was one of the few who gritted her teeth in response to what the combat instructor had said regarding their skills.

But before she could even glare at Vasquez more, he then spreads out his arms.  
"If you think yourselves as the superior team, then come on down here for me to test that claim." What he said next would've been thought as suicide,  
"You can use your Auras, Semblances, weapons, whatever makes your shit tighter than a nun's ass."  
A few gasped at that, then so did everyone when he concluded his challenge, "While I, on the other hand, will just use my own two hands to settle this." No sooner had he said that, Team CRDL was lined up, weapons ready. The on looking students, mostly Faunus in race, pulled out their Scrolls to see Team CRDL get their asses kicked.

Yuri decided that he would referee the fight, if you can call it that. It was a one-sided tussle, really.  
"Ready…"  
"Set…"  
"GOOOOOO!" He yelled as Team CRDL charged at Enrique Vasquez, who simply stood in place. Everyone thought that it would be the new combat instructor being sent into the infirmary. Five seconds later, Team CRDL was on the floor completely fucked up. Russell's face was sporting a huge bruise made from Vasquez's elbow decking him hard, Sky's stomach had a nice imprint of Vasquez's combat boot, Dove had his leg bent the wrong way, and Cardin's arm was just downright brutally broken by Vasquez. Speaking of Vasquez, he kicked Cardin's face with a curb stomp, knocking the testosterone-filled mace-wielder out.  
"Pathetic" the private contractor now combat instructor said, spitting on Cardin's face in insult.  
"This is what the best is?" he looks up and gazes the class once again.  
"Then it appears that, while looking the part, you are all nothing more than failures." He narrowed his eyes at some few before walking over to his seat.

"Third and last!" the class listened in.  
"The first and last thing that will come out of those shitholes you all call mouths will be sir! Meaning, you will starting you sentences with sir, and end your sentences with sir, got me?"  
"SIR YES SIR!" the whole class chorused out.  
"But we will only apply rule three when we start our lesson, clear?" Vasquez asked, getting many 'Sir Yes Sir' from the students.

As Vasquez sat down, he saw Ruby Rose raising her hand.  
"What is it, maggot? Make it quick." He said in a commander tone.  
"Well, Professor, since you just showed that you are superior, maybe you could teach us how to do what you just did to them?" Ruby then gestured to the fucked up Team CRDL, who were trying their best to move. Vasquez looked at the clock placed above the board behind him.

 _'Ozpin said that my classes would be on every Saturday. And an entire day to teach them all they need to know.'_ He spoke to himself before replying to Ruby's question.  
"Well, Miss Rose, I would say that, since Ozpin gave me the whole day to teach you all everything you Hunters and Huntresses need to know *takes a deep breath*. I think it's safe to say that it's more than enough time to teach even wimps like some of you how to become public defenders." That got Ruby interested, as she asked again, "So you'll be teaching us how to be better huntsmen and huntresses? SWEET!" she giddily hopped in her seat, not seeing the calculating look on Professor Vasquez's face.

Vasquez took off his mask, revealing his half-burnt half-intact face to everyone still conscious. The girls gasped, and the guys mentally jumped in fright at the sight of their combat instructor's face. Though a few girls from Ruby's year still blushed at Vasquez's physique, while the guys let out defeated groans after comparing their body shape to his.

Vasquez didn't really observed Ruby that much when he and the three non-Remnant members of Team KLJY first came here, but now he got a good look of her. She looks so much alike with someone he met a long time ago; he just didn't know who it was exactly. All he remembered about it were some scared Russians and a white cloak.  
He chuckled, "Not exactly" that got Ruby, and everyone else confused, "I'll be teaching you on how to deal with not just Grimm, but also criminals, both local and global."  
This time, Blake asked, "So you're teaching us how to fight criminals instead of just the Grimm?" Professor Vasquez suddenly snapped his head towards her direction, and replying "Not just criminals… also terrorists. What else, kid? Ozpin himself told me to teach you flesh maggots what I know."

Vasquez then grabbed Bonesaw and Heckler, putting both firearms on his back before walking towards a metal doorway.  
"Follow me, maggots. We got some work to do." Quickly, all of the teams followed the combat-hardened veteran (Teams RWBY, JNPR, KLJY, EJCT, and CFVY. Team CRDL was still on the floor, writhing about in pain.), eager to learn what he knows. As Vasquez opened the door, he was tackled by a white blur, shocking some students in the process.  
"Gah! Snow! Get off, girl!" Vasquez commanded his wolf, which stopped licking him and went beside Blake, who slowly inched away from the wolf. Vasquez got up, seeing the confused looks on the students' faces, and explained.  
"If you maggots didn't remember last week, that white fur ball over there is Snow." Vasquez then commanded them again.  
"Now move it!" the students did as they were told entering the room Vasquez had opened for them.

What they saw next was amazing. Before their very eyes was an obstacle course of sorts. But it wasn't any ordinary obstacle course. There were a few combat drones armed with guns, with some parts colored blue (barrel, magazine, trigger, grip, etc.), stationed at some areas like a guard tower, a checkpoint, and a few others that will be seen later on. There were a few Grimm around, mostly Beowulves with the occasional Ursa Major, mostly by the more natural settings of the course. This, my dear readers, is the Kill House, an obstacle course Vasquez requested Ozpin to be built for the multiple scenarios he'll be putting the students through.

"Welcome to the Kill House!" The students saw Professor Vasquez, arms spread out in a welcoming manner, walking towards them. He saw the flabbergasted expressions of some students and the more amazed looks on the others, and let out a sigh of relaxation.  
"It's called the Kill House because you will be put into multiple scenarios where you would have to kill any Grimm that you will encounter." He quickly noted that Team RWBY, Team KLJY, and Team EJCT where the most excited, with Evan grabbing his signature rifle with a "HELL YEAH!" of approval.

* * *

 **More describing of weapons here on out for the next paragraph or so. Hope y'all got firearms KNAWLEDGE! And also I will introduce the two of the three other members of Team EJCT, hope you know your YouTubers.**

* * *

Evan's rifle, called Trickshot, was mostly ergonomic and built from the ground up for the highest amounts of accuracy, damage, and range. The weapon seems loosely based on the British Arctic Warfare series, most notably the AW50. The handguard is a little bulky, due to the fact that it actually sprouts out the bipod for prone-positioned sniping. Despite looking like an Arctic Warfare bolt-action, it functions more along the lines of the semi-automatic AS50, explaining the lack of a bolt, and the addition of an AR-15-type charging handle in the bolt handle's place. An owl logo/symbol can be clearly seen on the stock of the rifle. The magazine holds 15 rounds of 12.7x100mm/.50 BMG, making it exceptional in medium range, and even shorter ranges if Evan feels like it (which he always does, No-Scoper and all). Plus, the Dust-infused rounds can ricochet of various surfaces, making it possible to perform any feat completely insane or impossible or both.

"Let's do this!" a Raccoon Faunus (hint) yelled in joy as he raised his machete/hatchet/shotgun weapon high in the air. This Faunus wore a blue hooded jacket (hint) with some gray pants, with white sneakers for footwear. His face and tail gave away his Faunus status, with a few whiskers on his face with his nose more from a raccoon than a human, and the tail is really from a raccoon's, although his face is concealed by a hockey mask (hint?). This young man's name was Jonathan 'Johnny Delirious' Coon (YEP! Went there!), the close ranged fighter of Team EJCT, and the weirdest of the bunch, starting from his somewhat high pitched voice and his inclusion of anyone's mother into his insults or jokes, making him very childish compared to anyone else attending Beacon Academy.

"Hey, Delirious!" the only human on Team EJCT called out to the mentally insane teen. The person in question wore a bright red business shirt with 'ML' stitched onto the front. The man wore blue business pants with some yellow flip-flops/slippers/sandals for his footwear. His face was rather handsome for any of the ladies, if he hadn't sported some pimples or freckles here and there. And the fact that he wore rounded glasses that brought out his onyx eyes and his golden brown hair made him look more average amongst the male populace of Beacon Academy. This man went by the name of Craig 'Mini Lad' Plumbsworth (yep, now guess who's the T of Team EJCT! DO IT! JUST DO IT!), the only human of Team EJCT, then said "Keep it down Delirious! Don't let Professor Vasquez get yah!" but his warning came to late when Jonathan/Delirious was sent flying and onto the ground, courtesy of Vasquez, who was still trying to wrap his mind around this world's discriminating treatment towards the Faunus Race (WHY YOU GOTTA BE SO RACIST?!).

"All right then, maggots." Professor Vasquez spoke up.  
"Head onto the platform and await further instructions." The class did what he told them, and stepped onto the odd platform he had pointed out.  
"Um, sir?"  
"What is it, maggot?" Vasquez didn't have time for Jaune's babying, so he urged the boy to make it quick.  
"What, uh, should we do after we step onto the platform?" Jaune asked nervously. But that's when everyone else sensed the feeling coming off of Professor Vasquez.  
A 'not telling you 'til you see it' feeling…  
Vasquez reached out for the lever on the edge of one of the sides of the platform, and pulled, making the platform move downwards.  
"Oh" Jaune saw where this was going.

The rest of the ride was quite normal. Friends were chatting up, a few were eager to see what lays beyond the wired gates the platform was approaching on its descent, and Jaune was struggling to hold in his breakfast.

* * *

-0913 Hours, Lesson 1: Field Strip-

As the platform reached its destination, Vasquez stepped off first, followed by Team KLJY, then Team EJCT, and so on and so forth. The class followed their instructor quietly as he approaches a security scanner of some sorts. Vasquez quickly punched in the numbers, while making sure that no one else saw the code, and it in turn made the grated door open. He quickly turned to the students, with a quick "Move it" to urge them onwards. As they saw the obstacle course, they also saw something odd or out of place in the obstacle course.

A few tables, each one large enough to put two large weapons without difficulty.

"Didn't expect that at all, did ya, maggots?" Vasquez walked towards the chair in front of the tables, before sitting down.  
"Get to your assigned tables with your partner, now." He spoke with a calm yet firm tone. The students, not wanting to argue with their smiling-mask-wearing instructor who had a wolf and a few heavy-duty weapons, quickly sat on their assigned tables with their partners (Ruby with Weiss, Blake with Yang, Jaune and Pyrrha, Nora and Ren, Kaye and Luna, Nikolai and Yuri, etc.). Snow, coming in through the vents, which were large enough for her to quickly go through, quickly went to her master's side, nuzzling her snout against his leg. Vasquez noticed his wolf and quickly patted her on the top of her head.  
"Alright then, maggots" he cleared his throat and said the rest with the tone of a commander, "Your first lesson today is quite simple. It is to strip your weapon-"but he couldn't finish when all the girls chorused out "WHAT?!"

Weiss was, quite obviously, horrified at what she heard. Or, at least, what she and the other girls heard. They heard 'strip' but not the rest. Yang then slammed her fist onto the table, hair on fire and eyes turning from lilac to red in a jiffy, roared out enraged.  
"No way are we gonna go around stripping off our clothes, ya perverted old man!" the other girls chorused out "Yeah!" in response. Vasquez shook his head and slapped himself on the forehead, not believing the stupidity most people had nowadays. It appears that, while no longer on Earth, Remnant was still full of retarded idiots.  
"You kids didn't hear me right, didn't you? I said strip YOUR WEAPONS!" Vasquez yelled out, fighting the urge to knock some sense into everyone. Upon hearing 'YOUR WEAPONS' from Professor Vasquez, the girls quickly backed down, while some of the boys were grumbling that they didn't get to see either Yang, Blake, or any of the girls in their underwear.

True that Nikolai found himself attracted to the female populace, his perversion went down a thousand fold when some women from his past tried to reverse-rape him (AN: as in the woman rapes, not man). But even still, he can't help but feel aroused whenever he is around Yang. Possibly due to the amount of skin she was exposing from her huntress attire. Hell, even Blake is cute, with those amber eyes of hers. She was hiding something that was for sure, her bow kept twitching. As for Weiss, he's still not entirely sure of what to think about her. But of all the girls he's met during his stay on Remnant, it appears that Ruby had the most appeal on him. The girl in the red cloak seemed to give out an aura of happiness whenever she's around people. Where she lacks in physical appeal, Ruby more than makes up for it with her attitude that seemed to bring a lot of seclusive people out of their shells.

"Y'all should've worn your huntsman or huntress outfits instead." Everyone was brought out of their thoughts, when they heard Professor Vasquez. In his hands were their remotes for their lockers. After handing them out, all the students were confused as to how are the lockers gonna get through the ground and into the place. They must be around fifty or so feet below the island that Beacon Academy sits upon.

"Look up, maggots. I swear; you brats have no brains whatsoever." Vasquez pointed up, and the students looked up. There was a big hole where the cave ceiling would be; big enough for something like an Osprey or four to get through with little difficulty.  
"Well?" they looked at Professor Vasquez, his locker, larger than theirs easily by two times, landing beside him.  
"What are you waiting for?" (AN: certainly not Love Me Like You Do!) Vasquez asked, chuckling at their flabbergasted expressions. All at once they pushed their locker remotes. A few seconds later, their lockers landed next to them. After getting dressed in their huntsman/huntress attires/outfits, they all did what Vasquez had told them to do. Strip their weapons.

"Anyways, you will take apart your weapon and put it back together." He explained.  
"This way, you will learn how your weapon works inside and out! It'll also help you should your weapon fail, am I clear?"  
"Sir Yes Sir!"  
"Good! Now get on with stripping your weapons!"

As they set down their weapons, most of the students were stumped on where to begin stripping/taking apart their weapon. Except for Ruby Rose, Nikolai Prozodnikov, Yuri Prozodnikov, and Kaye Lonewolf. These four were naturals in the weapon maintaining field, Vasquez noted.  
"I'm impressed, Miss Rose." He walks up to her and Weiss's table.  
"The same goes to the three out of four of Team KLJY." The mentioned team went blushing at his honest praise. He noted that the rest hadn't even begun to take apart their weapons.

"Mister Arc!" Jaune flinched at the sudden mention of his family name, and he shyly looks at Professor Vasquez.  
"Ye-yes, sir?" he hoped he hadn't got into any trouble. His worries increased with Vasquez picking up his family's sword and shield, inspecting it. Vasquez hummed, "It appears that your weapon is a family heirloom, if I'm not mistaken, maggot?" "Yes." Jaune answered as quickly as he could, praying to Oum that he didn't get into any trouble.

But, in surprise, Vasquez placed it back on the table. "Be sure you get practice with that sword, maggot. But if you're having trouble, try practicing with a knife, Mister Arc." Vasquez said before picking up Pyrrha's rifle.  
"Is something wrong, Professor?" Pyrrha asked.  
"Not at all, Miss Nikos, not at all." He replied before setting the rifle down.  
"The next lesson will begin shortly after the last person will finish his or her weapons stripping. Am I clear?"  
"Sir Yes Sir!" the class chorused.

After the last person was done with taking apart their weapon and putting it back together, the class can continue with their next lesson.

But for some reason, Vasquez and Nikolai couldn't help but notice that Blake's bow kept twitching at the slightest sound. Their suspicions of her are getting higher with each second they see her.

* * *

-1109 Hours, Lesson 2: Combat Basics-

As everyone, including Snow, began to set foot onto the obstacle course, they all noticed something different. There was a shooting range, filled with lifelike combat drones dressed in what criminals and terrorists from Earth would wear (y'know, gangsters, mobsters, hitmen, mob bosses, gang leaders, Jihads, ISIS troops, Ultranationalists, etc.), which scared the life out of most of them, as they were armed with various firearms and weapons, like AKMs, Remington 870s, M1911A1s, baseball bats, knives and the like. And that the obstacle course wasn't limited to a single plane. On various parts of the course, there were lifted or sunken platforms. And to top it all off, the whole place looked more like a warzone than an obstacle course.

"ALRIGHT MAGGOTS!" Vasquez bellowed, getting their attention through flinches and jumps of surprise.  
"Like I said before, welcome to the Kill House. It's called the Kill House because you will be taught to kill Grimm in ways you never thought existed." He explained, er, shouted at the students, before adding in some extra detail.  
"It's also called that because you might get killed. Please try to NOT do that." The way he said it so casually gave most of the class chills.  
"Uh, Kill House? I'll pass…" Jaune said, cowering behind a pillar already.  
"COME ON, JAUNE! IT'S NOT THAT HARD!" Nora, the Viking of Team JNPR, began to encourage him…

… By slapping him HARD on the back, causing him to land face-first into some Grade-A dirt and grass.

As Jaune got up, the first thing he saw was the blued barrel of an AKM pointed at his forehead, aimed by a not-so friendly looking combat drone.

Jaune yelped as he froze in place, out of complete fear. Teams RWBY, JNPR, and KLJY went in to help, but, to their surprise, the drone didn't do anything at all. They just stood there, as is awaiting orders from something.

"And it looks like we have some volunteers…" the three teams quickly looked at Professor Vasquez, an odd-looking remote in his left hand, and an M9 in the other, appearing right next to them.  
"Now today's lesson is all about three-team-teamwork." He explained the lesson of the day, walking up to the drone holding Jaune at gunpoint.  
"The combat drones here are simulated to act exactly like criminals and terrorists." Everyone native to Remnant gave Professor Vasquez the crazy look when he mentioned terrorists, as the only terrorist group in Remnant was the White Fang…

… Whereas Earth had plenty of terrorist groups, ranging from small rebellions to large scale marauders.

Vasquez pretended to not see the looks he was given, and continued.  
"Your mission is to eliminate them all. How you do it, lethally or not, is up to you." Well, the pressure just loves to pile in, huh?  
"I would've gone on about the many ways of doing this, ranging from stealth to all-out assault. The mission here is to rescue a group of hostages, all VIPs from where they originate," Wait for it, "if it weren't for Miss Valkyrie for pushing her team leader down, which in reality, causing an alert to ring throughout the base." Right now, Nora flushed red with embarrassment. Well, actually, in praise, since she's just so damn optimistic like Ruby.

"So it's a hostage situation?" Nikolai asked, seeing where this was going. Everyone who 'volunteered' and everyone watching the event listened in on what Niko said, who also gained the attention of Vasquez. (AN: y'know what? Screw it! Let's just refer Nikolai as Niko)

"I'm impressed, Rookie." Vasquez said, ignoring Niko's protest of that nickname, before continuing.  
"If you've heard Rookie right, it's a hostage situation." Teams RWBY, JNPR, and KLJY were panicking, except for Lie Ren, Niko/Johann, Yuri, and Yang.  
"Alright, now don't worry about the weapons that the drones are holding scare you." The students gave more incredulous looks. Vasquez sighed, muttering in Filipino about kids being too damn idiotic nowadays, and explained, stopping next to the drone holding Jaune at gunpoint.  
"Their firearms are loaded with non-lethal stun or shock rounds. Meaning" he grabbed the drone's AKM and aimed it at Jaune, who yellow-stained his pants, "that you will receive a _shocking_ surprise." Vasquez said, chuckling at his pun, before shooting Jaune in the stomach.

However, instead of blood spilling everywhere like most of the students expected, Jaune was instead suddenly covered in electricity. Jaune yelled out incoherent words as he helplessly starts to spasm, under the effect of the shock rounds that took the shape of the classic 7.62x39mm/M43 cartridge that the AK rifle family was known for.  
"The rounds are designed to disintegrate upon impact, sending out 10 000 volts of electricity throughout your body. More than enough to cause even testosterone-filled idiots like Cardin *gestures to Team CRDL's leader, who was standing up weakly* to go into shock and will be unconscious for about 10 to 20 minutes. Depending on where you hit, of course." The three teams that 'volunteered' calmed down a bit, somewhat eager to get this simulation/scenario/event over with.

"Good luck…" Vasquez called to the three teams in a strict tone as he climbed back up how he came down to them in the first place, a ladder.

Well, y'know what they say. Be careful of what you wish for, because it might just come true.

* * *

 **Yeah, I decided to cut this chapter short for two reasons. One, I'm lazy at times yet very active at times as well. Two, because I wanna see some ideas for the story. Like how should they tackle the next lesson, and how will they complete this lesson they unwillingly volunteered.**

 **So sorry if the chapter is kinda short. A friend of mine really, REALLY wanted this chapter out.**

 **And yeah, forgot to mention this last chapter. Pairings are as follows:**

 _1\. OC1 (Nikolai/Nexus) X Harem (Refer to last chapter for his harem details.)_  
 _2\. Jaune X Pyrrha X Cinder X Neo Politan X Mint Éclair (Unlike canon RWBY, Pyrrha ain't gonna die! Jaune will be more sensible and will be brought out of his Hero-Complex, and I gots plansies for Cindy. Neo's gonna be a toughie to work out. In a nutshell, I'm pairing up a knight with a gladiator, a pyromaniac, a silent ice-cream loving psycho, and her equally psychotic sister. How fun is that?)_  
 _3\. Nora X Ren (Best friends since God-knows-when-they-met.)_  
 _4\. OC2 (Yuri/Yankee) X Emerald Sustrai (Yep. I'm pairing up a psychotic blade-using, shotgun firing lunatic with a green-haired, red-eyed thief.)_  
 _5\. OC3 (Enrique/Smiley) X Glynda (They start out kinda hating each other like how some anime do it, but slowly grow close to one another)_

 **But the pairings won't come into play until the prom thing-y. Note that I've never been to an actual prom before, so give me ideas for the prom and how the pairings listed will come into play.**

 **So no romance sub-plots... until I fell like it, 'cuz I'm too lazy/too inexperienced in writing that kind of stuff.  
Also, I might more OCs. Inspired by mythology/pop culture/video games/movies/cartoons/anime/whatever. First few OCs I'll be actually introducing sometime later on are probably gonna be neutral alignment for now, and this is the clue on who they are.**

 **OC1:** _"Everything I touch turns to gold."_ **  
OC2:** _"Kids today. So disentisized by movies and television."_

 **And like I said before, if you're interested, PM me if you wanna do fanart for my fanfic. Just give me a link in the PM about your art and I'll have the links up in my profile. If I can get it right. So stay tuned for the next chapter, and I'll talk to you all later.**


	8. S1C8: Didn't Think So

**It's been a while, guys. Been re-watching RWBY the past few days to get a good feel with the story again. And yeah, I've watched the latest season, but not all the way through. I'm using my summer vacation time to catch up on things in time for Season/Volume 4 of RWBY. And yeah, this continues from where we left off, with Teams RWBY, JNPR, and KLJY, being 'volunteered' by Nora, fighting off the combat drones, which look so much like human beings. Which, in turn, makes it hard for Teams RWBY, JNPR, and KLJY to actually eliminate the drones since they look so human with that realistic plastic skin that's been put over their metal endoskeletons (it's ballistics gel). But only Blake, Nora, Nikolai, Yuri, Kaye, and Jaune are able to kill/destroy them for reasons to be explained further on in the story. And usage of Google Translate is seen in this chapter and oncoming chapters to follow. So... *puts on glasses* PREPARE FOR INACCURATE TRANSLATIONS!**

 **Anyways, like before...  
RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth and Monty Oum  
Army of Two belongs to Electronic Arts  
Enrique Vasquez, Kaye Lonewolf and Luna Felicia Garnet belong to me  
Nikolai Johann and Yuri Prozodnikov belong to Julian Niño Custodio (a friend of mine from Grade 8)**

 **Warning: Some characters might get OOC (Out of Character).  
Note: I also took advice from Ace Of Spades3170, who gave me a tip on making the chapter look less cramped. Thanks man, appreciate the advice. I'll update all of my current chapters with that format.  
Note 2: IT'S MAH B-DAY TOMORROW! SWEET SIXTEEN, HERE I COME! Posted this on the day before mah b-day!**

"Speech"  
 _'Thought/Label'  
"Supernatural Speech/Singing/Unspoken Message"  
_ _"Radio Communication"  
_ _ **"LOGO/Non Human Speech/Non Faunus Speech"  
**_ _-Message/Combat Statistics-_

* * *

- **Chapter 8: …Didn't Think So** -

-Play Opening-

* * *

-1116 Hours, Lesson 2: Combat Basics-

Vasquez pressed the button that was labeled 'Begin', making an audible *WHIR* in the process.  
"Let the Kill House Training…" the drones paused, weapons ready. Vasquez then proceeds to yell out as he throws the remote back where it belongs.

"BEGIN!" No sooner had he said that, the drones in the vicinity of the three teams began firing their shock round firearms. And the following appeared on the board behind him:

- _Drone Difficulty: Moderate_ -  
- _Students: 12_ -  
- _Scenario: Hostage Rescue and Terrorist Elimination_ -  
- _Participating Teams: RWBY, JNPR, and KLJY_ -

Thinking quickly, Team KLJY's leader began to tell everyone to get to cover quickly. All teams quickly got behind a structure that's supposed to simulate a large boulder of sorts.

"Okay, anyone got any plans to pass this training day?" Niko asked in curiosity. He hadn't been to an actual hostage situation before; neither did anyone else for the matter.  
"Look" Weiss began, earning a few looks at her, "We should use our abilities and weapons to our advantage. They may not look like it, but combat drones are fairly easy to deal with." That got some nods of agreement.  
"Alright then, Snowflake" Weiss blushed in anger and embarrassment from that nickname Niko gave her, "Let's follow your plan, then."  
Kaye then blind fired Crystal Blight from her spot, which was the left edge of the boulder. "Alright, the way I see it, *points to Team JNPR* you guys stick to the shadows, and get the hostage. You guys *points at Team RWBY* hold off half of the drones in the area. My team will go fight the other half." Kaye explained, getting nods of agreement as well. With that, the three teams began their rescue mission.

* * *

-With Team RWBY and Team KLJY-

Ruby quickly knocked down one drone, before using her Speed Semblance to quickly dodge the shock rounds fired at her. The girl in the red hooded cloak then knocks down a few more drones in her attack pattern. She impaled Crescent Rose's scythe blade into the ground before jumping on the scythe/sniper hybrid. She quickly spins, legs outstretched to kick anything that got close.  
"Hi-YAH!" Ruby quickly kicked away a drone that got too close with her boots.

Weiss used her Glyphs and blocked all the bullets, before firing an Ice Dust round straight into a nearby drone, freezing it over in the process. The heiress of the Schnee Dust Company smirked as she readies herself with Myrtenaster again, its chambers spinning rapidly. "Let's do this!" she says as she quickly used her Glyphs and her Dust bullets to incapacitate the drones.

Blake used her Semblance and began to shoot Gambol Shroud quickly and accurately as possible. She dodged another flurry of bullets before slicing off a few drones in half. She looks over to see the horrified expressions on her teammates' faces.  
"They're just drones!" Blake said not wanting to deal with this right now.

"Nicely done, maggot." Vasquez's voice was heard over the intercom, impressed at their progress so far.

Yang quickly knocked down a few drones with a single punch (AN: she's Yang, of course she can do that!) before kicking a few of the other drones' weapons away. "Heh, this is too-", Yang was interrupted when one shock bullet cut off her hair. Yang caught the stray lock of her blonde hair as she shook in rage. She might be a brawler, but mess with her hair, and your dead meat.

"RAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHH!" Yang bellowed out into the heavens as her eyes turned from their breathtaking shade lilac to a bloody shade of red. Her long, curly hair began to straighten, and glowed with bright yellow flames gracing her hair. She quickly rushed at the nearest drone, crushing its head with her Ember Cilicas, and continued her rampage with any drone in sight.

After a full three minutes of drones getting caught in Yang's crazed rampage, the buxom blonde brawler began to calm down when she was satisfied enough. As her hair began to cease burning up and her eyes began to go back to their usual shade, Yang looks at her team with a raised eyebrow.

"What?" she asked in confusion.  
"Uh, Yang" her attention was caught when Luna spoke, "maybe you should go calm down a little." Then Yuri added in, not aware of the consequences that follow.  
"Yeah! I'm mean, it's just hair." By now all of the females in the event except Ruby and Kaye were glaring down at the man.  
"Did *gulp* I-uh, say something wrong?" he prayed to God that something were to save him. And it did…

… In the form of a drone shooting him in the back with a highly electrified bullet.

Yuri began to spasm as his grip on Muldoon's trigger got tighter, causing it to blindly hit a drone that was sneaking up behind his team.

"Your teammate's down!" All of the girls that were enraged at Yuri's statement snapped back to reality upon hearing Vasquez's voice.  
"Help him up!"  
"Why should we?" Luna asked, hands on her hips.  
"Team penalty." Those very words got into everyone's heads. "If your teammate's down, do your best to assist him or her at all costs. If not, then negative points will be added to your overall score for today." The drone that shot Yuri was quickly blown apart by Niko, using Alderauge's payload rounds into great effect, who then helped his brother up.

Quickly getting their heads back in the game, Team RWBY and Team KLJY begins to attack the drones in their path.

Kaye transformed Crystal Blight into sword mode and begins to slice all the drones within her weapons range in half. She fired out a round from her sword's blade tip, the recoil sending her upwards. Aiming the bottom of her sword's blade tip at the ceiling, Kaye shoots another round, sending her flying towards the drones rapidly. Once she got in range, Kaye spins around, a tight grip on her sword, and slicing many combat drones in half.  
"Hmph" Kaye spins her sword around with her one hand, before impaling it into the ground, "Too easy."

Luna loaded another hexagonal cylinder into Sturmgeon before shooting multiple burst at the drones attacking her with the cylinder set to 'Fire'. Using her Element Semblance, she willed the fire to spread out, burning a few. But, like most of the others, she mistook the drones for humans due to their looks and set the fires to where they will suffer minor burns. A mistake she'll soon learn.

A few drones got the drop on her, catching Luna by surprise. These drones had melee weapons instead of firearms, such as bats, axes, knives, and even sledgehammers, and were dressed like street gangsters. One of the hammer wielding drones went in for the kill, when its head was sent flying off its shoulders. The remaining drones turned around to see one of Niko's revolvers, Scotty, aimed at them, with the other revolver, McCoy, lazily dangling by Niko's left side. Niko quickly snapped his revolvers' grips straight, causing the massive barrel lugs to extend and form katana blades, all with just a flick of his wrists.

"Alright then…" Niko's voice came off as cool and enticing, seeing as how most of the females in the spectating crowd swooning over him, and continued, "… let the girl go, and you will all just go home back to your families…" Niko drags one of his blades across the ground as he makes his way towards the drones, making drag marks in the dirt, while dragging the other across the metal walls, causing sparks to erupt.  
"Whaddya say? Fair deal?" but the drones started to charge at him, weapons ready to bludgeon the man. "Huh, guess I don't make good deals anymore…" Niko said before he flipped his Flower mask down.

It felt good having his mask back on where it belongs.

"That's his mask?!" Cardin, feeling better from the beating he and his team received, mocked.  
"That's so girly. I guess I should've seen it coming since his team is led by a little girl in tights." His team laughed beside him, and they all ignored the angered yells and hissing from the others.

*BOOM!* A revolver was fired, with Niko being the culprit. Cardin didn't have the time to react as his face was grazed by a .500 magnum round before said round ricocheted off the wall behind him. The bullet in question quickly drilled through the dome of an unsuspecting drone that was about to spot Team JNPR sneaking through the area.

Niko quickly cut down every melee-weapon-wielding drone before glaring up to Cardin.

"HEY CARDIN!" Niko yelled at Team CRDL's leader, face filled with rage underneath his mask, McCoy's barrel smoking.  
"WHY DON'T CHA COME DOWN HERE AND FIGHT ME LIKE A MAN, YAH FUCKING MAN-SLUT!" Nikolai's words sparked anger from Cardin.  
"What the hell did you call me, Prozodnikov?!" Cardin was readying his mace to cave in that face of Niko's. Suddenly, an 18-inch long kukri was found impaled in between Cardin's legs, missing Cardin's 'Junior' by barely a few millimeters. Cardin paled when he saw the look Enrique Vasquez, known as Smiley in the eyes of many, was giving him through that morbid mask of his.

"Ang iyong ina ay dapat na napapahiya ng sa iyo, Cardin. At muli, siya ay isang kalapating mababa ang lipad, kaya hindi siya ay isip." ("Your mom must be ashamed of you, Cardin. Then again, she was a whore, so she won't mind." I used Google Translate for this. It ain't 100% accurate, but it's the best I got for the introduction of the Filipino language) Vasquez spoke, earning looks of confusion from everyone around him.  
"U-uh, what?" Cardin dared not to speak anything insulting, not liking the situation he is in. Vasquez chuckled darkly, making Team CRDL look at one another in fear. Vasquez's eyes tore straight into people's souls at time when he wants them to tear straight into their souls.  
"Ang iyong buhay ay isang pangunahing pag-aaksaya, Cardin. Ito ay isang kahihiyan na ikaw ay ipinadala pabalik sa mga piraso." ("Your life is a major waste, Cardin. It's a crying shame that you'll be sent back in pieces.") Smiley spoke in a tone rarely heard by anyone that knows of him as an ally, acquaintance, or friend… Pissed, and it looks like Cardin and his cronies are gonna have a bad time.

Back with the others, Team RWBY and KLJY were confused and scared at the same time, save for Niko and Yuri.  
"That's never a good sign…" Niko spoke grimly.  
"Huh? What are you talking about, Niko?" Yang asked. He looked at her, her teammates and his two female teammates before explaining.  
"Vasquez, or Smiley as he is known throughout his old profession, seeing as how serious he's getting on poor Cardin, only speaks in his native tongue whenever he gets pissed. And that is a rare thing for Vasquez to be." He walks off, with intentions, of getting to Team JNPR and to provide back up.  
"If you wanna live through his lessons, I suggest-NO!-plead you to never piss him off. He has ways of making anybody, even the toughest of people, suffer."

His words left everyone on that day who listened to him a good reminder. Never, EVER, piss Professor Vasquez. Because it might be your last course of action.

* * *

-With Team JNPR-

"THIS IS SO BORING!" Nora wailed, flailing her arms around while her finger was on the grenade launcher's/hammer's trigger.  
"Nora~" Ren groaned, knowing fully-well that his partner did NOT like peace and quiet for a long time unless she wants peace and quiet.

"SHH! Keep it down! You wanna get caught or something?" Jaune shushed them, surprising his team and himself.  
 _'Wh-what the heck did I just say?!'_ Jaune's mind barely registered his own words that weren't his own. Even Pyrrha noticed that.  
 _'I never took Jaune for the type to shush people…'_ Pyrrha wondered, thinking what in Oum's name made Jaune do that. That's when Team JNPR noticed differences between Jaune when he's in regular Beacon classes and Jaune now. Where the regular Jaune is shy and nervous around people, except around Weiss where he tries to flirt with the heiress….

… The Jaune they are currently seeing seems more trained. Like a professional hitman.

"Uh… ne-never mind…" Jaune's old personality was back the moment he said that. Shaking off any thoughts that might distract him, Jaune began to hug the wall and slowly move along the side of the wall. Following their leader, Pyrrha, Nora, and Ren quickly made their way through the complex obstacle course their combat instructor had given out on the first day of lessons.

As they slowly made their way to the large building resembling a military base, Team JNPR saw multiple drones, supposedly programmed to guard the area, patrolling, with a few stationed at multiple entrances and watchtowers. Each and every drone was armed with a weapon suited for the task programmed to them.

Those stationed by the watchtowers were armed with Dust Marksman Rifles…  
The ones patrolling the area were armed with AK-Type Dust Rifles…  
And those that were guarding the gate entrances and building entrances were armed with Dust shotguns.

"Okay…" Jaune began, gaining the attention of his team once more.  
"Ren, you sneak in and take out any drone quickly and quietly." Ren nodded, vaulting over the railing opposite to them.  
"Nora, use that hammer of yours to make a big explosion. One big enough to draw attention away from the building." That order sent surges of joy through Nora's veins.  
"ALL RIGHT! HAMMER TIME!" Nora got giddy as she transformed her hammer into its grenade launcher mode and firing a pink canister at the closest entrance to their position.

The drones positioned there were blown away by the grenade round that slammed into their post. The more fortunate drones quickly got into an alert, firearms ready to take down any intruder. Suddenly, an orange-haired, gray-wearing body slammed her hammer down onto the ground as she fell out of the sky.  
"Heeeeeereeesss Nora!" Nora Valkyrie, with her hammer at the ready, began to charge at the drones, smacking away some drones away and smacking the rest into the ground. The drones quickly circled her, firing their guns. As the shock rounds made impact on Nora, she surprisingly took it all with no damage.

This was Nora Valkyrie's Semblance, the ability to absorb and even manipulate electricity (AN: Nora Valkyrie is a reference to Thor actually. Everyone in Team JNPR is actually based on a character from myth, legend, or history that cross-dressed or disguised themselves with the opposite gender. Jaune and Ren are based off of Joan of Arc and Mulan, respectively; who disguised themselves as boys to participate in something. Pyrrha and Nora are based off Achilles and Thor, respectively; who disguised themselves as girls to avoid something.) She grinned at the drones, which looked at one another beeping out various codes only they could understand. Nora spun her hammer around before taunting "Come get some!" as she charged again.

As the drones were fighting Nora, Jaune, Pyrrha, and Ren were casually sneaking by unseen.  
"Jaune? What's with you today?" Pyrrha's question brought Jaune out of his calm demeanor. "Heh? W-what do you mean?" Jaune forced a smile to grace his face.  
"You're not yourself ever since this class started." Ren added in his own thoughts, getting a rise from Jaune.  
"N-not myself?! Of course I'm still myself!" Jaune flailed his arms around trying to change the subject.

* * *

-With Enrique-

Enrique hummed when he looks over at Team JNPR's progress. Using Nora's loud and brash behavior to distract the drones was a great idea. He'll have to give plus points to Jaune when this is over. But for some reason, Jaune seemed to remind him of someone he used to know. Someone with a golden touch and personality. He was brought out of his thoughts when he heard the doors behind him opening and Snow barking happily. He heard Ozpin's voice calling out to him.  
"So this is your training method, Mister Vasquez?" Ozpin asked, sipping his bottomless coffee mug (AN: Seriously, does he even refill?!) as Enrique glanced back at the student teams down at the Kill House.

"Heh, if you think that's all, wait 'til you see me when I REALLY get the class going…" Vasquez's dark chuckle was heard by the surrounding students, who all slowly backed away from their teacher.

"I don't want to know what he has in store next Saturday!" Velvet said shakily, rabbit ears trembling.  
"Don't worry, Vel! It ain't going to be hard!" Coco, the leader of Team CFVY, said in a relaxed tone.

Enrique, always so keen on his surroundings, heard Glynda's clicking of her high heeled shoes.  
"Ah… Miss Goodwitch. Nice of you to join our little class." Enrique's tone sounded like a sarcastic teacher reprimanding a late school girl (as all high school animes where the main character is always late), making Glynda roll her eyes.  
"Professor Vasquez, what exactly is this?" Goodwitch asked, seeing Teams RWBY, JNPR and KLJY making decent progress. Enrique looked at Glynda, mask still intent on staying on his face.

"Well, Miss Goodwitch, if you must know…" Enrique looks at the gossiping crowd, who quickly stopped their chatter when their combat professor was looking at them, before turning to both Glynda and Ozpin.  
"I think it's best that we discuss this in my office."  
"Agreed", Ozpin sipped his mug while Glynda nodded her head.

After following the combat professor to his office, Ozpin and Glynda had different reactions. Ozpin casually sipped his mug once again, while Glynda was more on the astonished side.

Enrique's office was quite different from other offices of the other teachers. The whole room seemed to be prepared for another Faunus War or, if you're from Earth, World War 3! There were weapons inside of lockers, ranging from knives to battle axes and pistols to rocket launchers, all customized to kill Grimm, humans, and Faunus alike. Vasquez's desk was also war ready. The desk was positioned facing the door, making it sensible cover if the enemy were to assault the place, and on the desk were various bladed and blunt weapons. But that's not why Glynda was astonished. No, not at all.

If there was one thing that stood out in the room, it would be security cameras. But these weren't ordinary security cameras, oh no. These were armed security cameras! There was a security camera in each corner of the ceiling, all armed with loaded guns.

Now the two Professors of Beacon Academy don't know this, but those guns that each camera was armed with were Ultimax 100s in machine gun configuration. Vasquez decided that 22-caliber weapons were efficient enough for the large room that is his office.

* * *

 **Okay, before you say that the Ultimax 100s are 5.56 caliber rifles/machine guns, .22s are actually 5.56mm calibers. For example, a .223 Remington round is actually a 5.56x45mm round by diameter. If it were shorter (say, pistol-length cartridge) it would be a .22 Long Rifle. Same thing applies to other calibers, as well. Like the .308 Winchester round is, in diameter, a 7.62x51mm round. And a 12.7x100mm round would be a .50 BMG round. Usually, 5.56mm = 22-cals, 7.62mm = 30-cals, 12.7mm = 50-cals, 18mm/19mm = 12 Gauge, 10mm = 40-cals, 11mm = 45-cals, etc.**

* * *

"So" Ozpin and Glynda were brought out of their observing trance and looked at Vasquez, holding two identical handguns of some sort with great care.  
"What brings you two to my class? Not that I don't like it but still, just what makes my class so interesting?" Vasquez asked nicely.  
"Well" Glynda answered, "You hold your classes every Saturday instead of the entire week like the other professors."

Vasquez took that into consideration as he nodded before looking at his laptop, observing Team JNPR, namely Jaune Arc.  
"This boy…" he muttered, loud enough for Ozpin to hear.  
"Oh? What of him?" Ozpin's question was caught by Enrique's ever-so good ears.  
"He reminds me of someone… someone I knew back in the day… dunno why, though." Vasquez said, trailing off as he looks at the four panels on the wall behind his desk. These four panels in question showed a symbol for each one.

The one the far left panel showed a robotic mask wearing a powdered wig; its upper face sporting the flag of USA. It showed a dark brown-haired woman wearing a red vest over a blue shirt, with white cargo pants. One of her hands held an M16A4 with an underbarrel M203 and the other holding an M9A1 Bazooka with little difficulty.

The one on the left panel showed a tribal-styled version of Vasquez's Smiley Mask; with the eyes golden yellow, the jaw colored dark red, and the upper half in dark blue. It showed Vasquez in his Elite Outfit, complete with his mask, holding his customized AA-12 before it became Bonesaw.

The one on the right panel showed a white skull with a symbol resembling a cross between a National Socialism/Nazi symbol and a Biohazard symbol on the forehead; the skull painted horizontally in black, red, and yellow. It showed a man wearing a black leather combat trench coat with a hooded top, sporting a skull for a mask. In the man's hands were two handguns, the same ones Vasquez held, with a machine gun slung over his back.

The final one on the far right panel showed a king's head wearing a golden crown decorated with diamond rings. It showed someone looking exactly like Jaune, except much older, possibly in his thirties, and having golden brown eyes, wearing a golden assortment of clothes, most notably his pants, jacket and shoulder guards. In his hands was a golden Heckler & Koch G11K2 with an underbarrel flamethrower, while in his left thigh holster was a Remington 1856 revolver; also in gold.

The left panel was glowing with the colors that Vasquez's mask bore. The rest of the panels, however, were dimmed.  
"Why is that those other panels lack colors, Enrique, when yours is full of color?" Ozpin asked, using the first-name basis in serious times, noticing the panels. Vasquez scoffed playfully before answering the question, "These *motions to the panels* are the Four Horsemen of The Damned. Dunno if these other bastards are still alive out there," he sighed before continuing, "That smiling one is me. Went by the codename 'Mister Mayhem' during our operations as a four-man suicide squad." "No surprise there…" Glynda rolled her eyes, keeping a straight posture.

Enrique gave her a look she couldn't read due to his Smiley Mask covering his burnt and scarred face, and continued.  
"The one with the dark brown hair, wearing the red, blue, and white get-up *points to the left panel* is Virginia Washington. Codename: Liberty. Proud of her homeland, and will rip out anyone that disrespects her country." He continues, this time with the right panel.  
"Now this fella over here is Baron Edward Von Schadel. His name literally means 'Lord of Skulls'. Now don't go pissing him off if you ever meet him." "Why is that so, Professor Vasquez?" Glynda asked, strangely feeling disgusted all of the sudden.

"They call him 'The Doctor' from where he was from." He told her.  
"When I went to his home country, the people were afraid. Deathly afraid." He spoke grimly.

"They say the cops take away your rights, the government takes away your freedom, the plague may poison you, and hunger may starve you, but you must beware The Doctor. When I first met him, he was a psychopath, always locked away in his castle, often experimenting or studying a dead corpse." His words made Glynda even more disgusted than before, seeing as how she's trying to stop herself from imagining what horrible things this Edward person had done in the past.

"Now it may come to a surprise, but I trusted that man to a certain level of acceptance." Enrique said as he continued with his explanation of the Four Horseman of The Damned.  
"Now this golden boy over here *points to the rightmost panel* is Alastair Midas. Second youngest of the bunch, coming in at fifteen years of age; with Virginia coming in first by a few months later than him. Edward and me being closely aged, him being twenty-eight and me being thirty, when we first formed the Horsemen twelve years ago. The 'Gold Kid', we call him."

"Why is that his codename?" Ozpin asked, hiding the fact that he didn't like it very well. Enrique's reply horrified them.

"He was a government experiment… ever since he was born." Enrique said in a solemn tone.  
"WHAT?!" Glynda's scream could be heard over the whole warehouse/training grounds, as Snow, all the way from the other side, covered her ears, howling in pain. Glynda's usual stone-faced expression broke into one of horror from the revelation that Vasquez had thrown at her and Ozpin. (AN: But can you blame her? No! After all, experimenting on a child is so fucked up!)

"You heard me right, Miss Goodwitch…" Vasquez said to her in a casual tone. He turns to the panel, with a look of remorse underneath his mask.  
"A fucking government experiment. The man that you see on the portrait isn't even a real man. He is carbon clone, made by combining various body parts and genetics of many deadly assassins. Created as a boy who did as he was told, Alastair's life was bleached white. You can't do anything without the government watching your every move."

In anger, Vasquez slammed his fist into a locker closest to him, making a large dent in its wake. The action caused Glynda to flinch, while Ozpin remained ever-so passive about the whole ordeal, although he was showing signs of fear little by little.

"The same was with the rest of us, y'know." Vasquez continued. "We were terrorists back where we were from…"  
"WHAT?!" Glynda's voice broke his train of thought.

"Yeah, yeah, we were some of the most terrifying terrorist in the world. We each had our own reasons why we became such demons…" Vasquez looked down to his bare hands, clean of anything. But in his mind, he still saw the blood that was spill on _that_ very day. He could still hear that laughter, those screams, that one lonely mutilated body of a boy lying down on that same ritual table every single night of his life.

His very own half-brother's mutilated body. 7 years of age. A full 10 years younger than him all those years ago.

Vasquez sighed, putting away the hybrid pistols away in the sliding compartment of his desk, hating that horrid day. He shook off any thoughts as he heard chatter and loud footsteps coming towards his office. The footsteps stopped, as did the chattering.

He looks at Ozpin and Glynda, confused.  
"You expecting anyone?" both professors shook their heads no, as the door leading to his office was opened, letting a man in.

The man was stiff in his posture, a military official; no doubt, as he wore a white general's coat with blue trims. His hair was neatly kept, black with some gray streaks on the sides of his head. The man's eyes were a deep blue and his expression firm. The military official wore gray pants, with black boots for footwear. This man is known throughout all of Remnant as James Ironwood, the general of Atlas's armies and the headmaster of the head academy of Atlas, Atlas Academy.

 _'Yep, definitely a military official.'_ Vasquez mused in his head. He looks at Ozpin and asked, "Y'know him?" in a rather firm tone

"Of course, Mister Vasquez, I do know of this man…" Ozpin answered, gesturing Ironwood to sit in one of Vasquez's seats for any guest. "This man is James Ironwood, the general of Atlas's armies and the headmaster of the leading academy there, Atlas Academy." Ozpin explained it briefly, but just enough for Vasquez to understand who the man is.

"Ah, so he's like the leader of the government?" a nod from Ozpin, who sipped his coffee mug again. Vasquez noted that one of Ironwood's arms is a prosthetic, seeing as how the joints are visible underneath the fake skin.

"How do you do?" Ironwood greeted the private contractor, extending his gloved, and prosthetic, hand out for a handshake, smiling. Vasquez looked at the gloved hand before refusing politely.  
"Sorry, General. I don't do formal greetings." And with that, Ironwood retracted his arm back.

Ironwood then got serious.  
"Ozpin told me about you, Enrique Vasquez." Vasquez quickly looked at Ozpin, who retreated back to sipping his coffee mug.

"He told that you came from a world similar to ours. Is that true?" his question made Vasquez glare at Beacon Academy's headmaster from behind his mask. Ozpin once again retreated back into his coffee mug.  
 _'Damn it, Ozpin! *sighs mentally* I really need a break from all this contractor business.'_ Vasquez mused in his head before answering Ironwood's question.

"That's affirmative, General." He gave a nod as he sat behind his desk, resting the back of his masked head on the chair's seat. "So… What do you want to know general?" Vasquez asked, wanting to get this over with. Ironwood observed the man behind the desk. After some musing, he asked.

"How did you find yourselves here?" Ironwood asked, referring to him, his apprentices/son-figures/students, and their scientific ally.  
"It was just me that came to this world, General. No one else." Vasquez lied, not wanting to bring Nexus, Yankee, and Luna into this.  
"Funny, that's not what Professor Ozpin told me." Vasquez's mind began to quickly assess the situation, while glaring at the general from behind his mask. He sighed and told the general of the Atlas Military.  
"What I'm about to tell you will NOT, I repeat, will not, leave your mouth as you leave this room. Is that clear general?" Ironwood nodded his head, prompting Vasquez to tell what he should know.

It's gonna be a LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNGG while in his office.

And why were the dots that indicate Teams RWBY, JNPR, and KLJY heading for his office?

* * *

-With Team JNPR-

Jaune quickly got behind some cover, knocking down a drone dressed as a street gangster down with his shield. Apparently, Nora's distraction became too large to be stealthy. Having to avoid both drones running past his team and Nora's grenades, Jaune made the wrong move by rounding a corner, straight into a small group of heavily armed drones armed with shotguns and assault rifles.

Jaune yelped as a drone surprised him from behind, only to be knocked down by Pyrrha's shield hitting it square in the back of its head. Pyrrha went up to her team leader and asked, "Are you okay, Jaune?"

Jaune stared into her green/emerald eyes, never noticing it until now. Her eyes reflected the embers falling down from the sky, due to Nora's explosive weapon hitting everything it shoots at. He blushed a healthy shade of red, not noticing his partner in this light before.

"Uh, Jaune? Are you sick? You look red." Pyrrha asked nicely, not really seeing the red dusting Jaune's face due to the red battlefield. Another drone came by swinging a metal bat, only for it to be knocked down by Pyrrha, disabling it.

Her words and actions snapped Jaune out of his thoughts.  
"Wah-! Ye-yeah, I'm fine! Don't worry about it!" He shook his hands in an 'I'm okay, don't worry about it' fashion. He then grabs his shield and knocks down another drone easily. One drone surprised Jaune by coming out of nowhere, AK Dust rifle firing at about 1800 RPM (AN: Guess that certain AK-Type rifle. Hint: Akaban.).

For Jaune, time seemed to have slowed down as he saw the shock rounds rapidly approaching him. Suddenly, out of panic and instinct, Jaune raised his sword instead of his shield. And, to his surprise and everyone else's, the sword deflected the closest 7.62x39mm shock round. He looks at his family's sword and saw its blade glowing gold for a brief moment before settling back into its old silver steel color.

Inside of Jaune, he felt more confident than ever before. He felt some new source of energy flowing through his veins. Concentrating, his body began to glow a golden yellow, captivating the many people spectating. As Jaune looks around him, he saw parts of the drones highlighted in gold, signifying the weak points. Acting quickly, Jaune ran at the drones, stabbing his sword through each and every weak spot, destroying each drone that he hit. He sliced off a drone's head, sending it flying somewhere off into the distance.

Turning around, he quickly slashed down another drone trying to whack him. He sees another drone aiming at him from a distance. He was about to block when he heard a loud gunshot ringing through the air. He looks around, trying to see who saved his skin just then.

"Y'know…" a voice called from behind him, sounding awfully familiar. Jaune turns to see Nikolai, Adlerauge in his hands, the barrel smoking as Nikolai reloads the large payload rifle.  
"You really need to get that Hero mentality out of your head, man. It's not healthy." The European teen said in a calm voice.

Jaune nodded his head.  
"Okay, got it." He sees the rest of Team KLJY and Team RWBY joining in.  
"Wow. You wreck all of these guys hard, Jaune." Yang complimented, and smacked (patted in her case) Jaune on the back. After regrouping, all three teams head off towards the large building, where they were told that the hostages are there.

After a few minutes of scuffling with some drones, Teams RWBY, JNPR, and KLJY finally reached the door that the hostages were located. Taking the initiative of their old hostage rescue training, Nikolai and Yuri pressed their backs onto the sides of the door in a breaching position.

"Alright, when Yuri kicks down the door, you guys get rid of any drone that attacks or is hostile, understood?" everyone nodded 'Yes' in reply at Kaye's orders. Nikolai nodded to Yuri, who then mentally counted to three.

With all his might, Yuri kicked down the door and drew out Muldoon. Nikolai went in after him, Adlerauge ready; followed by Kaye, Crystal Blight ready; then Luna, Sturmgeon ready. The two other teams followed. But all of them were either horrified or shocked at who was in the room.

There was Glynda, who was surprised at the sudden arrival of the three teams; Ozpin, who raised his eyebrow in questioning manner; and Ironwood, who was surprised as much as Glynda. But the real reason why all three teams were horrified? It was Professor Vasquez, arms crossed and face hidden behind his mask. They had just interrupted an important meeting. AT PROFESSOR VASQUEZ'S OFFICE! OH THEY ARE SO DEAD MEAT WHEN THIS LESSON IS OVER!

"About time the maggots got here. And you didn't blow my head off." Vasquez spoke, a hint of sarcasm and humor lacing his hard voice, as he walks up to them, rather relaxed in his movement. All teams gulped hard when they heard that. Glynda, not finding the intrusion funny, stood up.

"Professor Vasquez, what is the meaning of this?!" Glynda demanded to know, while Ironwood kept his composure.  
"Just a little hostage training, Miss Goodwitch. I thought that was made clear when you and Ozpin saw it for yourself." With that, the blonde huntress glared at her headmaster, who smiled as he sipped his coffee mug once more.

"I had no idea as well, Glynda. Surely you know that to be true." Ozpin lied alongside Enrique, catching on very quickly. Enrique chuckled at fooling Glynda before getting serious.  
"I have one thing to say for you maggots…" all three teams trembled slightly in anticipation and of fear.

Suddenly, Enrique patted them one at a time on the shoulder.  
"Congratulations, maggots. You passed your test." Complete and utter silence for 12 seconds until…

"WHAT?!" all three teams shouted in unison, the combined sound causing Vasquez to clench his ears by holding the sides of his mask. He recovered to explain a bit further, though there was still some ringing in his ear as though a flashbang blew up point blank at his face.

"You kids followed the arrows pointing you in the right direction didn't you, maggots?"  
"Sir yes sir!"  
"Then you all took down the drones halting your approach?" "Sir yes sir!" "Then you passed, clear as crystal in black and white." Vasquez finished his congratulating and turned to the three other officials in the room.

"What? It's not like I had much spare space left when I built the course, did I?"

* * *

 **Aaaaaaaaaannnnnndd that's a wrap! Uploaded on my birthday? Check! Wrote this weeks before birthday? Check! Invited any friends except for relatives over for b-day? Nope! I'll have Season 1 Chapter 9 out sometime later on. First I have to re-watch all episodes of RWBY. And yeah, if you didn't figure it out, this will follow from Season 1 onwards.**

 **Also, if anyone has good vehicles or guns to add into the story, lemme know in the reviews and I'll see where to implement them. Until then, Imma take a break for a while until Inspiration gets up from bed to slap her hand across my face. I'm a lazy writer, I pity myself.**

* * *

 **Even more also, the songs for each member of Team KLJY, Team KLJY itself (your choice/preference on which will it be), and for Smiley and The Four Horsemen (so you'll get the general idea of who they are), alongside some extra characters added:**

 _1\. Michelle 'Kaye' Lonewolf - 'Six Shooter' by Coyote Kisses | 'The Touch' by Stan Bush | 'I'm So Sorry' by Imagine Dragons (Battlefield Hardline OST Version)  
2\. Luna 'Felicia' Garnet - 'Harder Better Faster' by Daft Punk | 'Tighten Up' by Black Keys | 'Survival' by Eminem (Nightcore Version)  
3\. Nikolai Vladimir 'Johann' Prozodnikov/Nexus - 'Still Waiting' by Sum 41 | 'Fallen Blood' from Epic Battle Fantasy IV | 'Phoenix' by Fall Out Boy | 'Divide By Zero' by Offspring | Angel Dust Theme  
4\. Yuri 'Vladimir' Prozodnikov/Yankee - 'Psychosocial' by Slipknot | 'Violence (Enough is Enough)' by A Day To Remember | 'Riot' by Three Days Grace  
5\. Team KLJY - 'Who We Are' by Imagine Dragons | 'Centuries' by Fall Out Boy | 'Ready Aim Fire' by Imagine Dragons | 'We Own It' by 2 Chainz & Wiz Khalifa | 'Ride Out' by Kid Ink, Tyga, Wale, YG, & Rich Homie Quan | Battle Cry by Imagine Dragons  
6\. Enrique Vasquez/Smiley/Mr. Mayhem - 'Shepherd of Fire' by Avenged Sevenfold | 'Bartholomew' by Silent Comedy | 'Organ Jaws' from Epic Battle Fantasy II | 'Nuclear' by Mike Oldfield (Mintorment & F1NG3RS Remix) | 'Hammerhead' by Offspring  
7\. Edward Von Schadel/The Doctor - 'Du Hast' by Rammstein | 'Mein Hertz Brennt' by Rammstein | 'Viva La Vida' by Coldplay | 'Monster' by Imagine Dragons | 'Elegia' (F1NG3RS MGS V TPP Remix) by New World Order  
8\. Virginia Washington/Lady Liberty - 'Merica, Fuck Yeah!' from Team America: World Police Force | 'My Demons' by Starset  
9\. Alastair Midas/Gold Kid - 'Gold' by Imagine Dragons | 'Awake and Alive' by Skillet | 'Come With Me Now' by KONGOS | 'In The End' by Linkin Park  
10\. The Four Horsemen of The Damned - 'Ain't No Rest For The Wicked' by Cage The Elephant | 'Centuries' by Fall Out Boy | 'Warriors' by Imagine Dragons | 'Go Big Or Go Extinct' by Ramin Djawadi | 'Frontline' by Pillar | 'Terminator 2 Judgement Day Theme Metal Cover' by Damnation Plan | 'Shell Shocked' by Juicy J, Wiz Khalifa, Ty Dolla $ign feat. Kill the Noise & Madsonik  
11\. Jaune Arc (Extra 1!) - 'Hero' by Skillet | 'Carnivore' by Starset | 'How You Like Me Now' by The Heavy | 'Friction' by Imagine Dragons | 'This Ain't No Place For No Hero'/'Short Changed Hero' by The Heavy | 'Strength of a Thousand Men' by Two Steps from Hell  
12\. The Angel (Extra 2!) - 'Radioactive' by Imagine Dragons | 'Bleeding Out' by Imagine Dragons | 'Immortals' by Fall Out Boy | 'Archangel' by Two Steps from Hell_

* * *

 **Also, regarding Yankee's/Yuri's Psychopath mask, imagine Corey Taylor's or Mick Thompson's masks from Slipknot, or that Borderlands mask (y'know, the one with the tattooed guy pointing his fingers like a pistol on his head in each cover art/box art he is shown in. Forgot what it was called.). There you go. Your welcome. The mask will appear in the near future.**

 **PS: If anyone of you are wondering what those pistols in Edward Von Schadel have in his portrait look like, I'll describe them for you.**

 **The pistols designs are hybrids of four European designs, specifically Germany, Austria, and Italy. The pistol grips and charging handles are a hybrid taking influences from the German Luger P08 and the German Heckler & Koch Mark 23, the slides being taken from the Austrian Glock 17, and the underbarrel lug and compensators were taken from the Beretta 92FS Inox. The calibers of the pistols are 4.6x30mm rounds taken from the German H&K MP7, or in 9x19mm Parabellum much like the Luger P08. Edward himself made those pistols for four key factors: how fast he can draw them or pull them out; rapid fire ability; the high capacity of 40 rounds in each magazine; and the armor piercing ability.**

 **Also, if you guys are wondering, what Alastair's gun looks like, imagine the G11 Gold Desert Skull from Cross Fire, but with the Flamethrower attachment from Call Of Duty: Black Ops.**

 **As Mister Torgue would say at the end of his explosive sales pitch: TOODLES! *poof***


	9. S1C9: There is no title

**Here's chapter 9, peeps! This time, Team KLJY (well, just Nikolai and/or Yuri) will find out about something and so does Enrique (although Ozpin told him beforehand). So sorry for the long wait. Although you could've done something else like, write a book, read other fanfics, watch something funny on YouTube, et cetera.**

 **This chapter takes place after two months from chapter 8.**

 **Anyways, like before...  
RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth and Monty Oum  
Army of Two belongs to Electronic Arts  
Enrique Vasquez, Kaye Lonewolf and Luna Felicia Garnet belong to me  
Nikolai Johann and Yuri Prozodnikov belong to Julian Niño Custodio (a friend of mine from Grade 8)**

"Speech"  
 _'Thought/Label'  
"Supernatural Speech/Singing/Unspoken Message/Flashback Speech"  
_ _"Radio Communication"  
_ _ **"LOGO/Non Human Speech/Non Faunus Speech"  
**_ _-Message-  
_ *Sounds/Actions/Movements*

 **Also, HAPPY (late) APRIL FOOLS! In the famed words of Rucka Ali, this is jokes, not for kids :D I have a surprise some may see coming, others may not, and where the rest don't give a shit.**

* * *

- **Chapter 9: There is no title** -

-Play Opening-

* * *

-2 Months after Smiley's lesson, 12:38 AM-

After the first Training Day Professor Vasquez had pulled on them, all students every Saturday after that felt like they were living in Hell right now. Sure their grades in combat increased drastically, and while some teachers are questioning Vasquez's methods of whipping them into shape, but that meant nothing if they didn't live to see the day.

Right now, it was lunchtime for Beacon's students today, as many of them are eating their food by the cafeteria. Currently, teams RWBY, JNPR, and KLJY are all seated in a table, happily munching on their food.

"So… there we were… in the middle of the night." Nora retold her 'fantastically badass tale', although only Yang and Yuri listened, as everyone else seems to be busy with something else.  
"It was day." Ren corrected, only to be shushed by Yuri.  
"Surrounded by a bunch of Ursa…" Nora ignored her friend's words.  
"They were Beowulves." Ren corrected again, again shushed by Yuri.  
"DOZEN'S OF THEM!" Nora dramatically exclaimed.  
"Two o' 'em." Ren tiredly corrected.  
"But they were no match. And in the end…" Nora continued her rather dramatic tale.  
"Ren and I took them down… and we were making a boatload of Lien selling Ursa skin rugs!" Nora finished her tale, to which Yang and Yuri clapped.  
"She's been having this dream for over a month now." Ren explained, chuckling at his teammate's antics.

They were all having a good time until…  
"AH! THAT HURTS!" Springing to their feet, Niko and Yuri's hands were on their backup holsters, ready to draw their sidearms at a moment's notice. They notice Velvet Scarlatina, one of Team CFVY's members and a second year, being bullied by first years.  
"Please stop..." the girl in question was being bullied, with her ears being pulled harshly. Just as Yuri drew out one of his M1911s, Pollux, and his knife, his brother stopped him.  
"It's not our fight." Niko stated, shocking his team. Yuri, not wanting to back down from a fight, yelled at him. As much as he wanted to help, he didn't want to get into trouble with anyone just yet.  
"WHAT?! But that's a Faunus, Niko! We swore an oath to help." Yuri's words gave many overhearing Faunus looks of surprise, Blake included.  
"She can handle them. From what I've read-" Niko was interrupted by Yuri.  
"You? Read?" he let out a laugh.  
"Yes, I read, dumbass. Anyways, from what I've read, the Rabbit Fauna are exceptionally strong kickers, just behind Kangaroo Fauna." Niko explained, sadly frowning at what he said next.  
"And Ozpin said not to interfere…" Growling, Yuri's hand left the backup holster and he resumed eating. The three teams couldn't help but glance every now and then, feeling sorry for the girl…

"BAHAHAHAHA! What a freak!" until they heard Cardin's voice, if you can hear it over the cacophony that is the laughing of his team. Right now, they were bullying Velvet, a member of Team CFVY and one of the Faunus that attend this prestigious academy of Beacon.  
"Please stop~" she pleaded again as she winced as Cardin pulled her ear again, on the verge of tears.

Narrowing his eyes, Niko glanced at Yuri.  
"Did Ozpin say anything about harming Team CRDL, lil bro?"  
"Heh! Nope!" just as Yuri was about to let loose, Niko stopped him.  
"Lemme do it, Yuri. You got your exercise, now let me have mine." Niko smirked evilly, freaking a few people out as they passed by.

"I told you these were real." Cardin said loudly, as if to let everyone know what was going on. The on looking students just stood there, afraid of Cardin and his team. But in times like these, there are still few brave and courageous students who will stand up to Cardin. Velvet was pleading to the testosterone-filled team to let her go, but they paid her no heed as if she weren't there.

"Let's see what happens when we pull them off." "Yeah! Do it Cardin!" Cardin towered over the frail Faunus, who was now trembling and silently sobbing.

Just as he reached out to yank Velvet's rabbit ears, someone decked him hard in the face, causing the Winchester to land flat on his back, dazed. When his vision came to, what he saw next was a biker boot stomping down on his face, causing a bloody nose and a large dirt imprint on his face.

Team CRDL, Velvet, and anyone watching saw Niko dusting off his hands as he lets his foot off of Cardin's face…

…RIGHT before kicking Cardin in the side with all his might concentrated on his kick. The resulting effect was Cardin going unconscious and the sound reverberated across the room. And Yuri swore that he heard a bone snap. "Yer ma's git baws n Yer da' loves it!" They heard Niko insult Cardin in an odd way before he spat on the unconscious teen's face.

"Yeah, that's right…" he said as he glared down the three other members of CRDL through his Flower mask. "… Make fun of the Faunus, why don't cha? C'mon, I dare ya fuckers to do it again." Niko cracked his neck to the side, the sound echoing throughout the room.

"Imma give you fuckfaces two options…" Niko continued, in a bored yet deadly tone.  
"One: You can drag your sorry asses out of here and drag Cardin to the infirmary; or…" his hand moved up to Scotty's holster, setting the revolver/katana hybrid in its latter form.  
"Two: You can try to avenge your leader and get your asses kicked all the way straight into the infirmary…" his other hand clenched into a fist, which looked more terrifying since he's wearing finger-less combat gloves.  
"Whaddya say? Fair trade?" he used the same question he used on the drones two months ago on Team CRDL, who were on the verge of pissing themselves.

Putting on their bravado in order to not embarrass themselves, the remainder of Team CRDL charged at Niko. But in the span of fifteen seconds, this happens:

Dove tried to smack Niko with his fists, only for the more nimble teen to lean back to avoid it. Quickly straightening himself, Niko punched Dove hard in the stomach and finishing it with a sharp right hook to the head. Dove fell over and landed on his back. He's gonna be seeing stars for a while.

Sky tried to avenge his beaten up teammate, only for him to go down the fastest. Nikolai just grabbed Cardin's tray (not that he'll be eating anytime soon) and slapped him hard with pinpoint accuracy. Sky's face was dirtied with the food Cardin had on his tray.

Russell, surprisingly, was an actual brawler of the team. He spun like a Boarbatusk in the air, trying to kick Niko. Niko sidestepped the attack before sending a painful roundhouse kick to the spine. Recovering quickly, Russell tried to counter with his own roundhouse, only for Niko to grab the leg with one hand. It was a standstill, with everyone's breaths hitched and anticipating the outcome. Using his free arm, Niko punched in Russell's kneecap, quite hard I might add.

Russell screamed in pain, dropping to the ground clutching his broken leg, as Niko stood tall over him. Niko's expression was one of happiness. He smirked at the 'strongest Team in all of Beacon' as he walks back to his table, sitting back in his chair.

Everyone else however, was completely appalled. They had just witness Nikolai Johann Prozodnikov, a sniper (which they assumed too useless in close quarters), beat up Team CRDL, who were all armored. And Niko wore the academy uniform instead, which made him even more awesome in the eyes of many.

Quickly, Dove and Sky dragged Cardin's unconscious body out of the cafeteria, with Russell following close behind.  
"This isn't over!" Dove said, involuntarily ducking as Niko drew out Scotty and pulled the hammer back.  
"Go ahead… Just try and make my school year…" the pale-skinned European teen shot back with his words, fingers REALLY getting itchy.

As Team CRDL left the room (and this chapter), Nikolai pulled the trigger… only for the revolver to go click.  
"Heh. Idiots. Can't even tell if a gun's loaded or not." Niko said as he holstered his weapon, ignoring the looks that the surrounding people were giving him. He looks over to Velvet, who was clutching her ear and tending to it carefully. "You alright?" he asked suddenly, causing Velvet to flinch in surprise. There weren't many humans out there who are genuinely nice to her species, or her entire race for that matter. She couldn't even speak, blushing at her savior.  
"What's the matter? Cat got your tongue?" Niko flipped his mask, revealing his pale and handsome face to the Rabbit Faunus, whose face up and went a healthy shade of red; unaware that Blake sent a glare at Niko's cat joke. His words seemed to have helped the Rabbit Faunus find her voice again.

"O-oh, thank you… *blushes*" she spoke with an Australian accent (AN: Although considering that real-world countries don't exist in Remnant, it probably just an accent), to which Nikolai found rather cute.  
"Oh hey! You're that Faunus girl from Team CFVY, right?" he quickly recognized Velvet via her rabbit ears and her chocolate-brown eyes.  
"You're not gonna pester me because I'm not human, are you? *to herself* _Why couldn't I be human instead?_ " she quickly looked down in fear and of shame.  
"What?! No! Look just because there are a fuck load of humans who would rather see you kind caged or hunted down like the animals human kind thinks the Faunus people are…" his words sparked mixed emotions from the Faunus in the crowd, some glaring at him from the 'animal' part and some surprised at his statement, "… but there are also a shit ton of people who would rather see your kind as equals. Me and a few others included." Niko smiled at her, causing the Rabbit Faunus to blush once more.  
"T-thank you. It's rare to see people like you nowadays…" Velvet mumbled, although Niko's sharp hearing picked up on the second year's words.  
"Shy one, aren't ya?" she flushed and hid her face at his words, causing him to chuckle. All of the sudden, he complimented her, taking her and any Faunus listening off-guard.  
"I've never seen an angel like you 'round these parts. What's your name?" she blushed at his words, clearly not hearing such praise from the opposite species before.  
"V-e-Velvet Scarlatina." She tentatively stroked her injured ear.  
"A nice name for a girl of your caliber." He gave that smile that seemed to melt many hearts nowadays.  
"Why don't you sit with my team for a while? Y'know, 'til your team comes back?" she nodded her head, still red and embarrassed at the way he was being so friendly.

Quickly guiding her to the table his team, Jaune's team, and Ruby's team were sitting, Niko ignored the weird looks people were giving him. As he sat down, he saw Yuri giving him a look he knew all too well. Flipping on his mask and setting it to mute, he nodded to his brother to do the same, but not without confusing his team, Velvet, and the two other teams present.

Flipping down his custom made Lunacy mask, Yuri settled the channel to be muted and private, meaning only him and the other one on the other end can hear one another. This was done to make private conversations in various places without compromising one another. A clever piece of technology in the Mid-21st Century. No compromise, no limits, all espionage.

 _Yankee: You sly dog.  
Nexus: Woof, woof then, motherfucker.  
Yankee: Even in another world, you're still the lady killer I know and love.  
Nexus: Heh, at least Velvet doesn't seem to mind.  
Yankee: But not your little harem…  
Nexus: What?  
Yankee: You heard me. A harem. A harem you made unintentionally.  
Nexus: Christ, don't tell me it's a massive one.  
Yankee: Uh, as far as I can tell… It's just a few.  
Nexus: Lay it on me.  
Yankee: Alright… Ruby, Weiss, Blake, Yang, Luna, and Kaye… That's all I've confirmed.  
Nexus: Well, I'm fucked if I screw this up._

A sudden intrusion of privacy occurred.

 _Smiley: You got that right, Rookies._

Niko jumped, so did Yuri, out of their skins, confusing everyone else who occupied the table alongside them. Quickly looking around, none of the twins saw their mentor anywhere. Possibly in another part of the academy.

 _Nexus: Boss! I can explain-  
Smiley: No need, Rookie. It appears that it's Father-Like-Son over here… Vladimir would've been proud.  
Yankee: Oh good! For a moment there, I thought- Wait! How'd you know our old man?  
Smiley: Your old man was the very reason why Trans World Organization's so advanced. I met him on a couple of occasions. Vladimir 'Vladimir' Prozodnikov, right? Head honcho of the renowned company Prozodnikov Arms Trading Corporation.  
Nexus: Ho-how did you-  
Smiley: I have my ways. Double V didn't tell me that he had twin heirs, though._

Quickly turning off mute and private, Niko and Yuri removed their masks, again much to the confusion of others, and placed them away on their hips.  
"What was that?" Weiss crossed her arms, eyebrow raised. Niko quickly waved her off.  
"Nothing of your concern." Nikolai waved her off, something she didn't took too well.  
"Hmph!" Weiss crossed her arms over her (really flat) breasts and looked away, pissed.

As for Velvet, she was confused at her savior's odd behavior. She heard a few words from him when he put on his mask, but she couldn't hear them quite clearly. So much for Faunus advantages.

"So Velvet," her savior's voice caused Velvet to perk up her head.  
"Why exactly were you doing alone without your team?" Nikolai asked with a raised eyebrow. She blushed and stammered for a bit before speaking, "My team hasn't finished their work yet. But they should be here any moment now." Smiling genuinely, he patted her on the back. While it seemed normal for Nexus/Nikolai, it seems that this normal action had caused Velvet turn red again, seeing as how she hid her face behind her rabbit ears.  
 _"How does my lady luck work?"_ Niko humorously mused to himself as he kept quiet for a moment.

As for Kaye, she couldn't help but envy on how social her teammate is to everyone else. While she did talk to a few people back at Borchardt Academy, she only discussed training methods with them and a few weapons specifics. Damn her father for training her too hard, even if he was the general.

She hid one secret from her team, that her father was none other than James Ironwood, the headmaster of Atlas Academy and the general of Atlas. But he wasn't on good terms with Kaye or her mother. In fact, it was the opposite.

* * *

 _-Flashback, a few minutes after Training Day 1-_

 _"Miss Lonewolf? Can you stay for a moment; I have to talk to you regarding your performance." Nodding, Kaye saw her team, Ruby's team, and Jaune's team leaving the doors. Sitting on one of Professor Vasquez's seats, she made herself comfortable. If it weren't for the fact that the general was still here. Like Vasquez, Kaye couldn't help but despise the general._

 _Even if that general was her father._

 _Vasquez turned to Ozpin. "You should leave as well, Oz. I have to talk with her alone." Nodding, the headmaster left the room, followed by Glynda closely. Noticing that someone else was still in the room, he sighed and turned to the other person in the room.  
"General. With all due respect, I must ask you to leave." Ironwood narrowed his eyes on the private contractor, disdain in his eyes._

 _"I'm not leaving here without talking to Miss Lonewolf as well, Smiley." Narrowing his own set of eyes at the general, Vasquez didn't show it but he hated the government and anyone linked with them._

 _"Alright, fine." His reply caused Kaye to jerk her head at his direction.  
"Professor?!" it was clear that she didn't like this one bit.  
"It's alright, Rookie. I got this." He gave her the gesture to stand down._

 _Sitting on his chair behind his desk, Vasquez began. "I've seen your leadership skills, Miss Lonewolf. Rather appropriate for the Headmaster to appoint you as leader."_

 _She nodded at his words. "I've had prior training at Borchardt Academy, sir."  
"And you have no regrets leaving your Atlesian heritage behind?" his question not only sparked something within her, but also Ironwood's attention._

 _Kaye looked at the mercenary/private contractor/combat instructor/professor with determined eyes. It was clear that she had no regrets ever joining Beacon. She glanced at a seemingly placed mirror and looked at herself._

 _She then replied, "I have no regrets, sir. I want to be free from the Atlesian Government." Vasquez seemed to nod, a sign that he agrees with her decision._

 _"Do you want to go back?" Vasquez asked the one question that's been eating away at her mind ever since she attended Beacon Academy. Kaye, to Ironwood's shock, shook her head._

 _"Like I said before, sir, I have no regrets coming to Beacon."_

 _That's when Ironwood stood up._

 _"You can't be serious, Kaye!"  
"I'm serious, Ironwood. You can't control me!"  
"You are my own flesh and blood. I will not let you live your life like this!"  
"You see?! That's why mom died! You kept forcing her to do things your way! And you just keep asking why I never come back!"_

 _*BANG* a gunshot echoed throughout the room, causing the general and his estranged daughter to back down. Vasquez had pulled out a revolver (Dan Wesson PPC) and had shot the ceiling to stop their argument._

 _"I suggest you leave now, General. It seems to me that I got a long talk with Kaye." Vasquez held his revolver in one hand (showing excellent trigger discipline) and a dossier in the other. Ironwood's eyes widened. Those were highly classified dossiers, top secret and supposed to be locked away in a high security vault._

 _And yet, there it was. Waving around in Vasquez's hand was the dossier of utmost confidentiality. How the man got it was beyond Ironwood's comprehension._

 _"I'll talk to your… little girl about this revelation." His voice had no trace of humor or witty remark, letting the two other occupants in the room that he's dead serious. And if no one's gonna obey, someone's bound to be dead._

 _Growling quietly, Ironwood left the room, but not without giving Kaye a longing stare and Vasquez a hardened glare._

 _As he made sure that the general was indeed gone, Vasquez resumed to what he was supposed to do. Talking with Kaye regarding her… 'unique' heritage. Placing the dossier in the cabinet of his desk, he quickly resumed business._

 _"Now before you ask, yes, that dossier was indeed confidential." Surprisingly, Kaye snapped herself out of her stupor. "And before you ask again, I didn't steal it…" Kaye didn't like where this was going._

 _"It was Ozpin that took it. Not illegally, no, no. He himself asked the general, your father," he took notice that Kaye's face contorted to one of anger and disgust when he said that, "to have access to the files." She nodded before her face showed confusion._

 _"O-okay, Professor Vasquez, I get it. But why exactly did you call me to stay behind?" Kaye's voice was filled with concern and curiosity._

 _A horrible combination, Vasquez noted. Then, he asked the one question Kaye had been avoiding since day one and what she had not expected._

 _"Are you a Faunus by any chance?" her world froze._

 _…_

 _…_

 _…_

 _…_

 _She'd been found out, by an academy staff member. She nodded her head, albeit slowly and fearfully._

 _"Were you linked with the White Fang in any way?" she shook her head. Sure, she's heard of the White Fang, but never in her most insane state of mind would she want to join that group._

 _Then, to her surprise, he reared his head back and let out a chortle. She can't really tell because of his mask._

 _"Don't worry kiddo." She breathed a sigh of relief. "Your secret's safe with me. But it's up to you to decide when and where are you gonna stop hiding, you get me?" "Yes, Professor." She spoke curtly, feeling a bit better knowing her secret's safe with someone._

 _And she hopes that it stays that way._

 _"So," Vasquez began, "what kind of subspecies of Faunus are you?" he asked with genuine curiosity. He observed Kaye's form from behind his mask. There wasn't anything that stood out indicating her Faunus heritage. Perhaps he made a mistake._

 _"W-Wolf Faunus, sir." A rare subspecies of Faunus, that got his attention. He saw two small yet utterly recognizable wolf ears. Wolf ears, as a matter of fact. But her hair was so messy that you couldn't even see it unless Kaye straightened her hair._

 _'So that's why you liked steak that much." He stated in a calm tone. "And before you ask, yes, I've been keeping an eye on the students through the cameras." Kaye let out a breath she hadn't realized she was holding in._

 _"So… tell me about yourself. Got any relatives or friends back at your homeland?" his question definitely made Kaye smile at her happy memories of her friends._

 _"Oh, just a few friends. Here an' there."  
"I see. How about your mother? Was she ever proud of your decision?"_

 _Kaye felt a pang of regret in her insides. Truth be told, she never really knew her mom. In fact, she didn't think Ironwood cared about her in the first place._

 _"I-I… she left me when I was a child. You see… I'm a Half-Breed. I wasn't a full Faunus. And for that, I was…"  
"Discriminated by both humans and Fauna?" a nod, albeit slow and sad one._

 _"It's okay." His statement caused the Half-Breed to perk up her head in acknowledgement.  
"Y' see, kid… I was also treated the same way. Kids made fun of me because I was always different… my parents kept saying pay them no heed, and look where that got me. Here, teaching kids to fight real freaks, the Grimm, and real monsters… Y' get me, kiddo?" she nodded positively._

 _"Alright then, kiddo. Out of the room, now. I gotta make a call." With that, she left, a burden in her mind lightened a bit but not all of it. Come to think of it, she smelled the other students from a fair distance and found that someone else was hiding their Faunus traits._

 _And she was determined to find out._

* * *

-Present Day-

Suddenly, Niko spoke, this time being heard by everyone at the table, and bringing Kaye out of her own thoughts. "Alright, go back to your group, seeing as they are going through them doors in three, two, and one…" when Niko finished counting, the cafeteria doors bursting open to reveal the rest of Team CFVY. Grabbing her gently by the hand, Niko led Velvet to her team. And Niko was greeted by an odd assortment of people.

First there was Coco Adel, the fashion-obsessed leader of the group, whose figure is on the same league as Yang's, just behind Blake and in front of Kaye. Her face was hidden behind her shades, but her hair was noticeably visible, with brown hair that was darker as it reaches the top of her scalp, and lighter as it strays outwards. She wore clothes with the colors ranging from dark brown to light brown. She wore a dark brown beret on top of her head, with her shades hiding her eyes. Her shirt was something combat yet fashion sensible at the same time; normal shade of brown. She wore light brown shorts that barely reached the top of her kneecaps, only for her legs to be concealed behind dark brown pants, which flowed down until her feet, in which she wore combat boots. Her accessories consisted of a briefcase of some sorts on her right hip and a watch on her wrist. In her hands was a fashion magazine, which she was lazily reading although Niko can tell she was eyeing both him and Velvet.

Then there was Yatsuhashi Daichi, a close friend of Velvet, who looked like an Eastern Asian with his face and his brown skin. He wore a green bushido styled armor, with the right shoulder guard missing and the left one larger than a normal shoulder guard, a 5-laye sode to be exact. He had a shaved dark hair, a sign of discipline within the Eastern dwellers of Earth. His expression, while warm, was also disciplined, yet Yatsu's face seemed relaxed.

Finally, there was Fox Alistair. His skin was dark brown, somewhere between African brown and Cuban brown. His hair was dark copper in a style that seemed to be a mix of a long fringe and a cowlick, followed by his eyes. His eyes were a bright white, possibly a blind. Despite this handicap, Fox walked normally as if he wasn't blind.  
 _"So either he's skill with his other senses are god-like, or that's just his eye color."_ Niko mused before continuing his analyzing of Team CFVY's members. Fox wore a muted orange zipper vest with black lining, zipped all the way up to his neck. He wore black jeans and brown laced shoes. His expression was unreadable, possibly because his lips were the same color as his skin, which blended perfectly into his face.

Niko saw the three other members heading his way, possibly to pick up Velvet. When they stopped a good three feet away from Niko, Coco couldn't help but notice his fashion sense, he was starting to get irritated with the way she was eyeing his clothes.  
"Nice clothes, handsome!" her blunt statement caused him to raise his eyebrow. He did not expect that greeting from a second year.

"So you're Team CFVY?" Niko asked, arms crossed.  
"That's right." Coco replied, eyeing his leather jacket with fashion lust.  
"And you're here to pick up Velvet?" he gestured his head to Velvet's direction.  
"In a way, yes." Yatsu replied this time, very calm about the whole situation.  
Turning to Velvet, Niko smiled and said, "Well? You can go now."  
Disappointed at the short moment being over, Velvet went to her team with a pout on her face. Coco continued, "Well why don't you and your team join us?"

Glancing behind him, he saw Luna smiling at him, Yuri shoving his own face into his food, and Kaye checking her Scroll like a soldier would. He looks back to Coco and said, "OK. I'm kinda free for the moment now."

Raising an eyebrow, Coco walked off, motioning her team and Niko to follow.  
 _"Damn… I just scored a moment with the current hottest guy in school."_ Coco thought giddily, congratulating herself with a metaphoric pat on the back. She knows the gossip of the school like the back of her hand.

She's heard about Nikolai Johann Prozodnikov, who, according to some of the women of her year, was a lot more handsome than any other male in the school. She's even heard of his skills and saw his weapons. From what Coco's heard, he and his brother came from somewhere south of Vale. That's where the male rumors began. They started spouting theories that Niko and his brother were human Grimm, which was ridiculous in her opinion, or boys that have power over the Grimm, which was also ridiculous but lesser than the first one in her opinion. And so, Coco made it her mission. To find out who exactly is Nikolai Johann Prozodnikov.

No matter the cost.

As Niko left the door, he felt a tingling chill going down his spine. While his Russian homeland's winter landscape helped his body cope with the cold much better than others hailing from warmer environments, that still didn't mean that he can't go around naked like some certain Ice Make Wizard from a certain destructive guild, nor did it mean that he can't feel a chilling sense of foreboding in the atmosphere. If anything, he felt a sense of fear harrowing away at the back of his mind for the rest of the day.

When he reached Team CFVY's table, he saw Coco patting the seat beside her, on the left. Clearly, she wanted to get a good view of him. Deciding to humor the fashion-obsessed girl, he sat beside her, taking note of Velvet's eyes having a pang of jealousy within her chocolate orbs.

"So, Nikolai…" Coco's voice came off as smooth-going or laid-back, something usually seen on teenagers.  
"Just how old are you?" she asked the age old question of determining relationships.  
"Nineteen." Quickly answering her question, Niko took a bite of his MRE (Meal, Ready to Eat; often given the nickname 'Meal, Rarely Edible' by its consumers) as Fox decided to ask a question he preferred.

"What was that fighting style you used back during the first Training Day? I've never seen anything that quick-paced before."  
"It's called 'Gunslinging', man. A rather unorthodox way of gun fighting in such an age we live in."  
"And you were just as quick in taking down Team CRDL with your bare hands. I can tell that's a different style of combat." Niko chuckled at Fox's perceptiveness.

"It's called The System, friend. Military, no fancy shit involved. It usually involves a knife, but me and my brother practice an unarmed version, and our mentor helped us to where it's very lethal."  
"Professor Vasquez? He's your mentor."  
"Yep. For three long years my brother and I trained under him. He taught us everything we know." He chuckled lightly again, the sound being mellifluous to Velvet's ears.

"But not everything _he_ knows." That's when Yatsu decided to take off where Fox left off. This time, regarding him taking down Cardin's team.

"Why did you save Velvet? Should it have been broadcasted live, it would've sparked some rumors."  
"Hmph. Rumors are just rumors, friend. Just more lies that people like to spread." Niko leaned back into his seat, letting his arms cross from behind his head.  
"As for me saving Vel," he smiled at the blush adorning the Rabbit Fauna's face, "it's because me, my brother, and my mentor, hell even my old man, bless his soul, lived by a mentality. _'Never let difference control our lives. You may be crippled, disrespected, or even killed, but never, ever, let difference control your life.'_ That's what the old man lived by, and that's what our mentor currently lives by as well."

Fox seemed to smile, although Niko can't really tell since the teen's dark bronze skin melded well with his lips. Fox turned to his male teammate and said, "Well there you have it."

The rest of the lunch went on without anything major happening. Niko spoke of all the fun times he and his brother had before coming to Beacon, but he had to leave out the fact that he worked for a powerful private military company.

But, Niko's fun time was cut short when the school intercom announced.

 _-Would Teams RWBY, JNPR, and KLJY please report to the school auditorium? Again, would Teams RWBY, JNPR, and KLJY please report to the school auditorium?-_

"Sounds like my wake up call." With that, he stood up and began for the door.

"Wait!" just as he was going to open the door, Velvet had called out to him. He stopped just as she was two feet away from him. He turned to her and saw that her face was red. Was she sick? He hoped not. Last thing he wants was a student being sick because of him.

"Yeah, Vel?" he saw her face becoming redder when he spoke. He frowned, not liking this one bit.  
"Are you sick? Because if you are, then you should head to the medical ward." But seeing her face's expression made him remember Team CRDL.

They were still in the medical ward. Recovering after their… embarrassing defeat.

"N-no" she stuttered out from close proximity within Nikolai's presence. "I-I just wanted to say… g-go-good luck." Quickly leaving, Velvet had a shade of red sporting her face for the next few minutes.

Shrugging off any confusion, Niko quickly left, but not before waving good-bye to Team CFVY on the way out.

* * *

-Minutes later, School Auditorium-

When Niko stepped into the auditorium, he found his team, Team RWBY, and Team JNPR sitting idly waiting for Headmaster Ozpin and Professor Goodwitch. Ruby, quickly noticing him, bursts into a flash of rose petals and was instantly in front of Niko.

"Hey Niko! How's it going?" her voice made him smile as he sat down beside Luna, who simply smiled at his appearance.  
"Fine, you?"  
"I'm good."

The conversation quickly turned into something else. Niko was entertaining Ruby's questions regarding his weapons, his brother's weapons, and their mentor's weapons. He answered with some important bits left out. And whenever she tried to make him tell her the important parts, he'd always say "You're gonna have to talk with Professor Vasquez about that."

Ruby tried her best at a pout to get Niko to cough up the goods. Key word: tried.  
"Y'know, you look so cute trying to look angry. " She blushed slightly at his words.  
"Heh heh, I try sometimes." Ruby scratched the back of her head as she smiled at Niko.

Unbeknownst to anyone, Weiss was grinding her teeth in apparent anger in her actions.  
 _'Why does she get to spend time with him? He's skilled, so am I, why shouldn't WE be together?'_ her musings were interrupted by her own mind.  
 _'What did I just say?!'_ quickly putting her hand over her chest, directly above the heart, she felt it beating rapidly.  
 _'Why is it beating so fast? It can't be because of him! Could it?'_

"Hey, Weiss. You alright?" hearing Yang's voice caused the heiress to snap out of her thoughts for now.

"I-I fine, Yang. Ju-just a little heated, that's all." Weiss waved her teammate off while focusing on her partner conversing with the gunslinger from Team KLJY.

Yang, not buying it, followed her gaze and made a noise of surprise before smirking evilly.  
"Really? You, the Ice Queen? Heated? *scoffs* Nope! You have it in for Nikolai, don't yah, Weiss?" if there's one thing Yang liked to do besides brawling, it would be making fun or teasing others.

"Wha-wh-what?!" Weiss's raised voice caused the others to look at her oddly. Quickly regaining her cold demeanor, she glared at the buxom blonde of a brawler.

"Well, what about you, Xiao Long? I remembered vaguely from Ruby that you manhandled his… what do you call it? Little Junior, if I'm not mistaken." Weiss crossed her arms and smirked in victory.

"He-hey! I was making sure of the size, alright!" The whole conversation sounded very awkward and very weird at some points.

Luckily, Ozpin arrived before the situation could get any more awkward.

"Well" he began as he looked over them with his bronze eyes. "I see that everyone is in the room right now. I'll make this quick." He walks over to the podium and cleared his throat.

"I'm sure that all of you are confused as to why you were called here. Now don't fret, you are not in trouble." All of the teams breathed out sighs of relief. They weren't in trouble.

"Oh good." Yang's head slumped down in relaxation. "Because I thought if it's about me beating up Team CRDL last week, I'd be fucked in the ass right now."

"Miss Xiao Long! Language." Glynda scolded the blonde brawler.  
Ozpin chuckled at his friend's strict demeanor.

"It's quite alright, Glynda *sips mug before looking over to the three teams*. You are all gathered here today for a simple message."

"Well don't keep us in suspense, Headmaster." Weiss said in a prim and mature manner.

"*chuckles* Very well, Miss Schnee. *to the rest* I have been informed that all of you performed marvelously well when you are partnered up. Even if you are from different teams. And Professor Vasquez made a call to me, stating that you all should be in a different location. A dormitory house instead of separate rooms."

A deafening silence filled the room. Until…

"EEEEHH?!"

Ozpin once again chuckled as he hid his face back into the cup as Glynda glared at him.

"You heard me right, children. The address of your new dorm house will be sent to your Scrolls…now." No sooner he said that, their Scrolls started to vibrate. Quickly, they opened up their Scrolls and saw their address on their most recent message.

"Wait!" Ren raised his hand. "What about our old rooms? And our stuff?"

"They are all taken to your new dorm house by Mister Vasquez." And Ruby had two reactions on herself.

Happy that her baby, Crescent Rose, is under tender loving care by Professor Vasquez. That man can make all kinds of stuff into weapons, even a measly stick.

And ecstatic that, if she hurries, she can take a good look at the combat professor's weapons.

In a blink of an eye, Ruby was outta here! Using her Speed Semblance, she rushed out the auditorium, in a random direction she thinks the dorm house is, leaving behind her team, Team JNPR, and Team KLJY dumbstruck.

Recovering the quickest, Yang spoke. "How many Lien are we betting that she comes back?"  
"50 Lien that she doesn't come back." Yuri, being the gambler (a horrible one at that) of the twins, betted his bid.  
"100 Lien she does." Nora added.

"Anyone else?" No one else betted. Suddenly, they heard Ruby's tired, but still quick footsteps approaching them. They saw Ruby coming back, exhausted from all that running.

She literally went around most parts of the campus that are AWAY from the other dormitories.

"So… *huffs* can anyone tell me… *huffs* where is the address?" smirking, Nora gave a haughty smirk at Yuri.

"Pay up, Girls-Love." Grumbling under his breath, Yuri grabbed his 50 Lien card… and chucked it straight at Nora's head, knocking her down quickly. Sneering, he looks at the others, all slack-jawed at what the Prozodnikov did.

"What? It's how I give away money." Yuri shrugged while his older twin felt smaller.  
 _'Don't make him donate money to charity.'_ Luna noted his money throwing skills to be rather… a bit 'hazardous' to say the least.

Having resorted to drag Nora's unconscious body to save time, the three teams found themselves by the doorstep of their new dorm house. The house itself looked like an ordinary house, save for various design elements from a library and a school house. The windows were recently washed, save for a few that were still stained with dirt and grime, in which Weiss pointed out rather like a strict woman who wants complete cleanliness. The steps of the dorm weren't that high, just enough to give a good exercise, to which Yuri complained childishly. Overall, the house looked… well, like a house.

They saw Snow waiting by the bottom of the steps, waiting for her master to come out of the house. But when she noticed the three huntsmen teams, she gave a happy bark and leapt at Nikolai, quickly licking him, messing up his hair.

He laughed at the ticklish feeling of the wolf's/husky's tongue licking him. After a few more seconds of enduring the canine's licking, he got her to stop.

"Well…" a voice began, "that seemed rather family like…" they saw Vasquez coming down the steps. He was in his teaching attire (white tank top, gray cargos, black boots, holsters, and Smiley mask), and on his back were his weapons, in which Ruby was restraining herself from yanking all of them off the private contractor and inspecting them herself.

"Well if you're done being the Dumbstruck Squad, come inside. I can promise you will like what I've done with the place." "Somehow, I doubt that." Regardless, the heiress followed the private contractor inside, just a good distance away though.

* * *

-Inside-

"I was wrong." You damn right you are, Weiss! The living room looked spacious, but not too spacious. There were three couches, all big enough for an entire team of huntsmen for each couch. There was a flat screen television with some speakers and video game consoles. Quite near to the flat screen were smaller TVs, possibly for multiple players.

The kitchen, just a few steps away, wasn't blocked by any door of any sort. In fact, a large square hole, neatly smoothened, gave the new occupants a view of the kitchen even from the living room. There were a few utensils organized in a random order.

And going up the stairs, the three huntsmen teams in training saw different rooms, three of them. Each of the teams were designated a room, each equally spacious. Vasquez also pointed out that the house was quite near to the school armory, if they want to readjust their weaponry, to which Ruby and Kaye giddily jumped up and down at the prospect. While Luna giggled at her partner's antics, it appears Weiss wasn't still quite used to living with regular people.

"I'll leave you all to get the place… spiffed to your standards, then." With that, Vasquez left, Snow following, barking as she kept getting in front of her master and playfully moved around, getting chuckles from the three teams and the private contractor.

After a few minutes, they all had their rooms looking pretty much like their old dorm rooms only more spacious. But when Teams RWBY and JNPR saw the room of Team KLJY, their jaws dropped.

It was all heavily stacked with different weapons and various books. The beds and desk were positioned to where they can be used as cover. In Luna's corner of the room, she has this mini-lab set up where she can make extra bullets for her team. She makes the gunpowder and Dustpowder, Kaye makes the casings and bullets, and the Prozodnikov Twins can put them into the guns quicker than lightning.

Currently, Niko was loading some fresh .500 Magnum rounds into Scotty & McCoy. "Okay… let's see what happens when I…"

*CLINK! CLINK! KA-CHUNK!*

"Got it!" Niko rose in his hands what appeared to be both Scotty & McCoy in gun-blade mode (similar to the Gun-blade Squall used in Final Fantasy VIII) combined! It now had two barrels, two combined cylinders, but one massive blade at the bottom. The grips of both revolver/katana hybrids were merged as one big grip and it sports two triggers combined, making the whole stock bigger yet more ergonomic at the same time. The same can be said for the hammers, which both looked like from a double-barreled M1911A1 pistol (I think it was called the K1911, I believe).

Nikolai inspected the newfound mode of the gun with one hand. "Nice! I could get used to this."Twirling the hybridized weapon around, he gave a few slashes and jabs, narrowly missing Luna, who was busy carrying some of her books.

"H-he-hey, watch it! You could've impaled me!" Yang couldn't help but get wet at misunderstanding that statement.  
"Sorry! Having a little bit of fun."  
"Well, watch it! I'm trying to get this place organized."

"Oh, please, Luna." Kaye spoke up, walking up to her partner. She was wearing her combat armor, with Crystal Blight strapped to her back, and a pistol/revolver hybrid (Hint?) in a holster. "This place can't be organized. I mean, ask Ruby or Jaune!" she gestured to the aforementioned leaders of RWBY and JNPR, who perked up their heads in response.

"Huh?"  
"Heh?"

Shaking her head, Kaye rolled her eyes. "Never mind. Anyways, what brings you guys to my team's room? Not that we mind, but…" she eyed Blake suspiciously, smelling through her nose, though discreetly.

"W-we-well…" Ruby began, "We just want to see what your room looks like. We never got a good look before." She fidgeted in her place, shifting her feet every few seconds.

Kaye smiled at the dark-red haired reaper/sniper of Team RWBY. "Well, why don't you come in? Yes, even you, JNPR." She humorously stated. As both shell-shocked teams entered the room, they can't help but notice that their room is bigger than the two other rooms combined.

"Why is your room much bigger than ours?" Weiss placed her hands on her hips, clearly jealous.

"Well, Ice Queen…" she glared at the super soldier of Team KLJY when she stated using that nickname. "Professor Vasquez told us that, due to the majority of us having a knack for weaponry, this room is meant to serve as both our team bedroom and the armory. That helped answer, Ice Queen?" Kaye gave the heiress a cheeky grin.

As for Ruby, she was doing something out of character for her. She was currently sniffing the weapons whilst on all fours. She was eyeing the two rifles, Crystal Blight and Adlerauge, lying on the weapons bench. "Ai?" she cutely eyed the guns like a kid in the best candy store.

Most of the people around her gave odd looks, wondering why is the reaper of RWBY acting like this in front of weapons.

But Yang knew why. She didn't tell anyone this, but her sister and her mother, Summer Rose, were both Wolf Faunus by blood. The two sported wolf ears the same color as their hair. Because of their Faunus heritage, their Semblances and Auras were a lot better than most humans. But that also meant one thing.

No matter where they were, humans seemed to hate Summer and Ruby for their Faunus traits.

"Aww~… That's so cute!" Luna gushed out as she saw Ruby cuddling up to the weapons. "No, Ruby! Don't touch tha-!" But Yang was cut short when Adlerauge transformed into a massive blade.

"Holy-!" Jaune jumped back in fright and amazement, but mostly fright. Not every day you see a big anti-tank rifle turn into a massive sword. Okay, maybe in Remnant.

They heard Nikolai trying to stifle his laughter when he saw Ruby's expression.

"WOW! It's so big!" Ruby marveled the weapon's size and shape, even in sword mode. Unfortunately, a lot of the people around her had many expressions.

Weiss and Blake had massive blushes covering their faces, Yang had a perverted grin to go with her blush, Luna hid her face in her iPad, Kaye and Yuri were laughing, and Niko was holding in his breath.

Well, after that rather awkward bit of life, the three teams were now in the living room, doing their business. Niko and Yuri decided to introduce their friends to Battlefield Hardline, a rather good police-versus-criminals game.

* * *

 **OK, Story break! I made some changes to the way some of the weapons are in the game (cuz it's mah fanfic!). For example, the HCAR is one of the best guns alongside the FAL and M16A3, and the MG36 is unlocked as an Enforcer weapon. You get the picture here.**

* * *

Right now, it's Ruby, Niko, Kaye, and Jaune on the cops' side and Yang, Nora, Yuri, and Luna on the criminals' side.

"Ha! Eat this sis!" Ruby's character, a Professional, threw a grenade before pulling out her M98B just in case her sister's character got out of the grenade blast.

"Don't you mean… HEAT this?" Yang's character, a Mechanic, threw a Molotov right at Ruby's character, effectively burning her character. Ruby moaned in agony as she has to wait three seconds before she can re-spawn.

Everyone else groaned at Yang's horrible pun. Suddenly, Yang's character was gunned down by Kaye's character, an Enforcer, holding an HCAR outfitted with a Heavy Barrel, Stubby Grip, and Stock. "No puns in the presence of the law, Xiao Long!" Kaye bellowed out. It turns out that, like Ruby, Niko, and Yuri, Kaye loves first-person shooter games.

Currently, Kaye's results were 25-0, usually because she hid in hard to get places, and sometimes running to get to either a car or a Battle Pickup. She has this knack of making even terrible weapons very good.

"Die, Lonewolf!" Luna's character, a Professional, appeared in a car, intent on running over Kaye's character. But then a flurry of shots nailed her character right in the chest, killing her character.

"Denied, Moon!" Niko's character, also a Mechanic, used an M1A1 with a Foregrip and Extended Magazines to effectively gun down the car Luna's character was in. He quickly swapped to the 44 Magnum and quickly shot Yuri's incoming character, an Enforcer, damaging him, before getting blown away by Yuri's SPAS 12 outfitted with a Full Choke, Potato Grip, and a Red Dot Sight.

"Can't go Dirty Harry on me, son!" Yuri taunted, going on a rampage with his favorite shotgun. Out of nowhere, Jaune's character killed him with a well-aimed MG36 burst to the head.

"Don't you mean 'Clean Larry', Yuri?" He sarcastically asked as he quickly switched to another spot. Yuri grumbled as he re-spawned, killing Ruby's character along the way. "No fair! I just re-spawned!" Ruby glared at Yuri, who looked more pissed at his denied streak.

On the other side of the map, Jaune's character was blown away by Nora's character, holding an M79 grenade launcher.

"Suck on it, Jauney boy!" Nora cackled as she stood atop a pile of cars, chanting 'I'm Queen of the Castle' multiple times.

It took a while for the game to finish, mostly because Yuri was seen driving a couch across the whole map (Dust Bowl). That caused everyone else to catch the American Dream, with Yuri driving away off into the sunset… until her remembered that-

*KRAKA-BOOOOOM* "ARE YOU FUCKING WITH ME?!" Yuri's pissed off voice spoke volumes. Literally, because Miss Goodwitch, who was asleep on her bed, woke up upon hearing his angered, blood-lusting voice.

Apparently, Yuri had forgotten of map boundaries, and the penalty if you don't return to the map on time.

The winners? The Police.  
The losers? The Criminals.

All because of Yuri and 'The American Dream'. Rest in pieces, you amazing couch. We salute your sacrifice to the video game world.

* * *

-Later on, 10:41 PM-

Currently, all of them were asleep in their respective rooms and respective beds. Until Team RWBY's door opened, revealing a dark purple bow. The rest of the figure's head emerged from the door, revealing Blake, whose amber eyes seem to glow in the dark. Luckily, her Faunus traits were very well hidden, and very useful at this certain situation.

Stealthily, she closed the door and crept downstairs. Once downstairs, she saw her object of interest.

Niko's jacket. Discarded on the couch he sat on during the game.

Now normally she wouldn't care for the guy's jacket, but SOMEBODY wanted her to get the jacket for some plans.

Hissing at the thought of her partner making her do this, Blake quickly and quietly went over to the unattended jacket. Quickly snatching it up, she then turns to get back to her room, only to be greeted by the twin barrels of Niko's custom double-barreled gun-blade.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk, Kitty Cat." Niko's voice taunted her, stepping into the moonlit rays. Blake growled and narrowed her eyes, only to blush when Niko emerged completely.

He wore a white tank top, revealing his toned-frame, a pair of blue jeans loosely hugging his legs, and his exposed face. Sure, she's seen it multiple times, but this is the one time she saw his face in the moonlight. She saw the various scars across his body, with one scar going over his right eye, enticing his looks greatly. All in all, he looks like the main male character of one of Blake's favorite book series, The Man With Two Souls.

The two stared at one another, with different intentions. One wants to go back to their room, the other wants their article of clothing back.

It was a pregnant silence filling the room, not one person moving. Blake stared into Nikolai's blood-red eyes, and he stared back at her amber orbs of sight. In Blake's mind, she couldn't help but feel hot and bothered just staring into those blood-red orbs that Niko uses to see.

Suddenly, one of them spoke, breaking the silence. "Can I have my jacket back? It's getting drafty in here." confused, Blake looked at Niko blinking, before her mind registered what he said.

"O-oh!" quickly handing the article of clothing over to Niko, she blushed and averted her gaze at a random object. Unfortunately, she couldn't stop looking at Nikolai, who unknowingly captured her attention.

"Sorry" she muttered as she looked down to her shuffling feet. In her mind, she was embarrassed and angry.

Embarrassed that she was caught.  
Angry that her skills in stealth were slowly lagging behind.

"So" Niko's voice brought her attention back on him, "The hell were you doing trying to get my jacket?" No sense in hiding, Blake decided to come clean. "Yang wanted me to get your jacket. Said she wants it for something."

Narrowing his eyes at the ninja, the gunslinger made some calculating and weighed his options. He could let Blake get away scot-free. But then he'll have to deal with Yang's antics when he wants it back. The other option is right in front of him. Take back his jacket and ask Blake the one thing that's been on his mind ever since Training Day 01.

"Alright…" Blake's eyes widened at that, "I'll let you go." He stepped aside, gesturing his free hand towards the staircase. Blake, while suspicious, made her way towards the stairs. Until…

*SHCWACK!*

Blake flinched when the gun-blade was THIS close to getting her by the hair. Acting on instinct, she made a grab for Gambol Shroud and aimed the pistol/katana at Niko, but she held no intent on shooting him. Around the same time, Nikolai aimed his gun-blade (which I will dub Blitzlicht every time when Scotty & McCoy are combined) at her, with intent of disabling her rather than kill her.

Another pregnant silence filled the room; the only sounds were the dust being moved by the wind. After what seemed to by a long time, one of them spoke, breaking the silence once more.

"Think you can shoot me, Kitty?" Narrowing her eyes at the gunslinger, the (supposedly) stealthy ninja steadied the aim of her pistol/katana at the gunslinger male, who had this toothy grin, revealing some good condition teeth.

"I'm not a Kitty." She growled as she placed her finger on the trigger. The gunslinger remained smirking, as if he knew something she doesn't, before quickly making his move.

Swinging his gun-blade over his back, Nikolai spoke at the confused Blake. "The safety's on. And you haven't even loaded in a magazine into your gun." Glaring at the gunslinger a bit more, Blake slings Gambol Shroud back and crosses her arms. "What do you want?" she asked with a glaring eye.

Nikolai looked at her as if she had grown a second head or grown a tail. "What? Are you stupid? I said I wanted my jacket back, Belladonna. And I got it back." He sighed, not in annoyance, but in exhaustion.

"But… that's not why I came here to you about." That confused Blake. He kept insisting that he wants his jacket back, now he doesn't? _'What is with him?'_ Blake spoke to herself as Niko suddenly appeared beside her.

"Did you like feeling the leather my jacket has?" she jumped in surprise when Niko spoke right next to her ear. "It's high quality. Combat proven. Don't tell Coco about it." Nodding at the odd words Niko spoke to her, she then asked with a soft voice.

"What did you come to me for?" If the growing grin that's on Nikolai's face isn't a big enough clue, I don't know what is.

"Before I ask my real question… are you feeling the urge to escape right now?" again confused at his behavior, Blake shook her head 'No'. Nodding at the ninja, the gunslinger asked his real question.

"Are you a Faunus?" Her world froze.

* * *

 **Welp, I'm just gonna leave that as is. Sorry for the wait, and thank you for reading! Also, quick question... who should Penny be paired up with?**

 **Edit: Blitzlicht is German for Lightning Flash. Not sure if the name is appropriate or not.**


	10. S1C10: Night Visions and Jaunedice Pt 1

**No intro this time. SORRY! Also, sorry for the cliffhanger last time. I dunno what I was doing. In the words of Ozpin, I'll keep this brief. And yeah, I saw RWBY Chibi, and it looks so cute (or kawaii if you wanna go Japanese lingo)**

 **Anyways, like before...  
RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth and Monty Oum  
Army of Two belongs to Electronic Arts  
Enrique Vasquez, Kaye Lonewolf and Luna Felicia Garnet belong to me  
Nikolai Johann and Yuri Prozodnikov belong to Julian Niño Custodio (a friend of mine)**

"Speech"  
 _'Thought/Label'  
"Supernatural Speech/Singing/Unspoken Message/Flashback Speech"  
"Radio Communication"  
_ _ **"LOGO/Non Human Speech/Non Faunus Speech"  
**_ _-Message-  
_ *Sounds/Actions/Movements*

 **NOTE: My story now has 25 Faves, 29 Follows, and 14 reviews (then again, 2 of which were mine, so 12 reviews) last time I checked. *celebratory horn*  
NOTE 2: Like I said (I guess?) before, I'll be making changes from Canon RWBY. It's Fanfiction, I can do that. Now, I ain't gonna be vague, that ain't my forte. Like some people, I'm gonna be loud, proud, and draw the bad crowd! (that was a horrible rhyme!)**

* * *

- **Chapter 10: Night Visions** -

"Answer me, Blake." Nikolai began. "You're a Faunus, right?"

Blake narrowed her eyes at the gunslinger. How he managed to sneak up on her, past her heightened senses, were beyond her.

"How'd you sneak up on me?" Her voice didn't waver; it was firm due to her past. She slowly edged one of her hands to Gambol Shroud's pistol grip, only for her person of company to grab said hand and forced it back to her side.

The gunslinger's grin lessened, but it was still there. "Oh, y'know. A little skill here, a little practice there." He made gestures with his hands as he stepped away from the cat Faunus, "I'm just that good, Kitty Cat." Suddenly, his grin was gone and in its place was a thin line that was Niko's emotionless mouth.

"Answer the question, Blake. Are you a Faunus?" Blake's eyes softened as she sat down unconsciously on the couch.

"Yes" came the answer. Now comes the question from the same girl, "Why? Are you going to discriminate me?" To her surprise, Niko shook his head.

"Nah. Not like the rest of the humans. In fact, we, not just the Fauna, are animals in need of taming." He gestured to himself, leaning up against the staircase. "To be honest, I don't hate you or any OTHER Faunus out there." Blake seemed to smile at him, but the dim lighting of the room made it hard to see.

"Also, I had a feeling you were a Faunus when we first met Blake. No one just up and asks that and leaves after hearing the answer." His lips curled into a warm smile, not like that arrogant grin that appears usually.

Blake didn't know why, but she can't help but feel flustered when he smiled at her like that. "And from what Boss gathered," The gunslinger continued, "that you were White Fang once." Blake tensed when she heard him mention her old group.

A group that went to the wrong side of the moral compass.

"It's okay," Niko comforted the Faunus, "I don't care who you were once, alright? Hell, your team likes you for you, not being some terrorist. Because I've killed a LOT of those before going to Beacon." That caused Blake to shoot up straight, looking right at him shocked.

"You've killed?!" She quietly shrieked as to not awake anyone else right now. Nikolai sighed in contempt as he looked at the Faunus.

"I've killed, Blake." He sat down on the other couch parallel to Blake. "I've done things no other kid should be doing. But if it weren't for the bad shit happening in my family for the past thirteen years," he looks at his hands before clenching them, "I wouldn't be here, talking to you, or Ruby, or Luna, or Yang…"

"Even Weiss?" Blake humorously asked. Niko chuckled, "Yeah, even Snowflake." In one swift motion, he struck the floorboards with Blitzlicht's rifle-stock. Propping himself up to stand, Niko makes his way to the stairs. But before he even took one step onto the platform, he spoke.

"Blake?"

"Yeah?"

Niko's head looked her way, blood red eyes locking with her amber ones. "Y'know there'll be a time where you'll screw up and reveal your secret, right?" Blake sighed and nodded. "Don't worry, I'll be fine. *smiles* Besides… something tells me that you'll be there with me."

Niko smiled at her optimism she sometimes has on her person. In one quick motion, he pecked her cheek and went up the stairs leading to their teams' separate rooms.

"Don't keep your team waiting, Kitty Cat." He teased as Blake felt some heat rise up to her cheeks. Slapping both her cheeks, Blake tried to glare at the gunslinger, only to end up looking cute (Niko's words, not mine). After a few seconds, the two laughed, forgetting the tension that happened a while ago.

As Blake giggled along with Niko's laughing, she couldn't help but feel warmth in her chest growing. Something she hadn't felt even from… _him_.

"Welp." Niko's voice broke Blake's train of thought, "wanna go up together?"

Blake nodded her head lightly. "Let's." with no other words, the two went up the stairs, before arriving by Team RWBY's door.

As Nikolai advanced forward, Blake stared at him from his right flank, unconsciously wrapping her arms around his. She began thinking many things. _'He's so… warm. He accepted me even though I'm a Faunus.'_ She glanced up and down, taking note of his features. _'Just who are you, Nikolai Johann Prozodnikov?'_

"Well, we're here." his voice broke her out of her train of thought again. "Can you, uh, let go of my arm? I kinda need it for my weapons." His joking tone caused her to quickly let go of his arm, once again blushing at her own embarrassment.

"O-oh! I- ah- Hehe-" Blake, blushing, stammered for a while before finding her voice. "I'm sorry. It's just that… *leans into his arm* your arm's so warm." Nikolai smiled at her, with a blush dusting his cheeks as he dusted off his jacket.

"I don't get that a lot. Thanks, Blake, I really mean it." He lightly patted her shoulder. "C'ya tomorrow, Kitty Cat." As he finished, he turned around to head back into his team's room, leaving behind a still Blake Belladonna in his wake.

Blake stood there for a few minutes, in deep thought about something. About her old life, her time in the old White Fang, her time in the new White Fang. Everything. She was rethinking many things right now. (But since the writer's lazy AF, we won't be delving in too much into that)

Without a word, she crept back into her own team's room.

-Team RWBY's room-

The very millisecond Blake closed the door, her teammates suddenly sprung out of their beds like zombies getting a quick wake up call.

"So did you get it?"

"What happened?"

"That ruffian better not have hurt you, Blake."

She sighed. Of course Yang had to tell the others of 'The Plan'. Blake just hoped to get back to bed and get some shut eye. She tuned out the sounds of her teammates and drifted her eyes to sleep. That is until Yang jumped on her bed, somewhat an impossible task since they used makeshift bunk beds, which jolted her awake.

"Wakey, wakey, Blakey! The night's still young!"  
"It's 11:56 in the evening!"  
"Hmm, nope!"

Blake's eyes bored murderous holes into Yang's form. She wanted sleep; she got a front row seat to Dumbsville instead. Her sanity was this close to breaking from all of Yang's antics. Luckily, self-control was still intact, and Blake settled for a sigh and a heated (but not really much) glare at the blonde brawler of Team RWBY.

Looking at Yang's face, she could see a shit-eating grin growing on the brawlers face. "Well?~" You could say Yang's pushing Blake's buttons.

"'Well', what?"

"Well, where's the jacket, Blakey?"

"*groans* I'll tell you in the morning, Yang." Not even bothering to listen to Yang, the cat Faunus sunk into her bed, drowning out all the noise for the night.

Minutes later, everyone of Team RWBY is asleep, blissfully unaware of their surroundings. But one was shifting in her bed, like she was having a bad dream.

And in Team JNPR's room, one member was having equal trouble getting sleep.

* * *

 _-Ruby's Dreamscape-_

 _Silver eyes fluttered open as they scanned the area. Ruby stood up slowly and looked around for a clearer view. She was in the middle of a forest it seems like and a dirt path leading to a small town far off into the distance._

 _'Hmm, maybe I'll find some help there.' Ruby's mind spoke as she walked down the path._

 _But not even an hour of walking and she's hearing voices in a foreign language, with footsteps not her own crunching the grass beneath them._

 _"Вы уверены, что это, где Белый Волк был в последний раз видели, Димитрий?" ("Vy_ _uvereny, chto_ _eto, gde_ _Belyy_ _Volk_ _byl_ _v_ _posledniy_ _raz_ _videli, Dimitriy?") ["Are you sure this is where the White Wolf was last seen, Dimitri?"] A_ _strange, young voice_ _asked_ _their_ _companion._

 _"Да. Штаб-квартира сказал, что этот город был, где эта сука была в последний раз видели." ("Da. Shtab-kvartira_ _skazal, chto_ _etot_ _gorod_ _byl, gde_ _eta_ _suka_ _byla_ _v_ _posledniy_ _raz_ _videli.") ["Yes. The headquarters said that the city was where the bitch was last seen."] Another voice replied._

 _Thinking quick, Ruby hid behind one of the trees providing a decent shade for hiding. Hearing the footsteps coming close, the Reaper/Sniper of Team RWBY tried to sink further into the tree she was hiding behind, but to no avail._

 _Deciding to peek, Ruby saw two men in strange clothing that seemed to blend/meld/melt into the greenery of the forest around them. In their hands were strange looking assault rifles that look strangely like the ones the combat droids from Vasquez's combat class, only more on an older design. On the men's heads were red berets with a strange symbol on them, a mix of a hammer and a sickle, with a star above them._

 _"Я не доверяю, что командование было думать. Просить помощь от иностранцев. Тем более, что улыбающийся человек." (" YA ne doveryayu , chto komandovaniye bylo dumat' . Prosit' pomoshch' ot inostrantsev . Tem boleye, chto ulybayushchiysya chelovek . ") ["I do not trust what the command was thinking. Asking for help from foreigners. Especially because of some smiling man."] the other soldier spoke with disdain in his voice, causing the other soldier, Dimitri if Ruby heard correctly, to shake his head._

 _"Тогда возьмите вашу жалобу, чтобы командовать, идиот." (" Togda_ _voz'mite_ _vashu_ _zhalobu , chtoby_ _komandovat' , idiot . ") ["Then take your complaint to command, you idiot."] the older soldier seemed to have scolded the younger one._

 _As the men continue to argue, they seem to have passed by Ruby, who had made up her mind._

 _'Okay, so they're friendly. I hope. If not, I can always knock them out. I mean, it's not like they can keep up with my speed, right?' as she approached the men, she reach to them._

 _"Excuse me, sir? Can you show me whe- GUUWAAGH!" recoiling, Ruby looked at her own hand. It was see-through, like a ghost._

 _"Wh-what the?" trying again, she touched one of the soldiers. Or, tried to, at least as her hand passed right through the man. It's like she's never there to begin with._

 _After trying (and failing) multiple times, Ruby came to one conclusion any sane person would come up with._

 _"I'm… a… gh-gh-gho-ghost!" or just one someone as childish as Ruby can make._

 _"Nonononononono! I can't be dead! I got so much to live for! I haven't tried out every cookie flavor yet!" Yeesh, someone has issues._

 _*SWCHIK!*_

 _Perking her head upwards, Ruby saw a white blur moving from branch to branch, high above the soldiers. With her ghost abilities (her words), she floated up and went closer for a good look. And when she did, she was in for a big surprise._

 _The woman before her looked like an older version of herself, with a white cloak instead of a red cloak._

 _'Wait! White cloak? Then that means…' Ruby trailed off as her eyes widened in shock and surprise._

 _The woman before her… was none other than Summer Rose._

 _Her mother._

* * *

 _-Meanwhile, in Pyrrha's Dreamscape-_

 _Pyrrha's green eyes fluttered open as she slowly got up. Looking around, she wasn't in her room anymore; she wasn't on her bed which was next to Jaune's. The whole place looked like a little girl's bedroom, just roomier._

 _The walls of the spacious, but not large, room were of a light turquoise green. There was a little desk littered with various stuffed toys and above it all was a large shelf housing a large, stuffed toy that looks strangely like…_

 _"A gun? *looks around* Where am I?" she spoke, but her voice sounded… higher in pitch. Quickly putting one of her hands on her throat, she tried to clear out whatever she thinks was stuck there._

 _After a few minutes of coughing out nothing, Pyrrha gave up. Looking around, she saw various cute stuffed animals of all kinds littered around the room. Cats, dogs, mice, birds, even bugs (yeah, don't ask) were on the various shelves in perfectly fine condition._

 _Looking at herself in a mirror, she saw someone else looking back. A little girl, with bright red hair, and green eyes exactly like hers looking straight back. Flinching, Pyrrha placed her hand on the mirror, the little girl doing the same thing. 'A reflection. But of who, I wonder?' Pyrrha mused as she went back to the bed she assumed was hers._

 _Looking to her left, Pyrrha saw a rather old-looking teddy bear. It had one eye missing and the other replaced by a black button, it had a black hat on top and between its ears, and it sported a cute little bow-tie. In its hand was a rose, white in contrast to its black bowtie and hat. Written on the bottom of one of its feet was a name written in a language Pyrrha read about during her time at one of Mistral's schools._

 _Grimm Tongue. One of the two versions of it, at least._

 _Despite not really learning to speak the language of the Grimm, Pyrrha spoke out the words as if they were written in Vytalian or Atlesian._

 _And yet, the small teddy-bear felt comforting and warm… like a protector, warm and loving._

 _"Sasha, there you are!" Pyrrha spoke words not her own again. 'Stop that!' she tried her willpower to stop the words her mouth was saying._

 _"Natasha? You still awake, Little Sister?" a familiar voice called out from beyond the bedroom door. Looking around for the girl in question, Pyrrha saw no one else in the room. Involuntary, she stood up._

 _'He-hey!' Pyrrha tried to stop herself from walking towards the door, but she can't. It's like she wasn't meant to alter anything in this dream._

 _Dream? This feels more like a memory to Pyrrha…_

 _"C-co-coming!" The little girl that Pyrrha's consciousness inhabited currently replied with that same cutely pitched voice. Quickly, the little girl opened the door, albeit with difficulty due to the knob being much higher than her._

 _After Pyrrha, or whoever her consciousness is inhabiting right now, opened the door, she saw Nikolai looking at her. But he looks younger, and smaller. Like a kid._

 _"He-hello, Big Brother." Natasha/Pyrrha bowed to the younger version of Nikolai. As she straightened up, Pyrrha/Natasha saw something different from Niko other than him being younger and shorter than his teenage self._

 _Young Nikolai wore a simple black shirt with white shorts, and some socks with odd-looking cartoonish characters on them. Around his neck was a necklace sporting a pendant and, on it, an insignia of some sort. A mix of a hammer and a sickle, with a star above them, with two wreaths at the sides, all in gold with the pendant being red._

 _"Little Sister? I thought you were in bed already?" blinking in confusion, Pyrrha realized that Young Nikolai was talking to her. Although instead of referring to her as Pyrrha, he called her Natasha._

 _As she opened her mouth to correct him, the words that came out were different once again._

 _"I had a bad dream…" Natasha yawned out as one of her dainty hands clutched the teddy bear Sasha again. Young Nikolai, smiled warmly at Natasha/Pyrrha, causing her to blush._

 _"It's okay, little one. You're safe, in our house in glorious Motherland Russia." Young Nikolai hugged her in comfort. Letting go, Young Nikolai smiled at her. "Nothing will ever harm you, little Natasha. Your brother and I will protect you."_

 _Nodding, Pyrrha/Natasha leaned into the hug Nikolai started, smiling. Her hand slipped, and her teddy bear fell to the ground. She felt something she hadn't felt all these years…_

 _Family._

* * *

 _-Back with Ruby-_

 _"Mom?! Is that you?!" Ruby blinked her eyes multiple times, not believing what she was seeing before her._

 _There she was, her mother, Summer Rose, looking as beautiful as she was when she last saw her. The only thing preventing this moment from being real happy was the fact that Summer Rose was ignoring her own daughter, like the soldiers down below._

 _"Mom? Mom? MoooOOOoom? MOM! MOM?!" Ruby started to scream at her mother, trying to get Summer to notice her._

 _After minutes of screaming (and clearing) her throat out, Ruby realized that, other than a strange dream, this was a memory._

 _But of whom? It couldn't have been hers, or anyone's memories._

 _Deciding to keep quiet for now, Ruby observed this dream/memory further._

 _That's when Summer move, quickly jumping from one tree to another, always landing on the branches quickly, quietly, and perfectly._

 _She grabbed something from her white cloak and impaled it into the surface of the branch. It was some sort of spike, used by rock climbers. Reaching into her cloak again, Summer pulled out a thin and light sword…_

 _The very same one she used back when she was still enrolling in Beacon and carried with her through her years as a Huntress. The blade itself was rather simple, as it lacked a ranged function, with the color of the blade a ghostly white, and the handles colored dark red._

 _Summer quietly and slowly descended onto the unsuspecting soldiers, and…_

 _*SCHLICK! SCHLICK!*_

 _Dropping down and moving fast, she slit each of the soldiers' throats, before hiding their bodies somewhere secluded._

 _Ruby gasped and covered her mouth in shock/horror. Never, in her entire (but relatively short) existence would Ruby Rose see her mother, Summer Rose, kill in cold blood. She just kept shaking her head over and over, trying to forget what she saw what her mother did._

 _That's when they both heard boots crunching the grass behind them. Turning around, the two had different reactions._

 _Summer gritted her teeth in frustration while Ruby was more or less surprised._

 _It was Professor Vasquez, only not Professor Vasquez. Standing before them was a mercenary, straight and simple. In Smiley's arms was Bonesaw before he upgraded the shotgun, so it was just a heavily modified AA-12. His eyes held no sympathy or pity when he laid eyes on them; or in Summer's case, at herself._

 _"End of the line, White Wolf. You're either gonna come quietly in cuffs…" He aims his shotgun at Summer, "or in a damn body bag."_

 _Narrowing her eyes behind her hood, Summer Rose shot back in a mocking tone. "Why? So they can keep me as a pet?" drawing out her blade, she stared down her larger foe. "No chance in hell, Smiley!" in one swift motion, she rushed towards the mercenary, who remained completely still._

 _Summer drew closer, and closer, and closer, until…_

 _*CLANG* Blades collided. Summer's sword, Thorn, and Smiley's AA-12, which Ruby noticed it sported a large bayonet on it before it was replaced with the signature chainsaw. Summer smirked at her opponent._

 _"You're much faster than what I thought, Smiley." Summer locked into Smiley's eyes with a fighting intent, which he returned with a glare of cold, calculating silence._

 _"Says the child." With one strong push, the 7'4" tall mercenary sent Summer back a good distance. The huntress in question landed on a metal, which she responded with a grunt of pain._

 _Quickly recovering, Summer dodged a slow-firing shotgun volley Smiley had planned to kill her. Quickly hiding behind another crate, she waited until he got closer._

 _"HI-YAAH!" quickly vaulting over the metal crate, Summer delivered a swift kick to the head. Landing on her feet, the wolf Faunus saw her opponent dazed from the blow. Grinning, she lunged at her opponent, Thorn at the ready…_

 _Only for Smiley to catch her by the arm holding Thorn. Tightening his grip, he stared holes into Summer's eyes._

 _Chuckling nervously, the huntress asked nicely, "I don't suppose you're gonna let me be in cuffs now, would you?"_

 _Smiley, although appearing to be just looking at his opponent in silence, was scanning her through his mask. Analyzing every single detail, down to the smallest one. Upon hearing Summer's words, he returned her nervous chuckle with his own dark one, which sounded grim and disturbing with that voice of his._

 _Bringing her closer to his eye level, making sure that her sword was far out of reach by snatching it and throwing it away, he answered her._

 _"Now where's the fun in that?" in one strike, Smiley sent Summer flying with a single head-butt, causing her to collide with a wall and land behind some metal containers. Grabbing his auto-shotgun, he starts shooting whilst walking towards the spot where she fell._

 _Meanwhile, above the two combatants, Ruby couldn't believe her eyes. Her own mother, who disappeared two years ago, was fighting Professor Vasquez, who held this killing intent against Summer. She just couldn't believe it, from her own mother killing people to Professor Vasquez fighting her._

 _'This has to be a bad dream. C'mon Ruby! Wake up!' trying hard to slap herself awake, Ruby just couldn't help but watch the rest of the fight._

 _Summer barely dodged a bullet by leaning to the left, the round grazing her right hip. Grunting her teeth in pain, she grabbed Thorn and quickly dashed to Smiley, who was in the middle of reloading his drum magazine._

 _Smiley noticed her sudden movements and positioned his shotgun just in time for his bayonet to clash with her sword. Being physically stronger, he pushed away the white blade and moved in to stab Summer in her gut._

 _Quickly recovering, the wolf Faunus sidestepped to the right, and grabbing the AA-12 by the handgaurd. Smirking, she forced it upwards, causing the front iron sight to smack Smiley square in the left cheek portion of his mask._

 _Stumbling backwards, Smiley shook his head. Taking her chance, Summer quickly jumped up and out of sight, landing on an overhanging branch._

 _As Summer looked at the mercenary's exposed backside, she saw some parts of his skin showing, albeit jut his arm portion and his neck._

 _"That's it!" Summer quietly exclaimed as she readied her sword for the kill… only for her target to suddenly move his hand to his earpiece._

 _Both her and Ruby listened closely on what the mercenary was saying, although they heard only little of his words and understood none as he spoke in the same strange language the soldiers Summer killed spoke._

 _As the mercenary below them moved his hand away from his earpiece and stopped talking, he stood completely still._

* * *

 _-With Pyrrha-_

 _Pyrrha hugged Young Nikolai for what seemed to be an eternity. Finally, she began to let go, as Nikolai was struggling to breathe in her rather tight embrace._

 _"Too… tight sis~" Nikolai gasped for air as he placed his hand on his chest to regulate his air intake (got me weird vocabulary)._

 _"Sorry" Natasha/Pyrrha quickly apologized as she dusted off Nikolai's shirt with her dainty hands._

 _"Soooo…" Nikolai's voice sounded a little less calm than before, although that might be because he's a kid in this vision/dream/memory. "You wanna head downstairs?" He flashed a toothy grin at Natasha/Pyrrha, who blushed at the action._

 _"Yep, big brother!" Natasha squeaked cutely as she accompanied Nikolai down the stairs._

 _As Pyrrha looked around whilst following the young girl and the younger version/counterpart of Nikolai, she noticed multiple pictures hanging on the beautiful lightly gold-colored walls of the house._

 _She saw one picture of Natasha holding her teddy bear, Sasha, beaming brightly with a younger version of Nikolai ruffling her red hair. On Natasha's left was what Pyrrha assumed to be a younger version of Yuri, somewhat gloomy but with the edges of his lips curled into a small smile._

 _The picture looked like they were in front of a factory of sorts. A toy factory, to be precise._

 _Pyrrha also notice two adults behind the three children. One man and one woman, the parents of the three, she presumed (correctly)._

 _The man looked like an adult version of Nikolai, possibly in his thirties, sporting a goatee with beige eyes. He wore a fancy three-piece suit in black with the inner breast jacket being white, and the neck-tie being a blood red. His face was firm, but held softness in his eyes. This was the father of the three children, Vladimir 'Vladimir' Prozodnikov._

 _The woman was very beautiful, smiling at her children as she held hands with the man. She wore a simple dress, light gray with some hints of blue at the bottom of her dress. Her eyes were rather odd, to say the least. One eye was blood red, and the other was a bright grassy green. Her hair was tied into a bun, quite similar to Miss Goodwitch, but on a platinum white instead of platinum blonde. Her face was very fair, not a one implication/application of make-up anywhere._

 _'These must be their parents' Pyrrha mused as she followed Young Nikolai down the stairs. That's when the boy in question started to speak._

 _"Since you are awake, I thought maybe we can go for a walk outside the house. Y'know, like we always do to pass the time?" Young Nikolai stopped in his tracks and turned to face Natasha/Pyrrha._

 _Time seemed to stop as Pyrrha waited for something to happen. A minute passed, then two, until the Spartan realized that he was waiting for her to do something. Anything at all._

 _Then she realized that, at certain times of this memory, she has complete control over her current body's actions._

 _"Ye-yes, of course! B-big Brother!" She nodded as she quickly, but carefully went down the stairs, clutching Sasha in her hand. As she finally got to the main floor of the large house, she gazed at the beautiful marble walls. They must be rich, she noted as she couldn't help but keep on gazing at the house's many features._

 _Then she noticed something that filled her with dread. Gently sliding down its silk was something she feared for as long as she remembered. No one really knew of her fear, since they believed that THE Pyrrha Nikos, the Invincible Girl, the Prodigy of Mistral, wouldn't be afraid of anything. Except for this fear._

 _Spiders. A rather small one, but a spider nonetheless._

 _Pyrrha stared at the spider with her green orbs she calls eyes and the spider stared back with pitch black eyes of eight. It was hairy, with red markings on its abdomen/posterior. Then Pyrrha/Natasha noticed another thing._

 _The spider was inches away from her dainty face._

 _Steeling her resolve, Pyrrha/Natasha took a deep breath… and screamed as she jumped into Young Nikolai/her brother's arms. Good thing it was dawn otherwise someone's gonna get in trouble._

 _Rushing down the stairs was Young Yuri. He wore a simple tank top, and some shorts, with sandals for his footwear. His face, like Young Nikolai, lacked any scar compared to their teen selves, who sported a scar each on their right and left cheek, respectively._

 _"Vat happened?" Yuri had a strange accent back then, Pyrrha noted as she buried her head into Young Nikolai's chest._

 _"Spiders" Nikolai answered swiftly while he rubbed Natasha/Pyrrha's back, who was shivering in fright from the sight of the arachnid. "There, there, Little Natasha… You don't need to fear anymore." He quickly hugged Natasha/Pyrrha as she blushed at the contact._

 _Pyrrha/Natasha couldn't help but lean into his warm embrace. As she buried her head deeper into Young Nikolai's chest, she didn't notice her bear's lone button eye quickly having a flash of red from behind its form._

* * *

 _-With Ruby-_

 _"Well, little runt, looks like I'll have to end this little get-together." Smiley spoke as he held his shotgun in one hand with a communicator in the other._

 _"Hmph, why? Had enough?" Summer retorted with a confident smile on her face. Smiley chuckled at her reply. "No" he fiddled with his firearm's drum magazine, "it's just that… how do I say it…" He didn't get to finish his sentence as a big explosion occurred nearby, causing Summer to stumble on top of the now-shaking branch. Smiley was more stable, as he quickly held on to a sturdy outreaching rock._

 _As the two (three if you count Ruby's presence in this dream) quickly regained their footing, they heard multiple footprints rapidly approaching them. Turning around they see a whole new group of soldiers arriving on the scene._

 _Unlike the ones Ruby had seen before, these soldiers were different. Instead of black with bits of different shades of green, these new soldiers wore dark gray fatigues, with splotches of white and black giving the impression of snow, with black balaclavas covering most of their faces except for their eyes, which are in separate holes. In their hands were different rifles, more modern and shorter than the ones the other soldiers carried, sporting grips, scopes, and aiming modules. Around their necks were desert scarves, colored white (ironic, ain't it?) to go with their uniforms. They wore a more form-fitting type of body armor, as they sport no pockets for carrying extra ammunition. On their left shoulders was a symbol. It showed a snow-covered mountain with ice blue wreaths on the sides._

 _The soldiers aimed their rifles at them, with the laser homing in on their chest areas. Center mass, a reliable tactic in shooting where the shooter fires at the torso instead of the head._

 _One man stood out from the other new soldiers. His face was exposed; thick chin, steel gray eyes, and little to no hair save for his beard. The man was clearly heavily built, as he towered over Summer and was a few inches, possibly a foot, taller than Smiley. He wore a different version of the soldiers, one more fitted for shrugging off explosions like they were nothing, and reflecting bullets like light on a mirror._

 _Flipped up on his head was a mask similar to Smiley's, but with a different design. Where Smiley's mask was, well, a corrupt, twisted, or psychotic version of a Smiley mask, this man's mask was a dark green, sported light green synthetic hair, and yellow eyeholes. The mask sported a dull black nose of a canine, with some light green synthetic whiskers poking out from the faux pores._

 _In his hand was different weapon, a pistol, to be exact. It looked quite like Blake's Gambol Shroud, minus the blade part, and with a longer barrel with a large muzzle attachment. It had a long magazine as it jutted out from the pistol's butt/grip. In his other hand was a big knife, much more massive than Smiley's kukris combined._

 _The man, apparently the leader of these soldiers, holstered his knife and raised his arm with a closed fist, signaling them to stand down. With the same hand, he flipped down his mask, before speaking in a voice one can make by speaking through an empty can of Pringles._

 _"Hello, Operative Smiley." The man walked up to the mentioned mercenary, who, while Ruby and Summer couldn't see his face, looked none too happy at the newcomers._

 _"Agent Maxwell." The mercenary replied curtly, with his voice laced with venom at the man. Maxwell looked up to see Summer on her branch, in a 'monkey' position as some would call it, and spoke again._

 _"Ah, you must be the White Wolf. It feels SO satisfying to finally lay eyes on you." Summer narrowed her eyes at the big man on the ground below her._

 _"And you must be some guy I never met." She stayed to her spot on the branch, glaring at the big mercenary._

 _Ruby, on the other hand, was watching the scene with wide eyes. She had landed right in the middle of a big three-way gunfight. On one side was her mother, Summer Rose, on the other was Smiley, and on the last one was this Agent Maxwell and his group._

 _"What the hell are the Blizzard Hunters doing here? This is T.W.O.'s job." Smiley aimed his AA-12 at the soldiers, who immediately responded by swiftly aiming their assault rifles again on him. Maxwell responded with a short and thick chuckle._

 _"Profit, my old friend." He grabbed his pistol, a Glock 40, and aimed it at Smiley, who in turn aimed his automatic shotgun at him. "You see… T.W.O. was always a bunch of slow SOB's…" He circled the thinner, but still muscular, mercenary._

 _"Y'know, I can just have my men gun you down, and my company can just take the reward. It's just so simple…" He ranted as he circled the T.W.O. operative. "But I won't have anyone deny me of my score to settle. No, no, I won't."_

 _"So why did you come all the way here? In the middle of some random forest in Siberia?" Maxwell stopped in his tracks. He slowly turned his head to Smiley, "That's a good question…"_

 _"But first!" Maxwell quickly spun around and aimed his pistol at Summer, who readied Thorn for another fight. "It's time to put a bitch out of her misery." With that out of the way, he pulled the trigger._

 _"NOOOOOO!" Ruby screamed and closed her eyes as the gun went off. As she opened them again, she was surprised that her mother jumped to another branch, avoiding the bullet completely. Letting out a sigh of relief and wiping off some sweat of her brow, she saw another thing happen._

 _Smiley quickly grabbed a thin cylinder from his belt and threw it at the small group of soldiers._

 _"GRENADE!" *BOOM!*_

 _Bodies went flying as Maxwell quickly kicked Smiley away before taking a big leap, quite a surprise for the young reaper of RWBY and her mother as he looked quite heavy, possibly even more so with all that stuff on his body._

 _Landing on his feet, Maxwell grabbed a weapon from his back. It was a handheld heavy machine-gun! The weapon looked like a larger version of the KAC Chainsaw LMG, although made larger and chambered in .50 BMG, evident by the massive rounds in the weapon's belt. The machine-gun sports a massive ballistic shield on the front of the gun, protecting the gunner from a frontal attack. The whole weapon was made to be shot from the hip, with a laser aiming module on the shield, above the barrel and in front of the front sight._

 _"Come get some, boy!" Maxwell roared out as he unleashed a hailstorm of bullets from his gun. Quickly taking cover, Smiley quickly shot one Blizzard Hunter that tried to flank him._

 _With Summer, she used her lithe form and agility to take down the soldiers one by one. Stabbing them in various vital areas, she took down any soldier that got close to her._

 _However, one soldier survived Summer's attack, and pulled out his handgun. Ruby saw it and screamed out to get her mother's attention._

 _"Look out!" But once again, she wasn't heard. But someone else intervened._

 _*BANG!* A powerful round soared through the air in a high speed. Hitting the surviving soldier's neck, the massive round tore through the muscle tissue and left a big gaping hole in the man's neck, with his head hanging loosely to the side._

 _Summer, while surprised, looked at whatever direction the bullet came from and gave a thumbs up._

 _Ruby gagged and covered her mouth. She wasn't used to violence. Well, she can kill Grimm, but not people, human, Faunus, or otherwise even if forced to do so. Quickly turning away from the gruesome scene, she saw the rest of the fight between Smiley and Maxwell. Ruby hadn't noticed it 'til now, but Professor Vasquez/Smiley seems younger in this dream. 'Maybe this was from a few years ago?' then it clicked._

 _This looked like this was many years ago, Ruby just didn't know how long ago it was._

 _Meanwhile, Smiley and Maxwell were busy trading bullets as the former dove to cover and cover, while the latter unleashed a seemingly endless amount of bullets. Quickly emerging from cover, Smiley aimed his AA-12, while Maxwell aimed his HMG. Both pulled their triggers at the exact moment and…_

 _*click*_

 _Their main guns were empty. Typical. And Smiley ran out of any extra ammunition for his shotgun. Quickly switching to his secondary long gun, he aimed down the scope on his MG36 and opened fire._

 _Maxwell, being surprisingly quick for a man of his sheer size and weight, went behind a tree that covered his whole body and then some. Loading in a fresh belt into his gun's ammo box, he flipped up the upper receiver, inserted the belt, and quickly snapped the gun's parts back into place._

 _Peeking out of cover, the large man saw his opponent had vanished. Quickly stepping out of cover he slowly patrols the area, aiming his HMG at whatever his eyes where looking at._

 _Sneaking behind him was Summer, sword clutched tightly in her hands. Quietly approaching him, she struck the large man's side…_

 _Only for her blade to bounce off and cause sparks to fly. Summer froze in place, as Maxwell turned around with that massive machine-gun of his hanging loosely to his side by the means of gun-mounted slings. The large man cracked his neck as he pulled out his knife._

 _"Hello… little girl…" He purred out as his trigger finger has this sudden itch. His target froze in apparent fear, as he readied the final blow with his big toothpick knife._

 _*Rat-ta-ta! Rat-tat-ta!* a burst of bullets ricocheted off of Maxwell's neck brace, causing him to turn around again to see Smiley aiming his MG36 Squad Automatic Weapon at him._

 _"Wolf! Get down!" Summer was confused at first, but then recognized Smiley's voice telling her to get-_

 _"DOOOOOOWWWNNN!" Smiley unloaded his remaining bullets on his drum magazine onto Maxwell, who shook off any obvious damage thanks to his armored suit. Summer quickly rushed and made a quick beeline to the nearest form of cover she can find._

 _Maxwell advanced forward, unleashing a hailstorm of bullets from his bullet hose of a gun. Most shots missed, hitting the dirt, gravel, rocks, and trees nearby, but the others slammed right into Smiley, who coughed up blood in response, with his mask splitting in two (the face and the jaw) to let out the life liquids._

 _Quickly diving into cover behind a large rock, Smiley leaned against it as Maxwell continued his machine-gun shower. Ruby floated to him, and grimaced as he snapped some bones back into place, which caused him to bite his lips to hold back a cry of pain. He shifted his mask back into place as he looked to his right to see Summer running up to him._

 _"Came back to finish me off, runt?" he joked as Summer knelt down beside him._

 _"You're hurt."_

 _"Tell me something I don't know."_

 _"Okay… You got a weird fart."_

 _"I did not know that, to be honest."_

 _She gave a light giggle at his response to her retort, which sounded cute to Smiley. In response, he gave a small chuckle. Then, his face snapped towards Summer's face._

 _"Wh-what is it?" She asked rather nervously. Odd. Shaking off any unnecessary thoughts, Smiley spoke in a hushed voice._

 _"Reach… into my back pocket." Summer did as he told, "Left butt cheek." "What?" "Left cheek pocket. I left a couple of things there for first aid." Nodding, she reached into the man's left cheek pocket, grabbing a pair of metal tweezers, some medical alcohol (forgot what those were called), and a couple of bandages._

 _"OK, what now?" Bringing the items to his face, she waited for his next set of orders._

 _"Keep them…" Smiley coughed as he pulled out his MG36. "Head to the base of the mountain. There's a makeshift cave there. Wait for a few minutes." He pointed to the mountain directly north of where he is facing._

 _Summer glanced to where he was pointing. "And you?" "I'll be there. We will finish our fight there. Right after I deal with this Sonuvabitch."_

 _Ruby couldn't exactly believe what she was hearing (either that or it was due to Maxwell's HMG firing a seemingly infinite supply of bullets). Smiley, or, as she and many other students of Beacon Academy call him, Professor Vasquez, was adamant on finishing his fight with her mother. As the mercenary peeked out of cover, he yelled at the larger mercenary._

 _"HEY, ASSHOLE! OVER HERE, YOU PIECE OF SHIT!" Quickly running out from his cover, Smiley fires a fresh batch of 5.56x45mm rounds from his newly-inserted drum. As the rounds bounced off Maxwell's ballistic suit, Smiley ran up to a nearby tree as Maxwell fired another large and fast volley of 12.7x100mm/.50 BMG rounds in various directions._

 _Back with Summer, she began to run towards the mountain using the tree branches. Not looking back, some stray tears fell from her eyes, but she didn't know why._

 _As Ruby followed her mother, something went wrong. The whole dream froze. Nothing moved a single millimeter._

 _"He-hello? Is anyone there?" No response. Shrugging it off, Ruby touched her mom's shoulder, and got a surprise. Instead of just passing through, her hand made a static ripple. Yelping, she jumped back, or floated back (I confuse myself sometimes), from her mother, who looked like static on an old television. Not good._

 _At the corner of her eyes, she saw the whole environment fading to black. Suddenly, she felt a hand pulling her back by the hood. Ruby started trashing around in hopes of getting the unknown hand off her cloak._

 _"H-hey! What's the big id- Oh." As she slowly stopped trashing, she saw a portal, in the purest of pure white, the size of a door._

 ** _"You've seen some too many, my young child. But now's not the time to dwell, for dawn beckons you to wake. NOW!"_** _All the sudden, Ruby felt a massive surge of energy push into her chest, knocking the wind out of her, and forcing her awake._

-Back in the real world-

Ruby snapped her eyes awake. Jolting upright from her sleeping position, the little reaper and sniper of Team RWBY looked around in every direction possible, heaving like someone had just choked her but failed to kill her purposely. There was no one else with her save for her partner, her sister, and her sister's partner in the same room.

"Wh-what was that?!" Silently exclaiming, Ruby placed a hand on her heaving chest. After what seemed like a minute, the reaper of Team RWBY calmed herself down as she recounted the events in that weird dream. A forest in a place called Siberia, and her mother being called 'The White Wolf'. She shook her head in order to clear a few things.

Her mother, Summer Rose, looked much younger than what she'd last seen her. Confirmation that the dream/vision was a few years ago. But how long ago? That was the one thing that bothered her.

Then there was Professor Vasquez or 'Smiley' as he was referred as by that man, Agent Maxwell. He sounded gruff as always, but the gruffness was lighter than it is currently. Another confirmation that what she saw took place a few years back.

Clutching her head with her hands, Ruby decided she'll talk about it in the morning. Heading back to sleep, she didn't notice the Angel hovering outside her room's window.

 _"It is clear the girl carries brother's blood, but, I feel a disturbance in the balance."_ The Angel gazed at the young reaper as she resumed sleeping. _"I wonder…"_ he muttered before disappearing in a flash of bluish white feathers.

 _-Back with Pyrrha-_

 _Pyrrha/Natasha finally felt Young Nikolai releasing her from his embrace, as he placed his hand on her shoulder. "Come now, little Natasha. You must head back to bed; your fever might work up soon."_

 _'Fever? What is he talking about?' Pyrrha/Natasha asked in her head while Young Nikolai led her back to her bedroom._

 _As they reached her bed, Nikolai tucked Natasha/Pyrrha in. "Rest now, Nat. You got a big day ahead of you." Nikolai left soon after, not even waiting for her reply. Closing the door behind him, Pyrrha/Natasha was alone once more in the room._

 _However, wanting some sort of answer, Pyrrha/Natasha stood up and walked to the door. Grasping the knob, she gave a slight jerking twist and…_

 _Nothing. The knob didn't budge a single inch._

 _Deciding to go with it after multiple attempts to open the door, Pyrrha/Natasha covered herself in the blankets again. As she closed her eyes, the last thing she saw before waking up was Sasha's lone black eye button glowing red from behind the holes._

 ** _"Soon, young child. SoooOOOooOooNnnn…"_** _The bear spoke in a rather inhuman voice as Pyrrha closed her eyes._

* * *

-That morning, the dormitory house-

Currently, Team KLJY was eating their breakfast as the other teams came down to get their own food. A certain two, however, weren't in the mood for eating as their minds were on something else.

Dragging their feet as they moved towards the table, Ruby and Pyrrha groggily grabbed their plates, utensils, etc. as they sat down on their seats.

"Mornin'" "Mornin'" The two red-heads groggily greeted their teammates and friends as they slowly, and sleepily, ate their food. Noticing this, some of their teammates asked.

"Okay, spill. What the heck happened to you two?" "Hm? Oh! Nothing, Yang." "This ain't nothing when you guys are like that." "Not you too, Niko." "Sorry, Ruby, but for once, the ruffian is right."

"Yeah… wait, what?" Snapping his head towards the heiress, Nikolai raised an eyebrow. "What?" she shrugged, "It's true…" she took a sip out of her drink.

"The part where I'm right or the part where I'm a ruffian?" Humming, Weiss placed a finger under her chin. "A little bit of both." She replied somewhat quickly.

Palming her face at the antics of her teammate and the heiress, Luna quietly ate her food in peace, as did a certain cat Faunus. _'Okay, so the parts were a bit late, but I'm sure I can get some progress regardless.'_ In deep thought, she finished her food and quickly left them on the counter before leaving.

"I'll see you guys in class. I need to be alone in the workshop for a bit." Nodding, Kaye swallowed the rest of her food whole, much to the surprise of everyone else.

"Whoa there, girl! You trying to choke yourself?" Yang chuckled as she watched the leader of Team KLJY scarfed down her food with gusto.

* * *

-Minutes later, 0956 Hours-

Currently, every single member of Team KLJY (minus Luna, as she was still down at the school's workshop), RBY, Jaune, and Nora, are knocked out cold. Not by an attack, but much worse.

Professor Peter Port's long and dragged-out speeches.

 _'If this guy keeps up, we'll be dead before we graduate.'_ Yuri couldn't grasp at the concept of riding a Nevermore into a flock of other Nevermores. Sure, Ruby and Weiss did it, but only the riding the Nevermore part, not the flying straight into other Nevermores part.

 _'If this guy keeps up, we'll be dead before we graduate.'_ Yuri couldn't grasp at the concept of riding a Nevermore into a flock of other Nevermores. Sure, Ruby and Weiss did it, but only the riding the Nevermore part, not the flying straight into other Nevermores part. Trying to calm himself down, the psychopath of Team KLJY slammed his head quietly into his wooden desk, trying his best to drown out the noise.

* * *

-A few classes later, Combat Basics 101, 1504 hours-

Currently, the gang is currently watching a fight between Jaune Arc and Cardin Winchester.

Or a one-sided brawl. Despite improving his skills thanks to Smiley's Advanced Combat Training, Jaune isn't fairing that well against the mace-wielder, who had a hefty supply of Aura. However, Jaune's speed was faster, and that was a good factor for his survival against the brute of a teen.

Ducking under the orange-haired teen's weapon, Jaune made an upward slash, making a mark on the mace-wielder's armor. Retaliating, Cardin smacked away Crocea Mors, Jaune's family sword. As the sword fell out of the stage's ring, Jaune was forced to make do with his shield alone.

Quickly thinking, he blocked another mace strike before shoving the large weapon away. He then made a quick leg sweep, causing the hot shot brute of Beacon Academy to stumble, only slightly. In retaliation, Cardin swung another big one, this time hitting Jaune square on the side, causing the young Arc to be sent flying to the edge of the arena.

"I'm gonna take you down, Jauney boy." Cardin's voice was filled with a mocking tone as the brute came closer to the young Arc.

Jaune quickly found himself up in the air, hoisted by Cardin's one hand while the other was dangerously twirling the mace like a baton. "I'm going to make your life a living hell, runt." Coughing out some air, Jaune made a weak reply.

"O-over my dea- UGH!" *SLAM!* His opponent's leg kneed him in the gut, causing him to double over as he fell flat on his ass.

As his opponent loomed over him, ready to deal the final blow, someone intervened as the other lights around the arena lit up.

"That's enough, Mister Winchester." A simple and firm command from the deputy headmistress of Beacon was more than enough to stop the hotshot in his tracks.

As Glynda Goodwitch walked over and between the two, she started to point out the multiple mistakes and weaknesses each combatant had.

"Mister Arc, it has been weeks now. Not once have you made a single victory against other students despite your skills as Professor Vasquez, _the damn brute_ , spoke of in a discussion." She whispered a part of her words with as much venom as she can muster. It was no secret mercenaries and private military companies are looked down upon by the public, the government, and the Huntsmen all over Remnant.

However, Nikolai and Yuri, codenames Nexus and Yankee, respectively, aren't given the same hated treatment Vasquez received from the other teachers as their former lives were kept secret per company protocol.

"We wouldn't want you to be gobbled up by a Beowulf, no would we?" The deputy headmistress asked rhetorically. Cardin, on the other hand, narrowed his eyes as he glared at the downed Arc.

"Speak for yourself. I could take on an Ursa pack if I wanted." Glynda, having heard the Winchester's words, narrowed her emerald eyes from behind her glasses as she turned to him with a firm glare.

"Oh? And is your Aura infinite? Your skills are still lacking, Mister Winchester, so I highly doubt your claim as of now." While the deputy headmistress and basic combat instructor scolded the orange-haired boy, Jaune held a downcast look on his face, unnoticed by many save for one Pyrrha Nikos.

 _'Jaune…'_ a forlorn look on her face, she tried to take a step forward, only for her to suddenly see a flash of light, causing her to jump back. Her mind flashed with an image of the teddy bear in her dream last night, Sasha, with its single button for an eye glowing a murderous red, while it laid propped up against a circular device of sorts.

Clutching her head with one hand, she closed her eyes tight as she shook her head multiple times to get the image out of her head.

"You okay, Pyrrha?" Nora's bubbly voice caused her to break out of her little funk. Snapping herself out of her stupor and opening her eyes, Pyrrha nodded her head, not in the mood to talk.

With Jaune, he got off the arena platform keeping his head low. He just didn't understand. Why would one of the most badass of people he knows in this whole school approach him and say he's got skills? Sure, he got far, but the training didn't do jack shit when fighting actual people.

Sighing, he went to the locker room straight to his locker. Putting away his armor, weapon, and shield, he pinched the bridge of his nose. He didn't really saw the point in his training.

"Why would someone like Professor Vasquez waste his time on someone like me? Really don't get it." He asked to nobody particular, not expecting anyone to reply.

That's when a gruff voice replied to him, causing the young Arc to stumble. "Maybe because you need help instead of pushing your friends away." Quickly snapping his head to face the speaker, Jaune saw Professor Vasquez leaning on the doorframe, guns and weapons on his figure.

"Pick yourself up, kid," he ordered the knight, causing the latter to scramble onto his feet, "follow me." With that, Smiley went out the door, passing by Glynda Goodwitch, who glared at his backside as he walked away.

"Ye-yes sir!" Team JNPR's leader made a quick salute before following the mercenary. Passing by a few people whilst following the mercenary/private contractor, he had a small smile on his face.

* * *

-Minutes later, Beacon Academy's old Training Center-

Jaune ducked bellow a punch aimed for his head. Quickly sidestepping to his right, he avoided a knee to the gut.

"Impressive. You're getting better, kid." Smiley noted as he threw aimed and powerful blows and kicks at the blond teen. Jaune blocked a roundhouse kick aimed for his midsection before retaliating with his own swift punch, although he still felt the shock of the blow reciprocating against his arms.

"I'm just getting started, old man!" Rearing his left arm back, Jaune concentrated his Aura into this one punch. Quickly making the strike, Jaune lunged forward only for his opponent/trainer to block the blow. The force of the punch pushed both Smiley and some nearby leaves back.

"Hmph, impressive." Then a gleam formed on the older man's eyes. "But not good enough!" Retaliating with his own punch, he forced the Arc teen a further distance compared to how far he was sent skidding back.

Jaune skidded to a halt, wiping some sweat off his brow, grinning. "That all you got, old man?" His answer was a swift kick to the face, causing the teen to fall flat on his back.

"Keep your guard up always, kid. Makes you paranoid, but it helps you avoid fatal blows!" Smiley advised him as he got back to his feet.

"Hmm, recovery's still slow." Making a quick left hook, the blow connected with Jaune's lower jaw. Stumbling back, the young Arc spat out a tooth, making a goofy grin afterwards.

In public, Jaune Arc was seen as a weak boy, not even able to kill an Ursa or even a Boarbatusk. But when he's training, that changes. Gone was the naïve boy of the Arc Family, and in his place was a skilled warrior.

Now if only he can block that knee aimed for his-

*SMACK* "HURK!" bending over forward, clutching his side, Jaune mustered up all his concentration on Smiley with as much as a heated glare he can make with teary eyes.

He was hit… right in the holy family jewels.

The aged mercenary shrugged as the boy beneath him glared. "I did say keep your guard up."

"By aiming at my nuts?! Are you crazy?"

"Never said fights were fair, kid. *gets into a CQC stance* Now up an' at 'em! We're using our melee weapons this time." No sooner as he said that, Smiley pulled out his twin kukri knives. Holding both 18-inch blades in a reverse position, he lowered his stance to lessen the chance of getting hit.

Quickly grabbing Crocea Mors, Jaune held the sword in a classic/cliché knight stance in contrast to the militaristic stance his trainer is doing. Breathing in a deep breath, Jaune charged at Smiley, shield up and sword at the ready.

Smiley, on the other hand, didn't move until Jaune got close enough to where the young Arc can strike him. Parrying the sword with his left-hand blade, he made a quick jab with his right onto Jaune's shield, forcing the blond teen back. Gritting his teeth in frustration, Jaune made another charge, only to get his strong arm gently held back and twisted behind him.

The aged mercenary was directly behind him, holding him in a standard CQC grapple. The two stayed in that position for nearly a minute before the mercenary loosened his hold on the knight. Confused, the knight saw his opponent/trainer/teacher walking towards a weapons table.

"We're done for the day, boy." Putting his weapons on the table, the mercenary glanced back at the confused teen. "Head back to your dorm house now, Jaune. I got something to do."

Nodding dumbly, Jaune picked up his armor and weapons before taking his leave. Now alone, Smiley called out.

"I know you're there, Oz. I can smell that mug of you're a mile's way away."

Hearing the sounds of footsteps with the occasional impact of a cane on the ground, Smiley faced towards Professor Ozpin.

"We need to talk, Mister Vasquez. About a little job needing your work."

* * *

 **Holy shit, I'm done! My tenth chapter's fucking done! HALLEJUHAH HOLY SHIT! And now I'll reply to the reviews that are on my story. Most will be short since I have tiny vocab when it comes to talking with other people, even in my native language.**

 _To Evinco (Chapter 1): You'll just have to wait and see, friend.  
To edboy4926 (Chapter 1): Thanks for the kind words.  
To SpecialMonitor22 (Chapter 1): Thanks man! High five!  
To SpecialMonitor22 (Chapter 5): Peace to you too, man.  
To Evinco (Chapter 6): That sounds like a good idea.  
To Renchard19 (Chapter 6): IKR!  
To Guest (Chapter 6): Welp, you'll have to wait patiently, good sir/ma'am. Regardless, I'm having slow updates every now and then.  
To kid-kaos295 (Chapter 7): Good eye, dude.  
To Warwolf82: Thanks man, and I appreciate you enjoy the humor.  
To Guest (Chapter 9): What ambient music did you use? I gots to know!  
To Percabeth and team sloth (Chapter 9): I appreciate the kind words, and UPDATED!  
To ArytomXIII (Chapter 10): I'm so sorry for the wait._

 **Welp, since I'm done with this chapter, I'll be working on a RWBY fanfiction with a sci-fi/futuristic feel to it. More details on my profile.**

 **EDIT 1: BTW, what did you think of this chapter? More specifically the dream sequences? Lemme know in the reviews.  
EDIT 2: Long ways overdue but... flames, written, verbal, or otherwise, will be used to cook my barbecue. Either that or they'll be used to flame the flamers.  
EDIT 3: Yeah, for those who are confused as to why I gave Pyrrha Nikos, the Invincible Girl and Champion of Mistral/Sanctum, Arachnophobia (fear of spiders), I got inspired by KaijuAlpha1point0's 'Pyrrha meets Kumonga'. I can definitely relate to her fear, but only to large and hairy and poisonous spiders. You guys can find it on DeviantArt.  
EDIT 4: I'm also working on the Unturned X RWBY fanfic. More deets on my profile.**


	11. Special 1: Smiley & The Redwood Library

**Yo, guys! I'm back, with a special chapter!**

 **Anyways, like before...  
RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth and Monty Oum  
Army of Two belongs to Electronic Arts  
Enrique Vasquez, Kaye Lonewolf and Luna Felicia Garnet belong to me  
Nikolai Johann and Yuri Prozodnikov belong to Julian Niño Custodio (a friend of mine from Grade 9)**

"Speech"  
 _'Thought/Label'  
"Supernatural Speech/Singing/Unspoken Message/Flashback Speech"  
_ _"Radio Communication"  
_ ** _"LOGO/Non Human Speech/Non Faunus Speech"  
_** _-Message-  
_ *Sounds/Actions/Movements*

 **Yeah, I have a little surprise (wouldn't really say surprise, more like another thing completely unnecessary) in this one.**

* * *

-Special Chapter 1: Smiley and the Redwood Library-

* * *

-Beacon Bullhead Docks-

"So let me get this straight…" Smiley glared at the coffee-drinking man with heated eyes from underneath his mask. With the two are Glynda Goodwitch and Bartholomew Oobleck.

"You want me," he pointed at himself, "to accompany Miss Goodwitch," he then points to said deputy headmistress, who acknowledged his gesture with narrowing her eyes at the mercenary, "while she organizes a library outside Valean borders?"

Ozpin sipped his cup, relishing in the flavor.

"Yes." Came the simple reply from the headmaster.

Smiley simply scoffed, with Glynda noticing it.

"And what is your problem with this, Mister Vasquez?" She was tempted to use her telekinesis on the man. Maybe even whip him into submission. Yes, that will do nicely… A sly smirk crept on Glynda's face.

Abusing the man's toned body, whipping every inch of it.

Maybe even make him take off his-

Glynda shook her head in a rapid manner, a faint dusting of pink on her cheeks. 'Wh-what did I just think of?!'

Smiley turned his head to her with a dull expression on his face.

"Oh I'll tell you what my problem is with it, Glint." She scowled at the man's nickname of her, "One, I don't do library work unless it's for research." He holds up a finger to keep count. "Two," he raised another, "I ain't into bodyguard work."

Looking at the Headmaster, the mercenary asked, "And why is Bart here? Shouldn't he be teaching kids on history?"

The man in question simply adjusted his glasses.

"I have decided to accompany Miss Goodwitch for some research on the outer parts of Remnant."

Smiley nodded in understanding. Somehow, he managed to earn the coffee-drinking speedster's trust by simply talking with the man regarding his homeland.

The mercenary didn't say much, but he simply told Oobleck that it's a nice place, but not if you're a drug dealer. The coffee speedster understood how rough the life of a mercenary is, with Smiley saying that kids are lucky to be Huntsmen instead.

Glancing at Ozpin, the man sighed. "There's no getting out of this job, is there?"

The headmaster nodded. Smiley groaned internally. "Alright," throwing his arms up to the air, the mercenary walked off to his warehouse, "I'll be back."

-Smiley's Warehouse-

Snow perked her ears as she heard her master return. She'd know those metal boot stomps anywhere.

The albino dire wolf leapt out of her resting place to greet her master. Speeding into a white blur, the wolf tackled her master into the floor, licking his face every now and then.

"Gah! Snow, stop! That tickles!" After a slight struggle, Smiley was able to get his wolf off of him, holding her sides all the way.

He mocked a cringing face. "Jesus, Snow, I need to get you some breath mints."

Snow simply let her tongue loose as the man spoke.

"Okay, kiddo, I'll be leaving you for a little while…" Smiley walks to his warehouse's armory, with the dire wolf following beside him.

When they reached the armory, Smiley began to grab whatever he needed.

After a bit, he sets down the weapons on the table.

"Oh… hell… yeah…" Snow couldn't help but notice the happy expression on her master's exposed face.

She knew whoever fucks with her master is gonna get fucked a million fold.

-Back at the Bullhead dock-

"He's late." Glynda's left eye twitched as she tapped her foot impatiently. Beside her were Oobleck and Ozpin, the former merely looking around and the latter holding that mug in his hand.

"Come now, Miss Goodwitch." Ozpin started, "Mister Vasquez is simply preparing for the journey ahead."

Glynda turned to the man to open her mouth and reprimand him, but she and the others heard footsteps and the shuffling of a bag.

Looking at the sound of the source, they saw Smiley approaching with a large bag on his person.

Coming to a halt in front of the three, Smiley crossed his arms.

"So are we doing this or not?"

Ozpin raised an eyebrow at what was packed into the bag the mercenary was carrying. "Isn't that a bit excessive for guard duty, Mister Vasquez?"

Looking at the various bulges in the bag, Smiley merely shrugged. "No such kill as overkill, many would say."

Glynda merely rolled her eyes. "Sure they do, brute."

Narrowing his eyes behind his mask, Smiley replied with a grunt of annoyance. Stepping into the Bullhead's open door, he urged the others on.

"Come on! We're burning daylight! I wanna get this over with already!" Quickly, Oobleck and Glynda hopped aboard, but not without the latter scowling at him for the umpteenth time.

Looking to Ozpin, the mercenary spoke. "Wish me luck."

Ozpin pulled a sly grin. "I thought you said lucky doesn't mean anything in your family, and just results."

"Well, not luck for the mission, but luck for whoever I gotta spend a room with."

The two other occupants in the aircraft nodded, before realizing what he said completely.

"HEY!"

But before they can argue, the Bullhead began to fly off to the location they were supposed to be.

The headmaster simply sipped into his cup, with a slight glint to his eye. Meh, that could just be the sun hitting the edges of his glasses.

* * *

 **-Three Hours Later-**

* * *

Three whole hours, Smiley had to spend in the Bullhead listening to Bartholomew Oobleck talk his mouth faster than a minigun firing 6000 rounds per minute and Glynda Goodwitch 'playfully' messing with him…

… by trying to throw him off the Bullhead, a couple of times.

He made a note to never sit in a chopper gunner position on the same Bullhead with the witch ever again.

As they were over 20 or so feet in the air, the mercenary surprised the others by jumping out and landing on both feet, the impact making a soft audible thud on the ground.

Oobleck and Goodwitch's jaws were slightly ajar, dangling at what the mercenary did to get down.

Glynda analyzed the man that had jumped, and found something odd.

 _'_ _His Aura's still dangerously low, yet he still jumped. That should've broke at least a bone or two, but why not him?'_

"Well, that was rather… unorthodox of Mister Vasquez, don't you think, Glynda?" The historian's words broke the witch out of her thoughts.

"Huh? O-oh, yes, o-of course." Glynda sputtered for a bit, noticing that the Bullhead had touched ground already.

"I'll be back in two days. Be sure to stay alive by then." The pilot spoke as the two professors of Beacon disembarked from the aircraft. Nodding, Bartholomew then accompanied Glynda as she went to Smiley, who stood a good 6 feet from them.

"Decided to play safe, fellas?" the mercenary tilted his head to the side as the two approached.

"Well, next time, Mister Vasquez," the witch began, in a scolding tone, "do not go jumping off Bullheads unless it is truly urgent."

Smiley scoffed. "Please, Glint…" he set down his bag, taking something out, "I've been doing shit like this since I was half Miss Rose's age."

That surprised the historian and the witch.

"You have been introduced into the life of a mercenary ever since you were eight? Astounding and disturbing!" Nodding at the history-obsessed teacher, the mercenary charged/cocked the weapon in his hands before putting it into his holster.

"Let's move. The sooner we can get this done, the sooner we can all go back." With that, Smiley left, his personal Scroll guiding him via GPS to the town.

As Bart followed Smiley, Glynda lagged behind, in deep thought.

* * *

-Town of Redwood, minutes later-

* * *

"AUNTIE GLYNDA!"

Smiley jumped as he heard an entire town-full of children scream in delight, up to the point he got to a defensive CQC stance. Oobleck did the same, with his… canister turning into a…

Tiki Torch?

He'll have to ask Bart about that later. Right now, there's a stampede of kids rushing at them, one holding a little bear cub in their arms.

'Wait, what?'

Too bad Smiley and/or Oobleck couldn't think of it any further as they got trampled by a majority of the kids, mostly young boys while the girls were kind enough to go around the downed men.

Glynda, on the other hand, simply flicked her riding crop, and viola! The kids were floating in the air, giggling as they did.

Sighing, the witch began to set them down one by one slowly, a ghost of a smile gracing her lips.

She cleared her throat, gathering the children's attention.

"Hello, children, I see you have not changed a bit since I last visited you all." Letting out a smile, the children also smiled back at the woman.

"No, Auntie Goodwitch," the children chorused, "not at all." Safe to say, Smiley got a bit of the creeps by how synced the children are in speaking to Glynda.

He then felt a tugging on his left leg. Looking down, he saw a young girl holding on to a teddy bear tightly in one hand and tugging at his pants with the other. Before kneeling down to the girl's eye-level, the mercenary flipped open his mask, revealing his face.

As he made eye-contact with the young girl, he took in some of her features.

The young girl had aquamarine eyes, a pale skin complexion, and a decent height for a child. She wore a simple pale blue dress, with sandals on her feet.

For some reason, this girl had platinum blonde hair in a bun. Just like…

"Mister Vasquez!" Just what he needed. Standing up, he saw Glynda coming towards him and the girl.

"Hey, Miss Good- HUGHK!" She didn't even let him finish his sentence as the witch threw him towards a wall with her telekinesis. The wall collapsed into a pile of bricks on top of the mercenary.

"Ow" simple as that, the man groaned out.

"What do you think you're doing?!" Oobleck decided to play it wise and stay on the sidelines as the other townsfolk watched the event.

Smiley simply dug his way out of the brick pile that was on him. Standing to his full height, the mercenary simply dusted himself, before pulling out his hand, balled into a fist.

"What the hell was that for, Glint?!"

The mercenary's words caused the witch to try and lift him with her telekinesis. Preparing for another smack-down, the mercenary pulled out his kukris and held them in a reverse-grip hold.

None of the two made movement…

Until the girl from before rushed in between the two. Opening her mouth, she spoke in a loud but cute voice.

"Mommy, no! Don't hurt him!"

That stopped the two in their tracks. Glynda, out of the child's, her apparent daughter's, words; Smiley, simply because what would've been had been averted. That and he noticed one thing the child had said.

"Wait," now the attention of the child, Glynda, and the townsfolk's attention was on him, "mommy?"

The girl and, reluctantly, Glynda both nodded in reply. Keeping quiet before simply shrugging, the mercenary twirled his blades and sheathed them back to his sides.

"Lucky." The merc snorted before picking up something that fell from his person when he crashed into the brick wall a few moments prior. Stuffing said something into his pocket; the mercenary looked back to the two blondes that just made his day interesting.

* * *

-Later, Glynda's old house-

* * *

The four (Smiley, Bartholomew Oobleck, Glynda Goodwitch, and the girl) got to Glynda's old house. It looked like your regular old house, a bit bigger, but nonetheless with whatever you could find in said house being in this house.

As they stepped inside, Smiley took note of the many, _MANY_ books on the shelves, some being on desks and even on the tables.

'Avid reader, this girl must be.' He noted as he stopped by the center of the living room.

Sitting down on the couch, it sank for a bit due to the man's weight and the bag's weight. Smiley simply remedied this by placing his bag next to the couch.

Oobleck then went on with his business of zooming all over the place.

'Seriously, does this guy do laps? He could beat Barry Allen in a race if he wanted to!' Feeling a pair of eyes on him, the mercenary saw the little girl looking at him again.

At first, he did nothing as to avoid scaring the kid, but she just kept looking at him.

Leaning towards the girl, Smiley stared back.

The following result was a staring contest that lasted for-

"Okay, kid. Whaddya want?" Three seconds. Wow, new record.

The kid tilted her head to the side, pointing at the bag he was carrying.

"Can I see your bag?"

Ah, of course. Kids always were the curious little buggers. Smiley simply looked at her with a blank expression before opening his mouth.

"No." The child's expression dropped for a bit before holding up her teddy bear.

"We can trade." What does this kid want?

"No, kid. And that's final." That's when she brought out the big guns. Pulling the bear to her chest, the girl's eyes got bigger.

The old reliable puppy eyes tactic. It never fails.

"Pwease?" D'aww, she even said it in the good old fashion, too. No one can resist.

"No." Okay, lemme rephrase that. No one BUT Smiley can resist.

Before the two could, ahem, debate any further, Glynda walked in, a tray of food in one arm and a teacup in her free hand. The witch and apparent mother of the child placed down the tray of food on the small table in front of the couch the mercenary was sitting on. The three, four if you count Oobleck speeding through the place, began to eat what was on the tray's plates.

That's when the little girl turned to her mother, pointing frantically at the mercenary all the while. "Mom, the mask-man doesn't wanna share!"

'Fan-fucking-tastic, she decides to play tattletale. Sneaky little-' Before he could think of any more thoughts of ill-will, Glynda spoke.

"Eleanor," she sounded less like a strict but caring disciplinarian to a more calm and comforting mother, "the masked… man doesn't like people touching his dangerous stuff." Glynda still wasn't used to calling Smiley a man due to the latter's previous line of work.

"Now please," she sipped her tea, taking in the soothing smell of the herbs in the drink, "go to your room. Your mother has to talk with her guests."

Eleanor pouted at her mother in response before heading to her room as she was told, but not before sending Smiley (or his bag) a glare or some sorts.

As the child disappeared up the steps, the room went from warm and homey to straight to business.

As Smiley watched the girl go up to her room, he can't help but feel reminded of something. Closing his eyes to go back through his memories, all he remembers was a white cloak.

"Alright, let's get started." The witch's voice stopped his train of thought. Glynda then pulled out something from beneath the table. It was a layout of the library that they were supposed to be in.

And holy shit, it is bigger than the White House!

Smiley's eyes bulged out of their sockets as he mentally counted the whole thing.

'One… three… five floors. There's an entrance to the basement on each end of both the Eastern and Western Wings of the joint. Hmm, looks like there's another entrance to the sewers.'

"Vasquez? *clicking of fingers in front of his face* VASQUEZ!" The mercenary perked his head to Glynda, who had her hand a few inches away from his face. Looking to the right of the witch, he saw Oobleck looking at him too, more specifically, the mercenary's hands.

Looking down to the layout paper, Smiley saw his hands unconsciously tracing the various entrances.

"Heh, sorry *pulls back hands*… sometimes that happens when I see layouts of the buildings I go to."

Sighing, the witch began to explain.

"As you two can see, the library is the town's crown jewel, so to speak. It holds various kinds of books dating back to the golden days of Remnant."

The historian nodded, with the mercenary grunting his response.

"Now, since this place holds valuable and priceless artifacts as well, it also serves as the museum of the entire town. That means, many thieves will try and take whatever they can get their hands on."

"Ah. Classic burglar problems. Wait, shouldn't one of us be enough?"

"Normally, it would; but as you can see, Barty, the library is massive. Looks like Oz made a good choice to have three of us on guard duty."

Nodding at Smiley, Glynda was then motioned to continue.

"Three of us will be stationed at the separate Wings and on different floors. I'll be-"

"I call top floor." Seeing the two other people in the room look at him for his interruption, he explained…

By pulling out Heckler from the bag beside the couch. "Got a rifle, good for high places. *racks charging handle* 'sides… the place is big, and neither of us can get to different places at once."

Oobleck raised a hand, opening his mouth to speak until the mercenary cut the historian off.

"Not even you can keep zipping all over the place, Bart. You'll get tired eventually."

Glynda, on the other hand, nodded. She then starts pointing to the different layouts of the different floors.

"Then it's settled. We'll be positioned on each of the different floors. Like the brute ("Hey!") said, he'll be on the top floor. Bartholomew, you shall be on the middle floor." The historian nodded at the witch's planning.

"While I," Glynda started, "shall be on the ground floor."

The two men nodded at the woman's plan, before one stood up and whizzed away in a blur. Smiley and Glynda were alone in the living room, none making a sound apart from their breathing.

"Hey, Glint," the witch glared, but still looked at the mercenary. "Thanks… for getting your kid of my back, I mean." The witch's lips made a small smile.

"Well I can't exactly have little Eleanor hog all the fun." The mercenary hummed in response, before taking his bag and rifle and leaving.

Now Glynda was left alone. Or so she thinks.

Without warning, Eleanor came in.

"So momma?" Looking down to her daughter, the witch asked.

"Yes dear, what is it?" Eleanor's little lips curled into what can be described as a Cheshire grin.

"Is mask-man gonna be my dad?"

* * *

-Outside the house-

* * *

As Smiley approached Oobleck, he was about to open up his mouth to start a conversation until…

"ELEANORA GOODWITCH, YOU COME BACK HERE THIS INSTANT!"

The historian and the mercenary jumped, as did anyone around the house within a few meters or so.

As the two looked at the house, Smiley and Oobleck saw two blurs running around. One was definitely Glynda's while the other one was Eleanor's. Glynda's blur/shadow threw a pillow at the blur of Eleanor.

Looking at the mercenary, Oobleck spoke. "Quite the family problem, isn't it, Mister Vasquez?" His reply was a simple nod.

"We go to our points at the cover of night. Rest up, we should for the fight."

"Indeed, my brutish mercenary of a friend."

Without another word, the two left without Glynda, who was still chasing her daughter through her house.

* * *

-Noon, Redwood's Library-

* * *

"So this is Redwood's Library of Historical Finds and Event…" The mercenary scanned the building with his eyes.

Imagine someone decided to combine the White House (U.S.A.), Malacañang Palace (Philippines), and Buckingham Palace (U.K.) and made the after-product huge with each floor separated by thirty feet at most. The walls of the palace of a library were maroon, with marble columns keeping the entire thing stable.

"Looks like a castle to me."

"Well, if you haven't caught up on history, Mister Vasquez, the townsfolk of Redwood are all hard-workers and have contributed many to Vale and the other Kingdoms of Remnant. In fact, the Redwood Library is one of Remnant's Manmade Wonders, due to its massive structure and delicately intricate design." Oobleck explained as quickly as he can with that machinegun he calls a mouth.

Nodding, Smiley continued examining the building's features. He saw two large golden lion statues standing guard by the foot of the marble steps, separated by at least fifteen feet.

 _'_ _Just realized that golden lions are so iconic, that it's a cliché.'_ The mercenary thought before taking a step onto the step. Expecting a trap or two, the mercenary pulled out Lucile and Maria, readying the handcannons as he walked up the steps, with Oobleck following him.

As they walked through the ornate wooden doors, the two basked in the magnificence of the library.

Thousands and thousands of books were in hundreds and hundreds of shelves. Smiley couldn't help but truly marvel at the sight.

 ***MOAN!***

Welp, moment's ruined!

As Smiley whipped around, a Glynda who'd seen better days trudged up behind him, with a happy Eleanor skipping around said witch. He looked over his shoulder and saw Glynda with a pissed off look.

"Oh hey"

"You two…" the witch rasped out, exhausted by the chase she did to try and catch Eleanor, "left without me…" before she nearly collapsed.

Luckily, Smiley caught her in time. "Woah there, Glint. Easy does it." He felt her weakly punching his sides, not even bothering to use her crop and smack him all over the place.

Eleanor grinned. "Are you sure mask-man is not gonna be my dad?"

Weakly turning her head to her daughter, Glynda glared at her.

"Not… O-Ooo-ne… bi-it-ttt…"

"Easy there, Glint. I gotcha." Now it was Smiley's turn to be glared at. Simply ignoring the look, he helped (in Glynda's case, forced) her to a nearby library couch.

Setting the woman down on the couch, the mercenary then looks over to see Oobleck rushing all over the floors, presumably trying, and successfully, to get a good fix on the blind spots.

Feeling someone patting his leg, he looks down to see Eleanor looking at him with those damn puppy-eyes.

"What's your name?"

"Smiley. Now scram, kid."

The little girl's face turned to one of confusion.

"You don't look like smiling to me." Flipping down his mask, Smiley saw her face turn to one of understanding.

"Oh."

"Now will you bugger off?" Eleanor then got into a thinking pose.

"Hmm… Nopey-dopey!" Smiley's eye twitched. This kid just doesn't give up.

Just as he was about to speak, someone interrupted.

"Ah, Mister Vasquez, there you are! I was just talking, and showing, Miss Maple Rouge about you." Turning to face Oobleck, he saw him with someone much younger than him.

"I never left my spot." The mercenary replied as he analyzed the person accompanying Oobleck.

The person, clearly a female as Oobleck referred to her as Miss Maple Rouge, stood at an average height of 5'7" with fair skin. She had bright red eyes, possibly a shade of blood or another item of a similar shade, with a fairly fine face to boot. Her hair framed her face neatly, with loose locks of maple-colored hair flowing freely.

The clothes she wore indicated her job as the librarian of this massive place.

Right now, she was staring at the tired Glynda on the couch.

"Miss Goodwitch!" Without a second passing by, she rushed over to the witch, quickly helping her to her feet. Looking at the mercenary who helped the witch, the woman asked.

"What happened?!" She didn't get a verbal response, but the finger pointing to an eagerly skipping Eleanor was more than enough.

"Kid said something. Dunno what, but it riled Glint up pretty bad." Nodding, the woman helped Glynda to a more stable footing.

"Here, Miss Goodwitch, easy does it." Rouge then gently eases Glynda onto a comfier and rather fluffy chair.

As the witch sat down and slowly but surely relaxed into the chair, Maple turned to Smiley.

"So, you're Smiley the mercenary."  
"You say that name like it's a cartoon character's name."  
"Sounds like it though, right?"  
"Won't argue with you there."  
"Hmm… you don't seem to like talking to people."  
"I don't. Rather I'd yell orders at them to get things done when I can't."  
"So you work with people before?"  
"Yeah. Partners… none lasted long though, shame 'bout that."  
"O-oh! I'm sorry… I didn't mean t-"

Maple was shushed by the mercenary who held up a hand in front of her face.

"It's fine, kiddo. You didn't know, neither does anyone else here but me." Letting the hand freely drift down to his side, the mercenary glanced to Glynda, who was starting to feel better already.

"And her; if Miss Goodwitch had eavesdropped on our little talk despite her current stress."

The witch only responded with a moan of tiredness. "Scratch that," Smiley turned his head back to Maple, "she didn't."

"How'd you know if she did or not? Are you an expert or something?" Now Maple was a curious woman, often the like that one kid in your childhood that kept asking questions about the simplest things, and she wants to know how Smiley knows with just sounds and glances.

"When people feel drowsy, their hearing can get a bit fuzzy."

Tilting her head to the side, she prodded the subject more.

"Or maybe…" Smiley did not like the smile she was growing on her face, "you're harboring feelings for Miss Goodwitch."

 ***THUD!***

Smiley face-vaulted to the floor in the span of a second, leaving a good imprint of his mask on the library's delicate floors. Underneath his mask, without knowing it, the mercenary's cheeks had a small (teeny-tiny) tinge of scarlet.

Maple couldn't help but giggle at the man's reaction.

Although muffled through the floor, Smiley's voice was clear.

"Not funny, kid." Getting up and dusting himself off, he shot a little glare at the young librarian. The librarian giggled a bit more at his reaction.

"I thought it was cute." Grunting, Smiley made his response.

"Well, I don't. Changes my whole world view."

"Well, y'know what they say," the librarian began as the mercenary looked at her, "Redwood Library is a place that changes people, whether they like it or not."

* * *

-Minutes later-

* * *

After Glynda regained her senses, Smiley and Rouge decided to talk a bit more. Currently, the two are at one of the desks near the bookshelves at the entrance.

"So you, Miss Goodwitch, and Mister Oobleck are assigned on guard duty by Headmaster Ozpin?"

"That's right kiddo."  
"Hmm… that's odd. If that were the case, then we should've been notified by the time you arrived?"  
"Possibly a problem with the CCT?"  
"Maybe; but it takes usually a few minutes for a message from Beacon to reach somewhere like Redwood, regardless of distance."

That got Smiley thinking. _'No doubt Ozpin has something in mind.'_

You see, to keep the mercenary busy between the gaps in his classes, Ozpin gave Smiley a couple odd errands. Ranging from meager package delivery to exterminating Grimm in the various forests around Beacon, and to something ridiculous like getting Ozpin a brand new coffee machine; the jobs the Headmaster sent the mercenary was ranging from a day at the office to plain idiotic.

And then there are the _'errands'_ that are torn straight from Eros'/Cupid's book. Every once in a while, Ozpin has him either team up with Miss Peach or Miss Goodwitch for 'extra help' as the man called it.

 _'_ _I swear to God, if this is another one of them errands, Ozpin, I'll gut you myself.'_

Underneath his mask, Smiley had the most agitated look he could muster as he's starting to get more and more aggravated at the headmaster's antics.

Sighing mentally, the mercenary continued.

"Well regardless, looks like we're here."  
"Yep." Dead silence followed. Maple felt a bit uncomfortable, so she asked a bit more.

"So what? You guys are just gonna stay here?" Looking at the girl, the mercenary answered.

"Apparently so. Like it or not, we'll be guarding this library for the night."  
"Just like One Week at Barry's."  
"What?"  
"Oh! It's just this really fun point-and-click game I've been playing. Wanna try?"

Seeing as how he and the others have lots of time before the sun sets, he shrugged.

"Why not?"

* * *

-Three Hours later-

* * *

 ***SCREEEEEEEEE!***

"FUCKING HELL!" Slamming the laptop shut, Smiley quickly cupped his own head with both hands to try and preserve his fleeting bits of sanity.

"I hate that rabbit bot!"

"I'd say you hate everyone, brute." Glancing back, he saw Glynda with a smug smirk on her face.

"Oh really?" The smirk got bigger.

"Oh yes. Your attitude makes people cower from your presence."

"Well you aren't such a ball of sunshine, yourself."

"I don't need to be. I have to help my students."

"Well so do I, Goodbitch!"

"*scoffs* You are unbelievable!"

"Says the woman that tries to kill me every damn time I'm in sight."

Glaring at the mercenary, the witch was tempted to use her crop, until she saw Eleanor emerging from one of the aisles.

* * *

 **(AN: Are they even called that in libraries? The gaps between two bookshelves, I mean.)**

* * *

Dropping the crop, she sent a dirty look at the man.

"This isn't over, Vasquez." Without another word, the witch turned to meet up with her ecstatic daughter.

"Ahem!" Hearing Maple, he replied.

"What?"  
"Shouldn't you apologize?"  
"Now… why would I do that?"

Seeing the young librarian putting her hands on her hips with a pout, the man simply shook his head. Standing up, Smiley made his way over to Oobleck, just until he heard Rouge's voice.

"Y'know, my mom once told me this." Smiley stopped in his tracks, fist curled into a ball.

"It's not nice to hold on to grudges that long. It's always best to make as much friends as possible." Rouge saw Smiley's fist uncurl slowly before ascending to rub his face.

"Of all the times I hear mom's words coming back…" he muttered under his breath.

Walking backwards to Maple, he briskly turned around.

"*sighs* You're right. I apologize. It's just that I'm not much of a…" Maple tilted her head to the side hearing the mercenary mumble the last few words.

"Not much of a sociable person, are you?" She saw the mercenary nod, albeit slightly. A sad smile came from her lips.

"Oh, you poor thing. Maybe I should help you with that."

Smiley could not help but feel a bit creeped by the smile that's getting bigger on the librarian's face.

* * *

-An unspecified time skip later-

* * *

'How the hell did I get myself into this?'

Smiley shuffled his feet as he avoided eye contact with Glynda. The witch gave a growl as she watched the tall man with narrowed eyes. She impatiently tapped her foot repeatedly at a quick pace.

"Well?" Rouge quickly looked at the silently grumbling mercenary.

"Don't you have anything to say, Mister Smiley? Something like, I dunno… apologizing?"

Resigning to his fate, the mercenary exhaled sharply.

"I… I'm sorry, Miss Goodwitch… for treating you with… *shrugs lightly* little respect."

A slight smirk graced Glynda's lips. "Go on…" damn, she's prideful.

"*grumbles* You're lucky I can't kill you right now." That smirk just got a bit bigger.

"Now that IS too bad, isn't it, brute?"

Eleanor, Maple, and Glynda saw Smiley's hands struggling between getting the kukri knives and staying put. Right now, the more violent side is winning.

Luckily, none of them had to do anything as Smiley simply stopped his hands from getting closer to the blades.

"No… you're better than this…" They heard him mutter. Maple relaxed as Smiley reset the position of his hands to where they were, to his sides, briskly dangling beside his handcannons. His face went downwards, looking at the floor.

The group fell silent, waiting for the mercenary to say his apology. Smiley exhaled slightly. His face shifted upwards, looking directly at Glynda, who was surprised at the lack of killing intent or any other negative emotion.

"I'm sorry, Glynda," the witch was surprised at the mercenary using her name, "I know I haven't exactly been treating you with the respect you have worked hard to earn."

Glynda's composure went a bit rigid before softening.

"I know I'm not exactly what you would call a sane choice for Ozpin to hire as an Advance Combat teacher. But believe me…" the mercenary walked up to Glynda, who simply gazed up to the tall man.

"If I can make things right, I will. And I'll do it in a relatively quick pace." Glynda's eyes widened when Smiley did something uncharacteristic for him.

He knelt down, like a knight in the presence of his king and queen. To say Eleanor has a shit-eating grin was a tad bit of an understatement.

She was jumping up and down with joy.

 _'_ _YES! YES! YES, YES!'_

Glynda felt heat rising up to her cheeks, a faint pink appearing. Good thing no one noticed.

"*giggle* Looks like Miss Goodwitch is loving what she sees, Mister Smiley." Scratch that, Maple, and now everyone else, noticed.

Jerking her head towards Maple, Glynda stammered.

"N-n-n-no, I am not!"

"Actually, Maple," Smiley butted in, "she'd I think she is." That caused Glynda to jerk her head to him.

"Don't you start anything, brute!"

"*giggles* Mommy's blushing~!"

"El-Eleanor?! Don't you dare!" Now, Glynda's face has a massive blush on her face, just indicating to the whole world how embarrassed she is.

Eleanor and Maple were trying hard to stifle their laughter while Smiley kept a straight face. As the former two were trying to regain their breath, Smiley spoke up.

"Alright, guys, enough." Standing up, Smiley looked straight into Glynda's emerald eyes with his own pale blue ones.

"So how 'bout it, Glint?" The mercenary flipped up his mask, revealing his scarred face to her.

"Forgive and forget?" He held out his hand to Glynda, whose eyes left his and stared at the hand.

A little silence fell upon them. Finally after a few seconds, Glynda accepted the gesture.

"Forgive and forget…" the witch paused for a bit, "Smiley."

The edges of the mercenary's lips curled into an actual smile as the witch accepted the apology.

"Now then…" the witch stepped back a bit and pulled out her riding crop. Smiley felt a sense of annoyance at the sight of the crop.

"I will only and truly forgive you, Smiley…" he did not like the sound of Glynda's tone.

"After you help me with this one thing."

"Why you cle-"

 ***WOOSH!***

Smiley, Eleanor, and Maple looked behind them and saw that all the books in all shelves in a 20 meter radius was knocked out and sprawled all over the floor.

Eleanor's eyes widened, Rouge's mouth was slightly open, and Smiley simply deadpanned at the situation he got in to.

Glynda simply walked past him, her hip sashaying as she went.

"Happy organizing." The witch's words didn't go unheard to the mercenary's ears.

'Sneaky little witch.'

Instead of acting out on it, the mercenary simply surrendered to his fate and began to pick up and reorganize the books.

A few seconds have passed and the merc noticed that his gear and outfit were getting in the way of bending over and grabbing the books. Seeing the empty table and the amount of space in his bag, Smiley nodded at his next course of action.

Unclasping his body armor, he begins to remove his pieces of armor on his upper and lower torso.

As he set down the last piece of body armor of his torso, Smiley stretched a little bit to get a little warm up for the rest of his work.

As he continued picking up the books and placing them back on their respective shelves, Eleanor and Rouge were watching the mercenary silently return the books to their proper shelves.

"Damn," Maple muttered, "I can't believe Mister Smiley is so ripped."

"Yeah…" Eleanor hummed her agreement.

"Wait," the child looked at Maple, "what's 'ripped?'"

Maple's mind went a bit blank; unconsciously drooling at the sight of Vasquez's toned body. Upon hearing Eleanor's voice, she snapped out of it.

"Eh?" Shaking her head, Maple snapped back to reality.

"Oh! Ripped means very toned, Eleanor." Eleanor spoke nothing of it and simply nodded in response. As the child went over a bit more to peek, she heard another voice.

"What do you think you're doing, young lady?" Eleanor stopped, her head turning slowly with wide eyes and mouth in a thin line, hearing her mother's voice directly behind her.

"MEEP!" Eleanor jumped in fright, a firm grip on the shelf. Big mistake, as the shelf she was on started to lean towards the direction she jumped. Eleanor screamed at the top of her lungs, eyes shut, pleading silent to whatever divine being up there to save her.

The shelf abruptly stopped, causing Eleanor to lose her grip and fall forwards. Luckily for the witch's daughter, someone caught her before she made any harmful impact with the floor.

It was Smiley, holding back the shelf with one hand and having caught Eleanor by the back of her dress with the other.

Grunting, the mercenary gently lowered the child before softly dropping them.

"Kid…" his voice was struggling for a bit, "I suggest you move!" Nodding quickly, Eleanor made a run for it as fast as her kiddy legs could take her.

Giving out a mix of a growl and a grunt, Smiley slowly shifted the shelf back into place, careful not to overdo his force.

The shelf, after a few seconds, made an audible thud as Smiley had finally set it down on the floor. As he did, Smiley heaved in and out, needing some air.

His palms are sweaty, knees weak, arms are heavy, there's vomit on his sweater alre- wait what? Scratch that, his palms were sore, knees are tired, and his arms are fine. His shirt's okay, just having some sweat being absorbed into the fabric.

Looking around him, he saw that the books were scattered all over again. Slightly kicking the shelf in frustration, the mercenary went to continue his work.

As Smiley continued returning the scattered books, Glynda watched him from far behind with an odd gleam in her eye. She had already shooed Eleanor and Rouge away, so she won't have any interruptions.

 _'_ _Well, he's not like a military meathead like Ironwood, or calm and mysterious as Ozpin. *inwardly shudders* I'm most certainly glad that he isn't like Bartholomew or Peter.'_ Glynda gazed at the mercenary, who was just about finished with the books on the shelf.

Her cheeks sported atomic blushes as she saw him stretch his muscles a bit with that tight-fitting shirt he's wearing, showcasing his toned form for many to see.

Her hand unconsciously moved and began to slowly unbutton her shirt. Just as she unconsciously unbuttoned the last one, her shirt opened up, revealing some fine Double D-Cups free of any bra of sorts.

As she noticed what her subconscious was doing, Glynda hesitantly stopped, cheeks much redder than before. Looking around and seeing nobody else other than her and Smiley, she silently moved a chair with her Semblance and sat on it.

Removing the pins holding back her hair, Glynda eased back into the chair and sighed.

"I'm only doing this once…" Glynda silently said as she reached underneath her skirt and began to pull down her underwear, revealing her soft and dripping maidenhood. Sliding it off one leg and keeping it dangling from the other, she began to stimulate herself.

* * *

 **[Cue me in Deadpool costume hoisting a sign up and down while angrily chicken-marching in the Author's Note World/Void: LEMON ALERT! LOOK AWAY OR** **SKIP!]**

* * *

Inserting her pointer/index (dunno which is the proper term) finger in, Glynda gasped silently, stopping for a bit before continuing. Her silent gasping turned into silent moaning. Her other hand didn't stay stiff for long as it began to knead her right breast, tweaking the nipple every now and then.

Biting her lip, Glynda moaned a bit louder, just barely heard by anyone near her. She turned up the stimulation in her maidenhood by adding her middle finger to slide in and out with the pointer/index finger. She then picked up the pace, going faster at sliding her two fingers in and out.

Arching her back, she made a mistake.

She opened her mouth and moaned in ecstasy. By the time she realized her mistake, she clamped her mouth shut with the hand she was using to please her right breast.

Frantically looking around quickly, she saw no one had come to investigate that sound she just made.

She relaxed. No one heard it. Not even Smiley who had disappeared from view-

 _'_ _Wait, what?'_ Doing a double-take, she saw that Smiley HAD really disappeared from view.

Glynda then felt something grabbing her from behind. Two somethings, actually. Those things just happened to be Smiley's arms emerging from her sides. Before she could react properly, however, the arms clamped down, wrapping around her stomach.

"Don't you think that's a bit risky, Glint?" hearing that damned voice just made Glynda's cheeks heat up even more.

Smiley was right behind her. She could feel his breath right next to her ear. The heat being generated from his breathing stimulated her sensitive ears, causing her maidenhood to drip a few drops, just barely making a small puddle.

Removing her hand from her mouth, she spoke in an embarrassed tone.

"Do-Don't g-ge-get a-any ideas!"

"What? You started this yourself. In the middle of a public library, no less."

"We-well I wouldn't have resorted to suaaAACCH!" The witch didn't continue as the mercenary spun her chair around to face him. What she saw made her nose bleed at the sight.

She saw point-blank a hardened abdomen, with multiple scars decorating it and his chest, ranging from small knife wounds to larger machete wounds and even from scars pistol rounds to anti-materiel rounds.

She drooled a bit when she looked lower and saw a large bulge in his pants. That's when she saw one arm releasing its hold from her body to go to her crotch area.

Instinctively, she clamped her legs shut to prevent anyone else passage to her maidenhood. She would've smirked in victory; until she realized her other hand was still sliding in and out when she clamped her legs shut.

So when she clamped her legs shut, she had sent her hand into her maidenhood. So she lets out a loud moan, only to be interrupted by the mercenary before her.

By a finger slamming onto her lips, preventing anymore sounds to come out clearly.

Glynda's emerald orbs widened as she saw Smiley close the distance between them even more. She felt the mercenary's finger leaving her lips, allowing her to speak clearly once again.

"Sm-Smi-!" The witch was interrupted by the mercenary, who shushed her.

Looking around, Smiley saw no one else. Doing a double check, he relaxed, his muscles loosening up. Leaning to the witch's ear, the mercenary opened his mouth to speak, his breath arousing the witch by a bit.

"Let's find someplace more private." Not able to speak properly, Glynda nodded slowly, mumbling an 'Uh-huh' in response. As she pulled out her hand, the witch began to stand from the chair only for the mercenary to suddenly carry her bridal style, much to her further embarrassment.

"SMILEY!" She couldn't hold her embarrassment much longer as she kicked fruitlessly at thin air, trying to squirm her way out of the mercenary's hold.

"Come on, Glint," Smiley joked, "I thought we were way past physical harm." He managed to jump high in the air even with a woman in his arms.

"Oh, I'll go back to it if you don't put me down, brute!" Her threat fell on deaf ears as the mercenary simply continued carrying her to his destination.

Just as they reached the stairs leading to the rooftops, Smiley stopped and settled Glynda onto her two feet.

Turning around so quick that it should've snapped her heels in two, Glynda slapped the mercenary hard across his mask.

Smiley didn't even flinch at the slap. If anything, he just stood and took it like a champ.

"You done?" He was answered by another slap. Apparently not.

Just as Glynda stopped slapping him across the mask, Smiley readjusted it back into place.

The witched huffed, puffing up her cheeks in the process before releasing her anger.

"Now, I am done." Nodding, the mercenary opened the door leading to the stairs.

"Ladies first." The witch walked past the mercenary.

"Such a fine gentleman." The witch sent a sly or sultry smirk at Smiley as she walked past him. Following her close behind, the mercenary closed the door shut before continuing up the stairs.

As the two emerged out of the stairs and onto the rooftop, Glynda sat on a nearby chair and crossed her legs, Smiley simply standing a few feet away from her.

A fair silence was shared between the two. Taking off his mask, the mercenary sets it down on the intricate wooden table beside him.

"So," Smiley started, "care to explain what the hell I just witnessed and heard back there?"

Glynda narrowed her eyes for a bit before sighing.

"I have been feeling… 'off' these past few days." Raising an eyebrow, the mercenary inquired.

"Oh really?" The mercenary sat down on the other chair, leaning back into the furniture. The witch simply nodded.

"Then why not ask for help?" Glynda looked at him in bewilderment. Smiley continued.

"I mean, it's not like you can control this by yourself." Smiley saw Glynda's eyes widen behind her glasses as she covered herself up, trying to block her succulent globes of flesh and her dripping womanhood from view.

"A-are you serious, brute? I don't have the time to burden other people, much less a person like yourself, from my problems!" Grunting in response, Smiley leaned back, feeling the warm light of the sun above them touching his scars and closed wounds.

"Looks like you're having some problems."  
"I can handle it fine."  
"No you can't. You're blushing and you're pussy's dripping." Glynda gawked a little bit at the man's bluntness.

"I can help, Glint," Smiley spoke in a calm but serious tone, "I think it would be better if you had someone to help you with this 'problem' of yours."

Glynda looked at the mercenary with a narrow glare, while weighing the options in her mind.

Hesitantly, after making up her mind, she started spreading her legs. The witch beckoned him over with the come hither motion, which he did with no hesitation.

"Alright then, Smiley…" Glynda spoke, "Let us see if you can help this woman indulge in something she hasn't done in a long time." That was all the invitation he needed.

Kneeling to her maidenhood's level, Smiley began to insert a finger in. The action caused Glynda to flinch from the roughness of the man's finger, blushing all the while. Once it had settled in, Smiley began to pump the finger in and out in a slow pace, the sensual action slowly bringing the witch into a deeper heat.

"S-Smiley! Th-that's good, ke-keep going…" The witch wasn't exactly used to having someone else's fingers, much less a male's own, pumping in and out of her soaking maidenhood.

The mercenary replied by inserting another finger in, doubling the amount of felt pleasure to the witch.

Smiley leaned in and smelled Glynda's dripping sex. "Mmm… smells good, Glint." The witch blushed as the mercenary increased his pace of fingering.

Glynda felt something build up inside of her.

 _'_ _Wh-what?! This quick?!'_ the witch's thoughts were interrupted when her legs clamped down on the mercenary's hand.

"AAAAAHH!" The witch screamed in pleasure, her sex spitting out a good bit of cum, most of it landing on Smiley's face with the rest falling to the floor.

The mercenary closed his eyes just in time as Glynda had came early, though that still didn't stop him from feeling the cum on his face. Sticking out his tongue, he slurped up the ones close to his lip and using his free hand to wipe away the rest.

Stopping his fingering, the mercenary inspected his soaked hands.

"Not used to others fingering you, huh?" he asked, getting a nod from the witch. Smiling, he then returned to his fingering, albeit faster than before, adding a third finger into her wet sex.

"Y'know, just saying, but, you won't really last long with me…" he spoke whilst fingering the witch.

"Wh-what a-are yo-oo-ou taAAHlking about?" The witch could barely speak properly due to the amount of pleasure she was feeling. That's when Smiley added another finger in, adding even more fuel to the fire, so to speak.

Glynda bit her lip to suppress her screams and moans of pleasure, but that still didn't hide the fact that she was getting more aroused with each passing second.

 _'_ _Oh Dust, if he's this good at fingering, I need to know how well he is with the real thing.'_ Glynda thought as she bucked her hips, smashing it into Smiley's fingers.

"Ooh… getting frisky already, Glint?" Smiley was met with a lust-filled look and a wide smile.

"I think you know the answer to that, brute~" The witch placed a finger on her maidenhood's nub, rotating it in circles.

"Now lick!" The witch was met with a shaking finger of denial from the mercenary.

"Ah-ah-ah, what's the magic word?" The mercenary's playful reply met a heated glare from the witch.

"NOW!" faux-flinching, the mercenary shrugged.

Leaning in to Glynda's sex, Smiley replied.

"Not exactly, but I can work with that." Without further a due, Smiley began to lick the upper part of Glynda's nether region with his fingers rapidly pumping in and out of the witch's sex.

 ***THWUPTHWUPTHWUPTHWUP!***

The witch above Smiley melted into a moaning mess. Glynda arched her back, bucking her hips into the mercenary's face as she did.

"M-mo-more!" Glynda stuttered out, using one hand to keep Smiley's head in place while using the other hand to knead her breasts and tweak her nipples.

After a minute of this position, Glynda came again, squirting more maiden juice into the mercenary and staining the concrete beneath them. She stopped knead her breasts and released her hold on Smiley's head, the mercenary gasping a bit for air.

Smiley abruptly stopped, taking in the witch's essence in one gulp. Puckering his lips, the mercenary commented.

"Tastes like honey, and normally I don't really like that. Now, however, I'll make an exception." Glynda blushed upon hearing what the mercenary said about her essence.

"Th-thank you…" she weakly replied, only to widen her eyes as she saw the mercenary remove his hand from her snatch and bringing it up to her face.

"Taste yourself, Glint. I think you'll love yourself even more."

Sniffing the soaked fingers, Glynda slowly took one finger in, sensually sucking on it. She used her tongue to skillfully take every drop of her essence from her partner's fingers before gulping it all down in one go.

Not really satisfied with just one soaked finger, Glynda took the rest of the fingers in one go, using her tongue quickly to scoop up whatever essence was on them. She closed her eyes in content with the sensation of something wet in her mouth and the satisfaction of tasting it all for herself.

With the skills of a pro, Glynda sucked up all of the essence almost like the most advanced vacuum cleaner sucking up every single speck of dust and dirt in all houses within a 50 block radius.

Smiley, though surprised, took the time to stand up to Glynda's eye level, free hand rubbing his partner's inner thighs.

As Glynda finished sucking, she removed the fingers from her mouth, sighing in content. Opening her eyes, she saw Smiley's scarred face looking back, a small grin on the mercenary's face.

She had never noticed this before, but the mercenary's face surprised her yet again. Where the scar crossed over his right eyelids, Glynda was surprised to see that his right eye was completely white, with a very faint hint of his already pale pupil. There were also odd marks of black running around his eyes, looking like someone had splotched paint all over him.

Enrique spoke, breaking her out of her thoughts.

"Enjoying your taste, Glint?" Glynda simply giggled at his observation.

"I think I can say the same for you…" Placing her two hands at the sides of her partner's head, the witch spoke in a sultry voice.

"I've seen how good you are with that tongue on my cunt. Now let me see if the same can be said for my mouth."

Without any further delay, the mercenary took the witch's challenge in stride. Rapidly going in, the two immediately battled for dominance in their lip-lock. The sloshing of their tongues and the ministrations being dealt to each other's bodies gave the two waves and waves of pleasure, with one nearing Nirvana and the other about to begin the main course.

Hands tracing down her back, Smiley gave the witch's shapely ass a firm squeeze, making the witch gasp at the sudden action. Taking the opportunity, the mercenary sent his tongue deeper into Glynda's mouth, barely touching the back of her throat as he did.

The witch moaned into the sensation, but she wasn't going to surrender just like that. Coming back with ferocity, Glynda tried to push out the mercenary's tongue for dominance.

After a few minutes of intense mixing saliva, the two separated for air. Panting, Glynda looked over to Smiley, who had stood up, but his body was heavily sweating like hers.

"You ready?" Confused, she was about to speak when Smiley placed his hands lightly on her unbuttoned shirt. Seeing where he was getting at, she genuinely smiled.

"Ready as I'll ever be, Smiley." Nodding at the witch's words, the mercenary slowly lifted the shirt from Glynda's body, revealing her creamy pale skin and her breasts.

"You took off your bra?" Smiley raised an eyebrow at Glynda. The mercenary was met with a playful smirk on the witch's lips.

"I simply believed that they limit my body's purpose. Plus, they'd be useless in this situation." Glynda then grabbed the mercenary's hands and placed them on her succulent breasts.

"Now continue, Smiley. I need this." Looking at her pleading eyes, Smiley nodded and began kneading Glynda's breasts.

Glynda arched her back, moaning once more as Enrique squeezed and kneaded her breasts like dough. Placing her hands over his, she begins to speed up the pace he was going. Glynda thought it wouldn't get any better.

That's when Enrique removed his hands and her hands from her breasts. He begins to lower his head and started sucking on Glynda's left nipple, then switching over to the right nipple, alternating between the two every few seconds or so.

The witch lets out a scream of ecstasy and started to hold Enrique's head, before softly drifting down towards his upper back, making circular motions on his flesh.

Enrique groaned and did something that doubled felt pleasure for Glynda. Clamping both breasts together, the mercenary took in both nipples and began to vigorously rub the breasts of the witch as he sucked on the nipples.

Flicking his tongue, Enrique lapped at Glynda's breasts like a thirsty dog drinking water, making the witch above him wrap her legs around his lower abdomen, bringing his body closer to hers.

Not a minute had passed and something happened.

Glynda lactated, releasing some breast milk into Smiley's mouth, taking the mercenary by surprise. Even the witch herself was surprised at what her breasts did. The mercenary leaned back in surprise.

"You… *licks away stray milk stream on his face* lactated…" Glynda's cheeks went atomic cherry red.

"Has that happened before we did this?" She frantically shook her head at the mercenary's words.

"N-no! They haven't done that in ten years!" Glynda grasped her face in embarrassment. Smiley went up to her eye-level and cupped her chin.

"You find that disgusting. Don't you?" She met silence, not removing her hands from her face.

"No." A simple reply made her remove her hands. She saw the scarred face of Enrique Vasquez looking with a gleam in his pale blue orbs.

"If anything, I find that good about you, Glynda…" Her eyes widened.

"You… said my first name. And not that annoying nickname…" She couldn't finish as Enrique leaned in to kiss her on the lips lightly and then leaning back.

"I did, didn't I?" lightly remarking, the mercenary lifted up Glynda's skirt, eliciting a short gasp of surprise from the witch.

"Wo-woah! You are one adventurous merc, aren't you, Enrique?" her question was met with a chuckle from the mercenary.

"I often take risks… and so should you now." That confused the witch until she remembered one thing.

Looking at Enrique, she saw him removing his belt and unzipping his pants. Pulling them down, Enrique's little friend bulged from his knee-length boxers.

Glynda's mouth drooled at the sight as her nose bled a bit.

"I-is that thing real?!" she could not believe the size of the monster Enrique kept in his pants for so long.

Placing a hand on his hips, the mercenary answered with his own question.

"Aren't most men like this?" If Glynda could, she'd face-vault into the ground at the innocence of his question.

"What kind of question is that?! Most men are either half an inch or as big as three if they're lucky! That snake in your pants is clearly something else! How in Dust's and Oum's names did you get that thing?" Dumbly blinking, the mercenary scratched his cheek.

"I guess genetics?" Looking blankly at the mercenary, Glynda sighed.

"W-we-well… I ca-can't a-argue with that." Getting off her chair and kneeling in front of Enrique, the witch's fingers grasped at the hem of his boxers before pulling them down slowly.

"Ti-time for the main course."

As the garment finally revealed what Enrique was packing, Glynda went bug-eyed and bled her nose even more.

What she was looking at was a 14-inch meat rod that was 3 or so inches wide. The tip looked like it would split her snatch in two should that thing come in full force, with the testicles being around the same size. There's just one tiny little problem for her.

It was not erect at all. Even the slightest bit of erect was not there.

 _'_ _How is he not aroused by what we just did?!'_ That, my dear Glynda, is an excellent question.

"How?" Looking down, Enrique saw the bewildered face of Glynda.

"How what?" he saw Glynda angrily pointing at the meat rod he calls a penis.

"How in Remnant are you not even erect by one bit?!" Glynda was just shocked at the revelation, eyes filled with a mix of anger and confusion.

All that foreplay, and her partner's little junior wasn't even the slightest bit aroused or showing signs of waking up.

 _'_ _So much for the skill of a goddess.'_ Glynda mentally lamented as she looked straight into Enrique's eyes waiting for his answer.

"Yeah… that's the thing." Enrique said with a hint of confusion and depression.

"For as long as I can remember, I need a partner to get this thing going." Grasping it in one hand, he explained further, "Can't even get it going myself."

Glynda's expression softened as she then stared at the monster cock Enrique had on him. She then grabbed it with both hands, guiding Enrique's rod into her mouth. Using her telekinetic Semblance, she made the mercenary sit down on the other chair.

"Wh-wha-?!" Enrique was interrupted by Glynda putting a finger on his lips.

"Shh… *goes back down to Enrique's crotch* let me do the rest. Enjoy the show, Enrique." Cuffing her hand around the rod, Glynda began to stroke it slowly and sensually, making the man above her groan at the sensation. The rod slowly showed signs of erecting.

Glynda smiled at her progress before going a bit faster, making Enrique groan in pleasure.

"G-Glyn-Glynda! That's it!" Hearing that made the witch speed up more, adding a bit of roughness to it.

As her one hand was busy stroking, the other hand began to grope one of the large sacks that are Enrique's balls. Glynda disappeared from Enrique's peripheral vision and started to suck on the other ball, using her mouth and tongue with great skill.

As she continued her ministrations, she felt something on her partner's cock. Looking up, Glynda saw it grow to an even more monstrous size of 20 inches, the girth/thickness growing to a good 5 inches. Her eyes widened at the sight.

 _"_ _Oh my Dust! How is that thing gonna fit me?!'_ Shaking her head, Glynda starts to speak huskily.

"You like that, don't you, big boy?" The witch was met with the rod getting into the stiffest rod it can get.

"And I think I know how to help with that problem." Guiding the rod underneath her breasts, the witch began the second part.

Sliding it in between her pillow-like tits, Glynda began to rub her breasts up and down on Enrique's dick. Hearing the mercenary moan made the witch continue her job. Slowly, she went faster, trying to get as much of the monster dick in her breasts as she can.

By now, the only things that were out of Glynda's breasts were around 8 inches and the tip of the meat rod. Seeing this, the witch began to place her lips on the tip, lightly kissing it as it made contact.

Kissing it again, Glynda swallowed the rod, slowly taking in the tip then as much of the length as she can have in her mouth.

 ***SCHLURP! SCHLURP! SCHLURP!***

Soon, the air was filled with slurping sounds and groaning. Glynda used her warm mouth and wet tongue to please the upper half and used her breasts to please the rest. Enrique made grunting sounds every now and then as he felt his tip touch the back of Glynda's mouth.

That's when his mind went funny. His vision started to distort. Suddenly in Glynda's place was someone he thought he'd never see again.

That dark red hair that got lighter around the tips, those cute little wolf ears, and those silver eyes. The curves on her lithe body, that average sized bosom, and that thin but furry tail sticking out of her ass. That one person was none other than-

"Summer…" He muttered as he stared at his mind's hallucination. Placing his hands on the woman's head, he ran his fingers through her hair. He heard the woman sucking his dick squeak.

"Enrique!" She even sounds like Summer, too. And that was all he needed to do this.

Forcing her head down, he thrusted forward, slamming his rod into Summer's throat.

Back in the realm of reality, Glynda nearly choked and gagged. She could feel his tip touching the very back of her throat.

The sheer force that was from the surprise deep-throat welled up her eyes. She started to bob her head up and down, seeing as how Enrique isn't exactly going to let her out of this position in a while.

Standing up, the mercenary began to roughly pound the witch's throat, making her gargle in response. Ramming her at the pace of a machine gun, Enrique roughly forced Glynda's head to stay in place, making her gag even more.

As the mercenary continued ramming, he felt his build-up coming.

"Ready for this?" Hearing or seeing no response, he made one last thrust into Glynda's mouth, before releasing.

"HOAH!"

Enrique's erect member released all that it had down Glynda's throat, down to the last drop.

Muffled sounds of moaning came from the witch as she tried to swallow all that was going doing her throat. As the climax came to a close, Glynda pulled Enrique's dick out of her mouth, tasting whatever droplet of semen her tongue could get a hold on.

Multiple drops and mini-puddles of cum landed on Glynda's tits, prompting the witch to scoop them up sensually and taste every last bit.

With Enrique, his mind started to get its shit back together again. In Summer's place was Glynda, who was happily savoring every drop of cum her tongue could scoop up. The sight made his dick stand up tall and proud once more.

 _'_ _An illusion?'_ Looking left and right, he sighed dejectedly.

 _'_ _Guess she won't be back.'_ Looking at Glynda made a bit of red to tinge his cheeks.

The witch noticed this and began to tease the mercenary with groping one of her own tits with a cum-stained hand.

"Hmm… looks like your junior's still ready for round two." Hearing the husky voice of Glynda made Enrique look at his member.

"Looks like it is." Hearing the creak of wooden furniture, he saw the witch spreading her legs wide open, revealing her flowering maidenhood in all its glory.

Drawing him closer with the come hither motion, Glynda took in the smell of combined sweat and semen on both of their bodies.

As the mercenary positioned his cock at the moist entrance of the witch's cunt, he looks at her.

"You sure, Glynda?" Looking at the pale blue orbs with her own vibrant green ones, she answered.

"I haven't tried this in a long time…" Nodding, he spoke.

"I'll make sure not to harm you much." Placing her arms around his neck, Glynda smiled.

"Then go for it." Smiling, Enrique started to go in slowly.

As the tip went in, Glynda felt pain. It was like someone is trying to rip her in two. As the tip finally went in, the rest followed.

Inch by inch, the witch yelped and whimpered as she felt the girth stretch her insides wide. Opening her mouth, she cried out in pain. Glynda felt Enrique place his lips on hers, muffling out the sound, causing her to close her eyes and lean into the kiss.

They stayed in that position for what seemed to be an eternity, until they had to separate. Leaning closer, Enrique kissed away the tears and cupped Glynda's chin.

"I'm sorry…" he glanced down and chuckled, "guess I'm bigger than I thought." Softly laughing at his observation, Glynda forgot the pain. Which made her do something that they'll both regret and cherish in an unspecified amount of time in the future.

She slammed herself down onto her partner's large member, impaling herself even further, drawing a pained scream that was, again, cut short by Enrique's lips crashing into hers.

Glynda felt a massive surge of pain and pleasure as she felt almost the entire length completely in. Simply two inches remained outside, with the rest of the 20 incher sheathed inside the witch's maidenhood.

As the pain had gone away, it was instantaneously replaced by waves of pleasure. Slowly moving her hips, she used her hands to stabilize herself as she grinded against the large meat rod in her.

Enrique followed her lead and began to slide in and out slowly. The two began to increase their pace and soon the whole rooftop was filled with sounds of flesh pounding against flesh and moaning.

Grabbing her legs, Enrique forcefully spread them open, making more room for him to fuck Glynda's brains out.

"AAAHHGHAAAAGHGH!" Glynda's eyes were filled with sex-crazed lust as she arched her back even further, making her breasts shake wildly in the air as she did.

"Mo-more! Give me more!" Drool dripped out of the witch's lips as she pleaded, no, demanded for more of the sensation.

"Say it… Say how much you want it, Goodbitch!" Enrique simply pressed down on Glynda's legs even further; making them touch the intricate wooden table they were on. Glynda didn't even care of her pride anymore and yelled at the top of her lungs.

"FUCK THIS BITCH! GIVE THIS SLUT YOUR COCK! SHOW ME HOW MUCH OF A MAN YOU REALLY ARE!" It's a good thing most of the townsfolk are on the edges of Redwood doing lumbering, fishing, and farming at this hour.

Enrique smirked in victory at this and placed his hands on Glynda's hips, before pulling almost all the way out, leaving only the entire tip left inside. Focusing all his energy, he thrusted and sent the entire length into her pussy.

Glynda opened her mouth and unleashed a primal scream that would rival monsters.

 **"** **AAAAAAAAAAAGHGHGHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAGHGGGGGGGAAAAAAHGHGHHHHHHHHHH!"**

Not being able to take it anymore, Glynda wrapped her arms and legs around Enrique's neck and waist, respectively. Burying her head into his neck, the witch bit down on the mercenary's neck, making him grunt in slight pain and mild annoyance.

"Ghk! Gonna play it that way, Goodbitch? Fine…" pressing his body against hers on the table, he began to fuck her with the speed _really_ rivaling a machine-gun's rate of fire.

Their friction against the table and the sensation of sex sent both of them into overdrive, bringing them both into a lust-filled state of mind. Enrique's balls slapping against Glynda's ass-cheeks made the witch moan into his neck.

"I'm!- I'm!-" Glynda could barely think straight as she felt her maidenhood about to release again.

"Cu-cumming! I'm cumming!" Just as she said, Glynda's moist snatch clamped down and came all over Enrique's erect member. After a few seconds, Glynda came down from her high with a pleasant smile on her face.

As with Enrique, he wasn't far behind but he wasn't going to come that quickly. After a few more seconds of thrusting, he released.

"W-wait!" Glynda called out but it was too late. The flow had started already, filling her womb to the brim, making her eyes widen as she stuck out her tongue from the amazing sensation.

As Enrique released all that he had, Glynda herself felt like she was going to burst. The load he had sent into her started to spill out, making little puddles of cum stains on the rooftop floor.

Coming to a close, Enrique slumped down, lying over the witch's body, their sweat blending finely. As the two regained their strength, the mercenary stood up and dusted himself off as Glynda simply remained in her euphoria, with the face of utter bliss finely plastered over her face.

"T-that was…" going upright, Glynda wrapped her arms around Enrique's neck.

"Amazing." Leaning in, the witch gave a chaste kiss to the mercenary. The mercenary simply held her closer in response before separating for air.

"You're not so bad yourself, Glint." Lightly slapping his cheek, the witch giggled in response with a light smile on adorning her features.

"Speak for yourself… brute." Smiling back, Enrique pulled out, dick back to its original size of 14 inches long and 3 inches wide. Walking over to his discarded clothes, he started to dress up again.

"Maybe I'll let you have a go on my ass next time."

* * *

 **[Lemon end]**

* * *

Looking back, Smiley shook his head in mock annoyance. In response, he handed Glynda her clothes back.

"Get dress… Goodbitch."

He was promptly met with a hard slap that nearly toppled his mask off.

* * *

-A minute later-

* * *

Stepping out of the stairwell, the first thing the two saw was Maple with the strongest shade of red adorning her entire face.

"Y-you guys were lo-l-loud." The stutter in her voice was evident, showing how embarrassed she was due to eavesdropping on their… 'activity'.

"O-oh!" Now it was Glynda's turn to stutter. Before she could speak up, however, Smiley interrupted her.

"Anyone else heard what happened up there?" Luckily, or plain coincidence, Maple shook her head 'No', making the mercenary breath out in relief.

Walking past the two, Smiley grabbed his armor and strapped them on, making loud clicking sounds as it snapped into place.

"Let's keep that that way. Last thing we want is goin' down this town's history of being too loud." Grabbing his gun bag and his rifle, he looks over to the two females in his vision.

"C'mon, it's almost time." Nodding, albeit delayed, Glynda quickly dashed over to Smiley, nearly stumbling on an outlying piece of wood.

Making a cute squeak, she landed into Smiley's arms as he caught her in time. Blushing, she looked at the mercenary, whose expression wasn't read due to his mask.

But the way that he quickly released her from his hold told her he wasn't in the mood.

"Keep on your toes, Glint. I won't catch you again." With that, he turned heel and walked off to find the other person of their team, Bartholomew Oobleck.

Blinking multiple times, Glynda finally got out of her trance when Maple poked her side, making her jump a bit.

"Sooooo~" That tone sent a chill down the witch's spine. It sealed her confirmation when the librarian leaned in and whispered into her ear.

"So how was he?"

* * *

-With Smiley-

Coming down the flight of stairs, the mercenary saw Oobleck sipping from his… thermos-thing as he sat idly on one of the finely comfortable chairs in Redwood Library's ground floor.

Dropping his bag of guns on the table, making an audible slam as it did, Smiley spoke to the historian.

"It's almost night time, get ready, Bart."

"Ah! Of course! Ever the individual to be on time. I shall take position immediately."

"Hey wa-!" Smiley was too slow to say any real thing as Oobleck whizzed past him, already up to the third (and middle) floor in the span of a second.

Taking his time to rack up his brain, Smiley smacked himself in the head, jangling his brain back into place.

 _'_ _That's the last time I'm telling a fast runner it's time…'_ mentally grumbling, the mercenary sat down next to his bag, the chair beneath him making an audible creak as his bottom had fully settled on the cushion.

After what seemed to be half an hour that passed, the mercenary opened his bag and pulled out the necessary things for the night time op that was going to take place.

Screwing on a suppressor on Heckler's barrel, sliding a vertical grip with built-in bipod on the handguard, and attaching the scope and its mount on the rifle, Smiley was ready for the night.

Drawing out Lucille and Maria, he sighted both handcannons at the same time, checking if the sights are faulted or not. When he was done checking, he checked the chambers and finally holstered the guns.

Hearing the clacking of high-heels behind him followed by regular footsteps, Smiley turned to see a somewhat infuriated Glynda and Maple; cheek sported a bright red hand imprint. Blinking from behind his mask, the mercenary spoke up.

"Do I even wanna know?"

He was met with two kinds of negative head shakes. An embarrassed shaking from Glynda and a frantic shaking from Maple.

Blinking again, he shrugged and picked up his bag and rifle.

"W-wait!" Stopping in his tracks, he turned to face the young librarian. She sounded like she has something to say.

"Professor Ozpin told me that you carried an automatic shotgun with a chainsaw bayonet as your main weapon. Wh-where is it? I don't see it on your person."

Met with an amused grunt, the librarian listened to the mercenary's response.

"Bonesaw's back in my armory in Beacon. 'Sides…" he casually rested the rifle against his shoulder with one hand, "this rifle's good enough for today. O-or tonight, considering it's almost eight in the evening now."

"Or," Glynda interrupted, "you just don't feel like ripping people apart with that thing."

"D'aww, how'd you know?" Rearing back, disgusted and embarrassed at what he was implying, the witch tried to come up with something. Falling short, she simply huffed and angrily marched away, while he proceeded to go upstairs to his post.

Before disappearing behind a shelf, Glynda looked back and shot a glare at Smiley. He wasn't sure what emotion was there, so he simply chuckled in response.

Stopping in his tracks, the mercenary glanced at the librarian near to him. Looking back to Maple, he said something rather out of the blue.

"Nice ears."

Maple squeaked, instinctively covering the top of her head in response. Milliseconds before she fully covered up her top, Smiley saw a pair of jackal ears sticking out. Like Kaye's, they blended perfectly with her hair, giving off the impression she was human to anyone else who isn't that observant.

The young librarian heard the mercenary hum. "So you are a Faunus…"

"Please don't tell!" She squeaked, closing her eyes tightly.

"I won't, kid. You have a nice life here. It'd be a shame to ruin it for you." Opening her eyes in surprise, she saw the mercenary turning his heel and leaving to take point.

"Although…" Just as she had gone down the stairs, Smiley spoke up, a calm tone lacing his voice "if I were you, I'd keep friends close. And enemies much, _much_ , closer."

Confused at what the man had said, Maple only responded with a slight nod before leaving the library for the day.

"Oh, and Maple…" Stopping in her tracks to look back up the stairs, she heard the mercenary's voice.

"Thanks for what you said. Redwood Library did change me, even if I didn't like it at first."

Softly smiling, she nodded and waved goodbye to the mercenary.

As she disappeared from the library and his field of vision, the mercenary rested his rifle and began to patrol.

One of many patrol walks he'll be doing for the rest of his time until six in the morning.

* * *

-Hours later-

* * *

 _'_ _Three… fucking hours… and still no sign of anyone sneaking in.'_ Smiley was tempted to just call either Bart or Glynda but instantly remembered they had no comms in their ears.

Speaking of Glynda, the mercenary thought back to their activity on the rooftop. Her pale creamy skin, her hypnotic green eyes, that lithe frame she has for a body, and that platinum blonde hair got Smiley going into deep thought.

How they first interacted with one another, how they treated each other from that point onwards, and to where they are now.

Leaning his head back, the mercenary stared straight out of the open glass dome that served as the library's center's roof, looking at the shattered moon of Remnant as it passed idly by.

The moon's elegance reminded him of his family, mostly his mom and brother.

Brother… now that's a word he hasn't used in a while. Digging through the pockets in his pants, Smiley fished out a little locket.

It wasn't a heart-shaped locket or any other cliché locket shape used in various situations; it was a rather odd-looking one. Rather wide and circular in shape, it sports six-direction star was on the front with a dull gray orb in the center. Bronze chains kept the thing as a necklace should the need arise, while the metal casing of the locket itself is 24-Karat gold, with the six-direction star being silver. The actual body of the locket was purely wood, intricately designed with tender woodcarving.

Opening the locket, Smiley looked into the pictures inside. One picture showed a healthy young man, looking like he's just reached twenty, wearing regular clothing while standing next to a middle-aged man wearing similar to what Smiley is wearing, albeit different with no gauntlets. The other picture show a middle-aged woman wearing a light blue dress with a young boy standing in front of her, having the biggest smile on his face like it was the happiest moment in his life.

Feeling something wet on his cheek, the mercenary flipped open his mask to wipe away the stray tear trailing down his face.

Grunting lightly, he muttered. "You always had a way with people, little bro…" Quickly closing the locket and pocketing it, the mercenary resumed to patrol the area.

"Wish you were still here…"

Minutes have passed as the mercenary continued his patrol. Instinctively checking every corner he comes across and doing double-checks ever now and then, Smiley was alert.

No one was going to break in tonight.

 ***CLICK!***

Stopping in his tracks, the mercenary looked around for the source of the sound. Readying his rifle, Smiley began to head in the direction he believes the sound came from.

Hearing another clicking sound, he quickly changed direction and hurried down the path.

Just as he thought he'd reach it, the clicking came from somewhere behind him.

Skidding to a halt, he nearly tripped as he stopped. Looking back, he saw an outline of a hand disappearing behind a door. Narrowing his eyes, the mercenary made a beeline for the door with as much speed as he could with those legs of his.

As he neared the door, he braced himself and leaned his left shoulder forward.

Slamming straight through the door, Smiley pulled out Lucille & Maria from their holster and aimed…

At nothing but an empty hall.

Lowering his handcannons, the mercenary simply stared at the empty hall. Relaxing his shoulders, he swiftly slammed the door close as he went back.

Just as he had closed it, he saw something move in the corner of his eye.

It looked human, although he couldn't tell due to what seemed to be a cloak hiding their true body structure. But that was all it mattered for the mercenary to know that was an intruder.

Making a quick dash, the mercenary aimed Heckler with one hand. Pulling the trigger as soon as he got a clear shot of the cloaked figure, which was the medium-sized opening between the different library shelves, the rifle made quick and faint shots thanks to the specialized suppressor on the weapon's muzzle.

Each shot nearly made their marks but the cloaked figure simply dodged with the acrobatic skills that would make the best green with envy.

As the two continued their chase, they made their way to the center of the library's fifth floor, with the large circular glass floor giving plenty of room to fight in.

Stopping on the edges aligned with the center, the two waited for the other to make their move.

As the two analyzed one another, Smiley began to take in the physical looks of the cloaked figure.

A dark brown and tattered cloak completely obscured the intruder's face and concealed his left side, although he saw an armored glove just barely visible of the cloak. The intruder wore a simple short with a few tears here and there, with a rusty chest-plate covering the chest, hiding the true gender.

The intruder also wore tattered jeans, indicated by the tears and small holes as the jeans got closer to the feet.

The figure stood at what appeared to Smiley as a 5'6" at most, though given the cloak, he can't be certain.

As the two looked at one another, Smiley spoke out.

"So… gonna tell what exactly you're doing here this late at night?"

Silence, thought that didn't stop him from talking.

"Library's closed, kid," sighting down Heckler's sights, he continued, "so beat it."

The cloaked figure simply kept silent, before drawing their hand out. Out of pure instinct, the mercenary shot them.

The rifle went off, eliciting whipping sounds as it did, and the rounds soared through the air before making swift impact against something.

That should stop th- HOW THE HELL DID AN EARTH PILLAR GET UP HERE?!

Blinking his eyes and looking at the cloaked figure and back to the earth pillar that is freshly riddled with bullets, the mercenary made the connections in his head.

"So you have a fancy-ass Semblance." Though he couldn't see it, the mercenary could feel the cloaked figure narrowing their eyes from behind their cloak. Readying himself, the mercenary cracked his neck, hearing the popping of bones snapping into place.

"It won't really do much help, kid." With that, the two charged at one another.

Going for a rifle-butt, Smiley aimed for the head. The cloaked figure dodged with ease before retaliating with a swift punch from his iron gauntlet, decking the mercenary in the face.

Stepping back, the mercenary paused to check the damage done. Not even a slight bruise. Getting back into the fight, Smiley charged again, this time smarter with a plan formulating in his head.

Jutting his knee forward, he aimed for the gut. Again, the cloaked figure dodged and retaliated with his other hand only for Smiley catch it. The mercenary twisted it, causing the cloaked figure to go with the direction their hand was twisted in.

Seeing a boot going straight for his head, the mercenary leaned back before striking it with his hand. Swearing in a muffled voice, the cloaked figure swept their other leg, making the larger mercenary lose his grip on their hand.

As the two fought, they couldn't notice that their fight on the glass floor was being watched. By a certain golden-haired angel, no less who had an amused smirk on his face.

 _"_ _Brother's getting his ass kicked, as they would say."_ Shaking his head, the Angel simply gazed at the larger of the two combatants before diverting his attention to the smaller of the two.

 _"_ _Of course he has to be here…"_ Deadpanning at the cloaked figure, the Angel just sighed in that wind-chime like tone before disappearing in a burst of blue feathers.

Back to the two, Smiley fired off another .30-06 round point-blank only for the cloaked figure to narrowly dodge it, the battle-rifle round going through the glass, making a spider web crack around the hole it left.

Rearing his arm back, the mercenary made a punch followed by a kick then an uppercut. This time, each hit actually landed on the cloaked figure, making them grunt in pain. Taking the opportunity, the mercenary decked the figure hard across the face, causing the hood to fall back and reveal its wearer's face.

Though somewhat feminine with a long nose, it was clear that the cloaked figure is a male, and a teenager at that. Long, thick hair of the color hazel flowed down to the teen's upper chest, with bright blue eyes completing the image.

As the unnamed teen was dazed, Smiley took the opportunity to shoot, only for an earth pillar to extend out of the marble floor and block the bullet in time. This time, however, the pillar had something on it.

It was a sword, a makeshift one given the crude looks. Despite that, it looks rather fine for its type. The blade is wide in diameter, around three feet or so, and rather long, around seven feet, almost as tall as him, with a plain grip wrapped in leather and with what looks like metal chains connecting the top of the grip to the edges of the pommel.

Having a good idea and a sneaking suspicion of who the owner of that sword is, Smiley pulled out his twin kukris as he put away Heckler; rolling his head as the teen neared the pillar.

Twirling the knives, the mercenary got into a CQC stance he had melded his dual-wield fighting to, lowering himself to the eye level of the male, who had already pulled out the sword from the stone pillar.

Holding it with ease in one hand, the boy twirled the sword slowly before slowly setting the tip of the blade a good distance away from him on the glass floor.

No words were spoken, but the message is clear.

This time, it was the teen that charged first, moving rather quickly with the massive sword. Making a swipe, the colossal sword swiftly moved at a fast speed at the mercenary. Much to the youngster's surprise, the mercenary had actually blocked the blow with both kukri knives.

Even more surprising for the youth was the fact that the mercenary actually pushed away the entire sword with visible ease. Jumping back to avoid two successive strikes of the knives, the teen looked in surprise, indicated with his slightly agape mouth and widened eyes.

Rushing at the teen, Smiley slashed again and again, some hitting and successfully chipping away at the chest-plate, and some hits missing narrowly missing only grazing the cloak.

The teen retaliated with a swift uppercut, only to miss as his larger foe leaned back before swiftly head-butting him in the face, the lightweight titanium mask giving him a concussion that he'll be feeling for the rest of the week. Stumbling back to clutch his face with his free hand, the teen couldn't properly process what happened next as he was knocked down again.

Quickly getting back up, the mercenary was slammed by the teen's massive sword, sending Smiley towards a couple of bookshelves, knocking each one down like bowling pins. As the momentum stopped and the last shelf buried the mercenary under a pile of books, the teen turned around and continued to make his way to wherever in the massive library he was going to.

"I suggest you stop right there, young man." A quick, hasty voice stopped the teen from opening the door leading to his destination.

Turning around, the teen was met with a fairly large fireball, sending him away from the door and into a shelf.

Digging his way out, the teen was met with the sight of Bartholomew Oobleck, staff-thermos-Tiki Torch-thing ready for action.

"In all of my years of being a professional Huntsman, never have I encountered a young man, such as yourself, breaking into a library. Tell me tell me," the historian inquired as the young man fully dug himself out and stood upright with sword at the ready, "who are you and what exactly is your rational reason of desecrating a historic landmark?"

At first, the young man spoke nothing, before answering five seconds later.

"My name is Khezra. That's all you need to know" The newly-identified Khezra's voice was somewhat raspy, only similar to a teenage person speaking after holding their voice for a long period of time; say a whole year at most.

Swiftly impaling the sword into the marble floor, he continued.

"And my reason of breaking in is none of your concern, old timer. So why don't you just do us both a favor and leave, Huntsman or not?"

Oobleck simply kept quiet. If he had taken off his glasses, Khezra would've seen the historian's eyes darting to the left. But Bart simply kept his glasses on, so the teen did not expect a fist slamming into his face, sending the teen slamming spread-eagle over the wall.

Looking at who intervened, Bartholomew spoke with a hint of amusement in his voice.

"Was your plan just you going to just stand there doing nothing and having me talk to the young lad?" Smiley lowered the fist he used and replied with a chuckle.

"'was thinking about it. But then I always preferred smacking people around for answers." Nodding, the historian readied his staff (let's just call it a staff for now) once more as the teen had finally removed himself from the wall he was implanted to.

A look of surprise was on the young man's face. That punch he had received just now completely ignored the hefty amount of Aura he had on his body and simply shattered a small bit of his jaw while causing his cheek to bruise and his nose to bleed a slight bit.

Whoever the mercenary was made Khezra rethink his approach on his situation.

Shaking off his surprise, the young man readied his blade and briskly twirled his hand, making a large marble wall to erect from the floor. Making a push motion, Khezra sent the wall crashing towards his opponents.

"SHIT! MOVE!"

"No need to tell me twice, Mister Vasquez."

Dolphin-diving in different directions, the historian and mercenary dodged the oncoming wall as it went past them, slowly crumbling as it neared the glass floor in the center of the vast floor.

Rolling back up, Smiley ran towards Khezra and began to slash his way again. Most of his attacks were either parried by the young man's sword or briskly dodged.

The mercenary quickly swept at the young man's feet, making his opponent fall over. It was short-lived, however, as Khezra righted himself back up thanks to his earth pillars.

Clicking his tongue, the mercenary sheathed his kukris and pulled out his handcannons.

As soon as both sets of sights lined up, the mercenary pulled the triggers.

 ***BUH-BLAM! BUH-BLAM!***

The rounds more earth pillars as the young man had simply moved them into position, although that didn't stop them from shattering and sending debris towards him, causing Khezra to block them with the massive sword, the blade flawlessly deflecting the bits of debris.

As soon as he lowered the sword, he was taken by surprise once again as Smiley had jumped at him with a kick aimed for the head. The blow connected, making the young man fall over in pain.

Without really noticing it, their fighting drew them closer to the glass floor once again. Like a lake frozen in winter, the closer they were to the center, the weaker the structure.

Disregarding that, Khezra stood up and slammed the blade into the floor, causing a bit of a shockwave that did no effect on himself or his two opponents. Trailing his finger over the bottom of the grip and above a symbol, the young man pressed down on it.

Without warning, the sword's blade extended and widened even, creating a bigger shockwave, sending actual ripples in the marble floor that knocked down Smiley and Oobleck.

Khezra would've continued if he had not noticed where he and his opponents were standing on.

Looking at the cracks becoming bigger and closer to one another, the young man glared at the two one last time before the glass floor and a small amount of marble around it collapsed, making all three of them fall through the fifth floor and onto the fourth floor.

But their worries are far from over, as the floor they were on now also collapsed, making them plummet towards the third floor, before stopping at the second floor.

The many collapses sent dust and debris everywhere, with groups of glass shards falling onto the floor.

The three combatants sprawled out on the current floor, having equal distance between one another. Khezra was laying still on his front, unmoving, while Bartholomew was lucky to have landed on a pile of books that broke his fall, while Smiley landed painfully on his back.

Groaning and slowly standing, Smiley winced as his lower right leg took most of his landing before the rest of his body's weight followed and collapsed on it.

 _'_ _Shit. Gonna have to snap it back.'_ Slumping onto his rear, the mercenary held his lower right leg in a firm grip. Leaning back, he instantly felt a shot of pain go up his spine.

His back was also broken, it was lucky that he could still mover from the waist down. But regardless, the mercenary persevered with the pain and resumed to fixing his leg.

Pushing it inwards and quickly snapping it, the mercenary held back a small scream as he readjusted his leg into place.

Giving a few slow kicks, the mercenary shrugged at his own work before standing up and getting into his CQC stance once more.

Painfully limping over to Oobleck, the mercenary helped him up and noticed something.

Bart's glasses were gone.

Looking around, Smiley saw the glasses just a few inches away from Bartholomew. Picking them up and giving them back to their rightful owner.

Thanking him with a nod, Oobleck used his speed to whip up a small tornado and blew away the scattered dust in the air.

When almost all of the dust was gone, it revealed Khezra, a bit shaken from the sudden fall.

Who could blame him? It was a massive 30-foot gap between floors given their massive shelves that also had platforms on them. So he and his opponents fell through three out of five floors, totaling the entire drop to be at 90 feet.

Shaking himself out of his stupor, the young man saw both Smiley and Bartholomew and instantly readied himself.

That is until another person intervened via slamming him onto the floor and firmly holding him there, telekinetically holding the young man-slash-intruder in place courtesy of Beacon's resident deputy headmistress and witch, Glynda Goodwitch.

Right now, the woman was outright pissed off with all letters capital and in blood red.

Here she was, simply reorganizing the books after her 'activity' with Smiley on the roof, and then suddenly she had heard sounds of crashing from the floors above her. Heading up to the second floor, she was horrified and shocked at the sight.

Shocked that what happened was caused by one man, a teenage one no less, and that the said teen had both Smiley and Bartholomew in the red so to speak.

Horrified at the sight of her hometown library, the very place she'd consider as a second home, desecrated by what had escalated.

Both reactions were instantaneously washed away by an uncontrolled anger as she whipped out her riding crop, intent on teaching the intruder a lesson.

Moving her arm out and making a slamming motion, she telekinetically hoisted Khezra up and began to slam the young man around like a poor, abused ragdoll all over the place.

Into the shelves, into the ceiling, across the floor, over the walls, there was no place in the library Khezra was forced across/onto safe from Glynda's wrath.

On the sidelines, Smiley and Bartholomew had differing expressions.

Bartholomew was, while nonchalant, sweating profusely at the sight of Glynda's anger-fueled attacks.

Smiley's eyes widened from behind his mask, while keeping his handguns trained on the poor man being flung around silly.

The slamming continued for hours it seemed like. Looking at his wrist, the mercenary's eyes narrowed a bit.

 _'_ _Two hours have passed since we first fought this kid.'_ Looking over to the witch herself, Smiley deadpanned.

 _'_ _Add fifty-three minutes since she started smacking him over the place.'_

 ***BUH-BLAM BUH-BLAM!***

The sudden discharge of gunfire caused everyone else to stop in their tracks. Looking at Smiley, they saw the mercenary's handguns were smoking.

The four were all in a standstill, no one moving even an inch. Save for Khezra falling flat on his ass as Glynda released her telekinetic hold on him.

Walking over to the young man before firmly planting a foot on his chest-plate keeping him in place, the mercenary spoke.

"I'd give up now if I were you."

Turning his head around to look, the young man saw the faces of the two other adults surrounding him.

Oobleck had a poker-face expression while Goodwitch was still pissed, evident as to how she's still scowling at him.

With that, Khezra smacked the back of his head against the marble floor, an audible crack being heard, and closing his eyes in surrender.

While still keeping his foot on him, the mercenary asked Bartholomew.

"Who's the kid?" The historian stopped sipping from his thermos (sometime during the moment Glynda started smacking the intruder around) and answered.

"This is Khezra; I believe the young man's name is. He infiltrated this library for reasons unknown, which angers me just a smudge as this is, or was, a place where peace and history meld perfectly." Taking another gulp before continuing, the historian gestured to the downed Khezra, "Although I highly doubt he had done it with the reason of free-reading."

Looking at the downed youth's face, the mercenary simply shrugged and grabbed Khezra by the neckline of his cloak.

The young man, as are the historian and the witch, was surprised before he was met with the butt-stock making fast and hard impact against his face, knocking him out cold.

As the unconscious teen's body slumped into his arms, Smiley hefted the body over his shoulders and spoke of nothing as he passed by two surprised Huntsmen.

Stepping onto the center of the glass floor, the mercenary raised his boot high and sent it slamming down into the surface.

As he and the unconscious teen fell into the ground floor level, Bart couldn't help but sweatdrop.

With Glynda, her expression was simply blank, before her eyes were shadowed by her stray hair bangs. Around her entire body, a dark aura enveloped her, creating the impression of her being possessed by a strong demon.

Turning his head to the witch, Oobleck tried to lighten up her mood with a conversation.

"That was rather… unorthodox of Mister Vasquez, don't you agree, Glynda?"

"…" The witch remained silent, her expression unchanged.

"W-well, I would suggest you put him off the hook. After all, he did prevent this Khezra youngster from completely destroying this historic place." That changed her expression a bit, although something was not right.

The faint line of her lips curled around the edges, forming a small smile.

That's when Glynda started to giggle. Before long, that giggling turned into laughter full of happiness.

The entire thing disturbed the historian, not liking this side of Glynda Goodwitch.

Taking a step back, Bart could literally see the ominous aura around the witch grow larger with each passing second of laughter.

 _"_ _O-of the ho-hook, you say, Barty?"_ That tone she was speaking in unsettled Bartholomew Oobleck.

Glynda turned around, her face fully exposed. Her green eyes had this slight increase of brightness within them.

Gulping down and swallowing his pride, Bart explained further.

"I-in his defense, Mister Vasquez was merely following the trail this Khezra fellow had placed behind him. Maybe you sh-!" Oobleck couldn't finish as Glynda yanked him harshly from his spot and brought him closer to her.

Very close, as in the tips of their noses were touching and full, uncompromised eye contact was made. Bart could feel the intense heat of Glynda's voice as she spoke. Either that or his neck was slowly getting crushed by the witch's iron-like telekinetic grip.

 ** _"_** ** _THIS BRUTE RUINED MY HOME! DO YOU REALLY EXPECT I'D LET HIM OFF OF THE HOOK, BARTHOLOMEW?!"_**

The voice she had right now made him shrink smaller as he tried his best to not make her any more angered.

"W-what about Beacon?"

 ** _"_** ** _THAT PLACE MAY BE WHERE I WORK, BUT IT IS FAR FROM WHAT I CAN CALL HOME!"_**

 _"_ _MOTHERFUCKING HELL IN A JAR!"_

Snapping her head down to the ground floor, the witch made out what appears to be Smiley stomping the ground swearing off his lungs while attacking thin air and random objects.

* * *

-With Smiley, a moment ago-

Setting down the unconscious Khezra on an empty chair nearby, Smiley lightly tapped the youth's cheek with the butt of his handgun.

"You… are one tough sonuvabitch, aren't yah?" Glancing up, the mercenary saw faint wisps of dark aura coming from the second floor. Dismissing it, he continued.

"Infiltrating a massive library in the middle of the night, nearly _three_ , might I add, takes some balls, kiddo." Hearing screaming from the second floor, Smiley raised an eyebrow as he looked up and saw Glynda using her telekinesis to hold and choke Bart by the throat.

"What the he-"

 ***FWOOSH!***

Snapping his head back to where Khezra was, he saw a single bluish white feather in the teen's place.

Hearing the sounds of shoes on marble, Smiley saw a young teen in a tuxedo with bluish white wings running away from him, taking Khezra's unconscious body with him.

He would've made chase, that is until the tuxedoed teen opened a bright white portal and taking Khezra with him as he disappeared. Smiley swore that the tux-wearing teen winked at him in a 'Don't-Tell-Anyone' matter.

Depressing his shoulders, the mercenary could only stare at the spot as anger began to build up inside him.

Opening his mouth without thinking of the consequences, the mercenary bellowed.

 _"_ _MOTHERFUCKING HELL IN A JAR!"_

He started to kick empty air out of frustration and started to punch random objects in rage.

"Unbelievable! Sonuvabitch slipped through!" Venting his anger, he slammed his clenched fist into a bookshelf. The impact shook the structure and caused some of its books to fall off.

Just as Smiley was about let out another swear, someone interrupted.

"ENRIQUE!" Stopping his little rampage, his eyes darted to the left, knowing who was there behind him. After three seconds to decide whether to either ignore the person or acknowledge them, Smiley replied.

"Hey, Glynda." Hearing clicking of high heels on marble, the mercenary know she was approaching him.

"Turn around and face me, Enrique." No emotion other than slightly pissed. Complying, the mercenary faced the witch.

Expecting it, Smiley took it like a champ. Glynda punched him, with an Aura-enhanced fist coupled by her Semblance, hard in the gut, sending the mercenary down onto his back hard.

Coupled with the fact that he still has a broken back, it made his entire situation much worse.

In short, it hurt like hell.

Making a short low-volume scream, the mercenary arched his back from the impact.

"Okay… *groans* I deserved that." As he was about to stand up, he felt something he hadn't felt in a long time.

The sweet yet unpleasant feeling of a high-heeled shoe stabbing into his crotch. Without any further a due, Smiley lets out a more pain-filled shriek that echoed throughout the entire village.

* * *

 **-Two Days Later-**

* * *

As the intruder had been dealt with, most of the town decided to pay back the three with helping them rebuild the entire library, although some were, for lack of a better term, angry at one of them for destroying nearly most of the library's floors. For two days straight, the townsfolk aided the two Huntsmen and Private Contractor in rebuilding the entire library.

"Take care!"

Maple waved to the departing threesome of Beacon's staff. As of now, most of the kids were swarming Smiley, the mercenary himself having a hard time navigating through the seemingly endless sea of children. Bartholomew was zipping around, jotting down notes in his pad as he went, and Glynda was talking to the adults of the town.

"C'mon. Move it!" Smiley gently pushed aside some children in front of him as he made his way to the town's gates leading back to their drop-off point. As he finally reached the gates, he saw little Eleanor looking at him with eager eyes.

Kneeling down, the mercenary was still a complete head taller when kneeling down, so he had to look directly at her.

"Hey kid." Perking her head towards the mercenary, Eleanor tilted her head to the side.

"Yeah?"

"Don't be too rowdy when your mom's gone from town, OK?" Eleanor held out her hand, pinkie extended.

"Pinkie promise, sir!"

Feeling happy with what she said, he accepted the pinkie promise. As the two's pinkies released, Eleanor made a military salute, giving a chuckle out of the mercenary.

Ruffling her hair, eliciting a giggle from the girl. Standing to his full height, he saluted back before meeting up with Glynda and Bart.

As the girl saw the mercenary chatting up with the historian, or rather the other way around, the gears in her head started to turn.

The moment her mother came in and dragged the two by the ears made a light bulb flicker on inside her head.

 _"Bingo!"_

* * *

 **-Back at Beacon-**

* * *

The travel back to Beacon was rather smooth for most of the flight as Smiley was simply reworking Heckler, evident by the dismantled weapon, Bartholomew was simply reviewing whatever he was reviewing, and Glynda was simply sitting next to the pilot on the way back.

As soon as the Bullhead was directly over the landing pad, Smiley once again jumped, much to the surprise of anyone watching.

"Holy shit!"

"Did you see that?!"

"Professor Vasquez jumped!"

Many words of shock were spoken as the mercenary passed by them. Passing by the dorm house three certain teams were sharing, he knocked lightly on the door.

Hearing the sounds of footsteps and muffled voices, the mercenary stepped back as the door was opened.

"Hey boss." Nexus's voice registered in his ears as the young gunslinger of Team KLJY greeted him.

As the other teams gave way for the mercenary to walk by, he noticed something.

Ruby's and Pyrrha's eyes sported dark bags underneath them, possibly from lack of sleep. It wasn't until a literal second had passed until he noticed something about Miss Nikos and Miss Rose.

The green eyes, the red hair, that pale skin of Pyrrha reminded him of a child so long ago. While the dull red hair, petite frame, and cute face of Ruby reminded him oh so well about Summer.

And those damned silver eyes to boot were a dead ringer.

"Sooooo, big guy?" Yang's voice brought him out of his analyzing state. Turning to the buxom blonde of a brawler, the mercenary answered.

"Yes, Miss Xiao Long?" The brawler simply leaned into the couch, with a smile on her face.

"What happened in that mission Professor Ozpin gave you? I bet something good, amirite guys?" The blonde shrugged to her friends and teammates as they gathered round the mercenary.

In the back of his head, Smiley was sure he made a bad decision going to this place first.

* * *

-Special Chapter End-

* * *

 **Finally! I'm done! A day late after Volume 4, but done! And damn, I just made (in my opinion) a half-baked lemon. I suck. I'm just ashamed at my pathetic attempt.**

 **This is my longest chapter yet, nearing the 20K amount, too. Yeah, I saw Episode 1 of Volume 4 and all I gotta say is… Where the hell am I gonna find that Pumpkin Pete Hoodie Jaune has?!**


	12. S1C11: Clubbin'

**Not dead, guys. Just took a long vacation called procrastination. It's a bitch, I tell you.**

* * *

 **-Chapter 11: Clubbin'-**

* * *

-Play Opening-

* * *

-Dorm House-

* * *

Smiley simply spoke of what he encountered in the library, he did not reveal any… _interesting_ bits to the children as he told his tale. As he continued to tell them about the fight in the library, he noticed Ruby was listening with great intent.

"So, didja beat him? Didja? Didja?!" Ruby was instantly upon him, grabbing and shaking the mercenary by the straps closest to his neck. Smiley simply removed her hands from said straps and replied.

"I was just getting there, kiddo." With that, he placed the young reaper beside him.

"Now then, where did I left off? Oh yeah, now I remember. As Khezra, Oobleck, and I decided to make mayhem happen in the library during our struggle, let's just say Glynda decided to… intervene."

Wincing mentally at remembering the sight of the witch's wrath that he witnessed in the library, he continued after a bit of a pause.

"Glynda started to just thrash the kid around like some girl so pissed at her shitty toy doll that she starts throwing it all over the place."

He continued to tell his recap on what happened during the library fight until an half an hour had passed.

Noticing the time, he quickly stood up.

"Sorry kids, gotta go see Ozpin for a bit."

"Aw, but you were just gettin' to the good part!" Nora playfully pouted and puffed out her cheeks. Needless to say, a certain gunner-slash-ninja lightly blushed at the sight of the viking's cute action.

Ren coughed lightly as he opened the door for Smiley.

The mercenary said his thanks as he left the house.

As the three teams watched the mercenary leave, an awkward silence followed.

At first, no one had spoken a word.

"So…" Yuri broke the silence. "Since its still Sunday, what're we planning for today?" Rubbing his hands together, Yuri got a bit eager to hear about his friends' plans.

Yang, turning her head towards Niko, gave a sly smile. "Well, I know what I'm doing." But before she could even get a single step towards the gunslinger, Ruby held her back by holding the scarf/skirt thing hanging from her shorts.

"Yang, no time for what you want! I need you to come with me to Vale!" Without even hearing her sister's answer, Ruby whizzed away, leaving a trail of rose petals in her wake.

"Wha-?! Hey! Ruby!"

As WB, JNPR, and KLJY blankly stared at the direction the young reaper and buxom blonde went, Weiss snapped out of her stupor and stomped after them.

"You dunce! Don't leave your own partner behind!" As the Schnee heiress left to house, the remaining ones simply looked at one another before shrugging.

"Well, I was gonna go to this bar Yang told me about. Although I don't think I'll be that social when I get there." Niko told his brother. In response, the shotgunner placed his hand over his brother's shoulder, bringing the two closer.

"I'm coming with! Let's show the people of this world how we Rus-uh, Outlanders drink, baby!" Yuri flashed a toothy smile while Luna mentally face-palmed at the Russian teen's near slip-up.

As it stands, the three members of Team KLJY were giving off the impression that they were from two parts of the world of Remnant. Niko and Yuri were given identities and forged documents about them growing up in the Outlands, that large island that's between Vale, Vacuo, and Atlas.

Smiley and Luna noticed that the Outlands are like Russia nowadays, somewhat dystopian but still functioning (AN: This is all fictional information. It ain't real).

As for her, Ozpin personally said that she was a distant relative of his from Mistral, given her Italian lineage. She does admit, it somewhat fits. Somewhat as Mistral is like what happens when someone took Japan and perfectly blended it with Italy or Rome.

Luckily for her, certain parts or Mistral are either purely Italian/Roman while other parts are Japanese, so she won't have to worry about some people questioning her if she is truly of Mistralian heritage.

As Yuri walked along with his brother towards the Bullhead ports, Luna was left with Kaye and Team JNPR.

Well, two members anyway as Nora had dragged Ren to the Bullhead ports as well, yelling something about new pancakes to try out.

Looking at one another, Pyrrha giggled nervously. "I guess it's just the four of us, then?" Looking at Jaune, she blushed lightly with a small smile.

Out of all the people she had shown real affection towards, it had to be the dense but lovable goof of a blond. It was all because of him not knowing of her celebrity status, her unbeatable power in an arena, or even her namesake at all. Until Weiss mentioned that cereal brand, she inwardly shuddered, that Jaune recognized her, but even then he was still wanted to be friends with her just for being her, not as the so called Goddess of Victory.

 _'Friends…'_

Looking with a slight sadness in her eyes, she mulled in her thoughts.

 _'… Is that really just how you see me as, Jaune, a mere friend?'_

She was snapped out of her thoughts when the very person she was thinking of spoke.

"Well, actually guys I have to meet up with Professor Vasquez. I have some errands he needs done." Looking at his partner, he said with a hint of sadness.

"Sorry Pyr, guess next time will just have to do." With that, Jaune left.

As Luna and Kaye saw the Arc teen leave his partner behind, they felt the air around them getting more depressed. With one of them turning to the female Spartan, Kaye asked.

"You alright there, champ?" Hearing the super soldier's voice, the Spartan perked up from her minor depression and forced a smile.

"O-oh, I'm fine K-Ka-Kaye! I just need some time for myself to think." Kaye's eyes narrowed for a bit before the super soldier shrugged at the Spartan's change of attitude.

Luna, on the other hand, put the two and two together and mentally facepalmed.

 _"Jaune, you oblivious boy."_

* * *

-With Niko & Yuri-

Currently, the two brothers were on the next Bullhead to Vale. To be frank, the brothers never really got to explore Vale and mostly stayed in Beacon for the past few weeks. Seeing as today is a free day, they decide to go see the city Beacon resides by.

The flight was mostly silent throughout the voyage to Vale; the only sounds being heard were the shifting of the aircrafts controls and the pushing of buttons.

A minute into the Valean docking area for the Bullheads, Yuri spoke up.

"So this bar Yang told you about," Niko perked up and looked at his sibling, "what's it like?"

"I don't know," he simply replied, "although from what I heard from Yang, the bar is somewhere in the older parts of Vale."

"So we're gonna have to run, then?" The toothy smile of Yuri got a bit bigger, threatening to break his face.

Nodding, Niko answered, "Like running from a Hind."

Oh, running from stolen Russian Hind gunships… what a way to start the day.

As the Bullhead settled down to the padding below, the pilot spoke over the comms.

"Ya kids be sure to be back 'ere by five in the afternoon, ya 'ere?" The pilot spoke in an accent similar to a Cajun man.

Nodding, the Prozodnikov brothers stepped off the Bullhead and gazed at the city before their eyes.

While the view wasn't that impressive to other people, it was impressive enough for the brothers. Most of the cities they were going to before were either torn-down and even apocalyptic or swarming with insurgents. To see a city as bright and lively as this was a refreshing reminder of humanity's wonders.

As they two quickly walked around the town, they saw multiple stores and buildings. Hell, they even saw the Dust shop they first met Ruby on the way.

They continued walking down the street before stopping at a wide alleyway. Taking a right, the brothers found two large metal doors with one man in a black suit & red tie guarding them. The brothers could hear music emerging from the two large doors.

Staring at the metal doors, Niko turned his head to his brother and asked.

"This the place?" Yuri simply nodded and walked towards the large doors.

"Hey big guy," Yuri flashed a grin, "this place open yet or no?"

The bouncer grunted. "People rarely come here during the day; quite a surprise for two kids like you to show up here."

The Prozodnikov shrugged. "Eh, we're not like the rest of them."

The bouncer grunted again. "I highly doubt it." Regardless, the bouncer opened the doors slightly, just enough for a person to go through without readjusting their body's position.

"Go on in. Don't make me regret it."

Nodding, Yuri gestured his older brother to follow him through the double doors. Internally shrugging, the older Prozodnikov followed his brother into the building.

What the two brothers saw next made them very surprised.

They saw a wide staircase going straight down to a large disco ball room with a few people dancing around and a few more guards walking around to make sure none of the patrons start a fight.

They also saw another wide staircase on the side opposite to them leading to a bar.

"C'mon, Nikolai! Let us drink some vodka!" Yuri quickly walked down the stairs, with his brother in tow, and made his way around the dance floor to avoid any dancers.

Making their way up to the top of the stairs, Niko & Yuri saw the different kinds of drinks the place had to offer.

"C'mon, Nikolai, the drinks are begging to be drunk." Chuckling at the eagerness of his brother, Niko waved him off.

"Alright, alright, Yuri, easy. It's just a couple of feet away." As he reached the top of the stairs, the gunslinger sat down on one of the bar stools and began browsing through the extensive line of drinks available.

"What will you have, kid?" A large burly man spoke whilst cleaning an empty shot glass with a perfectly white cloth.

Taking a few seconds to recheck the entire shelf, Niko answered.

"A glass of Ivory Outlander for me."

"Same." Yuri spoke up, earning a raised eyebrow from the large man. Leaning a bit closer for a better look, the man spoke again.

"I take it you two are twins?"

"You could say that." Niko briskly answered, waiting patiently for his drink.

"Anyways, the drinks will be ready in a minute." True to what he said, a minute did pass before the drinks were finally finished.

Reaching out for their drinks, the two clinked them together and drank them with the elegance of two fine gentlemen.

As Niko finished his drink, he turned his attention to Yuri, who practically downed 3 full bottles of Ivory Outlander and was in the process of gulping down his fourth bottle.

"Goddamnit, Yuri. We were supposed to drink them all on my go!" Yuri's gulping started to slow down before stopping completely. Placing the bottle down, Yuri gave out a large belch, practically causing the people around him to jump in surprise.

"Yeah well, that was before you started talking to that girl o'er there." Yuri cracked his neck a bit before glugging down the rest of the bottle.

Setting the bottle down, the Russian teen spoke, catching the bartender's attention.

"BAH! Drink is a bit weak compared to what I've drank before."

"Oh… and you think you can handle something stronger, kid." Yuri responded by sliding the bottle back to the man.

"I don't think. I _know_ I can handle some things stronger than that drink." Firmly placing his hands on the counter, the bartender grinned.

"Then let's see if that's true, kid."

Niko, on the other hand, simply blinked in response. He expected Yuri to do something like that, but he also expected that to happen when an actual party if thrown in this joint. Regardless of this event, the Russian teen simply shrugged off whatever surprise he had felt at that point.

Niko simply sat in his swivel-seat as Yuri gulped down a seventh bottle, noticing he made a crowd out of the small amount of people that were also in the bar/nightclub with them. He also noticed the drinks at the shelves were slowly being depleted by the monster that is Yuri Prozodnikov.

The bartender, whose name is Hei Xiong, was slowly getting agitated by the young teen. The kid paid highly for the drinks, sure, but he was also chipping away most of his product. He silently signaled his two trusted bodyguards to knock him out only for someone else do it for them.

Pulling out McCoy and holding the revolver by the barrel, Niko slammed the butt of the gun into the backside of his brother's head, sending the younger Prozodnikov to the ground.

Luckily, Yuri wasn't knocked out by the hit. If anything, he became annoyed.

"К черту это было ?!" ["K chertu eto bylo ?!"] ("The hell was that for?!") The younger Prozodnikov yelled at the older one.

"Перестань пить, как проклятая свинья." ["Perestan' pit', kak proklyataya svin'ya."] ("Stop drinking like a Goddamn pig.") Nikolai retorted to his younger brother, who simply huffed in response.

Offering a hand, Nikolai felt Yuri grip his hand to pull himself upright.

Sighing, Niko apologize.

"Sorry 'bout Yuri drinking through most of your stuff, sir." The bartender shrugged, though he still held a face of agitation.

"Meh, my stock was taking up some space, anyways. Plus, your brother paid a large amount of cash." Storing away the empty bottles, Junior asked.

"So what will it be kid?" Looking at the selection again, Niko was confused on what to pick.

"Uh… I'll take the Black Outlander, with Sex on the Beach, and the club sandwich." He also noticed an odd little selection highlighted in neon red.

"What's the Sugar & Spice Special?" Junior's expression was a little bit of the lighter side at this point.

"That's for VIP only, kid. Or, if you want, you can pay." Niko reached into his pocket to find whatever he was searching for, only to dread a tiny bit.

He had just remembered he had given Luna his wallet yesterday. Said she needed it for something.

Paling a tiny bit, Niko asked, "Do you take credit instead?" His answer came in the form of Junior shaking his head.

"Sorry kid, cash only. That means actual Lien cards and not credit bills."

Lowering his head, Niko's shoulders slumped down as well.

Fortunately for him, Lady… er, Fortune decided to be merciful for one. But not without a twist, because she's a dickhead.

Out from two blood-red veils come two girls around Yang's age if Niko estimated right.

Both of them have slim builds and pale skin complexion, with black hair and pale green eyes, highlighted by heavy makeup to boot. There were glittering silver pieces in their hair, perhaps a fashion preference than anything else. Both of them were in different but similar outfits.

The first one was in a red strapless dress with black lining, with two large red and white feathers above her left ear. There was black fur wrapped around her shoulders which is held by a blackish grey choker, with her dainty hands concealed by red gloves, with a black bow around her waist. She wore some red boots whose most noticeable feature are high and very sharp stiletto heels that look like they could stab through a man.

Oddly enough, her strapless dress looks like it's made of out newspapers. Either that was another weird form of fashion or something else, Niko didn't care at all.

When looking at her hands, he noticed on each wrist were two claws, one red and the other black, instinctively heightening his guard.

Looking at the second one, Niko deduced that she was the red one's sister, possibly a twin. She, like her sister, wore a strapless dress, this time in white with cyan lining. There was a white flower hairpin above her left ear, with a white feather scarf wrapped neatly around her neck, as well as a small left shoulder pad with red and white feathers. Like the red girl, the white one had gloves concealing her equally dainty hands, but there was a small silver bracer on her left glove. There was a cute white bow on the center part of her bodice, just concealing her developing cleavage from view, with a sliver chain belt around her waistline. Barely noticeable from where he was looking, the white girl had cyan wings on the lower back of her dress.

Like the girl in red, the girl in white had similar boots with heels, but a bit more different than the red one's heels. This one was white and had curved blades blending in with the actual heels.

Niko decided to stop ogling for a bit and watch some of the club's bouncers lift heavy objects into what he can deduce as the storage area of the club.

The way they swiftly moved despite the heavy objects reminded him of Ruby's speed.

And how cute said Reaper looks when pouting.

 _'Gah!'_ Clutching his chest, Niko felt a little bit of heat flowing to his cheeks. Luckily, his training made it to where he can hide his emotions relatively well.

-Vale, a nearby weapon shop called Top Brass-

"ACHOO!" Ruby suddenly sneezed out, surprising Yang and making her jump a bit. Ruby's wolf ears stood up, but were somewhat hard to see thanks to how short her ears are. But her tail kind of stood out a bit, making a bulge in her skirt's rear.

"Hey, Ruby, you alright there, pup?" The weapon store owner asked in true concern. The man in question wore a simple olive green tank top with a silver dog tag around his neck, with khaki-colored pants and steel-tipped boots for his lower. He had a fairly buff build, and coupled with his height of 6'5", making him rather intimidating at first glance. The man had dull blue eyes and sported a military-style crew cut and a handlebar mustache; both are dull gold in color.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine, Mister Cassidy!" Ruby nodded at the weapon store owner, giving that heart-melting smile and cute face that just gets everyone losing their mental stability in a good way. But inside, Ruby felt her heart beat faster and harder against her bosom.

 _'I think someone just think I'm cute!'_ Oh-ho little shit, how little do you know.

* * *

-Back at the bar-

The two girls, Melanie and Miltia Malachite, were pissed. They're dresses had some ruffles here and there and even a few light bruises on their exposed skin.

Making their way towards Junior, one of them started a conversation.

"The nerve of those assholes!" Miltia stated, feeling violated at whatever she and her sister had experienced behind those veils.

"The club rules clearly state no touching during the show, and what did they do? Break it! Such vandals!" Melanie voiced her annoyance. Huffing in annoyance, she slowly calmed down. What has happened cannot be changed after all.

With that in mind, the girl in red noticed Niko by the bar and nudged her sister.

"Hey sis, see that guy over there?" Melanie nodded her agreement with Miltia.

"The tall guy?"

"Mmmm-hmm. Why don't we pay him a visit? He looks like a quick change in pace."

Meanwhile, with Niko and Junior, the two ending their little dispute. (That the author left out because he's a lazy bum!)

"Look kid, you can pay up front, then no Sugar & Spice for you!"

" **Sighs** Well, I guess I'll just come ba-"

"Well hello there, handsome." Stopping his mouth for a bit, Niko looks to his left to see a girl in red (Miltia) with a girl in white beside her (Melanie).

The girl in white asked in a cheerful tone, "What's the prob, good-looking?"

Scratching his cheek for a bit, he replied, "Uh, well, I kinda left my wallet back home. I was just about to go ge-"

He was cut off by Melanie grabbing his arm and pulling him off of his seat.

"No need, sweetheart~" the girl in white sultrily spoke, "It's on the house." She finished it off with a giggle too.

"But!" Junior protested, "Melanie-"

He too was cut off, this time by Miltia pulling his necktie.

"Just this once, Hei. Please~?" That pleading look in her now-watering eyes made Junior feel hot under his collar.

Niko, on the other hand, slowly realized what the Sugar & Spice Special was exactly. And he felt something in his pants bulge a bit, too.

Melanie, seeing no resistance from the tall male in her hold, started bringing him towards the two veils.

"Let's go to the VIP room, handsome~"

"I appreciate the offer, girls. Really, but I think someone else is using the-MMPH!" Nikolai's lips were silenced when Melanie placed a finger on them.

Winking, she spoke, "Don't worry, hun." She winks at Niko, "We'll take care of it." She looks to Miltia.

"Wanna crack some skulls, sis?" Her answer came in the form of Miltia's claws coming up to chest level.

"Does this answer your question, Mel?" Grinning, Melanie twisted her own feet sharply, flicking the blades hidden in her heels into the open.

Going inside with Nikolai in tow, the two girls and one boy saw a young adult accompanied by four burly and generically ugly bodyguards.

"Come to apologize for the rough treatment, sweethearts?" The man was around Niko's age, with dull blue hair in an odd hairstyle, and he asked with a smug tone.

"The customer's always right after all." The smug demeanor of the male irked Niko to a small extent. People like him made the gunslinger sick.

As he was about to step forward, Miltia blocked his way with an outstretched arm, giving him a look of reassurance. Hesitantly nodding, Niko backed off a bit, although he sent the blue-haired male a heated glare.

Miltia then stepped forward with a knowing smirk on her face.

"No," the smirk on the blue-haired male dropped, "actually…" Melanie decided to finish where her sister left off.

"Consider this your VIP status now null and void, forever!" The blue-haired teen's eye twitched.

"What?!" Miltia decided to add insult to injury.

"In other words… you're nothing, dickhead!" That was the last straw in the male's temper, making him pull out his Dust pistol concealed in his suit.

"You little bitch!" Just as he was about to pull the trigger, Melanie was instantly upon him, kicking the handgun (a Mistralian Stork M17 handgun, looks like the S&W MP9 handgun but with the color theme of a Chinese Lotus) from his grip.

Flinching and holding his hand in shock, he turned to his bodyguards.

"What are you waiting for?! GET THEM!" Quickly getting out of their shock, the bodyguards quickly charged at the twins, fists ready to pummel, with their boss swiftly knocked backwards and onto his ass when Melanie sent a single roundhouse kick to his face.

They goons tried to subdue the twins, but the girls proved to be too fast for them thanks to their lithe frames and small size to begin with. One by one, the goons fell, leaving only the client standing.

In his angered state, he pulled out a switchblade and got into a street thug's stance when holding a blade like that.

Just as the two girls were about to move in to finish this quickly, Nikolai rushed in, sending a powerful, jaw breaking right cross to the client's face, knocking him to the floor once more.

As he recovered, he tried to get up, only for Niko's boot to firmly keep him in place.

"You have two choices, Marigold." Melanie began. "You either walk out of those veils unharmed with your men and actually fucking pay, or I slit your throat and feed you to the dogs."

Henry Marigold narrowed his eyes and gulped, sweating trickling down his neck.

"Alright, alright, I'll fucking pay! Get this guy's foot off me!" Complying, the gunslinger raised his boot and moved it away from Marigold, only to bring it back down on his leg, making him scream in pain.

Standing up, albeit painfully, he sent a glare at Niko, who impassively ignored him, before throwing a good stack of Lien at Miltia.

"Here, take it, you bitch." Glancing to his goons, Marigold barked out.

"Let's go!" With a few groans, the goons groggily got back up and wobbly followed Henry out of the club.

"This isn't the last you'll see of me!"

"Maybe…" Niko replied, "But I'll sure as hell forget your name."

Grinding his teeth, the man stormed out of the VIP lounge with his goons and left the establishment.

As the man left, Niko looked at Melanie, whose hands were on her hips.

"Well, that was easier than expected." She flatly stated. Miltia grabbed Niko's arm and leaned into his shoulder.

"By the way, I'm Miltia and that cutie in white is my sister, Melanie." Niko smirked.

"Nikolai. Pleasure's all mine."

She giggled and spoke.

"I don't think the please has started yet, don't you think?" Niko felt Miltia's grip as she lead him to the luxurious bed in the middle of the room.

* * *

 **Slight lemon ahead. Nothing too serious, just a little bit of nudity, fingering, fondling and a blowjob.**

* * *

As Niko sat down on the pillows of the bed, taking his boots off in the process, he heard the sound of music coming from all over the room in low, sensual volumes.

Looking to the girls, he saw them slowly and sensually taking off one another's clothes, leaving only their panties and their bras while their clothes lay discarded in a pile.

Feeling his pants getting tighter at the sight, Niko tried to clear his mind but to no avail. He was in the shit now.

 _"Oh my sweet lord!"_

Right there, in front of his very eyes, were the twins giving the most exotic dance he had ever seen in his life.

(I can't exactly describe any kind of dance move, so bare with me on this one.)

They way their bodies moved to sensual music's beat, the way their eyes seemed to glow got Niko sweating under his jacket.

"Feeling a little hot under the collar, sweetheart?" Melanie's voice made him pull his attention away from a distraction and back to the erection-worthy material.

"I-uh…" Nikolai continued to stutter as the girl in white giggled at his reaction. Miltia, on the other hand, oddly felt embarrassed doing this.

 _'What's with me? I never feel this embarrassed before.'_ Looking at Niko, she saw his eye looking at her own eyes, causing the both of them to look away flush-faced.

Melanie, on the other hand, continued to do her captivating movements. Slowly but surely, she inched towards Nikolai with a sultry smirk across her face. As she got close enough, she made sure his attention was on her before she grabbed Niko's crotch.

Niko jumped a little bit and felt some blood rushing to his cheeks.

 _'Ah shit! This is what the special is! Keep it together, Prozodnikov, don't lose your cool!'_ Unfortunately for you, little shit, you will lose your cool.

Feeling the sensation of a soft hand gently stroking his man-stick through his jeans, Niko felt even more blood rushing, this time to two areas, his cheeks and his own man-stick.

"Ooh~" Melanie's voice cooed out, "you like that, big boy~?" Her voice, filled with seduction and other sexual tones, practically caused his dick to rise to a good amount before it painfully presses against the fabric of his jeans.

Niko groaned a bit, holding back a moan as the girl below him stroked faster with each movement of her hand.

Turning to Miltia, Melanie used her free hand to beckon her sister over.

"Come on, Mil. It's time you actually woman up for a change."  
"But! But!"  
"Nope! No buts, sis." Melanie then forced Miltia's body to go down to her level so that they're both getting an equal view of the big thing.

"Now unzip this bad boy!"

Hesitant, Miltia complied with her sister's demand and shakily placed two fingers on the zipper of Niko's jeans. Feeling heat rising even more to her cheeks, she struggled to continue while trying not to faint out of embarrassment.

Slowly pulling down the zipper, the Malachite twins gazed at the boxers behind Niko's pants. The male within their proximity blushed in embarrassment.

"D-don't look that much!" Niko was tempted to stand up, but Melanie firmly held him down.

Turning to Miltia, Melanie stated.

"Well? Go on. Pull it down." Having no choice but to follow her sister's words, Miltia lightly grasped the top edges of Niko's boxers. She immediately felt the pale flesh beneath the clothing, evident by her sweat trailing down her face.

Gulping, she pulled it down as quickly as she can.

That proved to be a fatal mistake; because as soon as she pulled the boxers low enough, Niko's dick came at her face full force, slapping her there and then some.

All in all, the overall reaction to her action stunned her for a good moment. Even Melanie was surprised like her sister. Leaning in to get a closer look, Melanie started poking in case she was seeing things.

 _'Holy shit, this guy's already fourteen inches! How in Dust is that gonna fit?'_

Just as she had thought, it twitched with each poke, bringing her satisfaction. This caused her to smile and give her sister a look only she understood.

Miltia saw the look her sister was giving her and she immediately started shaking her head.

"No! No! No!" But with each word and shake of her head, Melanie simply nodded and countered by shoving Miltia closer to the dick.

"Like I said, 'No buts', Besides, I've seen you practice on the bananas when you think no one's looking." If Miltia's atomic blush was anything to come by, she was dead embarrassed.

After some stuttering, the girl in red could only sigh in defeat before going down to business.

Lightly grasping the sensitive length, Miltia heard the man above her let out a little moan. Once she has a good grip, she started moving her hand up and down against the rod's sensitive flesh.

Nikolai, meanwhile, felt light-head at the girl's ministrations on his man-stick. Just as he had opened his mouth, he felt someone place their lips on his own. His eyes shooting wide open, Niko saw Melanie's face as she deepens the kiss and even sending her tongue into his mouth.

 _'Oh-ho-ho, you wanna play that way, huh? Bring it on!'_ Not backing down, Niko sent out his tongue at Melanie's.

As Niko and Melanie's tongues wrestle it out for dominance, Miltia increased her stroking to a good bit of speed. As she did, the cock twitched within her grasp. This went on for a good minute until Niko & Melanie ceased their little make-out session, the two gasping for air while Miltia simply continued jerking Niko off.

Feeling more confident, Miltia leaned her face closer to Niko's cock and started to trail her tongue up and down, getting a couple of grunts from Niko. As she got to the tip of the meat-stick, she sensually licked the top of the shaft before slowly sucking on it. Bobbing her head, Miltia got the hang of it, slowly swallowing more of the dick inch by inch with each bob.

As she continued taking in more of the cock, Melanie took off her bra and panties, releasing her succulent C-Cup breasts free for Niko to ogle. Seeing that the gunslinger was distracted, she took the opportunity to sit on his lap, her ass being a really good cock-holder.

This got Melanie two reactions. One was Niko's face heating up and building up a sweat, the other was her sister accidentally poking her nose into her asshole.

Then there was a late reaction in the form of Niko's cock letting out a little bit of pre-cum. And considering that Miltia was still blowing him, her tongue picked up on the liquid and she gulped it down in response.

Overall, they all felt a little bit horny ( **AN: A little?!** ) after that little happening.

"So…" Niko managed to speak after a gaining back a little bit of his mind, gaining the attention of the twins, "What happens after this?"

Melanie simply smiled and grabbed him by the collar, bringing him close so that she could whisper into his ear, letting him feel her hot breath go through his ear.

"Now, we get to the part where it's called the 'Sugar & Spice Special'~" Niko was confused at first, until he felt Melanie unzipping his jacket and removing it along with his undershirt, to which said girl started grinding her dripping sex onto his abs.

Getting the hint, Niko grasped Melanie's buttocks with both hands and gave each a good squeeze, getting a squeal of excitement from the girl.

Wrapping her arms around his neck, Melanie brought him closer to her, sealing their lips into a kiss. Once again, their tongues wrestle one another.

Miltia, on the other hand, was getting agitated that her sister was getting all of the attention. As she continued blowing Niko, her hand snaked its way to Melanie's dripping sex and stuck a finger in, making her sister yelp within the gunslinger's mouth, causing said sibling to stop French-kissing (I guess it's called Atlesian-Kissing on Remnant?) the gunslinger.

"Mi-Millie!" If she could right now, Miltia would've giggled while she blew Niko's cock and fingered her sister's vulnerable pussy. Going up to the tip and releasing it with a sloppy-wet plop, Miltia licked her lips.

"What? You said I had to 'woman up', dear sister." Her fingering then went faster, her delicate finger going in and out of her sister's wet folds. Miltia brought up her other hand to fondle Nikolai's balls as she brought her face closer to Melanie's sex.

"Besides… You're not complaining~" As soon as she finished her sentence, Miltia started licking her sister's pussy, making sure to hit all of the sensitive spots as much as she can. This got Melanie to moan loudly. Luckily, before anyone outside heard enough, Niko quickly brought her face closer and resumed the tongue-kissing.

Deciding to not let the ladies do all the work, Niko decided to insert a finger into Melanie's asshole, much to the said girl's surprise. Slowly inching it in and out, he inserted another finger, increasing his pace while he was at it. Stopping the kiss, he spoke.

"S-sorry, I'm still getting used to sex." Melanie smiled sweetly in response before kissing him on the tip of his nose.

"Us too."

That surprised Niko, to say the least, and he's seen a lot with his brother, Luna, and Enrique before even coming to Beacon.

"But you guys were so…"

"Experienced?" Melanie moaned at the sensation of her sister's tongue gliding over her clit and her hot breath tickling it. "Hun, just because we do this on a weekly basis doesn't mean we're experienced. 'Sides, this Special thing started like a few months ago after some blonde bitch trashed the place." Melanie shrugged as she explained.

Placing her hands on Niko's shoulder, she brought him closer, her face nuzzling his neck as she began licking the flesh that covers up the neck. Deciding to follow her lead, Niko resumed to fingering her asshole.

Meanwhile, Miltia ceased licking her sister's sex and went back to blowing Niko, fondling his balls in the process. Going up and down, she used her tongue to increase the pleasure Niko felt already. By now, she had somehow engulfed a majority of Niko's cock already, a good 10 inches, nearing the base as she kept bobbing her head.

She then removed the hand fondling Niko's balls and brought it to her own sex before inserting a finger in.

Melanie ceased her make-out session with Niko before forcefully removing Miltia's hand from her pussy and Niko's hand from her asshole. She then stood up, pushed Niko down to the bed, and knelt down, with both her knees on either of Niko's shoulders. Lowering herself, she commanded.

"Lick."

Nodding, Niko grabbed her by the ass and brought her nether regions closer towards his face. Sticking his tongue out, he started to lick Melanie, taking in the wet juices she released through the course of this Sugar & Spice Special.

Driving his tongue deeper into her snatch, Niko felt Melanie grasping either side of his face and firmly keeping him there. No doubt she liked the pleasure of being licked.

"Kya~, kya~" Melanie mewled out as she held his head in between her legs.

Niko, on the other hand, felt some pressure build up inside his dick. He tried to move his head away to tell them, but Melanie had an iron grip on his head. Mentally sighing, he simply resigned into his fate and released.

Miltia's eyes widened as she felt the cock in her mouth twitch and ejaculate, sending ropes of cum down her throat. She then started licking his cock faster while increasing the speed of fingering herself, having added all four fingers into her moist snatch.

Then, as if the twins were truly synchronized, Miltia and Melanie Malachite also came, one letting out a gargled sound of moaning with the other letting out a loud ' **Kya~** ' in the process.

Coming down from her high, Melanie collapsed on top of Niko, her naked body seemingly melting into his topless body. She was joined by Miltia later on, who snuggled closer to Niko, taking his right arm and burying it in between her C-Cup breasts.

Puffing out her cheeks somehow, Melanie also did the same with Niko's left arm, leaving said gunslinger/sniper to lie between two white-skinned beauties.

It's a good thing not many were here, since it was just the guards moving the stuff around.

Meanwhile, at the bar, Junior and his trusty bouncer exchanged Lien cards; one was grumbling and the other looking like he had just won the fucking lottery.

* * *

 **Lemon End!**

* * *

Junior suddenly heard the doors leading to his club slam wide open, and had the strange feeling of dread building up in his stomach.

It wasn't until he looked at who opened the doors did he confirm his dread for the person that slammed the doors wide open…

Was Yang Xiao Long, a relaxed and carefree look on her face. And behind her was one Ruby Rose, a dazed look on her face evident by the swirls in her eyes.

Yang, a few minutes prior, received a call from Luna to pick up Niko and Yuri in downtown Vale at some club. Upon asking for the name, Yang's expression was a bit happier to say the least. After all, Junior's bar was the best in Vale, known for the drinks, amazing music, massive dance floor, and, of course, the 'Sugar & Spice Special'.

"Uwaaaugh~" Ruby moaned out as she tried to gain her bearings, only for her sister to drag her along.

Yang skipped up the stairs and made a beeline straight for Junior, her eyes in their normal lilac shade. Junior himself tried to run for it, only for the golden dragon to grab him by the shirt.

"Alright, where is he?" Junior was confused. Who was she talking about, exactly?

"I-I don't know what you're talking about, Blondie!" The grip turned to iron, and Junior felt as if she was grabbing his heart directly.

"Two guys walked into this bar, Junior. I know they look identical but they're actually different. Same face and hunky build but different eyes, hair, and size. Ring any bells?" Junior shook his head out of fear. That was until she pointed to Yuri currently guzzling down what looked like his twentieth bottle.

Feeling sweat dripping down his face, Junior saw Yang's face slowly turning sour with the look that says 'Lie and your face is paste' all too clearly.

So, in his fear, he nodded frantically and pointed at the luxurious curtains at the higher floor.

"He's in there with the Twins for the Sugar & Spice Special! That's all I know, I swear!" With that, Yang dropped Junior, making him fall flat on his ass.

"Hey Yang!" Yuri's voice caught her and attention and Ruby's as well. The two say Yuri looking perfectly fine, much to their shock.

 _'This guy just drank 20 bottles! He's like uncle Qrow!'_ Yang's said in her mind as Yuri simply stretched a bit before heading up to the curtains.

Turning to them, he spoke, "Shall we get my brother?" Snapping out of their stupor, the two half-siblings followed Yuri to the curtains.

As they got there, the three could see the silhouettes of Niko with two girls. Two girls that Yang was rather familiar with despite only meeting them once.

Knowing who they were, Yang pulled the curtains open to see…

Niko shirtless in the process of wearing his undershirt and the Malachite Twins dressed sans their tops, leaving them in their bras.

Said three simply stood still while Yang and Yuri looked at them with a smug smile and a poker face, respectively. Ruby's eyes were covered by Yang the whole time.

"H-hey! Yang! Cut it out!" Ruby's voice snapped Niko out of his surprise and immediately got him to put on his undershirt.

"Yang, what the hell are you doing here with Rosebud?" She gave him a cheeky grin reminiscent of the Cheshire cat.

"Well, Nicky, Lulu called me on the scroll telling me to pick you and Yuri up from this joint." She winked at Niko, before glaring at the twins.

"And exactly what were you two doing?" If the smirk on Melanie's face said anything, it indicated her confidence well.

"We were just helping a handsome man such as himself relax. Why?" The smirk got more smug, "Jealous much?"

As if someone smacked her ass (don't know how else to describe it, sorry), Yang lost her glare and immediately blushed, with her arms frantically flailing in front of her chest rapidly.

"Nononononononono! Don't get any ideas now!" Yang's cheeks continued to show off a healthy pink glow as the girl in white teased her. That's when she felt someone grope her chest from behind, much to the surprise of everyone but Melanie's.

" **Moan** Ju-just what the hell are you doing?" Instead of a spoken reply, Yang was met with Miltia's fingers twisting her nipples causing her to squeal a little bit.

" **Giggles** I didn't know you were this sensitive, Xiao Long~" With that said, Miltia pinched Yang's nipples through her jacket.

Yang managed to stifle a moan, but her blush still indicated her apparent pleasure.

Seeing enough (and having enough boner for one day), Niko called out to the girl in red.

"Miltia, I think you should stop."

Said girl stopped and giggled before letting go of Yang's now-erect nipples and skipping back beside her sister.

 _"That girl's pretty sneaky. If she can sneak up on Yang without Yuri noticing, she might make a good merc for the business."_ Nikolai mused.

"Well anyways…" Niko quickly kissed each of the girls on one of their cheeks before leaving, "I'll be taking me leave now. But who knows, I might come back." With that, he glanced back to wink at the two of them before placing a hand on Yuri's shoulder on the way out.

"Come on guys, let's go back to Beacon." Shaking her sister out of her stupor, Ruby dragged a still blushing Yang as she followed Niko and Yuri out of the club.

Thanking the bouncer and leaving the establishment, the four found Yang's bike, Bumblebee, parked just nearby a food stand.

"Okay Rosebud," Niko turned to Ruby and placed his hand over hers, "let go of Yang first, alright?"

Blushing, the reaper nodded and let go of Yang's hand. Saying a quick 'Thank you' to the reaper, Niko walked up to Yang, albeit he had to look down since she was a little bit shorter than him, before snapping his fingers a couple of times in front of her face.

"H-Huh?!" Yang blinked a couple of times before rubbing her eyes with one arm. As she rubbed her eyes, Niko spoke to her.

"So…" his lips curled into a smirk, "Jealous?" Yang's eye twitched before she shot back with her own retort.

"Nah, I was more surprised you'd bang some unknown sluts than a friend."

"Come on! I had no idea that was the special."

"Heh, I'm pretty sure you'd never even properly fucked a girl before."

"Nothing wrong with being a virgin." Surprised, Yang took a full step back.

"Hold up! You're still a-"

Niko nodded, cutting off the buxom blonde brawler.

"Just because I experienced a blow doesn't mean I gave it away. I think you need to stick it in to give it away." With that said, Niko sees Yang forming a smile on her lips just before she closed the distance between them and leaned closer to his ear.

"Then maybe we can… _'Mess around'_ sometime, m'kay? **Winks one eye at Niko cutely** "

Niko blushed at where Yang was getting at with her words. The brawler in question got back to a talking distance with a smile on her face.

"So… how 'bout it?" Yang held her arm out, with her next word sending a chill down the spines of a few certain girls back at Beacon and getting a look of surprise from Ruby, Yuri, and Niko.

"Fuck-buddy?"

* * *

 **Alright, cut! That's a fucking wrap! Well, that's a half-assed chapter if I do say so my-motherfucking-self. I'm an amateur writer, alright, I'm a goddamn noob at some things, writing character interactions is one of those things.**

 **Regardless, I'm gonna take a long, LONG break from this. Like I said at the beginning of this dumb chapter, procrastination's a bitch. Hey, maybe on the way I'll update my other story, amirite? Or maybe make an entirely new story, who knows.**

 **'til next time, TOODLES!**


End file.
